


国运

by Tyrantserve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 233,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantserve/pseuds/Tyrantserve
Summary: 如果苏联没有解体，而美国解体了，这个世界将大不一样～
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Belarus/Russia (Hetalia), China/France (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

伊万带着王耀去的时候阿尔还没死。

阿尔从前金灿灿的头发凌乱的如同稻草，眼镜已经不知到哪里去了，发丝间露出的海蓝色的眼睛灰蒙蒙的像磨损的玻璃珠子，身体无力地倚靠在行刑架上，浑身血污得都看不清楚衣服的颜色。伊万华约的那群小弟在一旁笔直站立着，接受伊万的检阅。

伊万替王耀整理了一下大衣，贴心地裹紧了围巾，亲昵地问道：“小耀还有没有话要对他说？”王耀苍白的脸庞如同这雪地，果然斯大林格勒还是太冷了，小耀不习惯啊，伊万心想。

王耀对阿尔也没什么很深的感情，但就是止不住的眼泪如同断线的珍珠一般滚下，在雪地上砸下一个个小坑。伊万向行刑架走去，远处传来不似人的痛呼惨嚎。

伊万微笑着，用水管把阿尔砸成一片片，血肉横飞如同人间地狱。时不时问站在远处已经移开视线的王耀，他用这个部分碰过你吗?

近处的华约国家们，除了白俄娜塔莎，个个脸色惨白瑟瑟发抖，有个少年竟然忍不住吐了。

伊万心情非常好，他没有责怪失礼的少年，耐心地教导国家众：“对待小布尔乔亚可不能心软哦。”

王耀闭着眼睛捂着耳朵跪倒在地，阿尔的声音渐渐微弱，恐惧与愤恨化作绝望。

不知过了多久，伊万终于完事，把被血染透的围巾随意抛下，向王耀走去。老王跪在地上看着伊万宛如神袛一般笼罩着他。 他想有骨气地来一句杀了我。可他不能 家里孩子们还等着他…伊万摸上他的头发 。“还在发抖？到我怀里来就不冷了。”


	2. Chapter 2

1991.5.9伟大的卫国战争胜利日。

虽然密谋的阴云已经开始笼罩这个红色的国家，但是今天是全民庆祝的日子，女人和孩子们穿上颇为得体的衣服来红场参观阅兵式。英姿飒爽的军队和武器列成整齐的方阵前进，接受苏维埃最高领导人的检阅。

然而，主席戈尔巴乔夫却在仪式中途退出，由副主席亚纳耶夫撑场面。面对一副正大光明模样的主席，亚纳耶夫心中冷笑 ，戈尔巴乔夫破坏党的执政愈加明目张胆，说没和美国人勾结?呵，不过以后不会了，他整整领带，表情庄严肃穆。

戈尔巴乔夫匆匆穿过克里姆林长长的走廊，这沙皇时代蔚为壮观的遗产是国家最高权力的所在，可是这最高权力的所有者却要做一件可耻且可怕的事情。他走的很快，斑斓的额头上渗出汗水，由于接见的是“外国记者”，所以并没有带上众多对国家忠心耿耿的守卫，而是简单地带着两位知道自己秘密的亲信和保镖，这个时间约见确实不妥，但是美国方面说有重要消息需要与他沟通。

打扮成外国记者模样的美国特工装模作样地给戈尔巴乔夫行了个礼，关上金碧辉煌的大门，四人开始密谈起来。“有消息称最近反对您的派系怕是要对您不利，进行政变......”戈尔巴乔夫烦躁的抹了抹额头，自从他上台，那些人就不断给他找麻烦，特别是国家紧急状态委员会，KGB也是消极怠工，导致每次重要情报都要从美国人这里取。

戈尔巴乔夫还在和美国人说话，突然一阵响动，巨大的门向两边展开。戈尔巴乔夫刚想叫警卫，就看到“消极怠工”的KGB们簇拥着伊万从其间走出，透过窗棂的阳光洒在伊万浅金色头发上，冰雪一般苍白的脸庞上眸子显得尤为鲜红。

穿过整个巨大的房间，伊万一个点射精准地杀死了离戈尔巴乔夫最近的美国人，KGB们随及啪啪啪把其他两人也乱枪扫射打成了筛子，血雾弥漫，空气里面散发着甜腥气。开枪的声音被外面欢快的奏乐声遮盖，阅兵还在继续，整齐的队列穿过红场，欢笑的妇女和儿童还沉浸在被激发的爱国主义的热情中。

伊万大步穿过房间，好像他千万次穿过战场一样，走到缩在办公桌后面，被突发状况吓傻了的戈尔巴乔夫面前，美国人眉心正中一个殷红的小孔正在汩汩冒着血，正好躺在这位苏维埃最高领袖旁边，血泊还在不断变大，污染了精致的拼花地板。伊万捡起这位“外国记者”掉落的枪，扔给戈尔巴乔夫。伊万随着外面礼乐的节拍自顾自地挥舞着水管，笑吟吟地说。

“今天是个好日子，我很高兴，所以你自行了断吧” 

一边的KGB特工，持枪对着戈，虽然他们知道伊万并不是凡人所能杀死的。

戈尔巴乔夫似乎不明白为什么伊万会违背自己这个上司的意愿，断断续续地说着什么上司，什么违逆。

伊万歪过头，像是听到什么好笑的事情。

“上司？你，米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇·戈尔巴乔夫，你背叛了党，背叛了人民，也背叛了人类绝大多数人的根本利益，错误可以被原谅，但是蓄谋的背叛不可原谅。我，伊万.布拉金斯基，以苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟和俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国之名”

他敛去笑意，血色双眸透出铺天盖地的杀意

“赐予你自尽的权利。请吧。”

一边的KGB和伊万低语，声音正好可以让戈听清：“他老婆....还有孩子...对.....已经被控制了”

伊万冷酷地回应：“…做得很好…嗯？留着干什么？…”

戈尔巴乔夫听得脸色灰败，他明白卢比扬卡那群人的手段，今天只有死路一条，如果反抗那更要拖着家人下水。

这位走上绝路的主席颤颤巍巍地拣起手枪，不知他在人生的最后想着什么，闭上眼睛，对着太阳穴扣下了扳机，“砰——”，人生落幕。

“啧”，伊万眯了眯眼睛，看着流淌的血液犹如绽放的花朵，“至少死的还算有尊严，我有时候实在太仁慈了。”

KGB们肃立在伊万旁边，这是他们的祖国大人，他们的神，只要有他在，他们就无往不胜。

俄罗斯主席叶利钦在阅兵后就得到这个惊天大消息，阅兵式中途退出“休息”的苏维埃最高领袖戈尔巴乔夫主席，被伪装成外国记者混入克里姆林宫的美国特工所杀。

不对啊，他心想，他们几位高层领导正在和美国人合作啊?

叶利钦决定立刻离开这个是非之地，带上全部身家坐飞机离开这个国家，这事儿后面肯定是反对派的政变暗杀。他最后忍不住远远回望了一眼克里姆林宫，看到祖国大人伊万站在那儿，向他露出意味深长的笑容。

下了车，在离家最后几步路上，满怀心事的叶利钦被路过的行人不小心用伞戳了一下，直到那人向他道歉，他才发觉腿上的刺痛。他不耐烦地应付了几句，并没觉着大晴天带着长柄雨伞有什么不对。

第二天，整个国家对戈尔巴乔夫主席在胜利日被美国特工杀死这件事沸腾了，这是美国为首的西方资本主义国家阵营赤果果的挑衅，这会成为第三次世界大战的导火索么?

并没有多少人注意到，报纸上俄罗斯主席叶利钦死于过度劳累导致的心肌梗塞的消息。


	3. Chapter 3

1991年5月9日，几乎每个意识体的国生都是从此刻开始发生巨变，尽管他们此刻都一无所知。

伊万大概会微笑地说事情其实要从1989年说起。

1989.5.15戈尔巴乔夫访华

1989年对伊万来说是非常难过的一年。他脸色惨白，身体疼痛不止。他明白自己的毛病，但他无计可施。新任上司的经济政策收效甚微，他的身体依旧慢慢地坏下去。

然而现在伊万把这一切暂时抛在了脑后。今天是和他的丈夫（前夫?）重逢的日子。不服输也好，谋求复合也好，伊万今天铁了心要以最好的姿态出现在王耀面前。

他才不是要和那个死胖子比。伊万强迫自己不去想王耀与阿尔的传闻，跟着上司走下了舷梯。

————

王耀听上司说伊万的新上司戈尔巴乔夫准备访华，让中苏关系正常化，伊万也要来。据说82年的时候，伊万就后悔了，整整拖了7年...啧啧啧，王耀不得不对自己的“前夫”的倔强感到无语。

见面的时候王耀强打起精神，最近身体感到怪怪的，王耀深刻怀疑是不是吃了阿尔家那个诡异的憨八嘎导致。伊万看上去还是那个老样子，白色的围巾几百年都不拿下来的，并没有注意到他今天梳的格外整齐的头发和虽然是同色系但崭新的衣服。

王耀一一和伊万的上司及其随从握手，自从78年改革开放后，和外面世界接触多了的王耀也习惯了握手这种礼节。伊万是最后一个，王耀的手伸到一半就被伊万拉入怀抱，随着响亮的啵啵声，给他来了个斯拉夫式的贴面礼，看到如此亲密友好的一幕，现场照相机咔咔咔响起来。王耀老脸一红，偏偏伊万还没收手，胳膊搭在他肩膀上把他带着走向座位......

为了显示中苏友好的意愿，王耀被安排全程陪同伊万游览首都，临走前上司还贴心地塞了一大把票子进王耀口袋。王耀口上答应地恭顺，全身上下散发着不乐意。

北京城之行其实没啥意思，王耀反正是这么觉着的，带着伊万去了几个烂大街的景点看人潮，就景点本身来说，这俩人早就去过无数遍了，都熟了。伊万其实很为王耀这么些年取得的成就感到赞叹的，他瞄了瞄随便找了块空地坐着休息的业余北京导游王耀，只是小耀看起来......他知道王耀不太乐意，于是故意问这问那，弄得王老大爷不得不和他搭话。

路过小吃街，伊万指着糖葫芦说要吃，王耀以为自己听错了 ：“你说什么?”伊万的红眼睛定定看着他 ，指着那家摊子说我要吃。王耀顺着看过去，想起来他和伊万蜜月期，伊万第一次来北京时吃过的。

这店主看上去有点眼熟，问了问， 店主说：“老爷子已经回乡养老啦。”原来是祖传的店，现在是儿子在开店了。40年对凡人来说几乎是半生了，但是对于他和伊万?40年真的只是一瞬。

王耀把刚买的糖葫芦递给伊万，红彤彤的山楂上的糖衣金灿灿的。伊万又递回来说你先吃 ，一直举在老王嘴边。光天化日的，已经有好多行人好奇地看过来了，老王没办法就咬了一口。

伊万接着在他咬过的地方下嘴。

吃完糖葫芦， 伊万似乎被山楂打开了胃口 ，一路吃过去， 老王的钱包也渐渐瘪了下去。

他每次都让王耀先咬 ，再直勾勾地看着王耀自己咬。 王耀只能假装不懂这里的暗示 ，埋着头继续往前走。

太阳下山的时候，伊万撺掇王耀带他去他住过的小四合院。王耀的四合院虽然在城中心，但是格外幽静，是个大隐隐于市的好地方，推开红色的中式木门，熟悉的气息铺面而来，这里曾经只属于他们两人。

王耀安顿伊万坐下来以后就去忙活烧水泡茶去了，今天王京不在，这些事情都得自己去做。伊万逛着这不大的院子，在角落里发现几株向日葵，花盘金灿灿的。王耀看到伊万站着向日葵边，笑眯眯地看着他，“果然小耀一直还想着万尼亚～”。

王耀不无嘲讽地说：“别自作多情了，我可不想和你一起过苦日子。”整整一天的伪装和试探让他有些疲惫，话语也不由得变的尖锐起来。

“听说你家经济改革不成功，当年你嫌弃我走的路你看不懂，现在是你走路撞墙了吧，身体还好么?”

“我的身体我自己清楚。倒是你，披着布尔什维克的皮做着布尔乔亚的事，想两边通吃？你的身体是好了点，但你的这里——”

伊万点点自己的太阳穴

“真的还好么？”

王耀神色一凛，抬头直视伊万血红的双眼。比起嘲讽，最后这句更像是提醒。

最近越来越怪异的感觉说明伊万是对的。正如此，王耀有些羞恼“你自己的身体都是一团糟， 我的事就不劳您费心了。”

他越说越想起二十多年前那场家暴也是从伊万自以为是的“关心”开始的，语气便越发生硬，

“我自己走自己的路没碍着别人，布尔什维克的道路从没人成功征服，谁说我的方式就不对？你看看你，虚成什么样了？现在要紧的是你家人的生活，你上司还说阿尔弗雷德他——”

一阵天旋地转，王耀被扑倒在卧榻上。伊万死死摁住他的双腕，凶猛地啃咬他的嘴，将他未说完的话全部堵了回去。

久违的，伊万的吻。王耀有些沉迷，小舌不自主地勾搭伊万的舌头，翻搅水声比见面礼的啵啵声大多了。直到两人都呼吸急促，伊万才抬起头，凑到王耀耳边轻咬他的耳垂。

“这就让我亲爱的小布尔什维克看看我到底虚不虚。”

衣服被解开，唇舌交缠。伊万只将王耀的衬衫扣子解开、裤子褪到膝弯，便用手指扩张他的身体，唇舌也改换战场，在白玉般的胸膛流连忘返。王耀的身体还涩着，伊万随手拿起茶杯往他腿间一倒，王耀被不轻不重地烫到，针刺痛感过后便是热乎乎的酥麻，勾得他舒服地轻叹。

“嘶！唔——啊！”

伊万不管不顾地就着茶水插入了三根手指。虽然上次和阿尔胡闹后王耀躺了两天，但毕竟是几月前的事了。现在的王耀紧致非常，伊万的手指被紧紧包裹着，他的大水管也蠢蠢欲动。好想就这样插进去...

伊万在床上大部分时候并不残暴，但也不是温柔耐心的作风。他用手指用力按住前列腺，力度有些失控以至于王耀感觉自己会被玩坏掉。他早就硬了，不上不下地难受得很：

“别...别玩儿了...”

“我没有玩，不做扩张的话小耀会被我捅坏的。”

伊万“配合”地又摁了摁，隔着肠道的可怜腺体被挤压得快要变形。

王耀爆出一声哭叫，有气无力地骂道：

“到底操不操？你是不是不——”

还没说完，王耀就被大水管捅得噎住，身体反射性地弓起，又被牢牢钉在卧榻上。伊万双目血红，抿着唇，一边往里插一边将王耀的膝弯往下压。直到大水管完全进入，王耀已经射了，大汗淋漓地喘着粗气。

敞露的胸口一起一伏，带着两颗红点在伊万眼前晃。他果然叼起一只乳首在齿间碾动。王耀被裤子束缚住的双膝不能完全打开，伊万也不能大开大合地干，但悠长的节奏更有挑逗缠绵的妙处。伊万一下一下完全抽出又全数没入，王耀股间的小洞被彻底操成他的形状，屁股连带大腿也被撞成淫靡的绯红，已经射过的性器没人碰就又立了起来，脖子后仰出漂亮的线条，喉间低吟越来越婉转撩人。

“小耀说谁虚？说谁不举？”伊万气息不稳地问。

“我虚...啊...我不举...行...呜...不行...”伊万怎会听不出王耀不是认怂而是在哄孩子呢？他不满地咬了嘴里的小肉粒，王耀这下真疼了，怕这头熊发起疯来把他乳头给咬掉，用仅存的力气继续哄：

“你不虚...你最厉害...啊...啊...痛！...别....呜呜....”

伊万不为所动，继续逼问，这下换成捏着他的分身。

“我是谁？”

“你是伊万布拉金斯基...你是万尼亚...”

王耀金色的双眼含着泪珠，似乎在看着伊万，又似乎在看着伊万触及不到的远方。伊万停顿一秒，低声说：

“不对。不过我让你射。”说着松开了手。

直到月上柳梢，换了好几个体位，王耀又泄了几次身，伊万也射了三次，他还在问王耀“我是谁”。大有答案不让他满意，他就要一直做到天亮的意思。

王耀被折磨得没有办法。他已经没空考虑说不定回家的王京或是等在宾馆的助理，他只剩下满足身上的野兽这一个选择。

他也不知道伊万想听什么，一通乱叫。

直到失去意识前，他神志不清地呢喃：

“万尼亚...万尼亚...我的爱人...”

伊万眼睛里有什么一闪而过。他抱着王耀坐起来，亲吻他的发、他的脸、他的唇，最后咬住他布满爱痕的脖子。

“小耀真乖。记住了，万尼亚是你的爱人。”他用力啃咬着，直到薄薄的皮肤现出皮下出血的紫红。

云销雨霁之后，伊万终于露出满意的笑容。他抱着王耀躺倒在饱受考验的卧榻上，紧紧箍着怀里的躯体忍受着又一波汹涌的疼痛。

时间真的不多了...他该如何是好呢？伊万眨了眨流进眼睛里的冷汗，看着王耀陷入思考，也许真的可以让娜塔莎，基尔伯特他们来考察实践一番。


	4. Chapter 4

从中国回来后，伊万和基尔伯特，娜塔莎有过一次短暂的会面，不久之后，便传来了民主德国主席克伦茨访华的消息。为了充分表示友好之意，伊万允许基尔伯特在娜塔莎的监管之下离开德国，随行去中国。

王耀见了他们一面便提早走了，惨白的面色可以看出身体状态不佳 。基尔伯特记得伊万的嘱咐，要求探望王耀。

于是王京带着这两位到王耀家吃饭，从中午一直吃到晚上，令人大开眼界。基尔伯特犹觉不足，自然而然地要求住下来，东德的耿直把王耀逗乐了，爽快地同意了，他也多少明白伊万的用意。

四合院里早早通了暖气，室内温暖如春。基尔伯特和王京在院子里不知道在干嘛，时不时听到他的狂笑声和肥啾的叽叽声。

屋内，等王耀吃完药 ，娜塔莎就搬个椅子，坐得离他不远不近。老王在心里叹口气 问道“娜塔莎小姐 有什么话就说吧”

娜塔莎面无表情“请叫我达瓦里希”

老王轻声问，“他还好吗？”

娜塔莎低声道：“不好，所以我们才会在这里。”

老王看着她无瑕的面容：“他准备让基尔伯特当试验品？”

娜塔莎也回望他：“那傻鸟是最好的选择。”

老王勾起唇角：

“我可是最擅长做实验了。”

聊了一会儿，娜塔莎见王耀面露倦色便站起身，掏出一个盒子放在王耀手里，什么都没说就告辞了。

第二天一早基尔伯特出门就遇到了几位提着蓝布笼子的大爷。他还没怎么样，肥啾就扑棱着翅膀落在大爷手里的笼子上叽叽叫。笼子里的小百灵本来还在睡觉，听到肥啾的声音也激动地上下跳动。

大爷倒是好脾气，他看着基尔伯特乐呵呵地说：

“好俊的小伙，要不要跟大爷我去遛鸟呢？”

基尔伯特听不懂中文，翻译也不在身边，两人连比带划，鸟笼里外的两只小家伙也叽叽地应和。

于是基尔伯特就这样稀里糊涂地跟着老大爷来到三条街外的一座小公园。基尔伯特一看，好家伙，粗壮的树枝上挂着几十只种类各异的鸟，一时间他和肥啾高兴得像两个五百岁的宝宝～肥啾从这个笼子飞到那个笼子，和这个亲亲嘴，和那个唱唱歌，快乐得盘旋了一圈又一圈，直到遇见一只体型快有他两倍大的画眉。这只英俊的画眉雄赳赳地，将肥啾的靠近视为挑衅，跳起来就啄。肥啾堪堪躲开，全身羽毛都炸起来了，委委屈屈地飞回基尔伯特的头顶，啾啾地向主人告状。

周围的人们发出善意的笑声，也有不少人对基尔伯特的银发红眸投来好奇的视线。基尔伯特有些不好意思，摸了摸肥啾就和大爷告辞了。

“我说，那是只银喉吧？”

“看起来像，可是银喉能做到那样子滑翔吗？”

“不知道哎...”

基尔伯特一回到王耀家就遭到了王京的白眼。

“一大早的哪儿去了，早饭没你的份儿。”

基尔伯特脑袋一伸，见饭桌上还有包子油果子豆腐脑儿，高兴地冲了过去。

“包子！”这几天他学得最快的汉语词汇就是食物，“肉包子，好吃！”

王耀坐在桌边，手里捧着一杯热水，笑着望向他，“慢慢吃，肉的菜的都有，油果子是阿京特意做的，尝尝看。”

王京推了推眼镜，对王耀微微行礼，“大哥，我走了，你好好休息。”然后警告地瞪了基尔伯特一眼，后者一手一个包子根本没看见。

娜塔莎一直安静地坐在桌边，学着王耀的样子捧着茶小口啜饮。直到基尔伯特吃完了自觉收拾碗筷，她才起身搬了两张靠椅到院子里。

还真是一刻不放松呢。王耀从善如流地坐下，娜塔莎也再次捧起了茶杯。

“还喝得惯吗？我让阿京给你买格瓦斯吧？”

“不必了。苦的，未必不好。甜的，未必就好。”娜塔莉紫水晶般的眼睛望向天空，“我想这段时间的你应该很有体会。”

王耀知道她并不是幸灾乐祸，冲着她淡淡一笑。

身体的疼痛他已经经受得多了，心灵的伤口才是最折磨的。6月份那事之后，他整夜整夜睡不着觉；吃什么东西都吐，后来干脆不吃——反正他也饿不死。上司命令他呆在中/南/海，几个医生24小时围着他转。被撕裂的痛苦，被否定的委屈，被背叛的愤怒，令王耀身心俱疲，他确实非常需要家人的照顾关怀与支持，哪怕这并不能真正治好他的病状。

过了三个月，他终于能正常吃睡，上司大手一挥放了他的长假，连基尔伯特和娜塔莉来访他都只露了一面。结果这两个孩子倒好，放着五星宾馆不住，跑到他这个小院子来蹭吃蹭喝蹭床。

王耀知道娜塔莎关心什么，期盼什么。这段时间他有大把的时间回忆反思总结，关于阿尔，关于伊万，关于他自己。

王耀想明白的其中一点就是，他做不到对伊万的状况不闻不问。

于是王耀开口：“伊万的心意我收下了。他的嘱托我大概也明白。你呢，有什么打算？”

娜塔莎：“救哥哥，救自己，傻鸟和姐姐...能救几个是几个”她面若寒霜，“无论代价。”


	5. Chapter 5

基尔伯特回德国以后还馋了好久王耀家的好吃的，有点后悔没多要点土特产。肥啾也因为思念它的小鸟朋友忧郁了好久，羽毛都稀疏了。

“本大爷今天去基层体察民情，观察人民的经济生活”，基尔伯特在镜子前照了照，感觉今天又是帅帅哒呢。作为挂名的STASI，基尔伯特每天的工作是当前台电话员，出任务的时候在总部当看门大爷，实属打酱油，这不，他已经旷工了快一个月了，STASI还没叫他来上班。

人们已经习惯看到一个手持小本子穿着制服的银发小伙子在柏林最热闹的商业街上面来回走动，记下一串串不知道什么含义的数字，是傻子吧?看他拳头和沙包一样大，不敢说不敢说。

“啊，今天人流量比昨天多嘛”，基尔伯特最近沉迷于王耀说的“社会调查”，其实STASI有更系统的相关课程，可惜基尔伯特不是正式成员不能接受培训。“这家店不错，去看看他们今天的营业额。”基尔伯特愉快的决定了。基尔伯特的“社会调查”要说有什么积极成果的话，至少这一片的商店老板都已经会给他熟人价了。

太阳下山，商店关门，左手提着香肠土豆，右手提着啤酒的基尔伯特，突然怀念起他的小老弟来了“要是路德在的话就可以一起伴着土豆和香肠喝酒了呢。”于是改变路线向柏林墙方向走去。

夜晚的柏林墙边上格外荒凉，灰色的墙面冷冰冰的，把德国分成了两个。其实基尔伯特也偷偷摸摸翻过墙看望过路德维希，老弟看上去比他自己还精神，但是当然还是自己更帅。这道墙是他们发动战争的代价之一，基尔伯特没觉得有什么不公的，弟弟能活着他就已经很满足了。他左右看看，准备在墙上创作以抒发对老弟的思念，却看到一群人鬼鬼祟祟聚在一起。

“...那个沙博夫斯基就是个傻子....”

“对对。”

“...明天....会......这个纸条.....”

“柏林墙......”

基尔伯特远远地听着，没听懂。明天确实有个广播直播的记者会呢，本大爷决定了，明天去考察一下人民的政治素养。

记者招待会上，柏林市委书记，中央政治局委员沙博夫斯基正在讲话。基尔伯特心里吐槽，就是对着纸读呗，本大爷也行啊。

“啊——”，耳边传来惊叫声，“啊啊啊——，您是基尔伯特先生！”，一位年长的记者认出了基尔伯特，高声叫喊，人群沸腾了，许久未露面的祖国大人来到了他们身边！

本大爷的帅气果然掩藏不住！基尔伯特心想，要是肥啾在一定也会叽叽叽表示赞同。沙博夫斯基刚拿到一张纸条，转眼便关注到了这边的情况，这银发红瞳的青年的确是那位大人，他急急忙忙走下来，恭敬地给基尔伯特行了一个军礼，请他上台讲话。基尔伯特挣脱人群过于热情的亲吻和触摸，终于艰难地挪到讲台上。

上了台，基尔伯特有点尴尬地拿着话筒，便注意到了沙博夫斯基手上的纸条，示意他拿过来看看。纸条上面的内容却让他如坠冰窟.....基尔伯特红色的眼眸中划过残酷的光芒，他看到热情拥向演讲台的人群中有几个神色慌忙意图反方向逃走的人。

基尔伯特大喊道“所有人不要离开！抓住那几个逃走的奸细！”

————

STASI总部审讯室里面断断续续传来凄厉的惨嚎，“结果出来了”一位资深STASI贴近他上级领导的耳朵“不出所料是美国.......”，他又犹豫了一下，又说道“可能和克里姆林还有点关系.....”

卢比扬卡广场11号KGB总部，一份来自东德STASI总部的绝密文件躺在KGB主席克留齐科夫的桌面上，他皱着眉沉吟许久，拨通了伊万的专线电话：“伊万同志......”“查。”

几天后，伊万读着一封信，抓着信纸的手似要撕裂纸面。呵，伊万气的发抖，我真是高看他了，苏维埃最高国家领袖戈尔巴乔夫主席 ，他伊万的上司，向美国为首的西方资本主义国家出卖民主德国，意图使德国统一，损害苏联国家利益！一口血咳出，伊万血色的眸子望着桌面上飞溅的血滴，越来越严重了呢，他的时间不多了。

东德发生的事情给伊万敲响了警钟。当年他觉得自己上司对东欧的放松乃是归还这些国家完整主权，现在看来是早有预谋。戈尔巴乔夫的当选本身也是相当微妙，作为国家意识体，伊万本能地感觉到这任上司并不是候选人中最受支持和爱戴的一位，至于后来的执政表现，也是乏善可陈，甚至可以说是把国家治理的越加糟糕了。这次KGB截下的密信彻底让伊万怀疑起这人的目的起来。伊万在KGB主席克留齐科夫的帮助下挂了一个身份，取了一个假名，开始积极地调查起他的上司起来。

至于东欧，伊万烦躁地想着，经济恶化带来的疼痛发作的越加频繁了，东欧是国家经济的支撑力量，特别是这次阴谋发生地的东德，一直以来为国家提供了大量优质工业品。东欧同样是抵御西方资本主义力量渗透的前线。东欧如果放弃社会主义，那么苏联将会失去屏障，世界范围内的红色革命将会收到重大打击。

伊万调动KGB的力量，在东欧进行积极干预，尽量阻止西方阵营预谋的颜色革命。但是，虽然KGB可以抓捕西方间谍，煽动造反者和叛徒，面对已经汹涌的民意却能做的有限。东欧人民已经苦于苏联式的僵化的经济制度很久，苏联从那个把他们带上现代化道路的领路人，变成了阻止他们发财致富的罪魁祸首，更不提那些原本就有过冲突的国家了。

匈牙利的执政党早就被资本主义所侵蚀；捷克共产党的执政根基本来就不稳，经济恶化之后被反对派逼上绝路；波兰被美国所支持的团结工会政治颠覆；这三个国家彻底转变了社会性质，南联盟陷入了长久的内战。一份份写着不利消息的密件从各地送往伊万手中，不仅在国外，国内的加盟国波罗的海三国，也在秘密和美国接触，寻求脱离苏联。1990.3.11，立陶宛宣布独立。


	6. Chapter 6

1990.4.23，中苏关系正常化后中方第一次访苏。

对于红色政权在东欧的衰落，王耀一直保持着密切关注。据说基尔伯特上司那次访华后家里也闹了乱子，改革停滞了下来，现在出入东德非常困难。联系去年家里那场运动，就是再笨的人也该知道这背后肯定有美国为首的西方阵营的推动。阿尔一边和他交好一边在他家里搞事，就是奉行和气生财的王耀也被惹恼了。

面对王耀的质问，阿尔弗雷德只是在电话里厚脸皮地说：“变色换上司对你来说又没什么影响，干嘛这么冷漠？北边那位可是要你的命啊！你忘了当年他用白杨瞄准你心脏的事了吗？”

对于王耀这样务实的国家来说，目前和阿尔因为这事决裂实为不智，不如多要点好处作为赔偿。听了王耀一连串的要求后，阿尔也知道他这次是真怒了，所以痛快点头了。

阿尔在电话里面感叹道：“本hero是真心想给小耀家带来自由，真可惜小耀不领我的情。”过了一会儿他又说道：“小耀上次去见那个大魔王，感觉他的新上司怎么样?”

王耀想了想戈尔巴乔夫斑斓的脑壳儿，说道：“不怎么样，看起来软弱无能。”

阿尔在电话那听起来头仿佛带着笑，“这可是个‘做实事的人’ ，相信在他的努力下，hero和伊万的关系能有新的进展，不过耀不要吃醋，hero爱的还是你……”

后面又是一堆垃圾话，王耀耐心的听完后挂断了电话。

现在想起来，王耀更加担心起了伊万的情况。

————

王耀一眼就看到了人群中的伊万。伊万看起来瘦了，比上次见面憔悴了许多，心中不由得有些担忧。领导会面后，伊万看王耀仿佛有千言万语要说的样子，拉着他提前离场，走向克里姆林宫深处。

时隔40年，王耀再次踏进这座华丽的寝殿，一桌一物都是那么熟悉，仿佛他从未离开过。沉重的大门刚一阖上，伊万就将王耀一把扛在肩上往最里间的大床走去。

几乎是眨眼间，王耀就被扔在了那张足以容纳五六人的大床上，嘴唇被堵住，衣襟也被解开。伊万急切得像个新婚的毛头小子，手指颤抖着扯断了王耀的领带。眼见衬衫也要遭了 殃，王耀暧昧地摸上伊万的胸，将他轻轻推开一点，然后解开他的领带晃了晃：

“我的被你扯坏了，你这根赔给我。”

伊万不愿离开王耀的唇，含糊地咕哝一句“马上给你一根大的”，又凑过去舔吻，手指好歹一颗颗地解开了衬衫扣子。

老王忍着伊万在他胸口作乱，自己脱下了外套和衬衫往床下一扔。这时伊万一边啃他肚子一边脱他裤子，内裤刚褪下，伊万就一口含住了他。

王耀舒服得差点躺倒。他一手撑住上半身，一手插入伊万的头发。伊万的口活没得说，王耀很快性致勃发，伊万瞄了一眼他爽得不行的表情，突然来了一个深喉。

王耀痛快地射了，伊万痛快地咽了下去。王耀喘着气躺下，伊万撑在他上方，看着他高潮后的媚态，轻抚着他的头发。

王耀久久等不到伊万下一步动作，直到脸上传来一滴湿润。

他震惊地看向伊万的双眼。红宝石一般的瞳孔已见不到一丝水汽，仿佛那滴泪是王耀的幻觉。

被伊万目不转睛地盯着，王耀有点慌。他已经不记得上次见到伊万的眼泪是什么时候了。大概是千年前？他记得最深的是小团子倔强的笑，而不是他的泪。今天的伊万有些奇怪，是不是身体还难受？还有他家上司...王耀有点不知如何开口的为难，伊万却开口了。

“仙子当年为什么不要万尼亚了？”

？？？

王耀万万没想到是这个展开，一时愣住。

“我...什么？你说啥？”

“仙子答应要来看我，可是你一次都没来。”伊万眯起眼，嘴角下沉，用可怕的表情说着可怜的话。

“这里，是被金帐汗国虐待后留下的。”他取下围巾，微微抬起脖子，让那道狰狞可怖的伤口完全展现在王耀眼前。

“仙子为什么抛弃我？那个时候我好绝望...你知道我濒临死亡的时候想的是什么吗？”

王耀觉得有点不好。伊万从没提过这道伤，王耀尊重他也从没问过。今天明明是个好日子，他身体刚好点就不顾劝阻跟着上司来到莫斯科，满心欢喜地想见伊万...

伊万这是怎么了？

“...当年，我被忽必烈软禁了，他想入主中原，不能放我走也不能对我无理......总之我并非故意，但我确实食言了”王耀决定先说点软和话，“我很抱歉，当年你一定很辛苦...”

他试着触碰伊万的脖子，被伊万抓住手含住手指。

“我不相信。你就是嫌弃我。”伊万把手指当成磨牙棒，王耀哭笑不得，

“我怎么会嫌弃你呢？你要怎样才相信？”

伊万用实际行动表达了他的要求。王耀被自己的手指破开身体时，心想这要账手法倒是新奇。

伊万让王耀靠在床头，双腿M字大开，拽着他的手腕，控制着他的手指在自己的小洞里来回抽插。一边插还一边指导王耀如何让自己更爽。

“转动时注意变化轻重缓急”

“指甲用好了你也会很喜欢”

“前列腺找到了吗？找不到？”伊万盯着他腿间高高翘起的性器和被插得咕叽作响的小穴，喉结上下滚动。

“那让我来找吧。”

伊万抽出王耀的手指，将自己的大水管一插到底。

这一下重重撞上前列腺，王耀立刻哀叫着射了，身体还在抽搐，伊万已经大开大合地操了起来。

“看来找对了。”伊万也被夹得极舒爽，“小耀记住位置了吗？记住了没？”

王耀被操得说不出话，只能胡乱地点头。

“很好。”伊万微微一笑，“咱们接着算。”

算啥？

“小耀是不是喜欢过本田菊？”

？？？

王耀万万没想到伊万会一边干他一边问这种问题。不，不是说时间地点不对，而是——伊万哪里来的这种想法？

“没...不是...啊啊！”伊万抱着王耀一翻身，自己靠坐在床头，王耀顺着重力也往下沉，小穴将伊万的大水管全数吞下，肚子都凸起一块。

王耀直接被顶射，哪里还顾得上思考什么本田菊，偏偏伊万不给他缓冲的时间，掐着他的腰就往自己水管上套弄，每一下都结结实实地尽根吞没，“别...好深...呜...轻点...慢点...”

“回答我。”

王耀语无伦次地哭求着，双手无意识地摸着自己被干得一起一伏的肚子，老老实实地回应伊万的逼问，

“本田菊...啊！...一直把他当弟弟看...后来就...呜...后来他做出那种事，更是...啊！干嘛！...呜呜，别这样...”

伊万越听越不是滋味，伸手就放在王耀肚子鼓起来的地方用力，他的语气淡淡地：“喜欢，还是不喜欢，小耀不能直截了当地回答么？”手掌威胁地盖住王耀的手，隔着肚子感受着伊万的大家伙，“还是说，小耀更喜欢和我的水管说话？”

王耀有些委屈，伊万这是在吃哪门子的醋？本田菊在他身下留下那样的伤疤，对他的家人犯下滔天大罪...伊万这样问，不是在他的伤口上撒盐么？

“喜欢？喜欢他侵占我的土地？喜欢他屠杀我的家人？”王耀的声音也冷了，“这喜欢未免荒唐可笑，你说呢？”

伊万闻言一惊，这话听在他耳朵里就是另一层意思...他有些慌乱地抱住王耀，与他脸贴着脸，

“不是，不是的...那年在漠河的雪地里，你丢下我和本田菊离开了，我...”看着王耀止不住的眼泪，他更慌了，轻轻用嘴唇拭去他的泪珠，“你头也不回地走了，我重伤濒死陷入冬眠，失去意识前觉得自己好失败，比不过蒙古，比不过亚瑟柯克兰，比不过本田菊...所以你才一次次抛弃我...”

王耀平复下来，听见他又在回忆往事。更觉得伊万怪怪的。

“...我不过利用他，你想多了。而且当年的你们在我眼里都是侵略者，没什么分别。”王耀干脆把话说清，然而伊万失落的样子还是让他心软，

“...当年是当年，现在是现在...如今...”王耀抿了抿唇，“如今的你对我而言终究是不同的，何必在意本田菊呢？”

王耀吻上他的唇，握住他的手抚上自己胸前挂着的那颗红星。

“这里的位置是你的。你不需要和任何人比。”

伊万大概是因为身体不好所以有些敏感...王耀本就是带着诚意前来，他尽力想让伊万安心，这样他们才有可能谈以后。

不到一分钟王耀就后悔了。

他真傻真的，不该把前夫送的礼物穿了链子、还戴着跟他做爱。

“啊！疼...呜呜...嗯...”

伊万重新把他压在身下，捞起他的双腿盘在腰上，一边干，一边拿起红星戳他的乳头，这个玩儿了玩儿那个。可怜的小肉粒被弄得发红挺立，伊万直接用红星的尖尖去戳中间的小孔。王耀吃痛，身体反射性地收紧，毫无防备的伊万就这样被夹射了。

“呼...这么大反应，看来小耀真的喜欢我的礼物。”

没有不应期的大水管立刻雄赳赳地站起来，准备再次攻城略地。王耀看着伊万又拿起红星逼过来，微微闪躲，

“别玩儿了...会坏掉...”

伊万挑挑眉，故意曲解他的意思，“我肩上还有好几颗呢。你想要哪个尽管拿去好了。”

王耀好气又好笑：“肩上的红星怎么能这样随意呢？”

谁知伊万听了却沉默了，眼神复杂，表情沉重。王耀见他低下头去有些疑惑，待要仔细看他的脸，却被伊万一把翻了过去。

“万尼亚还没问完呢。”他抬起王耀的屁股，掰开柔软的臀瓣，不紧不慢地插入他 ，“为什么要离婚？”

本想转头看伊万的王耀听了这话就像被按了暂停键，趴在床单上一言不发。

伊万全部插入后也没动作，两人就着身体相连的姿势僵持起来。

为什么离婚？

一个家暴出轨还对他起了杀心的丈夫。王耀爱伊万，是平等的、布尔什维克式的爱情，又不是被下了蛊变得毫无原则。

但现在王耀真的不想再提这些事了。

好不容易，他们彼此的上司决定抛开往事共面未来；好不容易，伊万抛出了橄榄枝，将妹妹和得力手下都送来交流对话；好不容易，他挺过了阿尔阴毒的算计，还想着提醒伊万小心自家上司...

好不容易，他戴着他的红星与他彼此相拥。为什么还要提从前？他们明明再也回不到从前了。 

王耀心里百转千结，伊万终于忍不住了，握住他的性器，挺动水管在他体内耕耘。

“是因为我和辛格的事吗？” 伊万一边揉捏着王耀的屁股，一边欣赏艳红的小穴吞吃水管的画面，“可是小耀也和阿尔弗雷德做了，还大张旗鼓地度什么蜜月，当着全世界的人给我戴绿帽。”伊万就这样轻飘飘地说出了阿尔弗雷德的名字，好像他仅仅是个第三者，而不是伊万自己最强大的敌人，不是共产主义道路上最可怕的布尔乔亚恶魔。

王耀的脑袋空白了几秒钟，接着就是真正的愤怒。

他算是明白了，今晚伊万不是神经敏感，而是要翻旧账。好啊，来啊，论记旧账谁能记得过他？

“我当时在和印度打仗，我的丈夫布拉金斯基，你却和印度先生在滚床单！”屁股里含着大水管的王耀此刻脑子却很清晰，“还有，抓贼要抓赃，捉奸要在床。你哪只眼睛看见我和阿尔弗雷德上床了？上司们要缓和关系，我自然要配合；倒是你，当初可是光着身子被我发现的——”伊万坏心眼地抠弄他的马眼，王耀死死咬住牙关吞下呻吟，“别以为我不知道，冬宫里面少说也有二十来个，还在我们新婚的时候就——”

“万尼亚才没有！新婚那几个月我们明明每晚都在一起！小耀你不讲理~”伊万生气地将水管使劲往里捅，王耀咬牙切齿，“那你冬宫里面都是假人吗？都知道冬宫就是你伊万布拉金斯基的后宫...啊,你轻点！...新婚的时候就有你家孩子问我为什么不也住进去——”

“那些人不过用来端茶倒水，小耀是我的丈夫，怎么能相提并论？”

“是啊，倒在床上了，端到衣服没了，我当然不能相提并论了。”

“我们日子过得好好的，你偏偏要为了莫名奇妙的事情和我作对！”

“什么叫作对？你在你的地盘搞一言堂我管不了，但我家的事我说了算！”

“那你也不能大庭广众下和那个死胖子搂搂抱抱的，我们当时还没离婚呢！”

一记又深又重的撞击让王耀一口气没提上来，伊万继续着他的控诉，

“这里是你留下的伤！一直好不了，就像是在提醒我的软弱和你的无情。”

伊万拽着王耀的手按在自己侧腹。王耀没有看也知道是哪道伤。

是在珍宝岛的时候他亲手刺伤的。

一道浅伤，不过是心中有执念才一直未痊愈。

当年你的白杨瞄准了我的心脏，你是真心要我死吗？王耀自嘲地笑笑，到底没有问出口。

“——总之我不管，今天万尼亚要全部讨回来。”伊万加快了速度，腹肌撞起一波波臀浪，王耀的哭吟、两人的喘息和肉体拍打的黏腻水声混合成一首仿佛没有尽头的淫曲。王耀很快射在伊万手里，伊万越战越猛，随着操干的节奏把玩着手里的性器，在王耀一声声求饶中射在他体内，王耀也跟着又射了，整个人软在床上一动也不能动。

伊万休息片刻，将他抱起来走向浴室。

浴池里放好了热水。伊万坐了下去，直到水漫到胸口。他让王耀头靠着自己肩膀，双腿分开坐在腿上，整个人软绵绵地偎在他怀里。

热水的浸泡让王耀很舒服，渐渐缓过气来。他抬起头，伊万也正注视着他，两人的瞳孔倒映着彼此的面容。王耀这才注意到，伊万的头发有些暗淡，眼圈黑黑的，脸颊凹陷，表情中带着罕见的为难和迷茫。

比上次见的情况更糟糕了......王耀心中一酸，慢慢说出之前就准备好的话：

“听我说，你家上司...”

伊万却用一根手指堵住他的嘴。

“小耀，别说话。别提其他人。”

...明明是你一直在提其他人吧？王耀不惯着他的任性，继续说道，“我跟你说正经的，我发现...啊！嘶——”

伊万的手指毫不留情地捅入已经红肿的小穴，热水跟着手指流进来，脆弱的肠肉被激起一阵阵刺痛。

王耀皱着眉头痛呼，嗔怪地看着伊万，伊万被含着水光的金眸看得喉咙发紧，草草扩张几下就又顶入他体内。

早已被操开的小穴顺从地吞下了大水管。红肿麻木的肠肉被破开，饱受玩弄的前列腺在接受了撞击后依旧忠实地传递出快感。被蹂躏过度的身体敏感至极，伊万的每一个动作都能将疼痛和快感扩大无数倍，小穴的痛痒，腹部的酸胀，身体内部的酥麻，一波波的刺激令王耀的感官濒临过载，只能摇着头掉着眼泪，随着伊万的节奏起伏翻滚，嘴里无意识地求饶：

“够了...呜呜....别做了....”

“不够，还要做。”

“呜呜...会坏的，会坏的...”

“不会坏的。”伊万亲了他一口，“万尼亚看着呢。”

“啊...你...”王耀都没有生气的力气了，“把我玩坏了，你还想找谁？”

伊万低声道：“这里只有你来过，这张床也只有你睡过。”他顿了顿，“小耀今晚就让让万尼亚吧？以后...可能也没有机会了。”

他说得很轻，王耀却一下子清醒了。

什么意思？什么叫没有机会？？

王耀注视着他，露出了一贯的“你敢不解释看看”的眼神。伊万曾因为他这种强势的样子生过气，但此刻他却有些酸楚的开心。

“万尼亚累了。”他慢慢地说，“累到不知道还能不能得到家人的支持，不知道自己还能不能走下去。”

他拂着王耀的乌发，就好像他们新婚时那样深情缠绵，“那颗红星...你要一直戴着，这不是命令，而是请求，如果我——”

“住口！”

王耀彻底明白了。为什么伊万今天如此反常，为什么他冒着自己会翻脸的风险也要一直提及往事......

他不是翻旧账，而是在诀别。

王耀捂住他的嘴，泪水汹涌而下。他的心又酸又疼，又不知该说什么，只能阻止他继续说不吉利的话。

几千年来，王耀也曾数次在鬼门关前徘徊。然而。哪怕是到了最后时刻，他所做的从来都只是把自己交给家人，让他们来决定自己的生死。

他很幸运，他的家人从来没有放弃过他。

如今，伊万也走到了命运的岔路口。伊万没有信心能挺过去，所以才不管不顾地抱着自己汲取温暖。

“...要坚强，活下去。”他捧着伊万的脸，手中湿润的是水还是泪？“一千年前你都做到了，现在的你更能挺过来。”王耀的眼睛亮起倔强的光芒，“答应我，别放弃，嗯？”

两人久久地对视，在彼此眼中看到了同样的不服输。

我的布尔什维克，我坚信着你，正如你坚信着我；我们将追随那颗红星，哪怕风霜满地荆棘遍路。

伊万笑了，将王耀紧紧拥入怀中，

“万尼亚答应小耀。”

————

王耀离开后，伊万继续着他在KGB的秘密工作。伊万看着桌上成堆的文件，疲惫不已。执政党和民主党派的意识形态纷争，民间的声音也是分裂为两极，国家意识体终究还是要服从于大部分民众的意愿，伊万摩挲着王耀又还给他的红星，“小耀，万尼亚想活下去啊。”


	7. Chapter 7

1990.3.17，在苏维埃主席戈尔巴乔夫的鼓动下，关于苏联存续问题举行了全民公投，一共九个加盟国参加了投票，80%的有选举权的人口进行了投票。伊万望着窗外投票站排的长长的队伍，仿佛等待着命运的裁决。作为国家意识体，他的心告诉他，这次他不会输。

果然，76%的人民选择了他，戈尔巴乔夫那张黑脸看得伊万格外心情舒畅。投票结果虽然乐观，但是不代表反动分子停止了分解苏联的企图，最近KGB的报告依然令人担忧不已。副主席亚纳耶夫准备正式找祖国大人伊万布拉金斯基同志谈一谈，问了好几次，伊万不是在外面旅行就是不在家，似乎对眼前的乱局完全不闻不问，也是，亚纳耶夫心想，伊万作为国家意识体是不能违拗上司的决定的。

这天他又从伊万的住处无功而返，打开家门，却看到祖国大人端坐在他家沙发上，

“你好，亚纳科夫同志……”

戈尔巴乔夫也觉着，最近那些阻挠他“去共产主义”大业的老顽固们好像消极怠工起来了，总是出去聚餐，还有几个说是休年假去索契疗养去了。他有一次看见三四个老顽固走在一起，便好奇地提出加入 结果对方很热情地答应了。去了一看，嚯，非常高档的私密俱乐部，还有美女服务员，据说是他们其中一位开的，这是都想开了?还有人讨好地问起某某工厂 ，某某农庄很中意，问他能不能行个方便，作为场面人，他也就含含糊糊地答了。既然他们只是享乐而已，戈尔巴乔夫便找了个借口提前离开了。

暗门一开露出真正议事的房间，伊万站在窗边，望着戈尔巴乔夫离开的背影冷笑。

刚开始讨论的时候 大家虽然心里有点想法，但都没谈到戈尔巴乔夫。随着KGB提供的情报越来越翔实，内容越来越不堪入目之后，正义的愤怒在每个人心中燃烧。终于，他们在会议上提出要处理掉这个地位最高的叛国者，一边小心观察着伊万的神色。伊万神色如常，投票结果已经使他意志坚定。“处理掉戈尔巴乔夫的行动由我负责”伊万冷冷说道，大家面面相觑 ，“就这么定了 ，请克留齐科夫同志挑几个忠诚的爱国者跟着我……”

伊万在会上也安抚了因为镇压加盟国独立后被戈尔巴乔夫抹黑的苏军将领 。

“同志们打起精神来，行动那天那几个不听话加盟国也一起做了，祖国需要你们的支持！有事我担着。”

最后敲定处理党内叛徒，处理不安分的波罗的海三国和格鲁吉亚之后，伊万也提醒了各位行动有危险，牺牲在所难免，但是与会各位看到祖国大人一扫阴霾，容光焕发的模样，就是粉身碎骨也愿意，乌拉！

第二天，伊万向戈尔巴乔夫辞行去白俄。自从与美国人合作后，戈尔巴乔夫对伊万很是防备，总觉着祖国大人能看穿他心中种种污秽，别说派工作，都不太愿意他公开露面。只不过人民群众都喜欢伊万，他也不好做得太明显。伊万不问政事到处跑正和他意。

娜塔莎听说伊万要来看她，兴奋不已，又在她那只能堪称恐怖的“刑房”里面布置一番，说是要好好招待哥哥。又把记载着从小到大伊万欠她“债”的第1454本笔记本翻出来，每一条后面还注释着想对哥哥做的事，看得东欧美人的脸色飞红。

看到娜塔莎把失去意识，绑的结结实实的伊万搬进屋，看来这次终于成功了呢。病娇兄妹的交流方式，娜塔莎宅邸的人们早就不试图理解了。

当伊万从昏迷中醒过来时候，发现自己已经被铁链吊在娜塔莎卧室里面了，话说妹妹的审美一直很迷，漂漂亮亮的女孩子的卧室布置的堪比黑暗中世纪刑讯室。

娜塔莎正背着他，一边哼着小曲一边认真地挑选着鞭子。伊万舔了舔发干的嘴唇，软绵绵地说道：“娜塔莎，这次我真的有事，能先记个账不……”

娜塔莎终归还是善解人意的，伊万已经放弃去看妹妹到底给他记的什么“账”了。伊万还能怎么办，他又不能真的打妹妹，当然还是原谅她咯，只不过决定了下次看到她在10米之内就赶快逃。

娜塔莎听完伊万的全套计划后，接下了给伊万做假证的任务，掩护伊万在最终行动前的所有行动。令伊万惊讶的是，娜塔莎也提出了要做掉她名义上的上司，白俄罗斯主席的想法。

娜塔莎面无表情地说：“我听到他和美国人的电话了。以娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅之名，我要他死。”

她残酷的微笑散发出惊人的美丽。

“我有这个权力，亲爱的哥哥，你有我也有。”

————

戈尔巴乔夫之死犹如一颗炸弹引爆了已经动荡的苏联中央政府，在消息还没散播到更遥远的地方的时候，伊万他们按照已经演练多次的计划进行着迅速且缜密的行动。

伊万用水管粗暴地砸开托里斯家门的时候，他还在和老情人菲利克斯在沙发上卿卿我我，伊万直接拎着领子把托里斯提起来。衬衣的下摆敞开着，脸上还带着未退的红晕的托里斯完全吓傻了，他自称独立后见伊万没什么反应就完全放下心来了，没想到这回噩梦归来。

菲利克斯率先回过神来：“伊万你发生什么神经啊？托里斯早就不是你家人了！”

伊万掐着托里斯的脖子 将他摇晃了几下，笑眯眯说道：“我可没承认他独立啊，而且他现在已经不是一个国家了，你应该叫他俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国立陶宛省了。”

菲利克斯愤怒地想要夺下爱人，托里斯却低不可闻地开口：

“...走...快走....”

伊万听清了，还打趣道：

“真是感人呐。看在托里斯的面子上，我就当没看见你，赶紧滚吧。”

托里斯一滴眼泪也没 深深地看着爱人 菲利克斯别无选择 转头跑掉了，心想你等着，我这就去联系亚瑟柯克兰。

被伊万提溜到门口，看到爱沙尼亚和拉脱维亚也被俘虏了，莱维斯完全挂在阿尔法队员的手里 ，爱德华平时再镇定，此刻也被吓得哀哭不止。菲利克斯一走，伊万就把托里斯往阿尔法队员中一抛。

“好了，我们走。别哭了，留点力气好上路。”伊万极目远眺，看到苏军阵营模糊且庞大的暗影。

“通知基尔伯特从波兰边境往后撤，但还需保持警戒。”

将波罗的海三国，哦不对，新产生的三省的意识体马不停蹄地送上往西伯利亚的火车上时，娜塔莎面色惨白的出现在伊万眼前。得知娜塔莎亲手杀了白俄家的主席，伊万有些不赞成，他自己没亲自动手杀戈尔巴乔夫，现在都是强压着杀死自家人民所产生的严重不适，娜塔莎的情况只会更糟糕。

————

听到戈尔巴乔夫死的消息，那人有了警觉，躲进了家里。

被紧急推上台的副主席亚纳耶夫签发命令，KGB们团团围住建筑物准备按方案以“自然死亡”做掉叛徒，娜塔莎在一边看着，突然没说话掉头走了。

过了一会儿，他们在望远镜里面看见目标软绵绵地倒下 身下血迹蔓延……

KGB们望向开枪方向，只见千米开外，娜塔莎手持狙击枪，长长的秀发在风中飘扬。

————

娜塔莎坚持走到伊万面前：“哥哥……”伊万知道她要说什么，赶紧说道：“娜塔你今天累了早点回去休息，哥哥送你一个礼物，就当是你的任务奖励。”他示意阿尔法队员把被绑着得结结实实，头套黑布罩的格鲁吉亚抬过来，自己却趁机走了。

娜塔莎终于忍不住吐了一口血，把囚犯的头罩一掀。格鲁吉亚本以为会面对伊万的严刑拷打，还在骂骂咧咧，看到的却是娜塔莎端庄的脸庞。娜塔莎看着哥哥在格鲁吉亚身上浑身上下留下的“杰作”，抚摸着那些伤痕，娜塔莎想象着哥哥在战场上的英姿，脸上露出如梦似幻的表情。

把还不知道自己悲惨命运的的格鲁吉亚带到卧室，被动配合这位残酷的女王玩了一会儿鞭子，和开花梨之后，已经昏迷的他最后被关进铁处女，红色将浴池充盈。血液温暖了她的身体，也平复了她躁动的心，甜腥的气味比上等的花香还安神定气，浴室传来低泣声：“还是，好想要哥哥啊……”


	8. Chapter 8

被娜塔莎杀死的白俄主席最后被认定为与美国间谍暗杀苏联主席戈尔巴乔夫有关，畏罪潜逃，KGB在他家中搜查到大量与美国方面接触的证据。顺着那天死掉的美国间谍的线索，翻出一大批西方支持的非政府组织NGO，在其中抓到数名与这位间谍有密切关系的人员，据卢比扬卡公布的消息，他们主动招供是他们组织谋杀戈尔巴乔夫主席的。为了显示公正公开，电视甚至还公布了他们的认罪视频，说服力极强。

副主席亚纳耶夫临危受命，宣布国家处于紧急状态，一时之间，许久不曾使用过的雷霆手段，以前几个月制作的周密的计划作为基础，迅速获得了巨大的成果。一时之间，社会新闻上曝光了大量内鬼，叛徒，间谍和卖国的腐败干部。明面和暗地里的种种手段，仿佛锋利的手术刀，精准地切除着这个伟大国家身上的一块块腐肉，挑出一只只蛆虫，似乎连这个国家衰败的病根也要连根拔起了。

受到最大重击的莫过于民主党派，早已安插在民主派内部的KGB开始调查后，腐败、 通敌什么的一查一个准。那个宣传口的雅科夫列夫，甚至畏罪自杀了。这次行动也是一次绝佳的宣传，让普通民众认清楚了西方势力所谓民主自由后面是什么丑恶嘴脸。

清理结束之后，不同于以往的低调处理，这次全部被查出来的犯罪嫌疑人都通过正常途径公开受到了法律制裁，人民可以去法庭旁听，新闻，报纸和广播也让大众彻底了解了此次事件的来龙去脉。

当然这次舆论操作中也发现了不和谐声音，以阴谋论来混淆群众视线，某些隐藏更深的西方势力露出了马脚，被KGB们暗暗记录下来。

宣传部除此以外，还疯狂暗示之前三位在两年内相继去世的领导人之死也有隐情，美国人居然如此猖狂。加上胜利日主席被杀事件，全国人民群情激愤。

卢比扬卡24小时灯火通明，加班加点。苏共党员们自行组织起来，辅助苏军维护社会秩序，安抚群众。连久不露面的祖国大人伊万布拉金斯基同志也在电视和广播中，进行了数次讲话。

苏联和美国的外交言辞非常激烈，官方说法是一切手段不排除战争。核阴云笼罩在两国人民头顶。美国方面从开始就一直否认那个美国间谍与美国政府有关系，说都是他自己的行为不代表政府，然而苏联这边却完全不买账。

————

克里姆林宫办公室内传出伊万的咆哮：“所有为你做事的人！给他们两天时间，统统滚出我的家！”

伊万爆发之后强忍着身体不适，继续冷静地同电话另一端的阿尔提条件。

“一周内我会查封所有攻击布尔什维克的组织、报刊杂志，广播电台、电视节目，你给我闭紧嘴巴少管闲事”

“再让本hero想想…”

“伊万布拉金斯基！你少得寸进尺…hero并不是怕了你！”

“哦？你确实不怕我”伊万露出一个嗜血的笑容

“路德维希不怕吗？弗朗西斯、罗德里赫呢？还有亚瑟柯克兰，我家新型的中程导弹还没实战过—”

“你这个疯子！你敢！罗德里赫可是中立国！”

“中立国？别人说说也就罢了，你也好意思提中立？”

“…你到底要怎么样？让西欧都给你家上司陪葬？这对你来说并不是好事…”

“我可多谢你了。”伊万眯了眯眼睛，他当然不会在家门口开战，至少不是内忧外患的现在。

“我家的小白杨们长势喜人，不知道什么时候就会开花结果呢。西欧那些小可爱们，就看你给不给他们活路了，你要真想逞强，我和我的白杨随时奉陪。”

话到此处，伊万已是咬牙切齿。他捂着胸口摔了电话，开始大口喘气。

他没有时间了，要清理家里的诸事，也要趁此机会打开局面，西欧，西欧…

看来，柏林墙是该动一动了。

————

亚瑟怀疑地看着刚放下电话的阿尔。

“别看我，我没做”阿尔看着他，有点生气地说。

“是不是你嘴碎告诉王耀什么了”亚瑟想了想。

“他不知道戈尔巴乔夫的作用。”

阿尔知道自己没对戈尔巴乔夫下手，这事八成是伊万家窝里反，这头北极熊鸡贼地把锅扣他头顶了。但是既然这个间谍的确是自己家的，被栽赃也是洗也洗不清，唉，只能最近低调点了。他打电话通知弗朗西斯道：“那头北极熊可能要发疯…hero我目前没法出面，你们小心些”。

1991.5.10，在世界国家的命运之日的后一天，苏联领导人遭美国间谍刺杀事件的消息已经传到了世界上大部分地区，整个西欧都战战兢兢，仿佛达摩克利斯之剑悬在头顶。伊万和阿尔斗，倒霉的总是他们。

弗朗西斯发了会儿呆，考虑家里要是被换成红色……想到百年前那场短暂的…也罢，就当是一个世纪后重逢，哥哥都没差……

被弗朗西斯亲自通知过的路德维希，也一边在工厂流水线重复机械的工作，一边在想要不要和老哥悄悄通个电话打探打探伊万那儿的口风……

基尔伯特带着德意志人民军列阵在波兰边境，仿佛感受到弟弟的思念，回首望向西德方向……

菲利克斯对正在悠闲喝茶的亚瑟声泪俱下地控诉情人托里斯在伊万那受到的不公待遇，亚瑟其实已经烦了，从他握着茶杯的手势可以看得出来……

丁马克知道了消息，但是目前的信息不足以让他做出判断，他决定观望两天再去弗朗西斯家打听……

罗德里赫还在排练夏季音乐节目，作为中立国，战争似乎离他很远……

————

估算着差不多是下班时间，弗朗西斯打电话给了路德问他哥基尔伯特那边有没有消息。路德维希也很是郁闷，最近打的几次电话都没联系上，那边礼貌地说基尔伯特先生执行任务去了。路德心中默默腹诽哥哥基尔伯特当STASI前台就是为了和自己打电话方便，现在前台都换人了，哥哥到底去哪儿了呢。当然，没过几天，路德的忧虑就自然消解了。

基尔伯特左手拎着土豆和香肠，右手拎着啤酒，今天看起来特别高兴，更加帅气了，肥啾也绕着他叽叽喳喳地叫唤。他也没像以前一样偷偷摸摸的翻墙过，直接过的柏林墙关卡，反正就看着这身制服也没人敢拦他。

路德刚下班回家，就看见这只大型聒噪生物已经把他家里搞的一团糟啦。基尔伯特带来的啤酒已经空了一半，肥啾两脚朝天地躺在桌子上好像喝醉了。基尔伯特和肥啾头并排地趴在餐桌上，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕念叨着以后咱兄弟就能重聚了之类的话。

路德哀叹，真是不省心的兄长，前两天玩失踪，现在又突然出现在家里。拍拍哥哥的脸，基尔伯特还带着点醉意地醒了过来。“阿西……”

路德趁他还醒着，问他到底什么情况。基尔伯特神神秘秘地说：“今晚咱不说正事 ，明天你把那个女装大佬叫来一起谈，注意别让人看见啦！”

兄弟俩把剩下的一半啤酒干完，喝高了的基尔伯特搂着路德大喊：“再来再来！罗德，我要吃烤土豆！”路德沉默。基尔伯特似乎没注意到自己说了什么，闹了一会儿就趴在桌子上睡死过去了。肥啾叽叽叽地嘬着他的银发。

————

基尔伯特前两天听命令撤离波兰边界后，和伊万会了一次面，听东德上司絮絮叨叨的在旁解释了两三遍后，他终于听懂了伊万和他说的话的意思，顿时，基尔伯特的全部身心都被这个光明的未来所吸引。

路德相信哥哥，他也期待和哥哥团聚的日子，但不太相信伊万能做到这样的事。

弗朗西斯听了以后很镇定，说：“也请转告伊万，哥哥我、路德、劳拉、尼德兰、费力西兄弟还有卢森堡打算共进退，为欧洲的和平与繁荣一起出力。我们欢迎伊万敞开国门拥抱欧洲，他若真心想和我们‘做生意’，我们自然也会拿出自己的诚意，请拭目以待。”

临走时，基尔伯特不知怎的问了一声 ：“瓦修和罗德里赫呢?他们家不想做生意吗？”

法叔扶额：“你这只傻鸟，他们是中立国，哥哥我怎么能拉他们入伙呢。”

基尔伯特急急说：“啊？那怎么办？”

没想到伊万胃口这么大，连瑞士和奥地利都不放过，弗朗西斯心想，“做生意”不就是收保护费的委婉说法么，他这头北极熊还想趁机把势力往西扩展多少?不由得脸色有些沉。

“你也劝劝那头北极熊，现在他有理，干什么都好说；动了瓦修和罗德，他可就没理了啊”

基尔伯特不明白弗朗怎么突然生气了，挠挠头。

“我就问问嘛，罗德家…他们两家不是想要石油吗？”

自诩老谋深算的弗朗西斯听到了石油两个字，敏锐地嗅到一丝不对劲。

啊，原来‘做生意’是真的做生意啊，这样哥哥我可就不困了啊。

“石油？来来来，小小鸟跟哥哥好好说说～”

“啊啊啊，放手啊女装大佬！”


	9. Chapter 9

1991.5.10凌晨，睡梦中被急促的电话铃声吵醒的王耀简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他又问了一遍助手，反复确认苏共总书记“被美国人刺杀”，“现场照片、嫌疑人认罪视频都公布了”。

王耀脸色煞白，阿尔前两天才跟他说戈尔巴乔夫多么“识时务”，不可能是阿尔。更有可能，是他无视公投结果、进一步走向布尔乔亚，令伊万家的保苏派终于下定了决心。

王耀自己经历过不下五百次更换上司。最高权力但凡不是平稳交接，他都会不同程度的身体不适，最严重的几次，他浑身剧痛，高烧不起，张口就吐血，闭眼就做噩梦。

王耀回想起上次相聚时伊万的难受与绝望，心中担忧不已。如若他所想，这次是真正的流血政变，戈尔巴乔夫的死是一个台面上的信号，民主派将会被清洗，整个苏联高层会大换血，在这个剜除腐肉的过程中伊万不知道会有多痛苦…他本来身体就抱恙，精神也不好…

王耀再也坐不住了。

“你这就联系我的专机。现在马上跟着我去一趟苏联。” “是！…可是王耀同志，苏联新主席5月9日当天就宣布进入紧急状态，苏军管制了整个苏联空域，我们现在过去只怕…”

“不要紧，”王耀微微笑着，“我的专机有权限，苏军不会拦我。”

“明白。您看主席那边…？”

“我会跟他说的。”

王耀有权利随时搭专机去斯大林格勒，这架专机还是伊万送给他的礼物。只是王耀以前都是跟着主席、总理、其他外事人员出行，从来没怎么使用过。

今天他管不了那么多了。

他需要尽快见到伊万。主席那里等他回来再去好好解释。

————

王耀一下飞机就被一群明显不是普通外事接待人员的安保警卫接走。他安抚好新人助手，配合地跟着走了。目的地是伊万在斯大林格勒的一幢小楼。王耀远远看见那个人站在落地窗前，对方心有灵犀地转过身，与他四目相对。王耀还给他的红星带着战争的斑驳记忆，在伊万的肩上熠熠生辉。

他更瘦了，严肃的面容遮不住疲惫。眼睛红得像要滴血，头发也乱糟糟的。但他的精神头不一样了，整个人散发着劫后重生的明快与坚定。

王耀心里那些纠结不安突然离他远去。

千言万语，只剩下一句——

“伊万，你还好吗？”

这许多天以来，伊万第一次露出真正的笑意。

“叫我万尼亚。”

王耀眼睛湿润。

他也不知道为什么，看着伊万，心里又酸又涨。

他张了张嘴，哽咽地、低不可闻地叫了一声万尼亚。

下一秒，王耀双脚离地，被裹进一个温暖的怀抱。

熟悉的气息终于令王耀落下眼泪。

“小耀…小耀…谢谢你来看我…”伊万把头搁在王耀肩膀上，闷闷地说，“万尼亚差点被杀死了…我…很害怕…”

王耀心里一沉，勉强平复好泪意，慢慢说：

“别傻了…你怎么会死？…你家上司的事情我很遗憾，但这种时候你更要打起精神啊！我们不是还要一起实现共产主义吗？”

差点被杀死？可是这也太快了，戈尔巴乔夫有那本事做到这个地步了？阿尔到底跟他做了什么交易能让他罔顾民意倒行逆施？

王耀脑海中正闪过无数念头，伊万把他放下来捧起他的脸，让他不得不和伊万对视。

“小耀，相信我…万尼亚差点被害死了！靠着家人刚刚捡回一条命！小耀请相信万尼亚！”他突然激动起来，说了两句就捂住心脏痛苦地跪在地上，冷汗顿时布满了额头，顺着苍白的脸颊往下淌。

果然开始了！国家高层动荡，这样的反应几乎是必然会出现的！王耀急急跪在他身边，一边轻抚着他的背试图缓解他的痛苦，一边往四处张望寻找伊万的属下。

伊万喘过这口气，胡乱拉住王耀的手，

“别叫人…别让我家人看见我这样…小耀，你别走…”

王耀到底还是心疼他，此刻伊万说什么就是什么。他扶起伊万慢慢坐在沙发上，轻轻为他拭去汗水。

想去给他倒杯水，伊万却撒起娇来，拉着他不放手，

“小耀…仙子…别再丢下我…”

王耀好笑地安抚又开始撒娇的伊万，

“我不走，我去给你倒水，你别这样…”他低头道，“我信…我相信你。”

伊万的反应不是装的，阿尔的恶意也不是假的。自己刚才还怀疑伊万夸大病情…他是真的差点失去万尼亚，差点看不到那颗红星了。

伊万这才松开手，看着王耀在茶水台边为他忙碌。

至于差点被谁害死，两人都不置一词。

喝了水，伊万又喊饿。王耀便走进厨房开始做饭。熟悉的味道熨帖了伊万的胃。饭后，他和王耀一起收拾碗筷和洗碗，平常普通地像一对尘世伴侣。于是，伊万开始饱暖思欲了。

当伊万把手伸进王耀裤子里的时候，王耀义正言辞地打掉他的手。

“别闹！去，好好养病去。”

“万尼亚的药引子就在面前。”

于是，王耀又双叒被伊万的歪理带上了床。

伊万今天一改常态，慢条斯理地先行躺下，双手枕在脑后，任由大水管笔直地指向天花板。

“万尼亚是病人，禁不起劳累。”伊万理直气壮地说。

王耀还能怎么办？当然是顺着他，爬上去骑个痛快。

王耀在伊万火辣辣的视线中脱下衣物，自己做扩张，再慢慢地吞下焦急等待的大水管。太大了，王耀被顶得有些胀痛，适应了一阵才艰难地摆动腰肢套弄水管，每一下都能看到龟头在自己肚子上的形状。伊万舒服地喘息着，还时不时插播点评：

“太紧了，小耀你放松啊~”

“好热啊，爽得要化掉了~”

“哇小耀射到我肚子上了”

“小耀能不能快点，我快射了~”

老王听在耳里气没处撒，想狠狠揪伊万的乳头又下不了手，一边唾弃自己心软，一边到底加快了动作…

好不容易把“快”射了的伊万夹出来，老王已经腰酸腿疼头昏眼花。刚想起身却被伊万拉住手握住腰，死死按在依旧坚挺的水管上。

“啊啊！呜…你刚刚不是还心痛得不行吗？怎么还这么精神？你要是骗我…”王耀被结结实实地顶到前列腺，前端又射出一股精液。

“万尼亚心痛，心痛的时候多么需要安抚照料，小耀难道不知道？所以万尼亚更加渴望小耀的身体，有什么不对？”

“你这个…啊！…呜…”

伊万挺腰一顶打断了王耀的质问，红色眼睛无辜地看着被插到趴在他身上的王耀，还伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸蛋。

“我这个什么？”

伊万软糯的声音变得低缓深沉，王耀被蛊惑一般，凑上去在他的薄唇上轻轻一啄。

你这个吸人精气的西伯利亚熊精。王耀腹诽着，慢慢直起腰，扶着他的水管再次全部吞了下去。

两人都爽得头皮发麻倒吸一口气。

扮演病人的伊万抓破了床单，额上青筋暴起，在每次王耀坐下时迫不及待地往上顶，力道越来越大，几乎要把王耀颠起来。

王耀自己掌握节奏和角度，次次都撞在前列腺上，快感如电流般扩散到他的全身，腰杆越来越酸，四肢越来越软，渐渐地被伊万夺去了节奏，肉体撞击的声音一下高过一下，屁股被顶麻了，大腿根通红一片，小穴被彻底调教成伊万的形状，火辣辣地又痛又爽。

终于，随着伊万又一计顶弄，王耀仰着脖子射了，精液再次沾湿了伊万的小腹，有几滴甚至溅到了他下巴上。

伊万正干得兴起，也不再装相，抱过王耀彻底虚软的身体翻身交换体位，捞起王耀的腿扛在肩上继续打桩，整个过程一气呵成无缝连接。

此刻的王耀已经没有力气追究伊万是否装病了。再这样下去该他自己起不来床了。

伊万从上往下操弄着软绵绵的王耀，逼出他微弱的哭吟，欣赏他含春的媚态，品尝他半开的红唇，将他彻底拖入爱欲的深渊。

不知过了多久，床榻终于平静下来。伊万抱着昏迷中的王耀，摩挲着他的乌发，满意地笑了。

果然，小耀还是来了。

问候还是试探，伊万懒得分辨。

只要小耀来，万尼亚就能让你相信我，心疼我，离不开我，站在我身边支持我。

这只是个开始。他亲吻手中的乌发，眼里血色蔓延。小耀到底还是提醒了我家里上司不对劲…之前你和阿尔的谋划我现在都可以不计较……

因为很快，我就会让你除了我的怀抱无处可去。

————

第二天，王耀罕见地比伊万醒的还晚，揉了揉酸痛的老腰，他坐在床上，向那边小书桌前已经开始一天工作的伊万发射了一个带着嗔怪的眼神。伊万见王耀醒了，顺手拿了两份文件给他看，一份中苏合作意向书，一份苏联的改革草案。

伊万从背后环抱着他，软糯的声音在耳边响起：“小耀你看看感觉怎么样?”

王耀翻了翻雪白的纸页，意料之中，和戈尔巴乔夫的方案很不一样。王耀谨慎地说道：“我自己过来的，这事还是我家人来谈比较好。”

“小耀不看了？那我们继续做舒服的事情吧～”

“好好好我这就看啊——”

被伊万逼着来来回回仔细看完两整篇文件，王耀个人觉着没有反对的理由，这事成了对他和伊万来说都是是大好事，不成他自己也没损失。

屋外传来小助手响亮的声音。

“王耀同志 主席打了好几个电话 我都说你在休息 这又打来了 您看…”

小助手自从王耀被带进伊万的屋子就一直等啊等 ，还好这边的接待人员没忘了他给他准备了卧室。资深的都知道老王见伊万没个一晚上出不来，至于他俩干了什么嘛，不敢妄议，官方回答是讨论问题。

王耀不得不扶着腰下床穿衣服 ，伊万给他一件件递过来，最后还不忘帮他扣扣子，熟稔亲昵宛如一对老夫老妻，王耀莫名有些脸烫。正要要穿裤子，王耀一转头发现内库拿在伊万手里并且没有要递给自己的意思，他想着还要和主席通电话，就没有和伊万争 顺从被揩油后，就溜出去接电话了。

王耀和主席报了平安 低声说了自己目前已知的消息，

“…就是这样，这次的事件应该直接影响了苏联同志的身体状况……不能确定，都只是推测，我会再试着打探一下……主席，我认为眼下更重要的是苏联对未来道路的选择和我们在其中扮演的角色……是的，苏联现在已经没有时间了，他不会在这个时候和我们交恶……如果他们诚心实意合作，当然可以考虑……可信度？我个人认为…”

王耀闭了闭眼睛

“个人认为是可信的。苏联没有时间，也没有比我们更好的选择了。”


	10. Chapter 10

针对东欧剧变，红色运动遇到种种挫折，伊万和苏共决定举办‘世界共产党与工人党国际会议’这个一年一度的会议，第一次会议在东德举行。

红色政权各国国家意识体，各国共产党和工人党代表，大量‘友好’媒体受邀出席。这次会议公开尺度令人咋舌，甚至全球实况直播，连美国CNN都获取了广播权。

苏联最高国家领导人被刺，伊万表现出极大的克制。比起战争，伊万这次选择了向世界抛出橄榄枝 ，主动示好，获得了国际良好声誉。对比美国，到现在还没摆脱刺杀苏联领导人的负面影响。

————

11月，东德已经进入冬季，比起往年，雪花来的有些提前。基尔伯特站在民主德国议会大门前欢迎各国来宾，作为会议主办国，他今天打扮地格外精神，聒噪的大嗓门远远就能听见。

伊万的出场带来了一波小高潮，闪光灯和相机咔擦声此起彼伏。他这次没有选择常穿的苏联军装，而是一身裁剪合宜的深色西服套装，深红色的领带映衬他血色的眸子。他的姐妹，乌克兰冬妮娅和白俄罗斯娜塔莎这两位美貌逼人的国家女士伴随左右。心思细腻的媒体人会发现，最近有复合传闻的，伊万的前夫，中国先生王耀并未同框出现。

绝大多数宾客入场后，同样一身深色西服，红色领带的王耀才姗姗来迟，踏着最后时间点进入会场。王耀一脸淡漠地找了一个不引人注目的位置入座。

————

这时候电视机前的阿尔弗雷德琼斯先生，抱着爆米花说道：

“终于找到小耀了！本hero就说他俩不会和好嘛，看他俩坐的有多远。”

“也许是欲盖弥彰呢。”亚瑟盯着电视画面里看似无精打采的王耀说道。

“啧。”阿尔厌烦了亚瑟无尽的阴谋论，干脆闭嘴了。

————

苏联先生在会上的发言令在座大部分嘉宾和记者都大为吃惊。

伊万提出的经济改革方案和对外开放贸易的方案让大部分保守的布尔什维克主义国家心里泛嘀咕。有心人联系东德的会议地址与开放贸易方案，心中隐隐有了猜测。还有极少部分，眼神在伊万和王耀之间来回，这个方案……

会后自由采访问答环节，大部分国家已经退场，只有少数几位国家先生被记者拖住了脚。

“请问苏联对波罗的海三国有何安排？有传言说三位国家先生已经被处决，请问您如何回应？波兰匈牙利捷克斯洛伐克三国脱离社会主义国家阵营，您怎么看?”

“请问您是出于何种考虑讲第一次红会布置在民主德国？是否预示着东西德国对峙的局面将有所改变？”

“请问您能用一个词语来形容您和王耀同志眼下的关系吗？”

“请问您如何看待苏联实际上是要放弃布尔什维克道路这样的评论？”

伊万难得的好耐心，挂着营业笑容，一条条回答记者的盘问：

“首先纠正一下，现在已经没有波罗的海三国了，但是那三位先生都安好，因为他们已经成为苏联加盟共和国里面俄罗斯苏维埃联邦共和国的三个行省了。”

“波兰，匈牙利和捷克斯洛伐克三国人民选择了自己的道路，这里我不能评判他们选的对还是错。但是如果他们愿意继续和苏联友好交流，苏联也会回报以友谊。”

“另外我想说苏联愿意和各国建立友好关系，进行全方位交流，无论意识形态。美国先生一直误解了苏联的外交政策，并让世界以为苏联不会接受除社会主义国家以外的其他形式国家，这里我重申一遍，苏联自始至终没有这个意思。”

“我不认为苏联放弃了布尔什维克的道路。社会主义道路并没有前人走过，也没有所谓的标准布尔什维克主义道路。我们都是这条路上的探索者，只要我们的最终实现共产主义的目标不曾变化，那就没有偏离这条道路。”

“中国先生和我的关系是私人问题，不便回答。”

“至于为何地址选在东德，可以问问东道主贝什米特先生，相信他能给你们一个满意答复。 ”

可怜的基尔伯特，立刻被记者团团围住，当他不注意漏嘴说了“兄弟团聚”“柏林墙”的时候，人群沸腾了，几乎所有记者都涌向了他，“啊啊啊啊——”————

“...中国坚持改革开放，愿与世界各国保持友好的经济文化交流，这与我们的布尔什维克道路并不矛盾...”

“...这个问题与此次会议无关，但我可以多说一句：中国一如既往地愿意以开放包容的心态展开与美国的经济合作。”

“...琼斯先生是一位尽职尽责的国家先生...交往？如果打乒乓球也算的话？”

王耀四两拨千斤地打发了这个缠着他的记者，估计是阿尔的眼线，环视一下会场，很好，绝大部分记者都围着基尔伯特问柏林墙的事，暂时没人注意他了。王耀决定趁此机会悄悄退场。

走到长长的主席台边时，一双手以迅雷不及掩耳之势将他往下一拉。

然后他就直直躺在了主席台下方。及地的天鹅绒桌布分割出了一个相对私密的狭窄空间，会场里的说话声与快门声都变得有些模糊。王耀看着近在咫尺的伊万有些头疼：

“...干啥呢？”

他不敢出声，只能用口型说话。

伊万没有回答，直接吻上他的唇。

王耀，年龄不详，暂估五千岁，此刻正试图反抗国生中最惊险的床事。

“你疯了！快住手——”

王耀好不容易摆脱伊万的缠吻，一边用口型控诉伊万，一边试图阻止伊万脱自己的衣服。开玩笑，今天是什么时间什么场合，一个不好他俩就得上全球头条！他丢得起这人，他家人可丢不起。虽然半年没见，说不想念是假的，王耀甚至乐意和他来场办公室play，但...这里真的不行啊老大哥...

伊万从开始到现在一声不吭，手上动作一刻不停。王耀不敢做太大的动作，只用两只手死死捂住自己的裤头。伊万见他不配合，便直起腰解开自己的皮带，在王耀震惊的眼神中将他的双腕捆个结实。

...我怎么没想到这招呢？？王耀这一愣神，西装裤连带内裤都被扒到膝弯，伊万也褪下内裤露出雄赳赳的大水管。

完蛋，这下除了配合没有第二个选择了。会场里少说也有二十来个人，他记得不到十米外就有好几个摄影师..，他要是闹出动静，他们俩这幅样子被直播出去......

他家主席脸上的表情已不敢想象了。更要紧的是，他和伊万暂时装不熟、为中苏接下来的深度经贸合作打掩护的算盘就会落空，两人复合的消息会让其他人开始重新评估对苏对华政策，到时候他们复合也不是，不复合也不是，局面将会很被动。

王耀，年龄暂估五千岁，此刻正经历国生中最惊险的床事。

伊万没有片刻耽误，不知从哪里掏出一瓶润滑剂，对着王耀腿间挤了半瓶。王耀先被冰凉的液体激得一哆嗦，又被两根手指破开肠壁。伊万熟门熟路地找到前列腺按揉了一会儿，忽地分开手指，作剪刀状夹住那块软肉碾磨。

千钧一发之际，王耀死死咬住嘴唇，将呻吟咽了下去。他忍受着汹涌的快意，狠狠瞪着伊万，金色的眸子闪着水光。伊万被瞪得心思荡漾，居然单手托着他的腰窝将他抱起来放进怀里，又往小穴里加了一根手指。

王耀很想提醒伊万这个体位容易撞到头，但他不敢张口，嘴唇都被咬得发白了。伊万把他的脑袋往自己身上按。

“咬我。”他用气音说着就贯穿了王耀的身体。

王耀也不客气地咬住他的肩头，将疼痛与快感通过血肉传递给伊万。肠肉被劈开的痛楚，腺体被碾压的酥麻，害怕被发现的背德感，公共场合偷欢的叛逆感，身体与精神的双重刺激令王耀意识恍惚，眼泪不停地滚落脸庞。

伊万满足地舐去王耀被自己干出来的泪珠，身下顶弄得更快更狠。为了不发出撞击声，伊万一直双手托着王耀的屁股套弄自己的性器，柔软的臀肉被蹂躏得满是手指印。他的利刃找到了刀鞘，兴奋地横冲直撞，隔着王耀的肚子彰显自己的英武。

王耀被束缚的双腕收在胸前，手指无意识地抓挠，眼珠盯着那道保命的、纹丝不动的桌布，泪水像坏掉的水龙头一样掉个不停。他很快被操射，身体抽搐起来，伊万从不会在这个时候放过他，只会干得更深更重。

突然，伊万重重往前一倒。

王耀被他结结实实地扑倒，落地的扑通声绝对足以引人注意了。大水管也顺势插到了更深的地方，王耀在倒地的时候却已松开了牙齿......

伊万及时堵住他的唇。王耀几乎有种劫后余生的不真实感，热情地回应着伊万的吻。

就隔着一层桌布，娜塔莎站在主席台边，对着注意到刚才那声闷响的几人微微颔首，示意是自己不小心绊了一下。

看着那几人接着纠缠基尔伯特，娜塔莎才冷冷地扫了一眼桌布，转身离开了会场。

一脚真是太便宜你了，亲爱的哥哥。她面无表情地想，就该直接把桌子掀了。

被她放过的两人拥吻得难解难分。伊万忍过了后腰的疼痛，刚刚那一脚踹得可真不轻，妹妹真是的......王耀吻够了，人似乎清醒了点，眼泪也止住了，用手腕碰了碰伊万的胸膛，示意他适可而止。

——个鬼。万尼亚一次都没射，不可能停下来的~

于是他再次挥舞水管，继续演奏这场秘密的淫曲。王耀有些认命地闭上眼，随着他的节奏摆动腰肢。还能怎么办，先让这头熊射了再说。王耀这时没力气咬住什么东西了，便抬起双腕，将手指伸入嘴里，好堵住呻吟。伊万却被这一幕刺激到，抽出王耀的手指换上自己的，坏心眼地搅动他的舌头，还抠到喉咙里把他插得直翻白眼。

王耀这副被玩坏掉的样子极大地取悦了伊万，他开始最后的冲刺，将王耀撞得眼泪汪汪，最后咬着他的脖子将精液全部射进他的肚子。

王耀忍着浑身酸痛慢慢穿衣服。他们只能缩在桌子下面，穿衣的动作说不出地别扭。拉上内裤的时候他傻眼了：这头熊居然内射？他谴责地看向罪魁祸首，伊万已经穿戴整齐——差不多就只是拉上裤链——听着会场里的动静。

王耀认命地叹口气，拉下袖口遮住捆绑留下的红印，夹紧屁股穿好内裤和西装裤。马上就是晚宴了，他必须出席的...现在回宾馆换衣服肯定来不及了...唉，还是先去洗手间清理一下吧。

两人听到一串凌乱的脚步声，一声关门声，然后一片安静。估摸着人都走远了，王耀掀开桌布先钻出了去。

然后就和抱着大音响的基尔伯特大眼瞪小眼。

“大——王耀同志——你怎么在桌子下面？”基尔伯特的大嗓门叫得王耀脑子嗡嗡响，“你看到伊万了没？他刚刚也不见了——”

现在揍他一顿会引起第三次世界大战吗？王耀面无表情地想。

王耀正想把基尔伯特支走，伊万也撩开桌布站了起来。一时间，王耀不知道该先对付哪一个。

基尔伯特呆呆地看着伊万：

“原来你也在啊！你们真机智，知道躲在桌子下面！那群记者太可怕了，早知道我也—”

王耀再也听不下去了，重重拍上他的肩膀，又狠狠拧了一把关节。

“—贝什米特先生，记者朋友们如此热情，你怎么好叫他们失望呢，嗯？”

“砰”伊万毫不犹豫伸出水管重重砸向基尔伯特脑后。

王耀伸出的手被伊万拦下，眼看着基尔伯特的身体软绵绵地倒在地上。

“唉！晚宴马上就开始了，你干嘛打晕他呢！”

伊万拉住他的手亲了一口，

“打了说不定能聪明点。放心，会有人来叫他的。”

王耀无奈，先一伊万一步离开的会场。门外并无记者等待，令他松一口气。

王耀慢慢地踱到走廊尽头，走进空无一人的洗手间，准备清理一下身体。他走进隔间，正准备锁门，伊万哐地一声闯了进来。

王耀面无表情地看着他。

“伊万布拉金斯基同志，需要我提醒您晚宴开始的时间吗？”

“王耀同志，我是来发挥互助友好的精神，帮助我的布尔什维克同伴解决问题。”

“您现在向后转就能帮到我，不送了谢谢。”

“担了小耀这声谢，万尼亚可不能怠慢，”伊万舔舔唇，“帮忙得帮到底才行。”

“小耀夹得好紧，精液没办法流出来。”伊万的表情很无辜，“小耀快放松点，不然咱们都要迟到了呢。”

王耀想骂他，却不得不咬牙忍住呻吟。那根为他“清理”的手指一插进去就直奔前列腺，又揉又按又打转，王耀本就敏感的身体再度被挑起情欲，小穴紧紧地吸吮着赐予快感的手指，体内的精液根本没法导出来。

再这样下去…王耀低头看看自己昂扬的性器，恨不得以头抢地，早知道不说那些话了。没有彻底泄欲的伊万哪里禁得起挑逗呢？现在好了，他们俩就等着双双缺席上头条吧…

伊万看着他又懊恼又委屈的样子，心里怜爱得不行，嘴上还不饶人：“小耀再不放松，万尼亚只好用更大的家伙撑开你了哦？”

王耀立刻摇头，金色双瞳里蓄满的眼泪被甩了出来。

啊，哭了呢，真可爱。伊万的目光一沉，低头咬住他颤抖的嘴唇，手上猛地用力一刺。

那片软肉被可怕的力道戳中，可怜的腺体在指甲的碾压下爆发出炸裂般的疼痛与快感。王耀立刻射了，被堵住的唇间溢出哭腔，漂亮的脸上全是泪。

伊万不住地亲吻他，将他的泪水尽数舔去。王耀腿间一片狼藉，前面后面都是精液。伊万扶着他虚软的身子，用纸巾为他擦拭。

果然 开宴前一刻，王耀的身影出现在门口。

伊万的清理只能算马马虎虎，深处还在渗出来。王耀忍着黏腻的触感，虚坐在椅子上。偏偏哈萨克斯坦一直跟他说话，他不得不专心应对。好不容易挨到晚宴结束，王耀也没吃饱，内裤已经全部打湿了，希望外裤还存活...

————

晚上王耀如约来到伊万的房间，伊万正在脱王耀衣服的时候，门外响起敲门声。

“哥哥，我知道你在，开门。”

娜塔莎冷冷清清的声音隔着门板传了过来，“哥哥是不是在和那个人见面。”

伊万一边慌忙穿衣服一边说道，

“呃…是的…我们是谈…”

“做生意是吧？我也想和他做生意，我马上就过来见他”

如逢大赦的王耀急忙打开了门，

伊万：“唉唉唉—”

伊万布拉金斯基 刚度过国生大危机 又一次遭遇国生更大的危机…

他完全不放心，耳朵靠在套间书房门口听壁角，还好还好，没听见枪击或者重物打击的声音，谈的挺顺利。

门开了，伊万差点被撞脑壳，娜塔莎先走出来，万年冰封的脸颊上居然带着一抹极淡的微笑。

王耀后面走出来 ，也温和地笑着。

“那我就静候佳音了”娜塔莎优雅地伸出手 “合作愉快”

“合作愉快”

王耀握上了她修长有力的手，还没收回来，就感到脸上一凉，娜塔莎的脸在眼前放大，耳边传来“啵啵”两声。

……发生了啥事？…

王耀呆在原地，娜塔莎迅速抽身，瞟了同样呆住的伊万一眼，迈着一如既往的优雅步伐离开了，脸上的微笑比刚才更深一点。

王耀，你能为我们带来什么，我拭目以待。


	11. Chapter 11

伊万在东德会议上的表态让不少布尔乔亚国家的政府放下心来。但是那些聪明的，知道这头北极熊只是藏的更深了而已。

他们在观望伊万和阿尔到底哪一方会赢。看到伊万的赢面似乎变大了，不少国家和阿尔疏远起来，走向中立。

这一局亚蒂一开始就坚定地站在阿尔这边，傻子才会相信‘伊万变正常了’这样的鬼话，要他说这人比之前还要疯。 亚蒂也提醒过阿尔不要被王耀骗了，这俩人背后肯定有苟且。

但是他们谁也没想到，第一个脱离美国的盟友会是弗朗西斯，在伊万的东德会议后，弗朗随即向苏联释放善意。

亚瑟在最后一次弗朗西斯参加的西方阵营会议后追上他，他漂亮的绿色眼睛在燃烧：“胡子混蛋你疯了，伊万依然还是那个伊万，他不会容忍资本主义的。”

弗朗西斯懒散地靠着会议室外走廊的墙，笑着说：“这点不用提醒，哥哥我当然看的清楚。但是你觉得阿尔会赢么?哥哥我最喜欢革命了，早就明白意识形态都是虚的，国家利益才是我们守护的核心。再说了，现在小耀和伊万的经济改革有点意思，以后也不会没有红酒喝。小亚蒂你也该想想要不要继续跟着阿尔了。”

亚瑟愤怒地看着弗朗西斯远去的背影，心中似有预感他们的未来不会是胜利。

作为一个历史悠久、思想繁盛、革命频发的国家，弗朗西斯仿佛看到自苏领导人被杀后，胜利的天平正在向伊万倾斜。他叹了一口气，和阿尔、亚蒂不一样，他离伊万太近了，他赌不起，必须给自己留下转圜的空间。（他的确没想到后来伊万疯到隔着海峡都能搞残亚蒂，感叹着万里之外的阿尔都被搞死了，英吉利海峡也不过500公里怎么拦得住伊万。）

除了法国本土，非洲也是相当可用的一张牌。想必非洲做生意的事情，王耀和伊万都会很感兴趣。弗朗西斯相信自己分到一杯羹是没有问题的，有那么多年‘感情’在呢，说不定王耀会主动跟他合作呢。

————

又下雪了，老王打开四合院的门，看到穿着清凉的弗朗西斯妖娆地靠着贴满小广告的电线杆。弗朗看到王耀以后轻佻地吹了一个口哨，“Bonjour，美人，不请哥哥进去么?哥哥我可是千里迢迢从阿尔那里逃过来投奔小耀的啊～”

王耀觉着不可思议，坐下来倒了两杯茶，考虑弗朗西斯的口味泡的是红茶，准备了糖块和奶放在旁边。弗朗看出王耀的疑惑，表示他目前并没有变成红色政权的意愿，只是觉着阿尔没有必胜的可能，反正作为西欧国家，以后就是想回到西方阵营也简单。王耀听明白了弗朗和他一样，也想两边下注，两个国家意味深长地相视一笑。

“那你是要见伊万么?”王耀问道，“最近他不在我这里，他还在想怎么把产品卖给那些穷困的非洲国家呢。”

王耀言语中的犀利之处被弗朗西斯敏锐的捕捉到了，弗朗不由得觉着他和美人真是天生一对，打哈哈道：

“哥哥我最近还没有见伊万的计划，但是只要小耀有空，哥哥我肯定有时间～”

他喝了一口茶，比亚瑟家的苦涩但也浓郁的多，“非洲那些小不点儿也长大了呢，哥哥我早就不是他们的监护人了。”弗朗蓝紫色的眼睛戏谑地看着王耀，“小耀也可以参加进来嘛～小耀总是在哥哥的小不点儿家门口打转不进来，但是哥哥我可从来不会拒绝小耀的。”

没想到弗朗甘愿献出他在非洲的势力范围向他和伊万示好，王耀一边喝茶一边想着，不过他的立场与我一致，以后倒是多了一个帮手。两人又谈了谈生意之类的，王耀早年被阿尔经济制裁的时候，特立独行的弗朗西斯给了他一条救命的物资流通之路，所以两人的来往还是很多的。

夜深了，弗朗也有点毛手毛脚了，他舔吻着王耀的嘴唇，“哥哥我今天自荐枕席，小耀来和我一起睡吧。”王耀微微地点了点头，两人走向卧室。

屋子里地龙烧得十分温暖。两人熟门熟路地脱光上床，王耀很自然地躺在下面，弗朗西斯笑着吻他，将两人掰成面对面躺着的姿势。他一只手握住两人的性器上下抚弄，并示意王耀也加入。  
“嗯...嗯...”王耀舒服得直叹气，不得不承认弗朗西斯是他经历过的技术最好的床伴，每一下力度都恰到好处，他很快就立正站好了。两根性器抵在一起，滚烫的热度从腿间传遍全身，王耀一边顶胯把自己往弗朗西斯带着茧子的手掌里送，一边照顾着对方的大家伙，从顶端的小孔到底部的蛋蛋都没放过。  
“嗷！耀耀你——”弗朗西斯夸张地叫了起来，“真是调♂皮，看哥哥我一会儿怎么惩♂罚你~”  
刚刚捏了一把蛋蛋的王耀无辜地眨眨眼：“弗朗当年和我一起搞蛋蛋的时候不是很开心么？这就不行了？”  
弗朗西斯堵住他的唇，手指有一下没一下地钻着王耀的马眼，“哥哥行不行，得让耀耀好好体会呢。”  
两人缠吻着加快了手上的动作，正要一起释放的时候，房间里响起一道突兀的铃声。王耀下意识地一捏，弗朗西斯大叫着射了，他自己却迅速冷静下来。  
知道这个电话的人也就那些，弟妹们不必说，主席从没有这么晚打电话，不过......王耀心里有了预感，示意弗朗西斯别出声，床单上擦擦手，接起了听筒。  
“你好，我是王耀。”  
“小耀，”软糯的声音从千里之外传来，“睡了吗？万尼亚好想你~”

两人立刻对视一眼，弗朗西斯面带打趣，王耀淡定地移开视线。  
“吃饭了吗？该不会又被上司压着加班忘了饭点吧？听我说——”王耀不自主地开启了“妈妈认为你饿”的模式，脸上带着自己没有察觉的柔和微笑。  
“万尼亚吃过了，可是没吃饱，”电话那头的声音低沉下去，“要吃小耀才能好。”  
以前伊万不是没有像这样在电话里打擦边球，基本都被王耀不软不硬地挡了回去——王耀深知“有了第一次就会有无数次”这个道理在生活中有多么常见。  
这次他本来也打算赶快把伊万打发了——就算没复婚，他也不好当面给伊万戴绿帽，这是两人间最低限度的体面。然而他忘了，床上的另一位是个从来不按常理出牌的浪漫主义者——  
“没吃饱就——啊~”  
伊万敏锐地察觉到王耀声音里的旖旎，“就怎么样？小耀也饿了？想吃大水管？”  
搞啥？王耀的眼刀飞向埋头在他腿间的弗朗西斯，后者闭着眼睛，专注地吞吐着精神抖擞的性器。王耀本来就快射了，哪里禁得起这样熟稔的挑逗？他浑身颤抖，呼吸急促，偏偏还要拿着听筒应对不满足的爱人。王耀想着豁出去算了，闭上双眼，一字一句地说：  
“可惜现在没有大水管给我吃，万尼亚打算怎么办呢？”  
来啊，快活啊，谁怕谁？听着伊万解开裤子的窸窣声，王耀彻底放弃治疗了。

“左边的乳头也来一下。”伊万包含情欲的声音带着命令的意味，弗朗西斯从善如流，咬上了王耀左边的乳头。王耀也配合地呻吟起来，还不忘回敬伊万：  
“这样慢吞吞的可不能让我射。万尼亚的大水管还没准备好吗？”  
为了掩饰另一个人的存在，王耀比平时叫得大声，略偏中性的声音透着说不出的媚意。伊万贪婪地听着，简直硬得要爆炸，恨不得顺着电话线将王耀操到天荒地老。他揉搓着大水管的头部，喉间发出野熊狩猎的低吼：  
“腿打开。我要操你。”  
王耀一个哆嗦，居然就这样射在了弗朗西斯的手里。弗朗西斯怜爱地舔舔王耀的脸蛋，揶揄地伸出手在他眼前晃动几下，接着就拉开王耀的腿，慢慢操进了等待已久的小穴。  
他非常熟练小心，除了性器摩擦的黏腻水声，没发出一点儿声响，和平日里上床就话唠的弗朗西斯简直判若两人。尽管被封印了嘴巴，弗朗西斯的技术依然高超，王耀都没觉得痛，只是涨涨的，他带着嗔怪的呼声令伊万打趣到：  
“小耀用什么插进去了？有没有万尼亚的水管大？”  
“呜...”这问题要命了。弗朗西斯虽然笑容不减，鸢紫色的眼睛却居高临下地盯着王耀，似乎不接受不合意的答案。脾气再好的男人，也没法忍受床伴当面贬低......王耀勉强思考着，屁股里的肉棒突然加快了速度，  
“啊！啊...都...都好大...呜呜...”两边不选的结果是得罪了两个人。弗朗西斯将王耀翻过去摆成跪趴式，掰开臀瓣再次重重插入。王耀被顶得直翻白眼，偏偏伊万在电话那头也不开心：  
“小耀哪儿来的玩具？是不是本田菊给你的？下次万尼亚非得砸烂了不可~”  
哟，你真行。去砸啊，我等着。王耀腹诽着，趴在床上不再说话，承受着身后越来越重的打桩，决心做一个没得感情的叫床演员，呻吟一声高过一声，无论伊万还是弗朗西斯都被难得一闻的媚浪叫声激得欲火焚身。  
伊万夹着听筒，双目血红，胸膛起伏着，指甲在性器上狠狠一刮，叫着王耀的名字射了出来。弗朗西斯一记特别深的顶弄碾压过王耀的前列腺，王耀哭叫着几乎握不住听筒，浑身痉挛着再次射在他手里，肠道紧缩着夹射了弗朗西斯。三人几乎同时高潮，色气的喘息声跨越千里在冬日的夜晚中交汇。  
“喜欢你。”伊万的声音很低，只有握着听筒的王耀听见了。此刻他忘记了身后的弗朗西斯，有些紧张地思考着措辞。  
“...嗯，我知道。”简单的回应却让伊万开心不已。他正要说什么，却听见咔哒一声，接着就是一阵忙音。  
小耀害羞了，真可爱。伊万看着自己依旧神采奕奕的大水管，叹口气，一次怎么够呢？得操小耀一整夜才能好。  
王耀看着夺过听筒挂断的弗朗西斯，有种不好的预感。  
“今晚耀耀这么美味，哥哥却一声儿不能出，真是憋得慌。”弗朗西斯眼睛里的光渐渐沉下去，透着危险的诱惑，“耀耀可要好好补偿哥哥啊。”  
被弗朗西斯抱在怀里操弄的王耀一边忍受着他连珠炮似的骚话，一边腹诽着：  
看不出来你们俩还挺有默契的，该不会有一腿吧？

事后，弗朗西斯倚着床说：“小耀和哥哥上床不怕你家伊万吃醋么？”

王耀还瘫着，抱怨道：“我可不是他冬宫里的笼中鸟。”

“哥哥怎么闻到一股酸味～哈哈哈”

————

东德第一届共产党与工人党会议之后，民主德国政府方面正式决定拆除作为东西两大阵营对立的主要象征的柏林墙。

东西德政府关于西柏林的政策上进行了多日紧急协商，在伊万的压迫下，西柏林与东德交流互通一槌定音，东西德其他交界处放宽了居民来往条件。然而，西柏林与外界交流需由东德，西德共同管理。伊万曾放过狠话如果有乱七八糟的‘东西’飞过东德上空并降落在西柏林的话，安排在东德的导弹不会坐视不管。阿尔阵营强烈谴责伊万的行为，认为伊万此举为对西柏林的‘军事入侵’，然而由于之前的事件影响和苏联方的强硬态度，最后也不了了之。

12月6日，一个阳光灿烂的冬日，伊万首先挥动水管砸穿了这面隔绝了东西柏林长达30年的墙，围观这一伟大时刻的墙内的西柏林和墙外的东柏林居民发出海浪般的欢呼。基尔伯特今天的眼睛因为激动而更加红了，他压抑着兴奋走到伊万身边，在伊万默许的点头之下，这只傻鸟一边大吼着：

“阿西，本大爷来啦——”一边加速度冲向柏林墙……

在墙上留下了一个人形的空洞。

现场一度陷入冷场，墙内的路德难得脱去工作装，穿的西装笔挺，只见哥哥灰头土脸，头上挂彩穿墙冲了过来，还带着一脸傻笑，心中嫌弃，但还是伸出双臂紧紧拥抱了他，整洁的衣服上蹭满了墙灰，即使情感内敛如路德，此时也不由得热泪盈眶。人群发出了更加响亮的欢呼声。

在欢呼声的掩盖下，傻瓜哥哥抱着他的阿西一边飙泪一边嚎：“阿西～这墙好硬啊，痛死本大爷了——呜呜呜——”把路德回忆三十年兄弟分离的悲情历史的思路打的七零八落，将落未落的眼泪也收回去了，果然，只要哥哥在，怎么着就悲伤不起来。

————

电视直播放到东西德居民开始自行拆墙的时候，罗德里赫匆匆离开了，在罗德家做客的弗朗西斯听见厨房稀里哗啦的声音才发觉。

“罗德，要不要哥哥帮忙?”

罗德里赫擦了擦泪，调整呼吸，答道

“不用了，今天我来做饭。”


	12. Chapter 12

1991.12.24，王耀随着上司来到斯大林格勒，准备签署中苏贸易方面的协议。王耀心里不由得翻个白眼，这个日子是伊万定的，他知道伊万就是准备在圣诞节给那些信基督教的西方阵营国家找堵，“真是孩子气啊。”

————

12月25日，圣诞节当天，至少大半个世界被伊万家和王耀家联合放出来的这个闪光弹给照瞎了。

“他们俩果然复合了，还专门挑了个好日子宣布，真是情深意重。”亚瑟眯着眼睛说道“我早就跟你说过了，王耀他……”

亚瑟本来想嘲讽阿尔不信他，回头一看阿尔神情扭曲，湛蓝的眸子里酝酿着风暴。亚瑟是把阿尔拉扯长大的，他极少见到阳光自信的阿尔如此的神情。

“阿尔。”

————

上司们在框架协议签订后，在有条不紊地编写后续协议。王耀和助手们则在伊万布拉金斯基同志的带领下，参观苏联各地的先进产业。

在伊万家主要参观了著名的苏霍伊设计局，米高扬设计局。王耀家买的飞机基本上都出自这两个设计局。还在蓝图上的复杂设计让王耀叹为观止。苏联的航天工业也让他流了一阵口水。看得伊万都忍不住安慰他，以后会有相关技术合作交流。

娜塔莎家里生产各种武器用镜片，虽然都是小东西但却是非常重要的配件，望远镜，瞄准镜，潜望镜等等。王耀觉着这些东西很有做外贸商品的潜质。另外还有各式枪械，琳琅满目。

娜塔莎详细解释了各型枪支的性能，并亲自展示了狙击枪。娜塔莎千米开外精准击中目标的好枪法赢得大家一致赞叹。

王耀到处看看摸摸的时候，娜塔莎走到伊万身边，面无表情地打趣目光正在王耀身上不断打转的伊万：“看的到吃不到的感觉怎么样，哥哥?”

————

如果让王耀说最喜欢哪儿，他一定会说是最喜欢冬妮娅家。乌克兰是苏联的大兵工厂，海陆空武器大多都出自乌克兰，尤其是最先进的型号。

和娜塔莎、伊万不一样，他们的大姐冬妮娅是个性格柔软腼腆的女孩子。之前清理苏联内部蛆虫的时候，冬妮娅名义上的上司也被调查了，在确定他未通敌卖国而只是受到一时蒙蔽之后，在KGB的监控下继续工作。冬妮娅在伊万的告诫下也并未参与进这次乱局，一直在工厂努力工作。

冬妮娅害羞地给王耀介绍外形优美，性能强大的图160白天鹅，解开的领口露出一抹傲人的胸部，作为一位功能健全的男性，王耀也忍不住在眼馋飞机的余裕，瞄上几眼。看得伊万忍不住握紧拳头。

还有黑海造船厂里面正在建造的庞然大物，航母！瓦格良，库兹涅佐夫和据说最为先进的乌里扬诺夫核航母，巨大的舰艇衬托出人类的渺小。好想要啊，王耀金色的眼睛闪闪发光，他抚摸着这钢铁岛屿，怎么也摸不够……

作为一个独立的国家，王耀很清楚地知道依靠伊万不是一个可选项，他们惨痛的‘婚姻’也证明了这一点，只有自身强大才是硬道理，伊万所拥有的令他很羡慕，但他会自己去获得这一切。

伊万看着倚着栏杆吹着海风的王耀，突然觉着他们相隔的很近，又很远……

————

王耀和伊万这几天一直在连轴转签各种各样的协议，参观工厂，两人鲜有独处的机会。王耀都不敢直视伊万眼神深处燃烧的熊熊欲火。

1月6日是东正教的平安夜，虽然伊万和王耀都不信教，伊万还是在最后两天找到理由把王耀从他的领导身边“借”了出来，在资深助手们了然的神色中，王耀强撑着保持神色自然。

“小耀这几天累了，我们一起去洗俄罗斯浴吧～”伊万一脸兴奋的样子，王耀却在脑子里面想这头熊是准备怎么折腾自己呢。

伊万在斯大林格勒郊区也有一栋木结构的别墅，伊万拉着王耀转了一圈，炫耀说这屋子可是自己建的哦，王耀心里想象着小熊推着圆木的样子，不由得笑了出来，伊万趁机在他脸上啵了一下。据伊万说，屋子外面原来种了一片向日葵，冬天都枯萎了，但是家里收了好多瓜子小耀可以尽情嗑。

两人一直唠到进屋，进浴室。伊万还端了一盘黄澄澄的小橘子，说是俄罗斯新年必吃的。

王耀其实一直很好奇俄罗斯浴是什么样子的，据说是传承罗马浴。伊万说那位远嫁的东罗马索菲亚公主把许多罗马风俗带到了俄罗斯，以至于俄罗斯曾以“第三罗马”自称，虽然说实在没啥关系。

“在金帐汗国之前，小耀的画像其实万尼亚早就看过了哦，还是罗马凯撒亲手画的呢。”

王耀老脸一红，不知道凯撒那个老混蛋画的到底是什么，希望不要太有伤风化。伊万红色的眼睛却一直没放过王耀的一举一动，据说凯撒是小耀的第一个男人，那幅画也的确显示出一种难以用语言表达的亲密感，月光清辉中，浴池中美貌的东方少年在月桂树的遮掩之下若隐若现。

但是现在他属于我。

冲淋之后，王耀保守地用浴巾围在腰间，接受桑拿房70多度的熏蒸，每一口呼吸都像吞了一口热炭，心中怒吼，这个哪里像罗马浴了阿鲁——脱光的伊万看着王耀一脸痛苦的样子，没心没肺地哈哈大笑，不知是真笑出泪了，还是蒸出来的汗。

王耀气不过拿起浴室里面的橡树枝，按照伊万说的‘洗浴步骤’，一路追着伊万抽，万尼亚雪白的肌肤上留下一道道红痕。“小耀抽够了，万尼亚也要帮助小耀啊～”伊万玩儿疯了，拿了一大把橡树枝，王耀一见，转身就逃，浴巾掉下来也不管了，要真被这只熊追上了可真要命了。

还真是要命了，本来在桑拿房就呼吸困难，这一下被伊万扑倒在地把王耀肺里的空气都压出来了。伊万坐起身，意外地很温柔地抽了王耀两下就停手了。正当王耀以为折磨已经完成，准备从地上爬起来的时候，伊万又俯下身，深深吻上了他的唇。

汗水让两个人的身体都滑溜溜的，小耀好小好软，好像一条离了水的鱼，伊万放肆且下流地抚摸着王耀全身，多余的体液被聚拢在手心用做润滑，“啊嗯——”下体被伊万的手指入侵，伊万今天显得格外急切，并未多刺激腺体，很快就把手指加入到四根，王耀感觉自己的身体已经被外部灼热的蒸气和内部引燃的欲火给烧穿了。王耀躺着看着伊万昂扬的大水管慢慢进入自己的身体，小穴被填满的过程带着胀痛和快感，王耀闭上眼睛不看这颇为冲击的画面，忍不住尖叫起来。肉壁仿佛是有了自我意识，等伊万进来之后便紧紧包裹着这久违的身体部位，让伊万也有些招架不住。“小耀今天真热情，万尼亚都差点射了呢。”伊万低沉的声音在耳边响起，急促呼吸的热气喷在王耀的脸颊上，烧出一片红霞。

伊万灼热的性器剧烈冲撞着王耀的身体，激烈地摩擦着腺体，王耀不知不觉更大角度的展开自己纤长的双腿，让伊万进地更深，他难耐地向上弓起腰肢，将内里调整成最顺畅的姿势。伊万知道王耀这是被自己操熟了，更加努力地宠爱这具身体，

“真该把小耀这样子画下来～”

王耀情事中水汪汪的眼睛发射了一个软绵绵的死亡射线，本来想说的话被顶弄成了一连串媚叫。被桑拿房持续熏蒸已久的身体已经软的仿佛失去骨头，王耀像一摊水一样和万尼亚交融在了一起。伊万掰起王耀一条腿挂在肩膀上，王耀觉着自己的肚皮都要顶穿了，看着一鼓一鼓的小腹，停滞的大脑不由得觉着真有点佩服自己。在缺氧的窒息感下，王耀达到了他国生以来最强烈的高潮之一，肉壁痉挛着，伊万也被他夹射了，汹涌的液体冲进小穴深处，激得肉壁收缩起来，没有不应期的大水管立刻精神起来了。

“万尼亚，万尼亚，我快不行了，太热了……”王耀耳语般轻哼着，伊万这才注意到小耀浑身发烫，似要晕厥过去，忙把王耀抱出到浴室外的冰天雪地里。

赤身裸体的王耀躺在雪地中央，雪花亲吻着他的肌肤，汗水慢慢止住了，王耀的神智也清醒了不少，他没好气地看着一旁蹲着的差点在浴室里弄死他的伊万，说：

“渴。”

伊万想起那盘新年橘子，端过来，一个个剥了喂小耀吃。橘子甘甜的汁液润泽了失去过多体液的身体，王耀慢慢攒足了力气，挪着坐起来。湿漉漉的黑色长发一绺一绺地贴着脸和身体，红色的嘴唇和粉色的小舌时不时碰擦到伊万喂橘子的手指，伊万觉着小耀真是个妖精，无时无刻不在诱惑着他。

伊万剥的橘子太多了，王耀吃不完。他警惕地看着这只仿佛又进入发情期的熊，他正想着是抱胸还是捂住下体的时候，伊万的手指又侵入了刚才饱受折磨的小穴，还在高潮余韵中的身体敏感地惊人，还没完全插入，王耀就呻吟着向后倒进伊万的怀抱里，

“新年的橘子可不能浪费啊，小耀上面吃不下了，下面也可以吃啊～”

王耀完全不想看伊万怎么玩弄这副被他操坏的身体的，闭上眼睛，其他感观却放大了。伊万掰开王耀的腿，露出红肿的小穴，把柔软的橘瓣塞进去，肠道分泌的淫液和之前射进去的精液沾染了伊万修长有力的手指，看得伊万的下体更加笔直站立。王耀敏锐地感觉到微凉的异物侵入自己的身体，伊万还恶趣味地把手指伸进去塞一塞，小穴不争气地吮吸着伊万的手指，仿佛恋恋不舍的样子。伊万看着小耀誓死不睁眼的可爱模样，越来越过分，原来只是一瓣瓣橘子，现在是把整个剥好的橘子往小穴里面塞，被挤压的橘子汁液流了下来，伊万俯下身，舔弄着王耀已经一塌糊涂的下身，小耀的味道，自己的味道混合着橘子微酸的甘甜。王耀在伊万的舌头触及到穴口的时候睁开了眼，金色的眸子里面蓄满了快感的泪水，满眼是星星排布的天空，他觉着自己疯了，伊万也疯了。

伊万一边舔弄着王耀的小穴一边套弄着他的分身，当王耀再次尖叫着高潮的时候，小穴也忍不住收缩起来，汁水四溢，伊万吮吸着汁水，天地之间是淫靡的水声。王耀被翻得跪伏在地，伊万从后面进入，捣烂了还在身体里面的橘子。“啊嗯——啊——啊啊啊啊啊”，一阵阵浪叫散落在了寒风中，无人知晓。王耀长长的黑发在雪上划出一道道纷乱的线条，最后上身无力的倾倒在地，伊万便扶着他的腰用力向后迎合他的顶弄，迅速的抽插让肉壁翻卷，小穴边沿露出一抹殷红。“啊啊——”

终于挨到伊万射了的时候王耀已经冻的瑟瑟发抖，伊万就这相连的姿势把小耀抱进浴室，每走一步，小穴中的性器就进得更深一点，小穴里混合的汁液顺着伊万的大水管流下来，把两人的下身弄得黏黏糊糊。

王耀经过这一热一冷的折磨，心里简直要恨死这只不知节制的熊了，但是他还插着自己，于是连自己不争气的耽于爱欲的身体也恨上了。

拼着最后一口气，一回到浴室就从伊万的怀抱里挣脱出来，双腿无力地跌坐在桑拿房的木制座椅上，失去了大水管这个‘瓶塞’，小穴里的东西更加放肆地流淌出来，仿佛无穷无尽。王耀对这种失禁一般的状态感到有些不好意思 ，低头看着被污染的浴室地板。

“万尼亚我怕了你了，不要过来。”

伊万无奈地看着小耀一脸戒备地拒绝他。今天是有点过火，他也不准备再折腾小耀了，但还是需要清理的啊。既然小耀不要……

王耀坐着向前大大叉开双腿，被寒冷激过的身体有点发僵，手指费力地抠挖着后穴，时不时擦过敏感点弄出几声低吟。太里面了，抠不到，王耀瞄见一旁的橡树枝，折下一根光滑的，试着往里面捣。

但王耀这么做显然忽略了一旁还处于兴奋中的伊万。在伊万眼里，王耀就像是欲求不满在自渎一般，这种香艳场面实在少见，虽然知道小耀并不是想做。但他还是忍不住走上前去把王耀吞进一半的橡树枝一把抽出来，取而代之的大水管一个贯穿到底。

“啊——”

伊万抱着王耀贴着墙站着狠狠贯穿他，引出一声声带着哭声的哀鸣，王耀修长的脖颈向后仰着，仿佛被猎人攫住的天鹅。“不要了——不要了啊——万尼亚——”泪流满面的王耀已经什么也射不出来了，只能紧紧抓着伊万坚实的臂膀，身体被一下下撞在背后的木板上，被动接收着体内一浪更比一浪高的快感，王耀已经不知今夕何夕，最后似乎看到爆炸一样的白光吞噬了一切，他也终于解脱了，昏死了过去。伊万抱着昏过去的王耀一直做到低吼一声射出来，白浊沿着王耀修长的双腿滴到地上。

伊万有点抱歉地抱着他，“小耀对不起，万尼亚今天又过分了呢”亲吻着王耀带泪的脸庞，把两人都洗的干干净净以后，一起躺在柔软的床铺上陷入黑甜的梦乡。————

1992.2.3

除夕，一场大雪将北京城打扮得银装素裹。王耀的四合院从早上就开始热闹，烹饪的香气不曾断绝，悦耳的欢笑声穿过院墙，同雪花一道飞向天空。

下午，晓梅跟在王闽身后慢慢地走了进来，全家人便到齐了。王京开始布置准备年夜饭的任务，连本田菊都被派去摆放碗筷。天气冷，人又多，吃锅子最为合适。川渝兄弟炒料，王粤熬汤，备菜的备菜，起炉子的起炉子，大家有条不紊地忙碌起来。

此时，正在包饺子的王耀心念一动，抬头望向窗外。明明人到齐了，连晓梅都回来了，他为什么还会心神不宁？

直到大家都落座，等着王耀开席的时候，大门再次被叩响。

院子里一阵嗡嗡的交流声。这个点了会是谁呢？千万别是什么紧急工作啊。

王耀突然心跳加速，摆手阻止了要去开门的濠镜，自己快步走过去，手指有些颤抖地摸上门栓。

门后缓缓露出的那张脸令他一时间屏住了呼吸。

银色的头发梳得整整齐齐，红色的双眼饱含笑意，衣着讲究，手持向日葵，整个人都露出期待与幸福。

王耀以为自己穿越时空，回到了和伊万布拉金斯基新婚燕尔的年月。

两人对视片刻，伊万开口道：

“小耀，我赶上年夜饭了吗？”

伊万的加入仿佛一颗炸弹落入王家小院。大陆的弟妹们大多神色平常，还有打趣伊万的想叫大嫂，被王京一个眼色止住了。而那几个亚细亚的国家和地区的反应就很不好了。勇洙几乎是肉眼可见地发起抖来。在伊万理所当然地坐在王耀身边后，几乎是立刻就逃到离主桌最远的桌子边上。本田菊没起身，脸色惨白一片，必须紧握住双拳才能克制住身体的颤抖。晓梅好歹记着今天是除夕才没掉眼泪。嘉龙抿着唇，有些难以置信地来回看着王耀和伊万，似乎不明白为什么伊万能在今晚这样的场合出现。濠镜还算淡定，叹口气拍拍嘉龙的肩膀，让他少说多吃。

王耀似乎没看见他们的纠结，举起酒杯宣布开席。大家手上嘴里不停，眼睛却都忍不住往主桌上那两位瞟。坐在王耀另一边的王沪神色自若，甚至和伊万问了一声好。去端个饺子就被伊万占了位子的王京有些不爽地坐在伊万下手，和身旁的敏姬说起话来。年夜饭就这样在有些微妙的气氛中开始了。

酒过三巡，大家渐渐放开了。大陆的王家人对伊万的出现一开始只是惊讶，现在气氛已重新活跃，大家也发挥出王家人好客的天性，敬了王耀就敬伊万，有几个大舌头直接叫上大哥或者大嫂。伊万一点也不生气，或者说他非常开心，每一杯酒都喝得干干净净，听到大嫂这个称呼甚至笑得眼睛弯弯。王耀一边吃一边招呼大家多吃，仿佛没听到。京沪视线一触即离，都看出了对方的担忧。

罢了。大哥开心就好。

八点钟，宴席已接近尾声。王京打开电视调到央视一台，春晚欢快的音乐顿时传遍了整个小院。几个喝醉的被搬回客厅，王耀自己架起勇洙，后者不知道是喝醉的还是被吓晕的。王粤等几个完全清醒着的迅速收拾好碗筷，大家陆陆续续地聚回客厅，开始边看春晚边嗑瓜子。一直老实的伊万往王耀身边挨了挨，软糯的声线像是抹了蜜：

“小耀家人都喜欢嗑瓜子，万尼亚好开心~“

尽管声音不大，但大家都听见了。王耀不去管谁发出了按耐不住的笑声，推了推这只撒娇的大熊：

“喝醉了就回房间睡觉。”

“才没醉，跟水一样的酒，万尼亚可以再来八百杯~“

两人就这样有一搭没一搭地说起话来。尽管都是些没营养的言语，所有人都觉得自己眼睛要闪瞎了。大过年的，他们明明是来跟大哥团圆的，为啥要遭这种罪嘛。

快到整点，王耀把黏在他身上的伊万推开，清清嗓子：

“发红包了，手快有，手慢无。“

一时间所有人都动了起来。正好站着给王耀倒茶的敏姬近水楼台，第一个向王耀伸出了手。王耀将厚厚的红包放在她手里，敏姬守着千年来的习惯，嘴里说着吉祥话，跪下磕了三个响头。王耀把她扶起来，后面的王沪也已伸出了手，变故就在此刻出现。

一个包得整齐、样子却有些奇怪、勉强能算作是红包的信封也出现在敏姬眼前。敏姬有些疑惑地顺着那只手往上瞧，瞧见了伊万笑眯眯的脸。事情超出敏姬能处理的范围，她只能求助地看向王耀。

王耀也为难。红包是长辈给晚辈的，伊万算长辈吗？好像哪里不对…他有些嗔怪地看着伊万，东欧美人也脉脉地看着他。带着期盼的小眼神堵住了王耀本来要说的话。

他对敏姬点点头。

敏姬从善如流，双手收下伊万的红包，微微屈膝以示感谢。

屋里气氛顿时一松。大陆的弟妹们没什么心里负担就收下了伊万的红包，有仗着酒意说谢谢大嫂的，更多的是手上收着伊万的红包、眼睛戏谑地看着王耀，一副“我就知道”的表情。

濠镜大方地收下两个红包。嘉龙不想收也不敢拒绝，走到王耀身前抱拳说了吉祥话之后，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一口气拿走了他手里两个红包。王耀失笑，这孩子倒是不肯吃亏。晓梅真的不敢收伊万的红包，缩在王耀身边磕磕巴巴地说了祝词，收下他的红包就迅速跑走。

本田菊抬头直视伊万的眼睛，双拳紧握。长辈赐不敢辞，你伊万布拉金斯基算哪门子的长辈？这世上有资格送本田菊红包的唯有nini一人。

伊万似乎没看见他眼里暗藏的敌意，依旧把红包递在他眼前。他比本田菊高一大截，居高临下。

眼看着两人僵持起来，王耀正在想办法解围，一只玉手斜斜伸出，取走了伊万的红包。王沪高傲地对着本田菊抬抬下巴：“别挡着我看节目。”

总算化解了两人间的对峙。本田菊默默转身走向另一边沙发，伊万面不改色地搭上王耀的肩膀，两人一起坐在主位上。

直到猴年初一的钟声响起，两人依旧肩靠着肩，膝碰着膝。伊万凑在他耳边说小耀新年快乐，王耀这才问他怎么今天会过来。

“万尼亚想和小耀一起过春节。”他一下一下摸着王耀的后脑勺，“也想见见弟弟妹妹，我有些唐突，小耀不生气吧？”

被他这样摸着哄着，王耀连被占了口头便宜都没听出来，哪里顾得上生气？

“你老实点我就不生气。”王耀被他喷在耳边的气息弄得心猿意马，扫了一眼假装非礼勿视的弟妹们，象征性地推了推伊万坚实的胸部。

“万尼亚明白~”

王耀没想到，他这一老实，就老实了一晚上。今年人来得齐，整个四合院住得满满当当。伊万本来也没有自己的房间，他只要过来便都是和王耀住一屋。春晚结束后，他顶着所有人的目光，走在王耀身边进了主屋；王耀也困得没空去管弟妹们会怎么说他们俩了。实际上也没人说什么——不懂的人不敢说，懂的人不必说。

伊万一上床就从后面抱着王耀，两条胳膊跟钢圈一样。王耀本来无所谓被抱着，但尾椎处被抵着就很尴尬了。又热又硬地直挺挺地戳着，身体被贯穿的记忆很自然地被唤起，王耀脸红红的，心里也痒痒的。可伊万居然就这样硬着睡过去了。听着他平缓的呼吸声，王耀还真是佩服他。

两人就这样纯洁无比地抱着睡了一夜。天亮后大家陆续起床，王耀带着早起的王粤和王鲁搓元宵，打着哈欠走进厨房的苏浙皖也被拎过来搓搓搓。等到大家人手一碗团团圆圆，王耀说了一些鼓励和祝福，便陆续有地方驻京办的留守干部上门，一个个接走王家弟妹。

王耀习惯了分离，一直笑着送他们走。有几个忍不住掉眼泪，抱着王耀说哥哥有空要来看我。本田菊和任家姐弟也被大使馆的车子接走。本田菊欲言又止，到底没开口；勇洙战战兢兢地说大哥我走了；敏姬依依不舍，又碍着伊万在场，只是深深行礼。

快到中午时，小院里只剩下十来个弟妹。午饭王耀亲自掌勺，每人都吃到了自己喜欢的菜，伊万也喝到了罗宋汤。饭后，嘉龙和濠镜一起告辞。晓梅有些别扭，到底还是抱了王耀一下，才和王闽一同离开。黑吉辽走的时候，伊万特别说了一句以后会多见面的，王黑没吱声，看着王耀胡乱点点头。

到了晚上，小院里只剩下京津冀和川渝——这俩货不知道搞了什么鬼，驻京办的干部们没有照例来接他们。晚饭是他们五个做的，说是要答谢大哥。王耀靠着厨房门，看着他们一边闹一边做饭，叮嘱几句别浪费食物，摇摇头一转身就撞进一个温暖的怀抱。

伊万一手从腰侧摸到腰窝，一手捏住他的后颈，将他牢牢锁在怀里。王耀头皮有些炸，弟弟们还看着呢！伊万没有笑，眼神有些危险，呼吸也沉重起来。赤裸裸的欲求隔着衣服传递过来，王耀被烧得有些烫，他知道伊万憋坏了，分别一个多月，昨晚到现在都只是纯洁的触碰，都是照顾着他在弟妹跟前的面子……王耀微微推了一下伊万，示意他们到客厅里去，伊万从善如流。两人绕过沙发，刚坐在窗边的小炕上，伊万的唇就压了下来。

王耀急切地回吻他。两人的舌头如同双生鱼儿一般缠绕追逐，他们都忘记了呼吸，不甘示弱地都想把对方的灵魂吸走。王耀先败下阵来，拍拍伊万的背示意自己没气了，伊万逮着王耀的舌头狠狠一吮，恋恋不舍地结束了亲吻。王耀舌头发麻，喘息不断，面色酡红，伊万的额发乱了些许，意犹未尽地舔舔唇。

“开饭啦！”王渝的声音恰到好处地传来。王耀一个激灵，跳下炕就跑，伊万紧随其后。

跑是跑不掉的。这辈子都别想跑掉啊，小耀。

五个弟弟觉得这顿饭吃得怪怪的。大哥不知道为什么脸很红，压抑着什么的样子。王川反思了一下，自己也没放很多辣椒啊，再说大哥不是喜欢吃辣子么？王渝差点直接问出来了，被王京一脚踩得嗷嗷叫。伊万早早放下筷子，眼睛就黏在王耀身上，搞得王耀脸更红了。

不能怪他不禁看，伊万的脚一直在他腿间作怪啊！不轻不重，怪舒服的，功能正常的小王耀在裤子里立正站好后，还被脚趾夹弄，差点就交代了。王耀再一次感谢桌布这个伟大的发明，不然自己一张老脸早就丢光光了。

王京一看那两人的表情，就知道桌子下面有猫腻。昨晚他没听到动静，看来现在大部队一走，这头北极熊就露出本性，连晚饭都等不及了。他撇了一眼面若桃花的大哥，心里叹口气，放下碗筷对着另外四个兄弟说晚上我带你们出门玩，最晚出门的请客。几人欢呼着往外跑，王京以前所未有的速度收拾好碗筷，对着还在神交的两人咬着牙说我们出门了大哥大嫂慢慢聊，奈何无论王耀还是伊万都对王京这声大嫂没啥反应。

王京关好大门，转身却看见王津有些担忧地看着院子里面。他拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“走吧，大哥有分寸，别担心。”

壬申猴年的大年初一晚上，王家四合院里只剩王耀和伊万布拉金斯基。王耀有预感，这只怕会是他国生中最“精彩”的大年初一。

他慢慢站起身，让小王耀离开伊万的熊掌。“我刷牙去。”他一边说一边往里逃，脚步间连功夫都使出来了。伊万没有追赶，不紧不慢地跟在他身后，脚步声却一下下踏入王耀的心里。他跑进主卧的洗手间关上门，一口气脱光，一边冲澡一边刷牙，眼睛盯着玻璃门计算自己还有多少时间。

于是，他眼睁睁看着洗手间的门就这样被熊爪子卸了下来。

伊万几乎是眨眼间就到了他面前。看着他光溜溜的样子，伊万似乎有些不满，三下五除二也脱光，长腿一迈跨了进来，浴房里顿时拥挤不堪。

老妖怪王耀，脑袋上戴着小熊浴帽，嘴边泡泡还没冲干净，就被场面人伊万分开双腿托着腰窝抱了起来。王耀背抵着墙，双腿挂在伊万臂弯，门户大开的姿势暗示着邀请。伊万眼中欲海翻涌，血浪几乎喷涌而出，他下颚紧绷，额间冒汗，握着大水管就要往小穴里捅。

“小耀，万尼亚好难受…就这样进去了哦？”

“什…啊啊！痛！好痛，伊万不要！呜呜！不要……”

王耀具有一流的身体恢复能力。一个月没做过的小穴，没有扩张前紧得就像没开苞。伊万这样不管不顾，半个龟头都没进去，王耀就痛得直掉眼泪，性器都耷拉下去。

王耀这样痛苦，伊万也清醒了，懊恼地退出来，低着头道歉：

“对不起小耀！是万尼亚不好…万尼亚错了…可是我好想要你…小耀疼疼我…”

小熊耷拉着耳朵认错的样子，王耀向来没有抵抗力。他低头看了看，好在没流血，闭着眼睛低声说：

“……你……舔舔我……很快就可以了……”

伊万眼前一亮。小耀从来没有主动要求自己舔他！虽然他很喜欢，但他从不承认。伊万带着得逞的笑，将王耀举得高高的，舌头覆上受到惊吓的小穴，温柔地舔弄起来。

王耀把脸埋在胳膊里，闷闷地呻吟着。太羞人了，主动求舔什么的…但是，好舒服……

伊万的舌头灵活地钻来钻去，娇嫩的肠肉被挑逗得痒痒的，偏偏舌头不是水管，没办法真正地骚到痒处。王耀沉浸在被爱人舔穴的羞耻与满足中，舌头对小穴的每一下刺激都被感官放大，他全身泛起情动的艳红，小穴也变得贪嘴起来，蠕动着将伊万的舌头往里吸。

伊万对王耀身体的变化了然于心。他又用三根手指试了试，确定OK了，再一次扶着水管坚定地往里插。

小穴艰难却顺从地吞下了完全勃发的大水管。王耀还是觉得痛，皱着眉头喘息。伊万开始抽动，每一下都快狠准地顶上前列腺。王耀的眼前炸出烟花，汹涌的欲海顿时将他没顶。

他射了，精液沾湿两人的腹部，小穴也痉挛着裹紧巨物。大水管毫不留情地攻破穴肉的围剿，按着之前的节奏和力度，没有丝毫松劲或停顿。王耀有些恍惚，低头看着水管一下下插入，肚子一下下鼓起来，性器一点点翘上来。

从被生生插射，到被活活插硬，有十分钟吗？…是自己身体太饥渴，还是和伊万的身体相性太好？王耀透过水汽看伊万，银色头发湿透了贴在额头上，令他显得有些孩子气。他的嘴唇抿着，微微喘息，胳膊上肌肉贲起，红宝石般的双眸死死盯着自己，是珍而重之的深情，还是毁天灭地的欲望？王耀待要细看，却被伊万堵住嘴唇拖入更深的漩涡。

伊万就着这个姿势干到自己射出第一发。王耀射了两次，又被热水冲了许久，脑子晕晕，身体也软成浆糊，任由伊万抱着走向主卧里那张巨大的拔步床。

伊万低头看着他，时不时在他脸上落下亲吻。新婚时，伊万也曾这样抱着洗浴后的王耀，一边亲吻一边走向克里姆林宫里的婚床。

王耀恍惚地看着他没有丝毫变化的容颜，耳边响起了久违的、爱意冲击心堤的声响。

伊万撩开床幔，将王耀放在被褥上。王耀伸手抓下了小熊浴帽，有些感叹这样搞居然浴帽都没掉，头发没湿太好了。伊万已经压上来吻他，水管再次捅进湿热柔软的小穴。王耀趴在被子上，双手抓着枕头，被大熊压顶弄得有些喘不过气。伊万插入后就将他的屁股往上抬，王耀顺势变成更好动作的跪姿，随着伊万的节奏款摆腰肢，配合着大水管进攻的角度敞开身体，两人配合无间，为彼此带来身体和精神的双重愉悦。

眼看着两人快要一起到顶，伊万却抽了出来，王耀不满足地哼哼。伊万将他翻过身，提着他的双腿下压到耳边，从上往下正面贯穿了他。水管一路碾压过敏感的肠肉，王耀直接被干射，精液落在自己的脸上身上。伊万缓了口气，揉着他的屁股又干了百十下，才射进他体内。

王耀大口喘着气，正想说要不咱歇会儿，就被伊万拉起来抱着插入。被操服了的小穴背叛了主人的意愿，温顺无比地吸吮着能够带来疯狂快感的大水管。

王耀被伊万抓着腰上下颠簸，屁股被拍打得通红，啪啪声混合着床架摇晃的咯吱声响了很久很久。伊万终于射出第三发后，王耀的眼睛已经睁不开了，他再次被放平在被子上，眼前最后一幕是伊万和他坚硬如铁的大水管像熊一样压下来。

我的黄花梨古董床很值钱的，千万别弄散架了啊。

这是王耀昏迷前的最后一个念头，不过没来得及说出来。

大年初二，日上三竿时分，王耀被王京的敲门声叫醒。

他闭着眼睛应了一句，刚一起身就惨叫着倒了回去，全身尤其是腰部以下的酸麻疼痛一股脑冲击着他的神经，令他脑袋突突直跳。

“大哥，还好吗？中/南/海来电话了，”王京冷静的声音顿了顿，“和您屋里那位有关。”

王耀清醒了。脑子醒了，身体还在抗议，他正想慢慢挪到床边，就被伊万打横抱起。

“别闹，”王耀声音低哑，“干正事儿呢。”

“万尼亚和小耀一起去，”伊万吃饱喝足，神清气爽，“算算时间我家人该到了，我和你一起去见你家主席，说正事儿~”

王耀推了推他，“给我穿衣服，我腰疼。”

“好好好~”

————

大年初二下午开始，中方外交部、商务部和发改委的官员陪同苏方来访官员参观了东三省、河北省的多个工厂、电厂、冶炼厂和农场，以及天津港附近正在紧锣密鼓建设的一家中苏合资工厂。伊万也随行参观，王耀全程陪同。中苏双方合作意愿真诚，合作势头良好，本次参观访问的气氛非常友好。王耀真心实意地希望双方合作共赢，在阿尔的威势下走出自己的道路，在工业化的山峰上携手攀登，让两边家人都过得越来越好。如今伊万的诚意他看到了，他不会辜负伊万，他的家人也不会让苏联失望。

中苏关于建立两国自贸区也谈了一些意向。除了中国的城市，王耀还熟悉地谈到了海参崴，海兰泡等数个在苏联的他认为合适的城市，王耀喜欢参与到国家建设的各项工作中来，所以常常在会议上面侃侃而谈。苏方领导也对中国先生如此了解苏联远东和西伯利亚感到叹为观止。伊万什么也没说，默默的看着王耀在会上神采飞扬。

就这样忙忙碌碌了十几天，伊万在一次不怎么重要的会议上偷偷拉着疲惫的王耀提前离开了会场。两人都已经好几天没睡过好觉了，都是白天参观开会，晚上还要和领导讨论到深夜。王耀靠在伊万怀里向上看着伊万带着血丝的眼睛，摸了摸他的脸。

“万尼亚你是不是有话要对我说?”

王耀早在伊万除夕出现在他门前就有了预感。

伊万只是把他抱得更紧了，“小耀，今天是2月14呢。万尼亚还记得当年小耀刚嫁给我的时候，那时候小耀家刚刚独立没多久……”

“万尼亚……”

“那时候小耀和万尼亚都好开心……”伊万神情恍然仿佛穿越到了几十年前，王耀一袭嫁衣，是白雪皑皑的天地间唯一的红，“小耀家里人说红色是革命的颜色也是中国传统婚礼的颜色……”王耀的样子伊万见过许多种，有凯撒手绘的东方少年，有金帐汗国时宽袍大袖的仙子，有19世纪末惨遭蹂躏的纤弱美人，有战场上负伤累累的坚毅战士，伊万都把这些记忆小心翼翼地藏在心里，用琥珀包裹，玉石点缀，黄金为封，而那一天的小耀，是这头北极熊此生最宝贵的珍藏。

夕阳的余晖把伊万浅色的头发衬成了火焰般的颜色，王耀知道伊万想说什么。这个当年团子一般软萌的小孩，已经成长为他现在远不能及的强大存在。那五千多年来最为绝望的时光里，他哀嚎，呐喊，挣扎，只有仿佛太阳一般耀眼的伊万对他伸出了援助之手，并指了一条走向希望的道路。那时候，他心中感叹，真是少有地仿佛又回到少年时代，感情是炽热地纯粹地，他可以和伊万谈论理想和未来几天几夜，可以在伊万的纵容下提出几百上千条要求，新婚时期伊万克里姆林的寝室里发生的事情至今想起来依然脸红心跳。他耐心地听着伊万温柔软糯的低语，任凭自己也沉浸在那段回忆里。

伊万已经说到他们开始交恶的时候了，“小耀对不起，是万尼亚不好……”王耀轻轻摇了摇头，“我也有错，我也不该打你的……”他想起在珍宝岛被自己刺伤的伊万，脸上写着震惊和悲伤。“小耀后来就不理我了，”伊万听起来有些委屈，“还和万尼亚离婚了，阿尔弗雷德有什么好……”王耀失笑，伊万当然知道自己为何后来和阿尔好上，但每次都说的自己很无辜。王耀也不反驳，静静听着。

“……小耀，万尼亚真的差点死掉了，万尼亚这辈子就喜欢过小耀一个人，想到以后就要看不到小耀了，好难过……”王耀抚了抚伊万头顶，如果自己的猜测正确，他的确是逃过一劫，直到现在伊万的处境也依然不是很好。这头熊现在也长了点心机了么，知道拿这个来让自己心疼，虽然的确真有效……

“小耀，我们复婚吧！”红色的眸子急切地望进金色的眸子，带着不安和希望。终于说到了，王耀说出了他早已决定的话：

“万尼亚，现在不是复婚的好时期，我现在……”

伊万捂住了王耀的嘴，“知道小耀愿意和万尼亚复婚，万尼亚就很高兴了。”王耀这才明白伊万也已经预想到了他的反应，大家心照不宣。“不过万尼亚还是有点失望，需要小耀亲亲才能好～”夜色中传来难耐的亲吻声，“唔—”

真是狡猾的小耀，不过到时候只剩万尼亚了，你还能选谁呢～

苏方代表默默收起了‘中苏友好同盟互助条约’的草案……


	13. Chapter 13

蝉声阵阵，又是一年夏。王耀随着本田穿过日式庭院，来到一座幽静的别苑。这几年由于双方家人交流密切，两人间因历史问题产生的紧张感减少许多，王耀还想着会面完了以后要是早的话，还可以去探望一下来日本工作的家人。

“小菊，最近你家的动画片和电视剧在我家很受欢迎哦～”

“在下深感荣幸。”

和正在东张西望，想要对他的“魔改版”庭院风景发表言论的王耀不一样，穿着传统和服的本田菊总感觉心里惴惴不安，为何会面地点是这里?

战败之后，本田菊就被阿尔收入阵营，逃过了东京审判。这几十年过去，也算看清了阿尔是怎么样的人，说是盟友，不过是为他办事的奴隶罢了。这栋专属于阿尔的“别苑”并不是多么光明正大的地方……看着身边轻松自在的nini，本田菊有点担忧。

“小耀来啦，”阿尔弗雷德一如既往地阳光自信，海蓝色的眼睛里面盈满笑意，“本hero在这已经等了好久了。”他挥挥手，亚瑟从屋内走出来，依然是矜持自傲的模样。“王先生你好。”他伸出右手，王耀也伸手握了握，亚瑟轻轻捏了他的手心一下，王耀并没注意。

王耀此次是独自一人来本田家的，最近他和伊万之间的贸易交流相当成功，伊万家的能源，矿产和重工业产品流入中国市场，农产品和木材也大受欢迎。这个时候，阿尔并没有因此而在经济贸易上面打击王耀，而是抛出了更多利益，甚至有传言甚至说要建立中美全面自由贸易。王耀自然是不信的，但是对国家有益的事情，他还是得来亲自打探一下消息。这不，前两天阿尔在电话里面约了王耀来本田家会面，只是没想到亚瑟也在。

本田菊默默退下，他们今天谈的内容并没有他的位置，想到前两月，京都送来的抹茶……本田知道nini有时候还是挺怀念明之前的泡茶方式的。

茶道让他纷繁的思绪沉静下来，本田菊端着托盘向别苑走去，快要走到的时候，听到房间内激烈的声响。他快走几步……

他听到巴掌扇在肉体上的声音，骂声低下去，带着哭腔的呻吟有节奏地起伏。

本田菊不是傻子，知道里面在发生什么。这一刻，他真想破门而入，然而他不能。

他跪在关闭的纸门外，托盘放在地板上面，看着茶汤的热气缓缓上升，旁边的精致的茶点是nini喜欢吃的……

“啊啊！…呜…痛…”

“耀，你这不是吃得很乖吗？”

“比当年厉害多了，伊万到底怎么调教你的啊？”

“呜呜…啊！…”

“你和伊万家里的也这样玩过吧？哈哈哈—”

本田菊端正地跪着，手指紧紧抓着和服下摆，双眼死死盯着近在咫尺的纸门。

————

“你们越界了，这是中国的内政！”

来之前王耀就预料到阿尔，还有亚瑟会反对他和伊万的交往，但却低估了他们的无耻程度。

“小耀有本hero就够了，只要你和那头北极熊断绝贸易往来，我们两国还可以有亚瑟等建立贸易区，肯定能让小耀的‘改革开放’获得成功……”

“本hero可不信耀你是看中了伊万家的商品，hero家照样都有，还价廉物美……”

“小耀你不是想进口hero家的高科技产品么……”

“小耀家的产品，hero家也需要，只要你……”

“王先生，伊万并不是一个可靠的人，您和他之间有过不愉快的经历。而阿尔和我，会给您带来更多的利益……”

“阿尔和我会加大在中国的投资，如果您……”

一开始阿尔和亚瑟的极力拉拢，王耀并不意外：

“阿尔你这要求让我很为难啊，伊万家也是一个大市场呢，我家还急需要钱……唉，家里人太多也太穷了，欧美市场不够啊。”

“阿尔你这就站着说话不腰疼了，要是我现在单方撕毁条约，伊万再陈兵百万在国境线上我可消受不起……伊万那么近又那么强……”

“卖高科技产品给我?阿尔，我可不信……要表现诚意的话，不如先卖给中国……”

“我也希望你们能多多投资中国，购买中国的产品，可是这要求也太……要不我们都退一步，达成双赢?”

“我和伊万的合作是纯经济上的，并没有要选边站他那边的意思……我和你们的合作不会受到影响……”

王耀圆滑地回应让阿尔逐渐不耐烦起来，亚瑟使了个颜色，先开口道：

“贺瑞斯和我说春节的时候伊万去了北京，还给他发了红包。您如果再否认和布拉金斯基复合的事情的话，就真的是把我们当傻子了。”

亚瑟幽绿色的眸子如同毒药：“为了你的弟弟，你也要考虑一下继不继续和伊万合作，毕竟他还在资本主义阵营里。”

阿尔插话道：“还有王湾，你的好妹妹。”

大英帝国虽然没落了，亚瑟却还是那个能戳中王耀死穴的人，对王耀而言，其他都可以商量，家人是最重要的存在，他真的被激怒了。

看到王耀金色的眸子被怒意充满，亚瑟忍不住舔了一下唇，想起19世纪他初遇王耀的时候，他亲吻了这位东方美人的手，得到的却是美人的一个耳光，一百多年了，耀还是如此迷人。

王耀伸出去的手被亚瑟死死抓住，“耀当年已经打过我一次了，一百多年了我总得有些长进。”

经过一番缠斗，亚瑟的双手穿过腋下反锁住了王耀，阿尔则绕到正面结结实实打在他腹股沟上。剧烈的钝痛令他眼前发黑，冷汗沾湿额头，身体里的力气好像被一股脑抽空，整个人软软地挂在亚瑟臂间，喉间压抑着痛苦的喘息声。

阿尔偏了偏头，亚瑟毫不客气地将王耀往榻榻米上一拋。王耀刚刚被阿尔打得太重，本能地捂着肚子，像大虾一样蜷缩起来。“撕拉——”衣裤被扯裂剥去，直到被分开双腿才微微扭动膝盖试图摆脱阿尔的钳制。

阿尔无视了微弱的挣扎，按着他光滑的大腿根，将双腿彻底打开，将亚瑟递来的润滑剂直接往紧紧闭合着的小穴里面挤。

阿尔已经硬了。他没什么耐心，一次就将两根手指插到底。王耀的反应大了一点，抬起捂着肚子的双手推拒阿尔，被亚瑟捏住双腕按在头顶。

“不想受伤就老实点，难道你想被直接插烂？”

亚瑟亲吻他的指关节，唇舌在小臂上游走，咬住大臂内侧细嫩的软肉吸吮。

王耀顾不上被禁锢着亵玩的双手。

他被阿尔强行一插到底。王耀双目泛红，死死瞪着阿尔那张依然明媚的脸，双腿在阿尔的压制下无力地抽动。“Honey，别这样看我，我怕自己会忍不住就这样干死你。”

阿尔得意地笑着，按住他的腿根慢慢抽插起来。不曾充分开拓的小穴实在太紧，进退间巨大的阻力箍得阿尔都有些痛。他眼神一沉，手指用力掰开臀瓣，性器毫不留情地破开肠肉，一直撞到王耀的小腹都鼓起来，整个内里都被撑成阿尔的形状。这样插了十几下，王耀的小穴渐渐软和，进退通畅许多，阿尔也顺势加快了节奏，腹肌打在王耀的屁股上发出清脆的啪啪声。

王耀只觉得疼。在润滑剂和简单扩张的作用下他没有流血，但也只是没有流血。虽然伊万的尺寸更甚阿尔，可伊万至少会等到他身体打开到能够接受的程度。现在的阿尔可不管他有没有情动，一上来就操得又深又重，仿佛一把炙热的钝刀反复捅穿他的屁股，从小穴入口到肚子里面都火辣辣地疼。被击中腹部的疼痛还未散去，被巨物贯穿的疼痛接踵而来，王耀眼冒金星，实在提不起力气挣脱，只能咬紧牙关，不让自己惨叫出来。

“刚刚谈到哪儿了？”阿尔用和下身的粗暴动作完全不一样的轻快语气说道，“哦对，你真的打算和北极熊复婚？”他盯着王耀，亚瑟听见他的话也凑过来，湛蓝幽绿两双眼睛一左一右居高临下注视着金色眼睛。王耀虽然被两只肉食者的视线捕获，但丝毫不惧，倔强地回视过去。

“不许糊弄，Yes or No？”阿尔嘲讽地问。

“私事——啊！…与你…无关…啊啊！”阿尔怎么会让他顺顺当当地回答呢？他故意几个深顶，让王耀不得不发出痛苦的呻吟。

“行吧，我换个问题，”阿尔撇了撇嘴角，“要不要和他分手，做hero的人？”他抚摸着王耀的大腿，揉捏他腿内侧细嫩的皮肉，狠狠一掐，“只要你跟了我，本hero保你富得流油，怎么样？”王耀被这一掐刺激地绞的更紧，让阿尔爽地低吼一声又重重地抽插几下。

“耀，Love triangle的游戏可不是那么好玩的。”亚瑟终于放过了他的胳膊，开始把玩他的头发，像情人一般亲昵地用手指梳过头皮，“你想和布拉金斯基复合我理解，可你还记得当年你跟着我们都做了些什么吗？”祖母绿的眼睛闪着狡黠的光，“你通过巴基斯坦在阿富汗给他捅了多少刀？说起来伊万知道你给他戴了多少顶绿帽?

“上次hero一时失策，被伊万翻盘不说还被甩了锅，”阿尔眸色一暗，“你倒好，跟hero一边做一边商量怎么搞他的事儿都做了无数次，看见他死不了了就转头想复合？”

阿尔将王耀的膝盖压向胸口，让他屁股腾空，从上往下重重打桩。王耀被干得越发痛苦，喉间慢慢溢出破碎的低吟。

“撩了本hero还想全身而退的人还没出生。”阿尔的脸背着光，唇边的笑显得阴森森，“和他复合，做白日梦吧。”

王耀被他操得喘不过气，听见他的话艰难地吐出嘲讽：

“我…倒想…啊！…看看…唔…你的棋子死了……还怎么弄死伊万？”

“本hero弄不死他，”阿尔夸张地扬起眉毛，“难道还弄不死你么?”

不等王耀回应，阿尔加快了冲刺，王耀的屁股被撞得通红，性器带出的黏液沾湿了两人的股间。亚瑟用王耀的头发裹住自己的性器，再拉过王耀的手为自己打手枪。很快，阿尔捏着柔软的臀肉射了进去，亚瑟包住王耀的手快速套弄一阵后射在王耀的头发上。

两人微微喘息，亚瑟注意到王耀的性器没有任何反应，绿眼睛眯了眯，示意两人交换位置。阿尔不置可否，没有不应期的肉棒又捅了几下，才慢慢从王耀身体里退出。王耀还是屁股悬空的姿势，小穴渐渐闭合，乖乖吞下了阿尔射进去的精液。亚瑟来到他身前，捉住他的膝盖掰开，捏起毫无反应的性器来回揉搓。

“怎么回事？本hero技术有这么差？”阿尔有些抗议地啧了一声，从背后托起王耀，让他靠在自己怀里，将肉棒放在他股间摩擦。亚瑟见自己也没能让王耀硬起来，心里有了一个想法。

“这里有个好东西，能让耀你爽翻。”他捏着王耀的下巴亲吻他的唇角，“我们不能只顾着自己爽，对不对阿尔？”

亚瑟一手捏着王耀的性器，一手抓着一根精致的金属棒，正要动作，王耀突然抬起头，对着亚瑟狠狠撞过去。亚瑟堪堪往后躲过，王耀也被阿尔的双手从背后按住劲动脉，很快就头晕目眩。亚瑟冷冷地笑着，手腕一抖便将金属棒从马眼插了进去。王耀本就是强弩之末，一击未中又被阿尔箍着脖子，被这般玩弄也只是抽搐几下，被亚瑟不轻不重地扇了一巴掌。

“不想废了就别乱动。”亚瑟将金属棒完全推入后，勾起顶端的拉环，再往里用力一按。

“啊啊！”

王耀终于发出了进屋以来第一声痛苦中带着媚意的呻吟。他仰着脖子倒在阿尔怀里，金色的眼睛蒙上雾气，胯下性器已然勃起。

“直接被玩儿前列腺就能一下子勃起啊？这么敏感，以前没玩儿过？”亚瑟偏过头，手上又按了几下，可怜的腺体毫无准备地被粗暴凌虐，疼痛与快感潮水般涌向王耀的大脑，他大口喘息着，眼睛失去焦距，身体泛起媚浪的粉色。

“这么喜欢，那就别取了吧。”亚瑟将拉环扣回金属棒顶端的小机关，站起身将自己的勃发送到王耀唇边。

“我会…咬断…每一个塞进来的…咳咳咳…”王耀被金属棒折磨得痛痒难忍，声音虚弱无比，“你最好…卸掉我的下巴…”

“不，你不会，”亚瑟几乎是温柔地拨开他额前的乱发，“毕竟耀是个好哥哥，最心疼弟弟了，不是吗？”

“贺瑞斯和你长得不太像，”亚瑟一边抽插一边无不遗憾地说，“倒是几个你的妹妹长得更像你。”他双手托着王耀的脑袋，拇指拂过他鼓起来的脸颊。

“早知道当年我就将王琼一起带走，养到今天肯定是朵美艳的交际花。”华丽的声线吐出恶毒的言语，如果眼神可以化作刀子，亚瑟现在已经被王耀捅得千疮百孔。亚瑟欣赏着王耀燃烧着愤怒的金眸，一边按住他的后脑勺，一边将自己深深顶入他的喉咙。柔软温热的肉壁挤得亚瑟爽地如同过电，他渐渐加快速度，脆弱的黏膜被磨得生痛。身体对肆虐的巨物产生了排斥，不停干呕着想要把它挤出去，亚瑟却牢牢按着他的头，不允许他后退一分，肉棒将他纤细的脖子顶出了形状。

窒息和反胃令王耀软成一团，眼睛翻着白，胸膛剧烈起伏着。阿尔被这带着凌虐美的香艳画面刺激得硬了，并拢王耀的腿，将自己的勃起插入他的大腿跟操弄，龟头一下下顶着他的性器。王耀插着尿道棒的性器敏感无比，被这样亵玩得濒临高潮，偏偏被堵死了出口什么也不能射。他大汗淋漓，小腹抽搐，想要拿掉金属棒，手却抖得没有一丝力气。

“真的假的？”阿尔隔着王耀和亚瑟说起话，“那Hero下次去仔细看看王晓梅。”

王耀鼻子里发出一声闷哼，亚瑟带着调笑说道：“别着急，有的是时间慢慢看。”

亚瑟深吸一口气，开始最后的冲刺。王耀的喉咙几近麻木，被撑开的黏膜仿佛火烧火燎地剧痛。亚瑟低吟一声，全数射进他的食道，抽出时又带起一阵刀割般的锐痛。

“所以为什么不投入我们的怀抱呢？春节的时候晓梅可是被伊万吓坏了啊？跟了我们，天天都能和妹妹团聚，不好吗？”

王耀低着头又是咳嗽又是干呕，似乎没听清他的话。满足了的亚瑟大度地放开他，对阿尔抬抬下巴：

“好像弄伤他了。阿尔你操他下面吧，留着上面的嘴巴说话用。”

阿尔将怀里的身体翻过来，让他双腿环着自己的腰，坚硬如铁的性器顶入已被射过一次的小穴。腿交并不能让他高潮，阿尔有些急躁，一操进去就狠狠捏着他的臀部横冲直撞。王耀有些痛苦的呻吟更加刺激了阿尔，他抱紧怀中人深深吻了下去。

唇舌交缠时，阿尔被结结实实地咬住了。两人都没想到，王耀竟然还有反抗的力气和胆量。亚瑟本来有一搭没一搭地摸着王耀的小腿，知道阿尔高声痛呼才察觉不对劲。倾身一看，两人维持着深吻的姿势，阿尔的嘴角不停流出鲜血，两人双唇间一片血色狼藉。阿尔在剧痛中掐住王耀的脖子，但他还是死死不松口，一副不咬断阿尔的舌头不罢休的样子。眼看着阿尔的血越流越多，王耀的脸越来越青紫，亚瑟脸色阴沉，狠狠一巴掌扇在王耀脸上。他虚软的身体再也撑不住，软绵绵地歪倒在床上。

亚瑟想查看阿尔的伤口，被他一手挥开。虽然看着吓人，但对美利坚合众国阁下来说，皮肉伤只是小事，自尊心受损才是要命的大事。

没有人可以这样忤逆他。

“耀好像听不懂我们的话。换个方式跟他说吧。”

阿尔抱着王耀的膝弯，站起来插入了他。王耀的脸上一个清晰的巴掌印，白嫩的皮肉肿得高高的。他毫不避闪地看着阿尔，平静的表情在阿尔看来就是赤裸裸的嘲讽。阿尔很少这样生气——他真正生气的时候反而非常冷静——他湛蓝的眼珠冷若寒冰，手指摸到被自己塞得满满的小穴，硬生生往里加入一根，再加入一根。王耀痛得颤抖起来，咬着唇不屈地看着他——还在倔，还想反抗。很好，非常好。

“亚瑟你进来。”

“啊？”亚瑟一时没反应过来。

“别告诉我你没玩儿过。”阿尔冷酷的声音仿佛从地狱传来，“耀太调皮了，得加倍努力惩罚他啊。”

亚瑟漂亮的绿眼睛划过异彩，他当然玩儿过，当年的王耀被他和胡子混蛋玩弄，真是愉快的回忆。

亚瑟摸了一把王耀的屁股，在满满当当的后穴又加入两根自己的手指。他贴着阿尔的性器慢慢插入。可怜的小穴被撑成一个大大的圆洞，艳红的肠肉瑟瑟缩缩地含着两根巨物。随着啪地一声，亚瑟的腹肌撞上王耀的屁股，他也完全插入了

“比一百年前厉害多了 ，耀你这是卖了多少啊。我记得当初伊万每回都会把你操出血，啧啧，你嫁给他这么多年真是不容易。”亚瑟喟叹道。

与怀念旧时光的亚瑟不同，阿尔还在用王湾施压。“你的好妹妹年岁不大，却早早有了独立意识，”阿尔捏着王耀的乳头，随手一掐，“你说，这样一个天真可爱的小女孩，hero要不要帮她满足愿望呢？”

“怎么样，耀？想不想和晓梅团聚？只要你点头，hero不仅不惯着她，还会劝她回家。”

“……你休想。”王耀的声音沙哑无比，每说一个字都费劲力气。

亚瑟和阿尔打了个眼色，两人开始抽动。阿尔动作鲁莽，亚瑟不得不调整自己的节奏来适应他的拍子。两人一个进一个退，随时都有一根巨物碾压过他的前列腺。王耀挨过了最开始那阵剧痛，身体渐渐得了趣，低哑的呻吟一声比一声浪，被堵住马眼的性器硬得快要爆炸。

“休想？可是亲爱的耀，你可别忘了，阿尔需要开着航母去哄晓梅，我可是不需要花什么功夫就能让贺瑞斯俯首帖耳。”亚瑟接过话头，亲吻着王耀的耳朵，吐出有毒的蛇信子。

“嘉龙……”

“耀，贺瑞斯回家的事情虽然已经定了，”亚瑟在他脖子肩膀一路留下齿痕，手还绕到前面按压他的肚子。

“但是我完全可以吸干他的血，掏空他的心，吃光他的肉，”亚瑟带着极美的笑容说着极可怕的话，每说一个字王耀的身体就僵硬一分，“最后剩一具骨架子还给你，你能怎么办？”他得意于王耀明显被戳中痛点的反应，“反正他没死，其他人也不能说我怎么样。”

“你…你敢……”王耀浑身颤抖，牙齿咬得咯咯响，声音带着哭腔，泪水越发汹涌，“敢伤嘉龙…就是对我宣战……”

“经济自然波动而已，谁有证据？谁能判我？”

亚瑟没了耐心，噙着冷笑，抓着他的臀部和阿尔一起重重顶入他的身体。两人掀起的狂风骤雨席卷了王耀的身和心。

“啊！啊啊！”被击溃心防的王耀再也止不住哭喊，“呜呜…痛…好痛啊…”

“再叫大点声！”亚瑟兴奋地抽他的屁股，阿尔捏着他的脸胡乱啃咬，“叫啊！”

两人都陷入凌辱施暴带来的快感中，在不知多少次一起操入红肿外翻的小穴后，几乎同时高潮了。装不下的精液顺着王耀的大腿往下淌，他哭着，颤抖着，前面依然昂立着。

亚瑟像是发现什么好玩的玩具一般轻快地说：

“啊，真是罪过，耀还没有射呢。”

两人一退出去，王耀就软软地往下倒。亚瑟搂住他的腰，将他摆成跪趴的姿势，自己也跪在他身后，双手握住他的性器上下套弄。没有不应期的巨物也从后面贯穿了王耀。

亚瑟将金属棒抽出一点，指甲搔刮着鼓涨的柱体，然后将金属棍用力按进去，下身同时狠狠一撞。

前后两端的精准打击让前列腺无所适从，唯有爆炸式地传递着剧痛与快感。刺激超过感官阈值，王耀张大嘴巴发不出任何声音，眼神迷蒙，小腹剧烈抽搐。

这只是第一下。亚瑟接着操了第二下，第三下……还觉着不过瘾，又保持着相连的姿势把王耀翻了过来，看着他满是泪痕和伤痕的脸，亚瑟更加兴奋了。

正在进入佳境的时候，王耀不知哪来的力气，狠狠挠了亚瑟一头一脸，指甲缝里全是亚瑟的血。亚瑟抹了一把脸，从容的表情被撕破，旁边的阿尔赶紧用抛弃在一旁的衣服把王耀双手捆个结实。刚才被咬舌被驳了面子，看到亚瑟也如此吃瘪，他反而心情愉悦了不少，

“真是带劲儿，耀，伊万给了你多少，这么愿意只当他一个人的婊子?”阿尔又端详了一下亚瑟脸上的划伤，“本hero愿意出双倍。”

当亚瑟又一次按压金属棒，王耀浑身剧烈地痉挛，双眼翻白，嘴角流出涎液，小穴猛地收紧到亚瑟都发痛的程度。他嘶吼了几声，腰部无意识地挺动几下，随即彻底昏迷，身体瘫软在床褥上。

阿尔看着啧啧称奇，亚瑟说：

“无精高潮，学着点。”

“啧，Hero也会。”

“是吗？那你来试试看啊？”

“来就来。”

阿尔捏着王耀的下巴提起他，手伸向那根金属棒。

直到王耀从昏迷中被生生弄醒，阿尔也没有停下施虐的手。

————

太阳从高悬中天到西斜，本田菊一直跪在门口，盘子里的茶早凉了。

“你来了？进去收拾干净。”门终于打开了，阿尔先走了出来，亚瑟随后。本田菊低头应是，直到两人的脚步声转过墙角，才直起僵硬的双腿，一步跨进屋。

空气中弥漫着淫靡的气息，nini倒在一团污糟的床褥上，散落的长发像一朵黑色的花凋零在地上，意识全无。本田菊暗暗握紧双拳让自己冷静下来，伸出双臂小心翼翼地想要抱起他，却发现他身上没有一处好地儿。他一碰，nini在昏迷中都忍不住呻吟。本田菊一狠心将他打横抱起，快步走向浴室。

这些年，本田菊对如何清洗身体了如指掌。他把王耀抱进浴池，放了一池温热干净的水，让王耀靠在浴池边，下巴靠在自己肩上，用毛巾擦洗身体之后，又仔细洗去他脸上、头发上已经凝固的浊液。最后本田菊试着碰了碰尚未合拢的红肿下体，王耀身体一颤，眉头轻皱，呜咽起来，大腿无意识地合拢，这声音撩得菊心里有团火在烧。他心中告诫自己不是想这个的时候，没有耽误，插入一根手指抠弄，在王耀低泣声里，那两人射进去的东西流了出来。这一流竟是源源不断，本田菊不得不换了一缸水，才用浴巾裹起他。

本田菊没有带王耀回刚刚的房间。他抱着王耀熟门熟路地穿过几道门，来到自己的卧室，将王耀轻轻放在自己床上。

他草草收拾好，又去为王耀掖被子。确认他妥当了，本田菊才跪在他枕边，望着他的脸庞出神。他有多久没有这样近地看着nini了？哪里想得到是在这样的场景？nini的嘴唇破了，脸上也…本田菊一边唾弃自己，一边将手伸进浴衣下摆，握住了早就硬起来的性器。

本田菊痴迷地盯着王耀的脸，回想着他身体内部的触感，他带着哭腔的呻吟声，手上的动作越来越快，忽地，王耀睁开了眼。金色双瞳似乎就这样看进了他的灵魂深处。

本田菊就这样射了。有几滴落在枕头边。

王耀没有动，眼睛都没眨；本田菊握着自己的性器不敢动。两人一时相对无言。

“是轮到你了么?”王耀冷漠的声音在空旷的卧室里响起。

————

本田菊低头受着王耀的责骂，一点也没有为自己辩护的意思。王耀知道这事大约是和本田没关系的，但他心情现在极度不好。最后骂了几句，王耀也觉着没意思，攒了点力气便翻身起来了。

“衣服。”王耀伸出手，本田拿起早已放在旁边的日式浴衣。

“不，我要回去。”

穿着本田菊的有些紧的西服，他坐在向机场飞驰的车子上。王耀拒绝了本田菊劝他留下歇息一晚的建议，他也拒绝了本田的专机，一想到到时候排队等自己解释的长队伍就糟心。

现在他浑身都痛，坐着尤其难受，好多年没这么屈辱了，王耀一时有点懵。

几十年前他敢硬踩阿尔加上伊万的脸，没带怕的。

如今他却犹豫着要不要吃了这个哑巴亏。

那个时候光脚的不怕穿鞋的。

现在他好歹也穿上鞋，家里日子也有指望 ，不能再不管不顾了。

那两个人，他迟早要他们付出代价。

不能告诉上司们 不能把他们气疯了，小京那边也要瞒着。

伊万，伊万……他心里有点酸，还是别告诉他了吧？总归自己没有答应阿尔亚瑟的提议，没有做出损害中苏利益的事情。

他坐在出租车里，看着窗外的夜色，把平日里支持照顾他的人一一过了一遍，发现他竟无一人能诉苦。

王耀自嘲，自己真是飘了，没过几天舒服日子就软弱起来。


	14. Chapter 14

艳阳高照，柏林奥林匹克体育场，一场东西德之间的友谊赛正在如火如荼进行中，“啊啊啊啊啊～”随着球迷海浪般的欢呼，西德队又进了一球，坐在替补席上的路德维希也忍不住振臂高呼。“啧，这才刚刚开始呢，本大爷的东德队一定会胜的。”同样坐在替补席上的基尔伯特愤愤不平，“民主德国加油——”

除了球场里面人声鼎沸，柏林大大小小的各个拥有电视机的酒吧，也是爆满。柏林墙已经倒塌大半年了，东西德的居民来往交流频繁，特别是休息日，西柏林的酒吧里面总能看到东德人。这不，一位浅色头发穿着东德球队队服的客人已经在吧台灌了好几杯啤酒了，看来对现在，东德VS西德0：2的比分感到郁闷。

伊万可不是为了看球赛来东德的，这啤酒，不够带劲啊，还是伏特加最好，他正想着，约的人已经来了。斯科特·柯克兰，英国先生亚瑟·柯克兰的兄弟，穿着一身西德球队队服进了这个不起眼的酒吧。

说实在话，斯科特长的和亚瑟挺像的，都是粗眉毛绿眼睛，但是一说话就暴露了那浓重的苏格兰口音。伊万是第一次见斯科特，平时都是英格兰亚瑟代表英国出现，几乎忘了他家有四兄弟。

这次行动是秘密的，伊万按行程来说应该已经坐上了去北京的飞机。自从东德会议之后，不少国家和地区，都会像这样和他低调见面，倾诉他们的“隐秘”诉求。前两个月，斯科特就和他联系上了，约在龙蛇混杂的西柏林见面，伊万希望斯科特会是一个实干靠谱的狠人，能确确实实给那个老谋深算的亚瑟带来麻烦。

聊了没两句，伊万就万分后悔浪费了时间在这里而不是去早点见他的亲亲小耀。斯文败类的毒舌绅士亚瑟，居然有这么一位冲动粗鲁的糙汉哥哥斯科特，伊万费力地在十个词里面带八个脏字的话里提取有用信息，大概意思就是苏格兰不满英国统治多年，希望他能支持苏格兰独立，另外他还带话说爱尔兰也希望北爱回归。伊万隐隐有些兴奋，亚瑟设计分裂对立了那么多国家和民族，这真是天道好轮回，但看了旁边的红发憨憨，又深刻感觉不靠谱。

斯科特却觉得他和伊万谈笑甚欢，相见恨晚，不知从哪掏出一瓶威士忌，金色的酒液荡漾，伊万开始发散的注意力立刻集中起来……于是认真共商大事的画面就变成了这样：

“你这酒还不够带劲儿，万尼亚家有更好的伏特加。”

“那下次我要尝尝，你可千万要记得带啊。”

两人拼了两瓶威士忌还有不知道多少啤酒之后，脸颊开始泛红的斯科特，已经醉了，嚎道：

“亚瑟那个娘炮，穿裙子还穿底/裤的——不穿底/裤的苏格兰男人才是真男人！”

伊万看起来还是个正常人，但其实此时也有些微醺：“阁下和亚瑟柯克兰确实是大不相同。”

“害，叫我斯科特。我也叫你伊万。谁像那个娘娘腔了?他们一家都是混蛋。”斯科特浑然未觉自己应该也算亚瑟一家人的。

“对，那个亚瑟养大的阿尔弗雷德也是混蛋”伊万补充道。

“大混蛋养的小混蛋。”，斯科特突然想到什么，“嘿嘿嘿，告诉你个秘密，那个娘娘腔好像去日本见他姘/头了。啧啧啧 ，岛国都是这么娘炮的吗？”

伊万想着你不也是岛国，而且天天这么说话都没被亚瑟打死，亚瑟可真的爱你……

“想到亚瑟那个娘们嚣张了那么多年”，我就想干/死他，你也一起？”

“谢了，不过我有爱人了～”伊万脸上浮现出他自己都无法想象的幸福微笑。

“哟——”

斯科特的感叹声被球迷的欢呼声所淹没。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

替补队员基尔伯特在最后的点球大赛里面，表现杰出，民主德国队获得了最后的胜利。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”电视里面响起傻鸟的狂笑声。伊万欣慰地看了他一眼。

————

在郊外找了个树林子藏好飞机，伊万带着酒后愉悦的微醺感，奔向他和小耀北京的爱巢。今天貌似飞的太快了，从东德到北京，加上中途停下加油一次，一共只花了4小时。

想到小耀厨房里面他亲自做的点心和热汤，伊万不由得加快了脚步，终于看到了胡同里那扇红色的大门。

四合院的钥匙上次过年的时候，王耀就给了伊万，“奇怪，小耀忘记锁门了嘛?”伊万进了院门，浴室的灯光朦朦胧胧亮着。凌晨三点半小耀还没睡，真是难得，万尼亚要和他分享一下好消息。

浴室里影影绰绰的人形弯下腰，手指伸向红肿不堪的隐秘之处，白色的液体在他眼前流下大腿。

伊万眼前一片红。

————

王耀强撑着进了门就直奔浴室，虽然本田菊帮他洗过了，但依然感到浑身难受。

水流开到最大，他使劲搓着身上的皮肤，简直要搓下一层，不顾那累累红印和伤痕，仿佛这样就能把记忆洗去。最难受的还有清理，阿尔和亚瑟弄得太深太多了，白浊顺水流而下。

忽然感觉背后有人接近，王耀犹如惊弓之鸟，身体狠狠抖了一下，回头看清是伊万后，眼眶红了。

他好多年没有受过这样的羞辱了，王耀看着他北方的爱人，压抑了大半天的委屈就要喷涌而出...

“被阿尔弗雷德操得还爽吗？”

“......什么？”王耀一时没听出伊万的嘲讽，愣愣地问。但在伊万看来，王耀腿上流着阿尔的精液，嘴里还在装傻。

“别这样，我们都知道你干什么去了。你今天飞去了日本，而阿尔弗雷德正好在日本。”伊万怒极反笑，目光似乎要在王耀的大腿上刮下一块肉，“小耀说过的，捉奸要在床，万尼亚没捉到，我不会怎么样的。”

他伸手掐住王耀的脖子，将他抵在浴室墙壁上。

“我是来操你的。”他冷酷地说，“要在这里？还是去床上？”

王耀还是愣愣地看着他，金色的大眼睛里有些血丝，眼尾一抹暧昧的红。

在阿尔弗雷德床上流了多少泪？

那我会让你把眼泪统统流干。

伊万没什么耐心了，手指用力收紧，王耀立刻呼吸困难，苍白的脸色泛起病态的紫红。

“问你呢，这里还是床上？”

王耀的手指搭上伊万的手腕徒劳地抓挠，嘴巴微张着攫取空气，哪里说得出一个字？

“不选？”伊万露出牙齿，“那就都做一遍吧。”

他直接把王耀提起来，另一只手掰开他的腿。小穴已是惨不忍睹，屁股、腿跟...无一不是被蹂躏透了的模样。

伊万懒得做前戏，将一条腿架起来，直接就插进去了。

嗯，确实被操开了，这么容易就吃下了。

伊万没有放开王耀的脖子，一边狠狠插到底，一边凑到他面前——发现他的唇也被咬破了。

伊万想也不想地对着伤口咬了下去。

“呜！嗯...”

脆弱的嘴唇被再次咬伤，王耀从喉间挤出痛呼，眉峰皱起，金色双眼痛苦地闭起。伊万品尝着他的鲜血，还故意碾压他的伤处。痛吗？更痛的还在后面呢。

伊万大开大合地操了一阵，红肿的小穴还是那么尽职地伺候着大水管，但前面的性器就不行了。操了这么一阵都没反应，伊万用手弄也站不起来。他冷冷地笑了。

这是被榨干了啊。连自己都极少把王耀搞到这种地步。他真是小瞧阿尔弗雷德了。

伊万兴致缺缺地松开手，王耀汲取着突然进入肺部的空气，剧烈地咳嗽起来，身体摇晃着软倒。伊万接住他往自己怀里一按，就着还插入的姿势走向卧室。

直到被按在床上重重插入，身心疲累到极致的王耀这才完全反应过来发生了什么事。伊万误会了，不给他解释的机会就强暴他。已经麻木的小穴被大水管一次次撑开，肿起来的肠肉比往常更紧致地包裹着巨物，王耀又痒又痛，难受地呜咽，伊万却嘲讽道：

“被操烂了都还是这么紧啊？小耀真是天赋异禀。”

伊万从上往下打桩，王耀的身体在怪力冲击下不断往上滑，被伊万按着大腿根往自己水管上狠狠一撞，恨不得将精囊都塞进去。

“啊！不…不…别啊！呜呜呜……”王耀试图解释的话语被伊万粗暴的动作打碎。他忍不住哭腔，抠着床单痛苦地呻吟着。

“为什么？为什么拒绝我？”酒精舔舐过的妒火烧得伊万失去往日的判断力，“和那个死胖子玩儿得那么开心！和我就只会说不？”

“呜呜…不…啊！”不是的，不是这样的！我没有，我明明浑身是伤，万尼亚看看我啊！

伊万加快了节奏，每一次深入都将王耀的肚子撑出他的的形状。他不想听王耀的拒绝，抓起散在床上的内裤塞入他嘴里。王耀虚弱地低低哀鸣，软软的性器摇晃着似乎在嘲笑伊万。伊万紧抿着唇，一口咬上布满爱痕的大腿，在阿尔留下的伤痕之上留下一串深深的牙印。他吸嘬着大腿内侧的软肉，猛地一个深顶射在王耀体内。

王耀闭着眼睛躺在伊万身下，胸膛微微起伏着。一副完全没有情动的死鱼样子。

伊万不甘心地捏起王耀的性器揉搓，还吸吮了几下，仍然没得到任何反应。小耀从没这样过……伊万莫名有些心慌。和阿尔弗雷德做，小耀会做到这个地步么?……万尼亚在小耀心里算什么?……阿尔弗雷德就那么好吗？

往日的阴影缠绕着他的心，当年没离婚的时候，小耀就抛下你一边和死胖子公开蜜月，一边算计你。如今背着你玩到干涸又有什么奇怪？

伊万眼前渐渐一片血红。

就算是最亲爱的小耀，背叛万尼亚也是要付出代价的。

他将王耀一把翻了过去。小耀不愿睁眼看我，不愿为我勃起，那就只露出后面的洞好了。

然而伊万盯着王耀的屁股，嫉妒和愤怒几乎令他忘了接下来的动作。

圆润挺翘的屁股如今彻底肿起来，烂熟肿烫，吹弹可破，层层叠叠的巴掌印既述说着性事的疯狂，又好似结结实实扇在伊万的脸上。看着平日忍不住想打却从来舍不得下重手的屁股，伊万脑袋嗡嗡作响，紧咬牙关，胸膛起伏不定。

伊万轻轻拍了拍他的屁股。王耀浑身一颤，沙哑的呻吟听上去非常可怜。

伊万冷笑着用手指掐入臀肉往两边分开，露出中间的同样红肿不堪的小穴挺身而入。

王耀没有惨叫。他已经昏迷了。短时间内累积的疲惫和痛苦超出他能接受的阈值，身体自我保护地进入了昏睡状态。他的身体软绵绵地任由伊万摆布，伊万操了好一阵才发现他晕过去了。

“晕过去可不行呢，”伊万残忍地笑着，“万尼亚这么卖力，小耀怎么可以不看着呢？”

他举起能够掀翻坦克的巴掌，狠狠地，抽在王耀的屁股上，下身也配合抽打的节奏操得又深又重。

一下，两下，三下。足以让王耀活生生被操醒。说是醒了，他也只能动动眼皮，连抓挠床单的力气也没了。伊万可不满意，他从背后抓住王耀两只手腕提起来，将他的胳膊当成缰绳，像骑马一样，结实的腹肌将红肿的屁股撞得啪啪作响。

王耀半昏半醒，睫毛扑闪着落下眼泪，一滴两滴三滴。没有哭声，纯粹被操出来的生理性泪水越掉越多，床单都被洇湿了一块。眼泪让伊万更加兴奋。他将王耀的手腕捏得青紫，屁股撞出一波波艳红的臀浪。最后冲刺了百十下，伊万猛地退出来，伸手扭过他的脸，捏着自己的性器全数射在王耀脸上。

王耀眼角带泪，脸蛋上更是泪痕遍布。伊万抽出他嘴里的内裤，将自己的精液和着王耀的眼泪，细细涂抹在他整张脸上。王耀依旧一动不动，直到伊万满意地看着他的脸，才用仅存的力气开口：

“放开我。”

你我之间的信任还是如此脆弱。

“万尼亚为什么要放开小耀？”

你我如今心意相通命运相连，你为何不珍惜？你还想和阿尔密谋什么?

“够了。”

你的蛮横粗鲁和自以为是还是和从前一样。

“不够，永远不够。”

小耀想分手吗？想投入死胖子的怀抱吗？万尼亚犯过一次的错不会犯第二次。你和阿尔永远不可能了，这辈子你别想离开我！

伊万颤抖着用食指和拇指捏住王耀的脸颊，眼中露出几近疯狂的神色。

王耀强撑着与他对视。一瞬间，他想把一切都告诉伊万。阿尔和亚瑟的暴行，身体的百般痛苦，不得不咽下屈辱的心酸委屈。

任谁看见爱人身体里流出属于别人的精液都会失去理智的，他不能怪万尼亚生气。

王耀再一次想解释，却发现，自己的脸被伊万死死捏住，连嘴巴都张不开。

王耀很快就发不出任何声音了。大水管这次选择了他的嘴巴。经历了阿尔和亚瑟连番深喉的唇舌与喉咙大概受了伤，大水管一插来，疼痛的记忆诚实地反馈上来，再次逼出王耀的眼泪。

伊万摸他嘴角，嘴角有阿尔留下的伤口，摸他乳头，乳头也被磨破皮，用力一捏就有细细的血珠。

伊万紧紧抿着唇，双手抱着他的后脑勺，将他的小嘴当成下面的穴来操。王耀本能的吞咽动作让伊万沉迷于快感中。伊万一次次毫不保留地逼他深喉，直到王耀因为窒息而干呕抽搐翻白眼，伊万才将他的脸按在胯下，粘稠的精液射入他的喉咙。

王耀的嗓子彻底哑了。尽管伊万已退出去，他也发不出一丁点声音了。

这旧伤新伤的，他大概得好几天才能好。又要让家人为他担心了……

伊万抬起他的腿再次插入时，王耀已经不看了，不想了，不试图解释了，也不再流泪了。伊万沉迷于他的样子让王耀有点好笑。肉体再如何相连，心却相隔千万里，难道他们这次又要重蹈覆辙？

他不过稍稍松懈了心防，开始贪恋伊万坚实的臂膀，老天爷就这样迫不及待地要惩罚他了吗？

身体里又冲入一股热液。伊万深埋他体内，牙齿在王耀颈边急切地又吸又咬，没有任何停顿又开始下一轮耕耘。这熊崽子，精力可真好，平时为了照顾我都没有尽兴吧？

要惩罚，请惩罚我一个人。别让我的家人再受苦……也别让伊万再受苦……

在不知道第几次被伊万内射后，王耀终于彻底昏睡过去。

————

伊万到底没真舍得下狠手，最后还是给王耀洗了澡擦了药，抱着他睡了。早上被床头的电话铃声叫醒，一向赖床的伊万睁开眼已经日上三竿。

“nini——”电话对面的着急的本田菊一时用了旧称，伊万皱着眉，这又是一个觊觎小耀的，于是语气不善地说道：“ 这里是伊万布拉金斯基。王耀睡着了，有什么事么?”

本田菊听见伊万的声音，反而担忧起来，nini在美苏之间行走实在是太危险了。

“布拉金斯基先生，昨天中国先生与美国先生和英国先生两人有非常不愉快的经历，都是在下的错，在下觉得需要和您说一声，他不是自愿的……”

“有苏联先生照顾，那在下就放心了。”本田菊的电话挂断了，伊万却仿佛是呆住了一样还拿着话筒，电话那头全是忙音。

他到底做了什么呀！伊万想起昨天给小耀擦药的时候那触目惊心的伤痕，那上面还有许多是他自己添加上去的……

正在伊万思绪繁杂的时候，蝴蝶般的睫毛动了动，琥珀一样的眼睛睁开了。王耀醒来就看到誓要在床上弄死他的熊崽子，正抱着电话一脸愧疚。身上感觉好多了，闻着就像药膏。王耀清了清嗓子。伊万望着王耀一时无言。

“昨天晚上挺厉害的啊。”王耀略带沙哑的嗓子听得伊万心里咯噔一下。“把电话给我，然后出去。”

果然，小耀是不要万尼亚了么?上交电话之后，伊万决定先战略性撤退到门口，就站那不动了。

王耀侧了侧身子，也懒得管竖在门口的伊万，正准备打电话，电话自己响了起来，对面传来阿尔弗雷德熟悉的声音。

“Honey，早上好，哦不对，中午好，本hero亲爱的耀这么早就走了，让hero和亚蒂好遗憾……”

阿尔和亚瑟疯玩了一下午，晚上又出去找乐子，起来的时候已经是中午，发现王耀不见了以后便责问本田菊。

“美国先生和英国先生并没有和在下说过要挽留中国先生，中国先生执意要走，所以……”本田菊冷静地回答着，眼睛深处有什么东西一闪而过。

“这可怎么办，昨天玩的不开心，小耀肯定要讨厌hero了。”

“打个电话吧，看看有没有回旋余地，这事不能让北极熊知道。”

听着电话里阿尔胡说八道，王耀罕见地抛了一个直球。

“就是旧时代的妓子，卖身还得给钱呢。我这里放不放过这事，就看你能给多少了……”

伊万只能听见片言片语，他从来没从小耀的角度看待过问题，这才惊觉小耀到底处于多么危险的位置上，可他自己昨夜还……阿尔和亚瑟，万尼亚一定要让他们为伤害小耀付出代价！伊万的血色眸子越发深沉。

————

“站在那里喂蚊子吗？”

王耀打完电话，对着依然呆呆站在门口的伊万淡淡地说，拉了拉被子盖住脸。

伊万如获大赦，几个跨步就走到床前，一会儿端茶一会儿打扇，直到王耀不耐烦地要他安静点，才脱下外衣钻进被子，小心翼翼地环住他伤痕累累的身体。

王耀感受着他的体温，又一次进入梦乡。

————

“不可能！这肯定是假消息！”听到这消息的时候伊万不在苏联，而在外头办些见不得光的事。

刚从飞机上下来，伊万就被记者团团围住，震惊过后是迷茫，伊万也不知道自己回答记者的问题够不够官方，脸上的表情是否僵硬。明明出任务前，小耀还和自己颠鸾倒凤，给自己洗手做羹汤，并且叮嘱自己万事小心，怎么突然就……

克制自己冷静下来，伊万从王耀的角度想了一下，发现他也完全无法反对小耀的这个决定。只是，万尼亚的心好痛……

————

“请问这是否是对您和伊万布拉金斯基复婚谣言的回击?”

王耀知道这位应当是西方阵营的媒体，笑着说道：“我和苏联先生是亲密的战略合作伙伴，我参加不结盟运动并不意味着中苏双方的合作关系会受到一丝一毫的影响。”

“王耀先生——”

王耀友善的挥了挥手，快步离开了记者们。上司想让中国加入不结盟运动已经很久了，但一直顾忌着王耀和伊万的亲密关系，没想到王耀居然点头同意了。对王耀而言，这也不是一个容易的决定，想到伊万，想到最近发生的事情，王耀更加清楚了自己只能走自强之路，参加不结盟运动也是把自己最后一丝幻想斩断。

只是希望伊万知道这个消息以后不要伤心……

————

豪华的房间里一台电视播着王耀在成为不结盟运动观察员国时的讲话 ，另一台电视播着采访伊万对于中国参加不结盟运动的感想。

“亚蒂你真厉害！”

“我还有更厉害的你想不想知道?”

“Now，give us a kiss.”

“Sure.”


	15. Chapter 15

这不是伊万第一次来巴黎，在他眼里所谓浪漫之都的巴黎，充满了布尔乔亚式的靡乱。他远远看到爱丽舍宫旁边的高级公寓，弗朗西斯约他在这里见面。伊万压低了帽沿，匆匆走去。

在所有发达国家意识体里面，弗朗西斯大概算是个奇葩，只有他是所谓“自由职业者”，aka 无业游民。当然，法国政府从来不会亏待他们的国家先生，虽然弗朗西斯经常参加罢工示威活动作为回报。

“Bon la matin！哥哥亲爱的小伊万～”虽然已经上午10点，弗朗西貌似刚刚从床上爬起来，浑身带着慵懒，松垮的睡袍露出来浓密的体毛。伊万从来也不习惯这种“法式风情”，即使当年彼得大帝和叶卡捷琳娜大帝让他好好接受了一回熏陶，参加的那些舞会简直是恶劣回忆，当然其中留下最恶劣印象的就是眼前这货。弗朗西斯每每看到伊万就不由得遗憾，当年还是交际场新人的纤弱美少年，现在长得比他还魁梧，哥哥真是没想到啊。

弗朗西斯作为西方阵营里面最特立独行的国家，是除了基尔伯特路德兄弟外，西欧国家里面和伊万关系最好的。

“万尼亚听说法国先生统一欧洲的理想终于要实现了。”伊万坐在沙发上，对面的弗朗西斯还没换下睡袍。

“叫哥哥啦，亲爱的小伊万～”弗朗翘着腿，睡袍下摆滑下，伊万觉着真辣眼睛“小伊万也对加入我们感兴趣?我们内部可是真正的资本流通，政策协调的自由市场哦。”

“万尼亚就不用了，而且我估计一些东欧国家也不会加入。”

“当然啦，小伊万已经有自己的‘帝国’了嘛，看不上哥哥的小计划。东欧国家哥哥也没有发展他们的意思。”

“不过万尼亚听说英国先生很想‘振兴东欧经济’?”

“有哥哥在，小亚蒂想在欧盟做什么，可都得经过‘大家’的同意啊。”弗朗抿了咖啡，“毕竟欧盟是欧洲的欧盟，和美洲可没关系哦～”

“听说路德已经加入了。”

“这位哥哥可不能让给你哦。”

“万尼亚觉得很好。听说你们还有一个外围组织叫欧洲经济区?”

弗朗西斯蓝紫色的眼睛闪过亮光：“让哥哥我给小伊万你细细介绍……”

“冬天到了，哥哥我也很想问一下小伊万家的天然气啊。”弗朗自然不会放过和伊万讨论能源贸易的机会“听说基尔伯特家里要通上气了。”

“弗朗西斯不怕死么?”伊万似笑非笑，“费力西家为了能源管道可死了几个人呢?”

“小费力西运气不好。法国能保护好自己，自然不会有‘意外死亡’，哥哥我可不怕。”弗朗西斯知道之前意大利和苏联谈过建设能源管道，这事多半是阿尔做的，“小伊万最近不也想打开贸易么?能不能给哥哥点优惠价啊?”

伊万伸出三根手指，表示比市价低三成。

“哥哥太爱你了～”

————

“小亚瑟啊，有木有想哥哥～”伊万走后，弗朗西斯抱着电话在客厅逛悠，“哥哥听说最近中东可能有些不太平哦～”

“哎？为啥通知你?毕竟哥哥还是想要廉价能源的嘛～”

小伊万看来是真的恢复过来了，弗朗西斯想，小耀对他的影响颇大，连观念都变了不少，本来嘛，这两位当年没事闹什么离婚。不过小伊万如果是想用能源打开外贸市场的话，依小伊万的个性……中东又要被折腾了呢，如果小伊万失败，油价依然低迷，能源的价格不会高。如果小伊万成功，自己可是有小伊万亲自允诺的七折价。哥哥我怎么都不吃亏，实在是太机智了～

————

身为叙利亚国家意识体的沃丽德，矜持地让家人都退下，她要和苏联先生单独谈谈。

大门一关上，她如同一只归林的小鸟儿，飞奔着扑进伊万怀中。伊万轻松地单手抱起她坐在沙发上，沃丽德顺从地钻进他怀里。

“您打算呆多久？这次来是为了对付那边的傻子吗？”

沃丽德熟门熟路地发问，伊万也不以为忤，他把玩着她柔顺的乌发，嗯了一声说：“再不回来沃丽德岂不是要忘了我了？那傻子自然是要收拾，不过宝贝放心，我不会让任何人伤到你。”

他捻起一缕头发在唇边一吻，放在她腰间的手不自觉地下滑，覆上她小巧柔软的臀部。

多日未有性事，伊万的火被撩起来一点，揉搓臀肉的动作也大力了一点。

沃丽德吃痛，屁股在伊万怀里动了动，蹭到一个坚硬炽热的管状物，身子立刻僵住。

“我…我去给您泡茶！”

沃丽德慌不迭地溜下去，屁股着火一般匆匆跑去茶水房。

“万尼亚好想小耀啊～”伊万叹了口气。

伊万和沃丽德聊起了最近要倒大霉的沙特国家意识体萨特。

“那傻子听阿尔的鬼话，天天卖那么多石油，价格压那么低，我家卖油亏了好多。”作为女性，沃丽德向来很会使用自己的女性优势，她亲密地靠在伊万怀里，鬓边的玫瑰花娇艳欲滴。“苏联先生对他有什么计划么?”

伊万拨弄着玫瑰花，说道：“沃丽德不用担心，不久后油价就会升高了，因为萨特家的国王要换了呢。”

沃丽德睁大双眼，一脸不可置信，萨特的老国王是亲美的，难道伊万……?

伊万看着小玫瑰花，就知道她脑子里面又在转些什么了“我当然不会亲自出手，话说这件事情还得感谢阿尔呢，在自己的盟友家给盟友培养了那么多敌人，和阿尔结盟的的萨特可真是个傻子。”

自从1991年破坏了前上司分解苏联的阴谋后，伊万就开始着手处理一项项让国家衰弱的不良因素。这几年越来越低的油价让苏联出口能源亏损了不少钱，不少原来谈好贸易的国家纷纷转向了成本更低的中东石油。其中，萨特的国王和阿尔勾结，超量出产石油，是油价走低的主要原因。伊万很早就计划利用阿尔在当地培养的极端瓦哈比派分子，让萨特家内部狗咬狗。现在，伊万想着昨天出行前收到的KGB密报，果实成熟了。

————

伊万到中东的第二天，萨特家的老国王遭到极端瓦哈比教派分子刺杀，新国王登基后将极端瓦哈比教派分子宣布为恐/怖/分/子，并进行军事打击，甚至用东风导弹摧毁了极端分子老巢。一些失去亲友的极端分子陷入癫狂，对日进斗金的油田展开了自杀性攻击。萨特家最大的加瓦尔油田燃起熊熊大火，黑雾遮天蔽日，连首都利/雅/得的天空都变黑了。

————

与因为查出极端分子使用美国武器而再次陷入口诛笔伐的阿尔不同。萨特家内乱后，苏联意识体伊万的形象就显得愈加伟岸起来。

伊万在大马士革让沃丽德安排举办了一场中东国家会议，讨论保持地区和平稳定和反恐问题。无论阵营，许多中东国家都接受了邀请。作为东道主的沃丽德一向端庄大方，饱受周围国家称赞。

刚从火场赶过来的萨特的脸上全是油乎乎的黑烟渍，擦都擦不掉，和他的眼泪糊成一团。沃丽德有些嫌弃，但还是得体地在他身边给他递纸巾。众国家或真情或假意地劝慰一番。

土/耳/其赛迪克抓住一切机会往沃丽德身边钻，于是就把哭兮兮的萨特挤开了，打招呼道：“好久不见，我的玫瑰花越发美了。”

沃丽德心里一阵恶寒，谁是你的玫瑰花了。

在一旁安静站着的伊万看到沃丽德在被赛迪克纠缠，一个眼刀扔过去，赛迪克仿佛立刻被抽走了声音，安静下来。沃丽德拂了拂头发，步伐优雅地走向东道主的座位，给了伊万一个感谢的眼神。

伊/朗帕莎瓦神色高傲地坐在一边，不跟任何人说话。伊/拉/克萨拉丁看到她这副模样就来气。

“喂，你那什么表情，看不起誰呢？”

帕莎瓦淡淡扫了他一眼，似乎觉得连看他都是浪费时间，嘴角一勾，又回过视线不知在想什么。

萨拉丁跳起来，嗷嗷叫着“你你你——”

伊万走上来拍了拍萨拉丁的肩膀。

“萨拉丁，开会的时候可以踊跃发言，现在不可以太吵闹噢～”

他牵起帕莎瓦的手，示意两人单独谈话，“美丽的女士，请允许我—”

“收起这一套吧，我可不是沃丽德。”帕莎瓦这才正眼看向伊万，随着伊万站起来，两人走出会议室，“搞了这么大排场，兜了这么大圈子，你的目的是什么？”

“聪明的帕莎瓦早就知道，不是么？”

“我要听你亲口说出来。”帕莎瓦冷冷地，“还是说你连阿尔弗雷德都不如？”

伊万的眼睛眯了眯，瞬间一股巨大的恐惧笼罩了帕莎瓦。她用尽全力控制着不要发抖，冷漠又倔强地不肯移开视线。

“我知道你一直心怀怨怼。”伊万忽地收起威压，摆出公式化的笑容，“可你应该理解战争时期的非常措施，也应该明白，”他露出牙齿，

“站错队的人是会受到惩罚的。”

帕莎瓦握紧拳头。如果不是你和那个柯克兰轮番染指我的家，我又何须把目光投向路德维希！她咬着唇，到底没出声。站错队的国家中，她还算下场好的。

“至于琼斯先生，他在你家搞的那些事情我都懒得说。”说到阿尔弗雷德，伊万的营业笑容淡了下去，“他和萨特的勾当，想必你也能猜到。你家这几年损失了多少？”

“是啊，那白痴只听阿尔弗雷德的话，死命增产烦死了。”帕莎瓦讥讽地瞟了一眼还在嚎哭的萨特，“我倒是忘了，您家里也是......所以他这次倒霉了？”

伊万面不改色：“苏联强烈谴责一切极端主义活动，同时呼吁萨特家上司保持克制，切勿伤及无辜。”

帕莎瓦嗤笑一声：“把东风用在这种地方，也不嫌丢人。”

伊万挑挑眉：“萨特有钱，再来十发也行，反正是他自己的家。”

帕莎瓦沉默，半晌才开口：

“我得罪不起你或者阿尔中任何一个，我只想自己好好过日子。”

“这个问题你第一个要问的不是我或者阿尔，而是萨拉丁。”

“......他敢来，我就敢让他回不去。”帕莎瓦眼睛里露出凶狠的光。

"别这样一副表情，好歹给我个面子，今天的会议是为了你和他才组织的。"

"我和他宿怨已久，哪有那么容易谈？"帕莎瓦摇摇头，“我家上司看在您的面子才把我派过来，而不是真心要握手言和。”

“那就放下宿怨，共图未来。”伊万也认真起来，“中东这块宝地有多重要你不会不明白，继续这样内耗下去，你们永远也没有真正站起来的一天。”

“别说得你会帮我们站起来一样！”她非常愤怒，又不能高声，只得压低声线嘶嘶地道，“你和阿尔弗雷德都一样，都想把我们收入囊中！”

“今天我也说句真心话，”伊万似乎没看见她的怒火，“我对之前的低油价非常不满意。我很希望看到欧佩克限制产量，油价上涨，这难道不是你希望的？至于阿尔弗雷德，我确实不能让你们落入他的手中。”他神色淡然，“至于我自己，我可是信仰共产主义的无神论者，你们谁会到我碗里来？”

帕莎瓦一时间竟无言以对。

“多谢您坦诚以待。如果萨拉丁——”说到这个名字，她有些咬牙切齿，“别再到处犯蠢，我和他和谈也不是不可能。”

“还是跟美丽聪明的女士说话容易。”

“别急着高兴，我只是同意谈，其他什么都没答应。”帕莎瓦突然想到什么，眼珠转了转，“说起来，我9月在雅加达碰见王先生了，没想到他——”

帕莎瓦突然像是被掐住脖子一样没声儿了。冰冷犀利的威势像是从四面八方压过来的墙，似乎要将她围堵在中间活活碾碎。她不敢抬头，如果刚刚是被恐惧笼罩，现在就是被无边的惊惧捆住了全身，稍微一动就会粉身碎骨。

她错了，大错特错。她怎么会想到用单身的事来试探王耀和伊万的关系？

“你会和谈，也会签署合约，和萨拉丁发布友好声明。”伊万冷冷的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，“识时务者为俊杰，帕莎瓦，你毕竟不是你父亲。”

啊，父亲，帕莎瓦想起宏伟的波斯帝国，不知道父亲看到现在沦落至此的国家，会多么失望。伊万见帕莎瓦听进去了，也不多说便离开了。

最后，会议圆满结束，众中东国家发表为了实现地区早日和平，放下历史仇恨和立场分歧，齐心协力反对恐/怖/主/义的联合声明，其中的亮点在于两伊关系缓和。萨特由于是此次事件的苦主，也获得了广泛同情。

————

广袤的西伯利亚森林边的小木屋里，爱德华和莱维斯正抱着已经不省人事的托里斯，放声大哭。

“你不要死啊，托里斯——”莱维斯已经满面是泪，怀里的托里斯生气全无，手腕上的血痂已经干涸，爱德华万分懊悔没有关注托里斯的抑郁心情，垂头丧气地在一旁说道“这下咱俩恐怕要被伊万流放到北极圈了。”莱维斯哭的更大声了。

万幸，托里斯最后还是睁开了双眼，爱德华和莱维斯上前好一顿检查，托里斯虚弱地笑了一下，说道：“我忘了我们都是伊万的一部分了，伊万不死，我就是想死也死不了了呢”


	16. Chapter 16

最近东西伯利亚一处针叶林特别热闹，动物朋友们对森林边缘处的一处小型人类聚居处感到非常好奇。就在狼群发现附近森林里面一片血迹的那天，就当它们认为那脆弱的三个人类肯定挺不过西伯利亚寒冬的那天，一位穿着鲜艳衣服的黑头毛人类加入了他们，从此以后，这个聚居处就发生了翻天覆地的变化。

那三位先来的人类累死累活建的破旧小木屋旁边，建立了一栋更大的灰色建筑，那几个临时来帮忙的人类们恭恭敬敬地称那个黑毛小子为“王耀大人。”大部分森林生物都不会说话，这是一只黑色的奇怪鸟儿重复给它们听的。他们还搬来了一堆奇怪的器械，从此以后建筑物里面晚上也发出了亮光。

人类从小木屋迁出后，那里面就住了一只母奶牛，两只绵羊，一窝鸡，一群蠢狗天天绕着院子跑。那个黑毛的小个子人类还平整了一小块地，在上面种上了绿色的植物。每当太阳升起和落下的时候，聚居处都飘出诱惑的食物香气。一只天不怕地不怕的阿穆尔虎崽子回来以后告诉它的妈妈，这几个人类喂给了它肉糜吃，结果被迫接受了妈妈“爱的教育”。另一位森林的主人，一只名叫米沙的熊，这是当地农户给它取的名字，说那个黑毛小子捕鱼比它还要熟练，有一次还扔给它一条肥美的鱼。

“他不像是普通人类，”米沙的直觉告诉它，“他身上带着这片土地真正主人的气息。”它比划着，可惜森林里面大部分动物都无法理解，只有那只母阿穆尔虎回应了它一下。

就在动物们开始把观察人类作为每天的惯例的时候，这片土地真正的主人降临了这片森林，他的头发像被朝阳染过，他的容貌仿佛冰雪塑成，他的眸子里跳动着火焰，他的身形如同松柏般挺拔，他长长的围巾在寒风中伴着雪花欢快地飞舞。他健步如飞，行走之处百兽退散，唯有几只极富灵性的动物大着胆子靠近他。

米沙看到这位人形神袛的时候，它突然悟到了点什么，把它憨憨的思想传达给了他：

“您的伴侣和三个男人住在一座大房子里面嗷……”

“十多天前，他带来一群人，叮叮咚咚，轰轰轰，很快就有了一座超大的屋子啦，天天晚上欢声笑语的……”

“您的伴侣带着那个脸上挂着架子的人类来河边取鱼，他真的好厉害嗷……”

“我想走近点看，他抬头看了我一眼，我就不能动啦，只得远远地看他们把鱼取走，嘿嘿，不过等他们走了我就在他们凿开的洞里面接着捞鱼吃……”

“还带来几个大雪橇，那群雪橇犬吵死了嗷，真想一口一个，哧溜……”

那只漂亮的母阿穆尔虎，叼着虎崽子命运的后脖颈，在一边帮腔：

“我看得一清二楚，你老婆对一个男孩子又抱又哄的，像自己的崽一样，还给他们三个做饭吃可香了……”

它们一路跟到院子门前，便折返回森林了。阿穆尔虎问米沙熊：“为啥说那个小个子是主人的伴侣?”米沙熊憨憨地挠了挠头：“因为他身上也有这片土地的气息啊。”

————

伊万观察着林间这个不大的空地，两栋建筑还有一个小院子。那栋钢筋混凝土结构的大房子应该是小耀家人建的，用琉璃瓦铺了顶做了飞檐，门口贴着大红对联，带着混搭的中国风情。那座摇摇欲坠的低矮小木屋一看就出自新手，应该是那三只盖的，里面传来动物骚动的声音，伊万啧了一声，小日子过的不错嘛，眸色却愈加深沉。旁边的自留地里面蔬菜长势良好，种菜种粮方面，伊万得承认自己不如王耀。作为护院的雪橇犬们，和伊万大眼瞪小眼，它们天生对伊万感到亲近，叫了几声便安静下来。

“痒吗？痒就说明你快好啦，不要抓，实在痒就吹一吹，呼——”王耀为托里斯上好冻疮膏，托起他的手腕，对着他的手指轻轻吹气。西伯利亚的天气已经降到了零下40度，在外面伐木的三人组，即使有厚厚的手套保护，还是不免得上了冻疮。

爱德华和莱维斯有学有样，也对着自己的又痒又热的手指吹气

托里斯割/腕那天，王耀正好从自家的工地，逛到了这片树林子，自从和伊万开始贸易，王耀就经常来正在建设的贸易区和自家投资的矿场，伐木场等地方看望家人。西伯利亚是王耀熟悉的地方，大家也放心任他四处走动。王耀听见有人嚎哭，就发现了他们仨。

王耀是个看到孩子就走不动路的，从他国生以来捡了那么多孩子回家养就可以看出。更何况波罗的海三人组王耀以前就认识，总是畏畏缩缩地跟在伊万后面。他听说过伊万把这三位和他们的家人都迁到了西伯利亚建设社会主义，为了惩罚他们擅自独立意图分裂苏联。

“伊万不允许我们和家人们在一起，还要天天劳动，所以我们就在森林边上搭了屋子，每天出去伐木。”爱德华告诉王耀，莱维斯还在照顾刚醒过来的托里斯。

王耀叹了一口气，伊万做事向来酷烈，这三只之前的做法的确有错，但既然已经成为“弟弟”了，还如此对待就有些不妥了。于是就留下来给他们改善了生活条件。

“狗狗们好吵哦，难道又在和咪咪在玩闹？”上完药，王耀又捡起织了一半的毛衣，满足地看着穿着一色的毛衣瘫坐在炕上的三人，一边说道。这几日来了一只毛茸茸的灰色西伯利亚猫，莱维斯特别喜欢rua。王耀用一碗鱼贿赂了它，于是它成了常客。

“怎么会？那猫不是中午才吃了三条鱼？这会儿又过来干啥？”

“爱德华不知道吗？咪咪最近越来越喜欢逗狗狗玩了……”

四人正说着闲话，突然，铁门传来一声沉重的闷响。

两声，三声……王耀目光一凛，放下棒针毛线，只见一股寒风夹着雪花灌了进来，温暖的客厅顿时蓬起了一片白雾。

铁门已颤巍巍地倒下。落日余晖中，一个高大的人影逆光而立，看不清面容，可王耀一眼就知道谁来了。

他在心里叹口气。没想到这么快就来找他兴师问罪了，还以为他会在中东多呆些日子呢。希望伊万不要迁怒别人……

王耀正思绪纷乱，伊万已经大步流星地走到火炕边。除了王耀以外的三人已经被吓僵了。伊万扫过安排地温馨无比的室内，没给他们一个眼神，直直向王耀走去，眼睛里燃烧着熊熊火焰：

“都滚出去。”

托里斯慌忙滑下炕，跟着动作更利索的爱德华和莱维斯战战兢兢往外走。王耀挑挑眉，也站起身。

“你别动。”伊万一把捉住他的手腕，闻到一股熟悉的药膏味。

伊万的眼眸深处有什么一闪而过。当年仙子给万尼亚抹的药…就这样轻易给了别人?这三只背叛了自己，小耀不是不知道，还这么细心照顾他们?明明前一天还在同一张床上翻雨覆雨……转头加入单身组织？……多日以来被被背叛的刺痛如同藤蔓瞬间缠住了他的心。他紧紧攥住王耀的手腕，用控诉的眼神瞪着他。

王耀忍住手腕的疼痛，看着三人还没穿外套和靴子就要走进屋外的寒冷风雪中，有些着急：

“万尼亚别生气，事情不是你想的那样，我可以解释的。外面还在下雪……”

“我想的哪样？你要解释什么？”伊万似笑非笑地望着王耀急地泛红的眼睛，“从现在开始就是我们的二人世界，你可以从头开始慢慢讲。”

“——外面那么冷，他们会冻坏的。伊万，你别这样好吗？”

又来了，你别这样，你别那样，好像是我做错了事。明明是他们背叛我在先！万尼亚留着他们的命已经是天大的仁慈了。

“怕他们冻坏？行，我现在就叫他们回来。不过，一会儿小耀可别后悔。”

伊万提高声音叫了一声都滚进来，然后开始脱衣服。

三人头上顶一圈儿雪花，缩在门口，惊恐地看着伊万越脱越少。他脱得只剩里衣后，便开始剥王耀的衣服。

王耀没有挣扎，顺从地任伊万撕扯他的衣服，他之前已经得罪了伊万的，现在当着伊万的三个弟弟，他怎好再拂了伊万的面子？再说，如果床上能让伊万消气，总比喊打喊杀好。

伊万直接把他剥得干干净净。王耀冷地打了个哆嗦，伊万头也不抬地说：

“去把门关上。”

这门哪里还关得上？三人惨白着脸连声应是，使出吃奶的劲儿合力抬起铁门，勉勉强强扣在门框上。

托里斯哆哆嗦嗦地说门关好了，莱维斯已经快晕过去了，爱德华强作镇定地说我去给您烧热水，却被伊万阻止了。

他坐在炕边张开腿，对着王耀勾勾手。王耀本想跨坐上去，却被伊万拉得跪在地上，脸正对着伊万已经站起来的大水管。

伊万想让自己当着三人的面跪着为他口。王耀思考几秒钟，觉得比起羞耻心还是维系两人之间的关系更重要。而且自己在答应考虑伊万的求婚之后加入不结盟运动的事到底是在世界面前打了伊万的脸，他不想再去撩拨伊万的怒火。

于是他用牙齿拉开伊万的内裤，顺从地含住。伊万实在是大。王耀感慨，自己真的厉害，能被这种大家伙操这么久都没坏。王耀只能含住三分之一，舌头又舔又吸，舌尖轻刺马眼，舌面磨砺龟头，伊万舒服地眯起眼，抓住王耀的头发开始主动进攻。

猝不及防的深喉令王耀本能地往后缩，又被伊万抓着头发往前倒。硕大的水管操着柔软的喉咙，王耀有些反胃，强忍住干呕跟随伊万的节奏上下吞吐。直到王耀嘴角发僵，喉舌麻木，伊万才猛地抽出来，一股股精液射在王耀额上、脸上，顺着睫毛和鬓发往下滴。王耀忍住粘稠的触感没有去擦，垂着眼脸跪在他腿间没动。

三人屏住呼吸，恨不得将自己的存在感降到最低，伊万扫了一眼，

“莱维斯，不可以闭上眼睛哦。”莱维斯发出一声滑稽的哭叫，哆嗦着睁开泪眼。

伊万捏着王耀的脖子将他提起来往炕上一扔，自己翻身跪在他身后，掰开他的屁股。大半月无人造访的小穴紧紧闭合着，伊万就地取材，抠了一坨药膏就往小穴里塞。紧如处子的触感令伊万神色稍霁，他耐着欲火一根一根往里加，直到三根手指将小穴撑满，他才一把捞起王耀，又回到坐在炕边的姿势，捏着王耀的臀肉插入扩张好的小穴。王耀尽量放松身体配合大水管的侵入，臀肉贴到伊万大腿后，用力收缩小穴，蠕动的肠肉按摩着坚挺的水管，爽得伊万头皮发麻。

王耀的顺从非但没有安抚住伊万的暴躁，反而激起了他的施虐欲。

“捆上。”

伊万好玩似的抽出王耀的发带放在他手里，王耀还不明白伊万的意思，就听见他说，

“把前面捆上。还是说小耀想射在他们身上？”

王耀此刻屁股里插着伊万的性器，双腿大张正对着不远处的三人。那三人的视线回避着这里的两人，还好伊万没有强迫他们继续盯着看。王耀当然不想射在他们身上，可是……他看着手里的发绳，有些无奈地笑了笑。

伊万这是准备把他当成女人玩了？

罢了……就让让他吧……总归是我让他生气了。

王耀低着头，用发绳一圈圈地缠住性器，在顶端打了结。

“真熟练。跟谁学的？”伊万略带酸意地说，也不等他回答，就握着他的腰抽插起来。

每一下都退到入口、再全根没入。王耀一开始觉得痛，咬着唇不愿出声。前列腺被狠狠碾压几次后，身体渐渐被激活，被捆住的性器也兴奋起来。王耀捂着被操得一起一伏的肚子，喉间的呻吟越来越媚，眼角一抹孟浪的红，脸颊也红艳艳的，激情的泪水在眼眶里打转。

忽地，伊万的手伸过来握住了他。本就勃发的性器更加高昂，被发绳勒得发痛，偏偏什么也射不出。王耀有些难堪地摸了一下伊万的手，后者无动于衷地握着被捆缚的性器上下撸动起来。

伊万的水管也加剧了攻势，每一下都又重又快地撞击在前列腺上。这样前后夹攻令王耀很快就要缴械，可是伊万没有放开他的意思……

快感如潮水般一浪高过一浪，挣脱不能的王耀就快要溺死其中，恍惚间似乎回到了那个夏日，屈辱和痛苦历历在目，亚瑟也是这样堵住他前面不准他射……

“呜呜呜……”他摇着头似乎要甩掉噩梦，眼泪随之掉落，“别…别这样…不要…”

伊万的回答是下身又一个深顶，

“不，你要，你爽得不得了。”

背后的伊万淡淡地说，指甲在憋涨的性器上狠狠一刮。

王耀大张着嘴发不出一点声儿，身体剧烈地抽搐起来，小穴猛地绞紧大水管，爽得伊万差点射出来。他双眼后翻，眼泪哗哗地流，浑身像是被抽掉骨头一样软绵绵地瘫倒在伊万怀里。

王耀闭着眼，泪水落下。他努力地把自己从绝望和屈辱的回忆中拖出来，告诉自己这是伊万，是万尼亚，是自己的爱人。

“无精高潮，小耀喜欢吗？”

可万尼亚为什么看不到自己的眼泪呢？

伊万并未发现王耀的不正常，小耀都爽到高潮了，对自己还是一副不爱答理的样子。他恼火地把王耀往炕上一扔，啪地一掌扇在柔嫩的屁股上。

“我问你喜欢吗？”

喜欢被你公开羞辱？喜欢被你当成女人？

不过目前两人的关系绝对不能破裂，床上的事自己还是忍忍吧，毕竟之前惹了他，也算自作自受了。

王耀被按在炕上后入，刚高潮过的小穴乖巧地包裹着水管，娇嫩的臀肉上浮起一个巴掌印，伊万干得越来越兴奋。下手也有些没轻重，手指将王耀的腰肢掐出青紫。

“啊！…呜呜…”

伊万捏住他的乳头往外扯，来回揉搓着就快把那块可怜的肉粒揪下来。累积的快感与疼痛软化了王耀的意志，他被伊万这一下弄得真心疼，嘴里也止不住地哀哭。

“痛…啊啊！”伊万换了一边，这次是用指甲掐。王耀反射性地挣动，被指甲刺得更深。伊万啃咬他的脖子，轮番蹂躏两个乳头，欣赏他脆弱的哭吟。

还不够…还要更多…小耀的声音，小耀的眼泪…我统统都要，全部都要！

他的手往下来到薄薄的肚子。那里被自己的水管戳得这里鼓一块那里鼓一块，伊万随着操干的节奏摸到肚子上那个隆起，然后——

狠狠用力揉压下去。

王耀先是僵了身体，随即一声高亢的哭叫。

“啊啊！好涨…痛…不要！万尼亚求你了，求你啊啊！呜呜呜……”

王耀的神智被这一记重锤击溃，他摇着头语无伦次地求饶，黑发像蛇一般蜿蜒。

“求我什么？”伊万压不住地喘息着问他，手上力道不减。

“求你…求你…不要…啊！…放开我…呜呜…”

王耀崩溃地哭起来。伊万愈加疯狂地折磨他的肚子，王耀觉得那根大水管就快要顶破他了，越挣扎插得越深，似乎真要从前从后将他完全捅穿。

在他开始求饶时，莱维斯就忍不住泪水了。此刻，三人已经不敢看王耀被伊万凌虐的画面了，只得听着王耀的哀求痛哭，泪如雨下，心如刀绞，又不敢发一点儿声音，咬着手腕浑身颤抖。

手指上是王耀细细涂抹的膏药和缠绕好的绷带。王耀先生对他们这样好…他们却只能看着他被那个大魔王强奸蹂躏，一点儿办法都没有……

伊万布拉金斯基，你这个该下地狱的男人！这样对待我们的恩人……托里斯敛去眼中的恨意，双拳握紧又放开，对伊万的怨怼加深到无以复加。

莱维斯哭得一塌糊涂。爱德华满脸是泪，眼神复杂不知道在想什么。

伊万嫌他们碍眼，三人终于可以离开这个恐怖的地方，去小木屋里和奶牛绵羊互相取暖凑合一晚。

————

人都走了，伊万摸着怀里的温香软玉，水管又开始蠢蠢欲动。他分开王耀的双腿，正面贯穿了他。王耀呻吟着从昏迷中转醒，伊万立刻吻住他的唇，勾起他的舌头起舞。王耀抱着伊万的肩膀回吻他，双腿勾在他的腰窝摩挲。他的身体已经被操开，顺从地吞吃着大水管，他扭动腰肢让每一次攻击都撞在前列腺上，不多久便被直接操射，今晚第一次，射得又多又远，有几滴直接落在伊万的脸上。

王耀伸手在伊万俊美的脸上抹几下，伊万迷恋地捉住他的手指舔了起来。

王耀终于舒了口气。

这是…不生气了吧？

不生气就好。他还有好多话要跟伊万说呢。

“万尼亚——”

“嗯。”伊万一边缠绵地在他身体里进出一边吻着他的脖子，鼻腔发出软糯的声音。

“那几个都走了吧?”

“怎么，还继续叫进来?”

“小耀掐万尼亚。”

王耀狠狠掐了一下伊万的腰，伊万睁大了眼睛无辜地看着他。

“万尼亚你现在也是人家哥哥了，对他们好点。”

“不，不要，他们背叛万尼亚，万尼亚可不能轻易放过他们。”

“但是他们已经是你的一部分了啊，你这么做不是自残么?”

“……万尼亚有点后悔让他们成为省了，要不然，kurokurokuro……”

“小耀又掐万尼亚”

“小耀知道万尼亚以前是怎么对待反叛者的，”伊万血色的眸子望着他，突然加重了力道，让王耀惊叫了一声，“不是杀光，就是全部赶走。流放西伯利亚至少死不了。”

王耀抱着伊万翻了一个身，现在换王耀趴在伊万上面了，刚才绞了一下让伊万有点呼吸急促。“西伯利亚现在可不能继续当你的流放地了，以后我俩的贸易发展起来，这儿可不能乱，你就不会用点怀柔手段?”

“万尼亚要是对他们好，他们就会翻了天。”伊万不以为然，继续享用着王耀，“又蠢又不长记性。”

“嗷，小耀又掐万尼亚。”这回王耀可没留情，直接奔着胸前柔嫩的两点去的，遭到了伊万的眼神的强烈谴责。

“可以用文明教化呀。”王耀提议，“我家里一直这么做的。”

“小耀和万尼亚不一样。万尼亚家的文化一直在东西方之间漂泊，西伯利亚地区大部分都是少数民族，更加困难。”伊万想了想问王耀：“当年万尼亚看到小耀取代蒙古，小耀到底是国家还是文明呢?”

“我没想过。”王耀对当时还是小熊团子的伊万的敏锐感到惊讶，“从古至今家人们一直有华夷之辨，标准都不太一样，这个解释起来太复杂了……”

“至于用意识形态把大家聚合起来，”伊万苦笑，“小耀你也看到了，生活不如意便开始倒向布尔乔亚，抛弃几代人的血泪换来的成果。当然西方阵营也在不停地诱惑他们。终归还是万尼亚让人民失望了。”

“困难只是暂时的。”王耀骑在伊万身上，有节奏地上下着“我相信万尼亚。”柔软纤长的手指抚摸着伊万的脸庞：“我所爱的万涅奇卡不是这么软弱的人。”

“小耀果然还是爱万尼亚的。”受到这句话的鼓励，伊万又把他翻了过去，激烈的动作让王耀除了呻吟发不出任何声音了，在沦陷欲海之前，最后只听见低声的呢喃：“万尼亚也最爱小耀了……”

一滴泪从眼角滑下，一个国家不应该如此热爱另一个国家的。

————

第二天一早，门外的声音把王耀吵醒了，他扶着酸痛的腰从床上艰难地爬起来，拉开窗帘，只见波罗的海三人组排成一排，在进行某种举重运动，只不过用的是雪橇犬。“教练”伊万的声音都能穿透过四层玻璃。“……今天天气好才零下40度……西伯利亚最低零下90度……哆嗦什么……铁门都举不起来……胳膊跟竹竿一样……狗掉下来不准吃饭……木头也不会砍……房子也不会建……一群废物……下次跟着你们家的一起去地底挖矿……”

身材高大的爱德华的狗子明显大了一圈，是被称为“阿拉斯猪”的那种神兽，身材矮小的莱维斯的狗子体型最小……这不是狗子是狼崽子吧！托里斯分到一只哈士奇，难度最大，狗子不断乱动还舔他的脸……

王耀好笑地看着他们练完举重，伊万在不远处的河面上用水管砸了一个大窟窿，命令那已经脱光了的三只往里面跳，莱维斯似乎觉着太冷，畏畏缩缩不下去，伊万给他灌了一瓶伏特加然后把他揣了下去，满面通红的小个子，扑通一声掉到冰水里面。最后伊万也脱了跟着跳了下去……

神清气爽的冬泳课程还未结束，前两天王耀在河边看到的棕熊出现了，嗷嗷叫着在窟窿里面捞鱼。伊万看到米沙，指指房子那边，熊熊便听话地走向院子，它看到院子里的王耀，憨憨地点了一个头。等伊万把冻成浮冰的三人拖上岸，王耀终于知道熊是要做什么了，原来是伊万指定的“格斗陪练”啊……猫冷漠地看着这群愚蠢的人，默默走到老王脚边蹭蹭。

中午，伊万亲自指导的“如何成为俄罗斯人”的硬核课程，暂时告一段落，伊万远远看着小耀围着围裙向他们招手，从听到小耀在西伯利亚时心中那股烦躁不安突然远去了……


	17. Chapter 17

1993年1月，城市还没从节日的狂欢中清醒过来，亮闪闪的装饰品依然点缀在圣诞树上。路德维希一大清早便踏上了法国南部的乡间小路，目的地是一处庄园。

当地淳朴的民风使得居民们的大门时常敞开，飘出食物诱人的香气。弗朗西斯腰间围着浴巾，袒/胸/露/乳，手法熟练地用平底锅翻着蛋卷，烤箱里面土豆上的黄油被烤得滋啦滋啦的，迷迭香绿色的细小叶片逐渐脱水。若不是早上有麻烦的访客，弗朗西斯心想，哥哥我好想继续在床上和被子相亲相爱啊～

敲门声准时响起，得到主人的允许后，路德踏入了这个篱笆爬满蔷薇，建筑精致漂亮的庄园的主屋，向着声音传来的厨房望去，似乎乡下使弗朗西斯更加亲近拥抱大自然，浴巾加上毛毛熊拖鞋，在早晨非常富有冲击力的画面，可惜肆意生长的胸毛和腿毛破坏了画面的和谐，如果完全按现实写生的话估计会被打个F。路德维希曾经吐槽过弗朗，明明那么爱美与时尚，为何不去脱毛?弗朗却表示这是上帝对哥哥爱的表现 ，可不能剃。

“Bonjour，小路德来啦～”弗朗西斯给早饭凹了个美美的造型装盘，然后端上餐桌，自顾自地一边吃早饭一边和路德说话。路德维希眼角狠狠抽搐了几下，天晓得他多看不惯法国人自由散漫的生活作风。

这次会面主要是为了谈成立近在咫尺的欧盟的事。

“哥哥希望小路德能在欧盟继续支持哥哥我”弗朗西斯插着一块烤土豆，说道，“小亚蒂太不乖了，总是喜欢坏哥哥的事。”

“你们俩之间的事情找我并没什么用，我的话语权并不高。”

“哥哥可很看好小路德你啊～”法叔斜睨着路德，“去年又赚了不少钱吧?比哥哥还多～相信小路德会在欧盟里非常受欢迎哦～”

“……”路德心中腹诽，弗朗西斯每次和亚瑟闹别扭都找他当平衡木，这对世仇就没关系好过。当年亚瑟要进欧共体，这位弗朗西斯可是过度使用了两次权力把他排除在外。

“哥哥可知道小路德心里正在想什么。”弗朗西斯放下手中刀叉，蓝紫色的眼睛深深望着他，“哥哥我可是考虑到欧洲的未来啊。现在小阿尔拥有北约，小亚蒂坐镇欧盟，欧洲都要落到小阿尔手里了……”

“虽然哥哥我和小路德你也算不上多么友好的关系，但是欧洲是欧洲人的欧洲，和美洲没关系。”弗朗西斯越说越精神起来了，“我们成立欧盟不就是为了团结力量建设帝国么……”

听着弗朗西斯越来越疯的话，路德维希遥想当年，也罢，按弗朗说的做也没什么不好，战败国的身份是很尴尬，但是在经济上他还是有资本的。阿尔家马歇尔计划130亿美元，自己分得11%，全部投入到经济上，15年就从战争中恢复过来，现在欧洲没有比自己生产总值更高的国家了。

“对了，小瓦修家进欧洲经济区的投票没通过，列支敦士登也没办法加入了。”弗朗似笑非笑地望着路德，“小路德能不能补上这笔钱啊～”

路德维希警惕地看着弗朗西斯，一战巨额赔款他到现在还没还清，眼前这位喝血吃肉起来可是毫不留情的。“这笔钱虽然不多。”路德斟酌地说，虽然他也很遗憾因为瓦修的事，发展资金不足，经济区可能不能按时组成了，但是这样剥削他，他可不会稀里糊涂就认了，“但是应该是由新加入的国家补上，这样才符合我们的约定。”

弗朗西斯忽然凑近了路德，粉色的唇瓣一张一合，如同撒旦的低语：“哥哥我是在想傻鸟～话说你和你哥之间贸易进行的不错嘛，他应该也赚了不少……”

路德烦躁地站起来，在房间里来回走动，没想到弗朗西斯胃口这么大，这么疯，原来这真的是“大欧洲计划”啊！伊万的势力范围都敢动，他怎么不说把伊万也邀请进来呢?但是，从内心出发，他又是极希望哥哥能在自己身边，兄弟同心协力创造未来的。

弗朗西斯懒懒地靠在椅子上，说道：“据哥哥我的可靠消息，傻鸟那边伊万不会阻拦，所以，小路德要不要和哥哥站一边呢?”

看着路德愣愣站着，迷惑于这疯狂的世界的样子，弗朗西斯从椅子上施施然站起，浴巾顺着矫健的长腿滑下。他舔了舔嘴唇，哥哥该开始完成今天邀请小路德来的第二个目的了……

——————

位于纽约的联合国会议中心，在新的一年讨论了萨特家的问题，萨特家去年皇室和jd分子的冲突对立愈演愈烈，几个大油田被毁坏，被萨特超量产石油而打压的油价飙升，在座的不少国家受益于此，啧啧啧，他们望望黑着脸的阿尔又瞅瞅可怜的萨特，真是可怜之人必有可恨之处。

为了扭转形象，加强在中东的影响力，阿尔第一个开场说话：“本hero决定，动员自家和北约国家，组成多国部队对萨特家进行维和和援助行动……”

伊万在桌下轻轻碰了碰王耀的脚，获得了一个死亡瞪视。还没等阿尔说完，伊万笑着轻飘飘地来了句：“我反对哦～”

最近诸事不顺，被伊万在舆论上吊打的阿尔，顿时爆了：“你这只死北极熊闭嘴，本hero才是救世主，本hero才能帮助这些陷入苦难的国家，萨特是的本hero的好兄弟，是不是?”

萨特夹在阿尔和伊万之间，回答什么都会得罪另一方，只好带着哭腔央求帮助自家的人民，一个字不提与阿尔关系好的事实。

阿尔对于萨特的圆滑世故，气不打一处来，回头继续攻击伊万：“怎么?你想带着你华约的小弟们去‘援助’萨特?估计‘援助’到最后，萨特家的石油都没了吧?帕莎瓦家的苏军拖了多久才回来?你这只死熊才居心叵测！”

伊万玩着笔，在记录本上划了一个个圈圈，气定神闲的模样看得阿尔觉着扎眼，“万尼亚可没有这种想法哦，美国先生太激动了可能不适合出席会议，万尼亚担心他心脏病爆发。”

伊万微笑着望了一圈，“大家都没听到万尼亚说过要派自家和华约军队去萨特家吧?”伊万嘲讽地望着阿尔：“有些人自己心虚，就把自己想做的事情强加到别人身上。”他又看了看萨特，萨特畏缩地移开了目光：“万尼亚建议萨特先生认真考虑一下应不应该接受美国先生的‘好心’，毕竟”

“美国先生‘好心’的滋味，萨特先生正在品尝不是嘛?”

几位华约国家低着头憋笑，他们的死敌阿尔的脸色变化太令人惊叹了，老大哥厉害！亚瑟紧紧抓着笔，阿尔和伊万之间不是他这种国家能够插入的，他望向胡子混蛋，只见他和王耀两人头凑在一起不知道在谈些什么。

弗朗西斯正在感叹：“耀耀啊，哥哥我怎么觉着吵架的这两人看起来配一脸啊～”

王耀看了看阿尔和伊万争锋相对，但谁也弄不死谁的样子：“我觉着，给他们两把剑，他俩当场可以打起来。”

“哥哥觉着，给他们一张床，他们当场可以干起来哦～”

“噗”王耀差点笑出声来。

“死熊你什么意思?”阿尔暴怒，联合国秘书长担忧地看了一眼看起来要翻过桌子找伊万揍一顿的阿尔，还好，苏联先生很克制。“凡是本hero提出的建议你都反对！你就是纯粹就要和本hero对着干！”

秘书长谨慎中肯的说道：“希望美国先生和苏联先生不要因为意识形态和阵营问题陷入非理性对抗，希望你们保持理性履行大国责任，就萨特先生家的问题进行有效对话……”

伊万清了清嗓子，说道：“感谢秘书长提醒，萨特与我和阿尔弗雷德先生都利益相关，我们都不能保持完全中立立场，因此苏联认为联合国应该派遣联合国维和部队对萨特家爆发的武装冲突进行干预。”

“至于在萨特家涌现的kb/zy势力，大家应该联合起来进行清剿，苏联愿意派遣军队保护周边国家，维护地区和平稳定。”

直到投票结束，阿尔都有点懵，伊万居然最后提出派遣联合国维和部队，而且美国与苏联籍的军人都不参加，这还是以前那个要赤化世界的伊万么?投票结果没有悬念全票通过，就连阿尔也投了赞成票，这的确没有什么好反对的。

不过，派遣苏军‘保护周边国家’?这头熊还是贼心不死，阿尔盘算着他的第五舰队，看看能不能在维护好和沙特皇室关系的情况下，漏几个出来，毕竟当年培养他们可是花了不少成本。

会议结束之后，阿尔和伊万这下可以尽情地向对方喷吐毒液了，不用继续维持大国体面。自从冷战爆发以后，联合国散会之后的美苏互喷已经成为经典节目了，吃瓜国家众磨磨蹭蹭假装在收拾东西不肯走。

王耀和弗朗西斯还在嘀嘀咕咕，继续刚才的话题，已经讨论到谁上谁下的问题了。

“伊万肯定是攻”

“小阿尔肯定不愿意在下面啦”

“阿尔肥技术那么差，伊万攻他妥妥的”

“哥哥就信你的吧～小耀耀确实非常有发言权呢～”

“小伊万会不会插坏小阿尔啊，他那么大……”

“阿尔皮糙肉厚，没事没事……”

亚瑟又看见弗朗西斯和王耀凑在一起了，而且还一脸坏笑，更加觉着他俩在密谋什么。可惜亚瑟离的远听不见，阿尔又不得不看着，随时准备好阻止他和伊万动手。于是他矜持地端起茶杯喝茶，想着要不要走过去。

“耀耀啊，哥哥有个好主意…”

王耀听得直点头，两眼放光。

变故就在此刻发生

王耀上前推了推伊万坚实的肩膀，可是伊万在他这个小身板用力之下纹丝不动。正当此刻，弗朗西斯绕到阿尔后方，他颇有经验地又向后退了两步，然后一个加速度撞过去，手迅雷不及掩耳地按上了阿尔的头……

阿尔毫无防备，控制不住往前一扑。

阿尔的唇直接撞上伊万的唇。

会议室一片死寂

“咔嚓、咔嚓。”

王耀拿出菊送给他的索尼相机。

先是一两声，接着在会场各个角落接连响起了快门声。快门声中带着战战兢兢的味道。拍完照片的国家们也迅速离开会议大厅，想必明天报纸的头条会是布尔乔亚和布尔什维克的惊世之吻。

弗朗西斯已经在阿尔扑进伊万怀里的时候就第一时间逃了……

亚瑟的茶杯掉地上了，非常不绅士地嘴里茶全喷了……

两人僵持着这个动作好几秒，谁也不想揣测他们俩此刻的心理阴影面积。几乎同时，阿尔和伊万推开了对方。伊万一脸要吐的模样，红色的眸子里面写满厌恶，但他要先“惩罚”一下始作俑者，于是乎，拍完照片刚想逃的王耀就被揪住了衣领。敢贴着伊万且被伊万接受的国家并不多，脚趾头想想也知道是谁干的。

阿尔见伊万向王耀出手，也伸手抓住了王耀束起的头发。王耀无奈，还是弗朗西斯机智，这下矛头都转向自己了。

伊万瞪着阿尔弗雷德，一手揪着王耀的衣领把王耀往怀里带，一手去打阿尔抓着王耀头发的爪子。最后，伊万抓住了阿尔的手腕，阿尔逮着伊万的围巾，王耀脸被扣在伊万胸上，阿尔从后面抓着他的屁股不撒手。三人就这样僵持起来。还好其他国家拍了照都逃了，没看到这惊世骇俗的一幕。

三人贴得紧紧的，王耀被夹在中间大气不敢出，心跳得飞快，倒霉的怎么总是自己啊……在王耀的头顶上空，伊万和阿尔相互直视，进行无形的角力，仿佛都在威吓对方先撒手。

王耀迅速恢复了冷静，艰难地说道：“既然要携手帮助萨特，何不彼此释放善意呢？”

想到刚才的“释放善意”，伊万心头恶寒。其实这是二战之后他首次和阿尔离这么近，心里的厌恶和仇恨简直要喷薄而出，之前被死肥仔差点整死，现在他又用他那恶心的手碰小耀，万尼亚真想把他拆成一片片。

阿尔的眼神则仿佛在说，你咋就是不死？你怎么还不死？本hero必然斩去你这条布尔什维克的恶龙，耀，还有世界都是本hero的。

王耀在他两人之间挣扎，大口喘气，这打断了两人的死亡凝视。

“你给我放手！”伊万几乎是在咆哮。

“你凭什么？你是耀什么人？”阿尔冷静下来说道。

虽然对他来说这两人互相仇恨比相亲相爱好，但这真特么不是人过的日子，夹在两人间的王耀心里吐槽。

阿尔抓住王耀屁股的手在他西服裤口袋里塞了一张卡片，然后情/色地下滑到股间，盯着伊万挑动着愤怒火焰的眸子说道：“耀，我这里有个项目要和你谈谈，长、谈……”

王耀一哆嗦没忍住呻吟，身体向伊万怀里倾倒，不敢抬头看伊万。阿尔舔着唇继续挑衅地看着伊万：“怎么样？要不要来？”

伊万怎么还不知道阿尔背后的小动作?他放开王耀，抽出水管就要向阿尔打过去。

王耀双手抓住水管：“伊万冷静点！”

又扭头对阿尔说：“你也少说两句吧！”

阿尔看见伊万是真的生气了，和当年伊万对着路德维希也差不了多少了。他耸耸肩对王耀说道：“本hero今晚会一直等你。”然后阿尔就走了。 

阿尔脚步远去后，王耀才松开了水管。

“伊万？万尼亚？”

伊万把王耀抱在怀里，头搁在他肩膀上，闷闷地问“小耀什么时候去……找他？”

王耀一直在伊万面前避免显示他与阿尔的联系，这当然有部分保密的需要，更多的则是不希望万尼亚伤心，从而结束他俩重新开始的感情。王耀知道自己与阿尔之间的关系是纯粹的利益交换，当年他自己都吐槽自己是找了个慷慨的sugar daddy。今天伊万直面自己与阿尔的关系，不知道万尼亚……王耀仔细地在伊万脸上寻找着细微变化。

“万尼亚遵守与小耀的约定，不约束小耀的行动。万尼亚会等着你回来。”伊万勉强地笑了一下，说道。上次小耀在受到阿尔和亚瑟的侮辱后，又被自己误会折磨了一番。那几天伊万守着王耀，按王耀的指示掩盖了这件事，连王京带着西瓜来访都是伊万堵的门。伊万不解：“小耀以后就不要和他们来往了，万尼亚能保护小耀。”王耀只是淡淡说道：“他们俩欠我的，我自己会要回来。”

“万尼亚如果你想控制我的一举一动，咱们就结束吧。”

王耀心中感到愧疚，如果可以的话他也愿意留下来，口袋里的房卡仿佛在发烫，闭着眼睛也知道阿尔想做什么，但他不得不去。今天万尼亚可等不到我了呢……

————

“哗——”

阿尔弗雷德抱着王耀跨进漂浮着玫瑰花瓣的浴池内，打开按摩模式，满池子的水开始有规律地震荡。阿尔低头看着王耀，随手捞起花瓣往他头上洒。娇艳的花瓣纷纷落在乌亮的长发和白皙的身体上，好一幅美人沐花图。王耀不甘示弱地掬起水往阿尔身上浇，两人你来我往，不一会就都湿透了，头上身上挂满了花瓣。阿尔的眼神渐渐变得危险，湛蓝的瞳孔盛满欲望，王耀也深深回望阿尔，热气蒸腾中两人的呼吸渐渐急促。他一手将王耀托起来放在腿上，一手将按摩开到最高档，水流立刻变得急切而有冲力。阿尔掰开王耀的臀瓣，早就坚挺的性器直直冲入他的体内。

被这样粗暴入侵的王耀并不好受。如果不是泡了一阵热水，这下他该出血了。王耀低喘着努力放松身体，小穴蠕动着吞吃阿尔的巨物。阿尔双手托着他屁股，十指掐入柔软的臀肉，轻松地将他拋上拋下，用他紧致的小穴来套弄自己的性器。王耀抱住阿尔的肩膀，顺着他的力度摆动腰臀，尽力让性器顶到自己的前列腺。毕竟阿尔不是一个体贴的床伴，他总是得自己从疼痛中寻找快感。

“亲爱的耀，单身的日子还好过吗？”

王耀刚刚进入状态，性器微微抬头的时候，阿尔看似漫不经心地发问。

来了么？王耀咬住舌尖让自己清醒点：“当然好过，单身万岁。”

“是么？Hero看着你前夫可是气急败坏了啊？在你这里碰了壁，就去其他地方折腾。你知道最近他为了基尔伯特，和弗朗西斯交换了什么条件吗？”阿尔抬起他的下巴，在他唇边落下一串浅吻，“你知道他在中东的时候和沃丽德一连几天从早腻到晚，一日三餐都是送到房里吃的么？”

果然，阿尔还是沉不住气，一上来就抛出诱饵，只待自己上钩后透露出眼下他和伊万的关系。

可惜，王耀早就知道伊万准备让基尔伯特做进入欧洲经济区的先锋，更早就知道沃丽德和伊万的往日情分。谁还没几个老情人呢？王耀根本不在意。

阿尔加重了力度，巨物捅得王耀有些哽咽，说话断断续续：

”我…嗯…和他…早就…啊!…离了…他和谁睡…唔唔…都与我无关…” 

阿尔挑挑眉毛，王耀的话并不完全让他信服。他咬住王耀的耳垂，“他家上司还没放弃让你们复婚呢，Hero我可是都知道。”他眯起湛蓝的眼睛，“虽然Hero我喜闻乐见，但你这样打他的脸，难道不会影响你们之间的合作？”

“合作的事，都以合同为准。”王耀有点烦他的不依不饶，“复婚的事，子虚乌有。”

“那就好。”阿尔抱着王耀转身，将他抵在浴池边，握住他的膝弯往下压，腰跨一挺，腹肌结结实实拍打在王耀屁股上。“看来耀还是愿意听Hero的话。”

“耀家经济过热，Hero家经济过缓，要不要搭伙过个日子？”

王耀被干得晕晕沉沉，这才没笑出声。亏他说得出口。

“你家大业大，我做小生意的不敢高攀。”

“小生意？八千公里的能源管道是小生意？”阿尔淡淡说着掐住了王耀的乳头。

王耀听到他提起中苏输气管道，心中一凛。“家里孩子多，天然气不够用，伊万家的气又多又便宜——”

听到王耀说出伊万的名字，阿尔突然加快了进攻的速度。水浪一波波拍打着两人纠缠的身体，阿尔跟着水流的节拍操弄他，王耀仿佛一只怒海中的孤舟，体内体外的狂浪既令他窒息，又席卷着将他送上顶峰。

王耀颤抖着射了，小穴猛地收紧到阿尔都感到疼痛。他皱着眉头，又深又重地顶弄好几十下，才一插到底射在王耀体内。阿尔抱着瘫软的王耀靠在池边，两人的喘息此起彼伏。

“天然气Hero家也多得是，别买那个死毛熊家的。”阿尔摸着他的长发，半开玩笑半认真地说。

“您家天然气的价格要是和伊万家的一样我也买啊。”王耀靠在他的胸膛平复着呼吸，该死，这家伙怎么又硬了？

“加上LNG船呢？”阿尔继续抛出糖衣炮弹，“这可是造船产业皇冠上的明珠，耀想不想要？”

当然想要，可相比之下，中苏输气管道更不能出纰漏。不过嘛，小孩做选择，大人全都要……

“我当然想要啊。我家南方孩子年年抱怨冬天冷，天然气不嫌多，一艘LNG船的载量也就够小沪家取暖用一个月吧。”他抬起头，眼波荡漾，下身有一下没一下地夹弄，“你不考虑多来几艘？”

阿尔知道他以自家需求巨大为借口，既不会放弃中苏输气管道，又想吃下自己的诱饵……耀总是这么狡猾又贪心，阿尔虽然不讨厌——会耍心思的情人更有意思——但耀左右逢源的另一个是死毛熊就很让人厌烦了。

一想到什么伊万的管子插到王耀身体里的说法，阿尔就一阵气闷。中苏输气管道？管子蔓延几千公里，不可能全线有苏军把守，破绽随便找找就有了。Hero不会让你们顺顺当当通气的。他的眼中寒光一闪，抱着王耀跨出浴池，快步走向卧室尽头的落地窗。

房间里暖气很足，两人浑身湿透却无一丝凉意。阿尔捏住王耀的后颈，将他按在巨大的落地玻璃上，早就坚硬的性器破开湿软的肠肉一插到底，手指揉搓着泛出艳红的臀肉，低头轻咬他的耳朵。

“这次维和部队耀家会派人去吗？”他不紧不慢地抽插着，一会儿深一会儿浅。王耀被他随心所欲的搞法弄得不上不下，有些没好气，

“要问我家上司呢，再说去了也就打个酱油。”

“哼，前面都是装相，死毛熊的重点在后面向沃丽德家萨拉丁家驻军，啧啧，不知道帕莎瓦心里作何感想？hero记得你家买帕莎瓦家石油最多吧？你不怕他染指帕莎瓦，造成动荡威胁到你的能源线路？”

“kbfz闹得太过分，苏联为了保护盟友自然是要出手的，”王耀不为所动，“我家和帕莎瓦家有长期合作的合同，有没有苏军都不妨碍我和她一起赚钱。”

“等到他掌握中东的时候一切都晚了！”阿尔低吼着来了一记深顶，王耀的腿打着颤，头抵在玻璃上喘息，“到时候欧洲也好你家也好，全都得看他的脸色过活了。这次油价上涨这么多，别告诉hero你不心疼？”

“啊…啊…有你在…他哪能…呜…一手遮天呢？”王耀一边腹诽着难道你不想要掌控中东，一边把球踢回去，“油价…唔唔…是涨是跌，不也要看…看你的脸色？”

被王耀不着痕迹地捧了一把，阿尔得意地笑了，“那当然，萨特家hero是不会放手的，他家石油只要恢复生产，产量还是第一，到时候……”

萨特家最大的油井遭了殃，这火没有两三年灭不完的。到时候，伊万在中东的布局更近一层，他和几个盟友足以影响欧佩克的减产配额，萨特一人想重来一次增产压价难如登天。

而王耀早在萨特家出事前就和伊万签了长期供油的意向书。伊万家上司希望入局中东前确保后方稳固，双方谈下的价格令王耀非常满意。

这就足够了。往后他们俩在中东爱怎么斗怎么斗。

“啊！”阿尔不满王耀的分心，咬住他的耳廓拉扯，“痛…别咬……”

“死毛熊这么积极在中东搞事，以为继续靠卖能源就能翻身？还是指望那什么照抄你家的经济改革？”阿尔怀疑地盯着王耀的后脑勺，“他靠什么恢复的体力？他还有什么杀手锏？”

王耀被他的牙齿威胁着，只能软和地说，“呜呜…我哪里知道？他防我还来不及，怎么会跟我说这些？啊啊！”

阿尔的魔掌又伸向他的胸部，又捏又拧地拿乳头泄愤。

“不跟你说？别说他没上过你，滚床单的时候就没套个话？”

“我真的…呜…不过是礼节性的…啊啊啊！”

阿尔自己说得欢，却听不得王耀这话，对着王耀高耸的性器狠狠一弹。王耀浑身颤抖着射了，身体紧绷后又酥软，全靠阿尔在背后箍着他，玻璃微凉的触感激得刚刚高潮的性器再次抬头。

王耀被玩儿得懵了，转头嗔了阿尔一眼，语气也带着委屈，“你…你…干嘛不自己去问他？呜…非得折腾我…”

阿尔烦躁的心暂时被他湿漉漉的眼神抚慰了。这两年，他算计伊万失败，自家经济也不景气，内外一片糟…他心里烦，所以逼王耀逼得紧了些，可这也不能怪他啊，王耀这样两边不靠本来就会两边得罪，再说他本该站在自己身边…就和当年一样，不，比当年更进一步…

阿尔从下往上撸动着王耀，牙齿收起，嘴唇贴着他耳朵深情款款：“耀，来我怀里吧…hero让你做皇后。”

王耀忍不住嘲讽的语气：“皇后？亚瑟可是会哭的。”

“亚瑟只是我的情人。你才配做我唯一的皇后。”

王耀不知道该说什么，他真的低估了阿尔弗雷德脸皮的厚度…

“我…啊啊…我已经加入单身…组织了啊啊！”

阿尔猛然加快了操弄的速度，小穴颤颤地被捅开到极致，肚子也被干得一起一伏。

“那种松散的组织说退就退了，这不是理由。难道耀还在为之前的事生气？可你不也很爽吗？”他意有所指地用手指揉动被撑得满满的小穴。

说到这个又把王耀已经刻意遗忘地差不多的，那个夏日在本田家的记忆给翻了出来，他是怎么在阿尔和亚瑟的蹂躏下半分尊严也无的。王耀咬着牙忍住冷笑。天下渣男的套路都一样，老夫我都看腻歪了。

“说了单身…唔…那就是单身…啊…”王耀没有口吐芬芳，只是摇头。阿尔不为所动，抬起他的下巴让他直视前方，自己也低头和他一起俯瞰曼哈顿的灯红酒绿。

“最美的风景总是在顶端，对吗？耀，只要你点头，Hero愿意与你共享这花花世界。”他看着被操得有些迷乱的王耀，继续蛊惑着，“你想要什么Hero都给你，想做什么Hero都宠你…当然，你得先帮Hero打死那头熊。”

“嗯…啊…我没…我家…我家经不起…呜呜…”王耀胡乱摇着头，不知是在拒绝阿尔的邀约，还是受不了过多的快感，“经不起…折腾…啊啊…”

“hero为你撑腰呢，你家不会有事的。” 阿尔嘴上说得甜蜜，倒映在玻璃上的眼神却和他下身的动作一样凶狠无情，“怎么样？耀帮帮hero吧，嗯？他家这两年风声太紧hero找不到机会。不过，他还是那样为你着迷，你比我更容易得手…hero可以把真正的杀器交给你…”

王耀像是没听见他的话，喘息声带上了哭腔，屁股迎合着阿尔的动作，小穴紧紧绞着巨物，精液喷涌而出。射完后，他的身体软软地往下倒，被高潮逼出的眼泪滑落脸庞。

王耀被阿尔翻过去，双腿挂在他的臂弯再次被插入。他闭着眼睛，后背随着操弄的节奏在玻璃上摩擦，一副被干得昏昏沉沉的模样。

利用他当面给伊万难堪也就算了，让他对伊万背后捅刀？阿尔当自己是傻子吗？王耀真的不想听他满嘴跑火车，索性放任自己沉迷欲望，阿尔至少下面那根东西是实诚的。

阿尔知道王耀被干得失神是假，逃避自己的邀请是真……不过他沉默了，并没有婉拒。哪怕只是一点，能撬动耀的意志，让他和北极熊离心离德，假以时日必有成效。且不说耀没有从自己手中脱身的力量——他一天离不开自己，北极熊对他就多一分不满——就算他有，他一离开自己的羽翼，转身就会被北极熊吞噬。耀那么聪明，怎么会看不到这样的危险？

我的东方美人，Hero等着你完全投入我怀抱的那天。——————

“小伊万到时候把钱交了，哥哥我保证傻鸟不会被忽悠～”

一旁的路德也微微躬身点头。

王耀走后，伊万见了弗朗西斯和路德，趁瓦修家不能按时加入，让基尔伯特顶替名额。有法，西德两国担保，成功可能性很大，回去以后要联系一下财务部……

回到宾馆，套间里面空空如也，小耀还没回来，虽然早有预感。黑暗里，他坐在沙发上，盯着房门，伏特加一瓶接着一瓶。伊万觉得自己真自找不自在，明知道就算小耀此刻回来，肯定全身都是.....还是疯了一样想见他。

东方开始发亮的时候，有人通知他，中国先生的专机已经起飞。小耀真是无情啊，伊万醉醺醺地想着，半点机会也不给自己。他挥退了还在复述王耀解释家中急事不得不直接回去的工作人员，真正原因伊万心里清楚。

飞机上的王耀拖着疲累的身体，此刻他万分想见伊万，想念他的怀抱，想念他的笑容。可是自己选择的道路却不允许自己任性和软弱。

王耀躺在放平的座椅上休息，一路睡得不安稳，阿尔和伊万的声音交替在他耳边回响……


	18. Chapter 18

“托里斯，你的信～”莱维斯在矿场收发室替家人们拿信件包裹的时候，发现居然有人给托里斯寄信。“哎呀，上面还没邮戳，也没写谁寄的居然也能送过来好神奇。”

托里斯拿过那个平淡无奇的信封，展开信纸的一刻，他示意莱维斯和爱德华锁好办公室门，其余两人好奇的凑过来的时候，托里斯已经把信的内容看过一遍了。自从伊万把他们流放到西伯利亚，他是第一次收到那人的信……托里斯眼眶不由得有些发红，他真的在为自己脱离伊万的魔掌而努力。

“是菲利克斯的信。”托里斯压低声音，他略过菲利克斯专门写给他的缠绵悱恻内容，直接捡最要紧的说，“他已经和柯克兰先生联系上了，柯克兰先生说会帮助我们的，下面我们要这样做……”

爱德华和莱维斯认真听着托里斯说话。他们仨在森林小屋遭受伊万一顿俄罗斯人硬核训练后，被派往附近的矿场工作，和他们的家人们团聚，家人们把比较轻松的办公室文职工作分给了他们。

“……这样我们，还有王耀先生，都能摆脱那个大魔王了。”想到在那个温馨的小屋，伊万对他们的恩人王耀先生做的可怕的事情，三人默默攥紧了拳头。

——————

今年由于多了不少来自沿波罗的海省份的“新移民”，当地过冬的粮食和物资储备比之往年，非常不足，地方在冬天开始的时候就早早地给中央打了报告，直到12月下旬，终于有一辆载满粮食物资的火车，从西边的产粮大省开往遥远的西伯利亚。列车长有点感叹今年又要错过和家人们团聚过新年了，和十几位坚守岗位的同事们踏上了必定有去无回的道路……

——————

“王耀同志～”新来的小助手冒冒失失地给正在漠河伏案写关于中苏贸易区选址报告的王耀送来了报纸，“听说苏联发生了好奇怪的事件，一整列装满物资粮食的火车，都失踪啦……”王耀好笑地望着正在眉飞色舞好像说书一般的助手，知道她是看自己工作辛苦，敢情是来说笑话让自己乐一乐的。开往西伯利亚边境运送粮食的火车……王耀想了一想，说道：“天天呆屋子里面也闷，咱们出去走一趟吧。”不看小助手的瞪得大大的眼睛，王耀哼着小曲儿扬长而去，心里算着这回能赚多少钱。

第二天，王耀带着十几辆装满粮食的大货车，越过国境线，踏上了前往北方的路……

————

“那就谢谢苏联先生了，合作愉快。”高傲且冷淡的帕莎瓦还是不太习惯应对以往的敌人，僵硬地握了一个手便和外交人员离去了。

伊万呼了一口气，帕莎瓦到底是个聪明的女人，看的到其中的好处，同意和苏军合作控制霍尔木兹海峡，打击kb分子。实际上，她可是扼住了石油买卖双方的“咽喉”啊。

“最近国内有什么事么?”随从犹豫了一下，“最近出了一件怪事，一辆火车居然失踪了……”虽然已经是冬天，萨拉丁家里却也只能算是“凉爽”。

“让他们注意一下西伯利亚远东的粮食物资，不够就先行调配。”

“对了，这列火车具体是开往哪儿的?”

“似乎是萨哈共和国那边。”

伊万脑海里浮现了那三个不听话的家伙苦大仇深的脸，说道：

“不够就再安排一辆火车，确保工人们安然过冬。”

——————

王耀的粮队一到雅库茨克就受到热烈欢迎，看着排着长长队伍来买粮的民众，王耀仿佛看到了两年前排队领面包的盛况。不少人一边买一边感谢他们，让王耀有点摸不着头脑，情况有这么糟糕了么?卖到下午的时候，就有当地政府派人来采购王耀的所有粮食。排队的部分群众颇为不满，吵了好一会，后来听说会无偿分配给居民后他们才心不甘情不愿地散去了。王耀一边看着卡车卸货，一边用流利的俄语和旁边的当地老奶奶攀谈起来，

“Babushika，最近怎么突然这么缺粮啦?”

“其实啊，我们这儿去年年底粮食就开始分配了，说是新年以后火车运粮来，结果火车居然消失了。”扎着头巾的老人精神还不错，继续叨叨：“真是可怜了那些新来的小伙子们，他们都没做好过冬的准备呢。”

“哪些小伙子们啊?”

“就是那些从西边过来建设西伯利亚的小伙子们啊，看他们一个个细皮嫩肉的，来西伯利亚真的是苦了他们了。”

王耀知道大概说的是波罗的海那三位的家人们，“那怎么办啊?”

“上面说下一班火车马上就要到了，到时候就不会挨饿了。”

王耀心想，万尼亚可比自己厉害多了，粮食问题应该马上就会解决了，他又和老奶奶唠了一些话，等粮食全被运走之后便和车队踏上了回程。

——————

“不要杀玛利亚。”莱维斯眼泪不由得夺眶而出，小小的身子拦住了爱德华前进的路。

“不要闹了，莱维斯。”托里斯试着去拉他的手，“不过是一只羊罢了，以后我们还王耀先生就是。”

莱维斯还是执拗地不肯移动，托里斯不由得有些恼火，“那你忍心看你家人饿死么！”

运粮火车失踪之后就没了下文，也没有新的补给送过来，矿场食堂只剩下木屑做的面包了，市场上各种食品被卖到天价，三人组和他们的家人们说是建设西伯利亚，事实上是“流放”，并不允许他们迁移。他们已经有差不多两个月什么都没吃了，意识体饿不死，但是家人们会饿死。这些莱维斯都懂，他最后望了一眼正在流泪的玛利亚，这是他们当时和王先生在小屋一起养的最后一只羊了，托里斯还说给羊起名字很蠢。莱维斯默默走开了，爱德华迅速地结束了那只羊的生命。

现在小屋里面只剩那只母奶牛了，毕竟每天获得一定的牛奶比单纯吃肉要有可持续性。莱维斯早早就放走了院子里面的狗狗，希望他们能逃过饿红眼的人类。

“柯克兰先生说的计划……可以开始了吧?”三人抬着羊肉穿过森林，无言走向矿场，莱维斯突然打破了沉默。“现在还不到时候，信里面说先顺其自然，再……”托里斯回答道。虽然三人都不说，但多少都怀疑补给火车消失，家人挨饿的事情与柯克兰的“计划”有关，爱德华扶了一下眼镜，他希望这次他们并没有选错路。

——————

“头儿，东西都装好了，以后就不怕缺粮缺物资了。咱们现在就开始往东走么?”

正在包扎伤口的大胡子首领表示确定，一边心里暗骂那个打伤自己的老骨头，一边想着那群英国佬还真以为自己会傻到任他们利用？谁也别想让爷爷我乖乖听话。

“头儿，咱后面就配合那群饿的半死的弱鸡搞事?话说咱真的要加入中国？”

“嘁，鬼才加入中国。王耀早几十年前就被伊万操服了。被占了这么多地，屁都不敢放一个，你觉得他敢跟伊万对着干？”

首领的眼中闪烁着寒光，车臣必然独立，这才是他们的目标。

——————

2月4日，已经在饥饿中工作了十多天的一位矿场工人在工作中晕倒，这件事如同一个火花点燃了熊熊大火，一开始只是为了获取食物的罢工，迅速升级为反抗苏联残暴统治，要求公投独立的“自由民主运动”。一开始赞扬中/国提供粮食的报道，也成为有心人宣扬“加入中国”的舆论武器。

刚过春节，听说粮食问题还没有解决，王耀第二次带着车队上路了。走到边境的时候便听说伊万家爆发了游行示威活动。这可不妙啊，王耀心想，看来自己低估了当地的严峻形式，运粮食还是晚了一步。他同时也想劝劝那三位，毕竟他们已经和伊万连为一体了，这是对他们好，也是对伊万好。所以当得到上司让自己速归的消息时，王耀还是义无反顾地继续向雅库茨克行进。

雅库茨克的街道上到处是游行示威的群众，王耀的车队到来让他们爆发了海浪一样的欢呼声。王耀并不知道现在他们现在高呼“独立公投，加入中国”的口号，而他自己正好赶上了。由于西方安插的人的运作，舆论里王耀成为了他们公投运动的援助者之一。

王耀愣愣地看着人们蜂蛹而来，而自己运来的粮食在迅速减少中，没有一个人交钱！这是什么情况?他是来卖粮的啊，不是无偿援助啊！王耀暗暗地记着让伊万回来以后还他的粮钱。游行示威的人们热情地亲吻自己的手和脸颊，嘴里说的话让他有些听不懂。现在自己又不是天朝上国，居然说要加入自己，这又是什么情况?

“王耀先生！”托里斯看到了在货车旁被热烈欢迎的王耀，他带着莱维斯，爱德华，和那几位正在采访自己的“媒体自由人”，挤进人群，摄像头忠实地记录下人们“热爱”中国先生的场面。王耀的手被传给一个个人亲吻，身体也被触摸，他脸上泛起红晕，表情茫然。

“王耀先生！”

王耀看到了托里斯他们，三人组的家人们也从王耀身边散去，为他们留下空间。

“王耀先生！真不知道该如何感谢您！我和莱维斯爱德华商量好了，希望能加入您的家庭，成为您的弟弟。”托里斯热忱地说道，他已经想说这话很久了，“那个魔王把我们丢到西伯利亚自生自灭，是您让我们又活过来了，现在您又给我们的家人们带来了救命的粮食……”托里斯一边说，一边回忆着森林中那个有王先生的温馨小院。王耀先生那么温柔善良，那段时间是他们在那位魔王的恐怖统治下，为数不多的感到幸福安宁的日子。

托里斯发自肺腑的独白还在继续，王耀越听越心惊，这下他明白了。他应该听上司的，他真的不该来的。王耀冷冷地瞥向周围的媒体，看得那几位记者眼光闪烁，这是一个危险的陷阱，一招不慎就是无底深渊。

王耀知道自己不能在镜头面前露出对这个提议哪怕有一丝一毫的动心，他打断了托里斯的话，说道：“请原谅我不能接受你们成为我的家人。”

托里斯愣住了，王先生听起来坚定又冷酷，仿佛变了个人……

“你们在我心里是伊万的盟友，现在又成为了他的弟弟，而我非常尊重伊万……”

王耀后来还是不忍严厉斥责他们的荒唐，放软了语气说道：

“一家人有话好好说，我想你们对伊万有很多误会，他绝不会不顾你们的生死……”

但托里斯仿佛已经听不见了，莱维斯和爱德华也呆呆地站着。不，托里斯心想，这一定不是王耀先生的心里话，一定又是那个魔王在逼迫他，他握紧了拳头，更加坚定了信念。

等王耀长长的话说完，托里斯拉着呆站着的两人，扑到王耀的怀里大哭。王耀以为他们听进去了，温柔地拍拍他们的后背，然而……

“您还记得琼斯先生吧，他会帮你，也会帮我们的，您别怕那个大魔王……”托里斯在他耳边压低声音说道。

原来又是他们的计策，看风格更像是亚瑟的计划，真是又狠又准……王耀果断推开三人，现在他已然入局，他并没有被利益所诱惑，希望伊万也能相信自己。王耀转身带着车队迅速离开了这个是非之地。

——————

经过“艺术化”加工，西伯利亚“民主自由运动”专题事件，在西方阵营控制下的媒体进行大肆报道，特别是王耀受到“公投派”热烈欢迎，和原波罗的海三国扑进他怀中的片段被反复播放，而王耀义正言辞拒绝的一幕却故意没播。

中国近代与俄国的冲突以及领土的历史渊源也成为了媒体的热门题材。西方媒体突然间都成了中国历史专家，大谈特谈沙俄与清政府的一系列条约，俨然变成了中国领土权利的“捍卫者”。

“亚蒂你实在太厉害了～”亚瑟慢慢坐下，吞下矗立的巨物，“这个计划绝对能让死熊和耀反目成仇。”

阿尔迫不及待地往上一顶，亚瑟软了腰，双手撑在阿尔的胸膛，

“啊…轻点…那…当然…”

“那三只好蠢”阿尔听着电视里的播报“他们怎么会觉着他们能通过公投脱离死熊，话说他们真的懂什么是公投么?”阿尔又拼命顶了几下，亚瑟的内里被刺激地抽搐起来。

“啊…他们只是前面送死的…小喽啰而已…”亚瑟的节奏被阿尔的几次深顶打断，他急促的喘着气“…好戏还在后面…啊…”

“别说死熊不会答应，就是耀也不会答应的”阿尔揉捏着亚瑟的屁股，“他家好像挺在意非我族类？”

亚瑟颤抖着被操射，“他当然不会同意，就是要他不同意，这戏才能唱得更久”

阿尔一个翻身将亚瑟压在身下

“hero我就等着你的好戏了”

亚瑟抱着阿尔的肩膀，“啊！你轻点啊啊！”

阿尔的性器精神抖擞地狠狠干着亚瑟，亚瑟感觉自己又快到了，家里面那个莽货联合已经分家的那个又在闹，到底是影响了自己的精神。

“亚蒂你今天可真热情～”阿尔用指尖挑起小腹被喷溅的白浊，舔了一舔“都爽了两回了，本hero还没到呢”

亚瑟双腿大张躺在阿尔身下，白皙的身体染上潮红，泛着水色的绿色眼睛嗔了阿尔一眼，激得他越插越深，越干越猛。

亚瑟最近精神不太好，被阿尔粗暴的动作干得昏昏沉沉。阿尔从前从后翻来覆去操，等到终于满足了，亚瑟早晕过去了。

阿尔丢下亚瑟，把电视开到王耀接受采访的那里暂停，虚摸着电视上王耀的脸，

你迟早是hero我的，hero等着你心甘情愿敞开腿伺候我的那天。

——————

“40天，整整40天，辛苦劳作的工人没有收到补给粮。”伊万冰冷的语气令人战栗，“现在你告诉我不知道火车去了哪里，那为什么不加调粮食？”

“火车准点发出，没有收到异常报警，火车没按时到站...也是常有的事，而且没收到也只是他们的一面之辞...所以一开始没重视，确实是我们的过失。”粮食委员会的领导支支吾吾地说道，意图把伊万的注意力转向没按时送达的铁路部门。

“我没问你火车如何。我问你为什么不加派补给车？”伊万冷笑一声，“觉得他们不过是流放过去的犯人？饿几天也无所谓？”

直到看到萨拉丁家的新闻转播，伊万才从繁杂的中东事务中回过神来，翻阅起已经堆成厚厚一沓的KGB情报，得知了粮食问题居然一直都没解决，还饿出了那么大的事件来。

他又给铁路部门去了电话，铁道部的领导向他反应，虽然铁道兵们顺着铁轨上上下下仔细地寻找那列火车，大家腿儿都跑细了也没找到车或者车上的人，粮食委员会那边表示不知道具体结果拒绝再次发补给火车，要不然谁都能说没收到然后转头把物资倒卖出去。

“消失了？我亲爱的达瓦里氏，一整列火车怎么会凭空消失?我还以为你是一位坚定的共产主义无神论者。继续给我查！通知粮食委员会在我回来之前准备好装满粮食物资的火车，要不然唯你们是问。”

想起前两年那场血雨腥风的政治清洗，电话那头官员心中惴惴不安，当年那一张张死刑判决让他腿脚发软。他急忙按伊万的要求行动起来。

伊万叫来萨拉丁对他嘱咐一番，特别提醒他不要被人挑拨与帕莎瓦争斗，又安排好工作之后，伊万连夜赶回国。上司安抚了盛怒中的伊万，所以与此事有直接关系的官员们并未受到伊万的第二次精神摧残。伊万黑着脸检查了列车，还算满意。他带上了那几名官员，踏上了前往西伯利亚的路程。

出发的第四天，一只黑色的乌鸦飞进了火车，停在伊万肩头，伊万无声地和它沟通一会儿之后，突然跳出来车厢，让在场的人们大吃一惊。

“布拉金斯基同志——”

——————

“伊万不要——放开我——”

王耀再一次从噩梦中惊醒，最近由于西方媒体别有用心地操作，家人们对近代史的“兴趣”愈加浓厚，并有一些不懂事的孩子们跟着煽风点火，声援西伯利亚的“公投运动”，声称“自古以来”这些土地都是中国的。王耀心里吐槽，怎么不按照元代的地图去要地呢，那不更大?宁为太平狗，不为乱世人啊。

王耀揉了揉太阳穴，自己多久没回忆那段过去了，那时候的伊万……王耀回想梦中的自己遍体鳞伤，在冰冷沉默的伊万身下哀哭惨嚎，下体的鲜血汩汩流出，但伊万依然在求饶声中更深更激烈地索取自己……这可真是国生最黑暗的时期之一了，王耀想，亚瑟，弗朗西斯，伊万，路德维希，本田菊……这么多国家……每个都蹂躏过自己，真要和他们都算账，自己还活不活了?有时候王耀挺羡慕人类短暂的生命，或者像基尔伯特那样脑子不太好的国家意识体。

王耀并没有随着车队回国，家人们在西伯利亚置办了不少房产，他决定先见伊万一面，等这件事过去之后，该好好谈谈定界的事情了。


	19. Chapter 19

西伯利亚一场暴风雪停歇后，谢尔盖大爷约着几位钓友，拿着钓鱼的家伙，去河上凿冰钓鱼。

最近的河流离村庄也很有些距离，所以他们带上了狗和雪橇。冬天的河面结了厚厚一层冰，人和雪橇走在上面都不会碎裂。冰层下方温暖的水里就是鱼群冬季休息的地方，这时候无论是垂钓还是下网，收获都是丰厚的。

男人们穿着厚重的皮靴，雪太厚了，都分不出哪儿是河面哪儿是陆地，他们深一脚浅一脚地探寻着合适的冰层，终于，他们清理出来一块冰面，这已经接近河流中央了，比较薄，隐隐的还能看到河底物体黑色的影子。经验最丰富的谢尔盖大爷却觉着有些不对，从来没在这条河下面看到如此庞大的黑影啊，难道是大鱼么?

他开始在冰面钻洞，钻完没多久，整个冰面上裂痕遍布。“跑！”他们纷纷回到安全区域，顺着裂痕，冰面坍塌了一大块，这时候他们终于看清了河底的东西……

“这是啥?怎么看上去有点像火车?”大家七嘴八舌地讨论说道。

有强壮的男人脱了衣服就潜下去看。

“天哪！真的是火车！该不会是之前说的莫名其妙消失的那一辆吧?”男人趴在冰窟窿边上说道，“里面还有死人，我再下去看看。”

谢尔盖大爷派了一人去报信，狗狗拉着雪橇欢快地跑了。随着被拖上来的尸体越来越多，大家紧锁双眉，这事绝对不得了。

伊万到达现场的时候，周围村子的人已经来了好多，大家围在冰面旁，冰面上整整齐齐排了一溜的尸体，从制服看都是火车列车员列车长，特别是那位老列车长，特别惨，脑袋看上去是被霰弹枪轰掉了半边，手上还紧紧地抓着一把刀，刀尖都弯了，看来曾经勇猛地反抗过。下去捞尸体的人们已经上来了，冻的皮肤通红，在一边休息，还有男人跃跃欲试，在一边脱衣服准备下水。

“哗啦”随着水声，又一个浅色头发，身材高挑的小伙子跳下去了 。

“下面没东西了，不要再下去了哎——”

人们围着水面，等着那个憨货死心从水里出来，等了半天，他们都要派人下去救的时候，靠近河岸的厚实冰面被打破了，首先出现的是火车头，慢慢的，一节节车厢也顶破了冰层，在未知的伟力之下，被推上了岸。最后他们看到了那个无名小伙，水滴从他柔软的的头发上落下，滑过并不比在场几位强壮男子厚实的裸露胸膛，被湿透的裤子的布料所吸收。他转头看向人群，一双奇特的红色眸子让一位去莫斯科上过学的村民立刻认出了他。

“是我们的祖国大人，布拉金斯基同志！”

人们蜂蛹上来，伊万亲切地和他们一一问好，心里却在想火车的事情。这下失踪的列车算是找到了，伊万知道里面的粮食和物资都不见了，从列车长的惨状来看，工作人员英勇反抗但是由于没有火力强大的武器，遭到破坏分子的无情屠杀。

把列车推进河里也是个聪明做法，伊万望着岸边的列车残骸，西伯利亚的风雪冰霜可以掩盖一切痕迹，要是这河再深一点，说不定得等到春天才能发现这一切。这不是一个人可以做到的，必定是团伙作案，他们得逼停火车，大概率是用大型工程车辆压住铁轨，然后实施抢劫杀人，最后再用工程车把火车一节节遗弃入河。

“会是谁呢？”伊万心里充满了愤怒，和冰冷的残酷计算，想到边境动乱这么快就升级闹大，他不由得觉着这一切都是一整个缜密的计划。

——————

再次上路前，伊万收到王耀的消息，约他在雅茨库克郊外见面。

“我有事想和万尼亚你当面说”

“好。”伊万语气平静。

对于小耀此时的约见，伊万又期待又不安，小耀想必是想解释他之前的行动吧?伊万这么想着，小耀那么聪明，肯定不会在这个时候破坏两人关系的吧?伊万的理智告诉他，王耀不可能在这个时候对领土提出要求，西方媒体的宣传都是垃圾。他安慰自己说肯定是这样，实际上内心深处明白肯定不止，这些土地是如何得来的伊万心里很清楚，而且由于戈尔巴乔夫的死，他俩之间的边界协议拖到现在还没有签。

不过不管怎样，他都站在了王耀家门口，敲敲门，开门的是自己思念已久的爱人。

如伊万所想，王耀解释了他送粮食的目的。

“我也是在报纸上看到消息然后才运粮去卖的，万尼亚你不知道，那时候简直买疯了，雅茨库克当地政府来收粮和差点民众打起来了，而且他们还希望我再多运点来，来多少收多少。”

“第二批运过来的时候就已经乱了，我还没收钱就被他们抢光了，还说我是无偿援助……万尼亚你可得付钱啊。”

王耀瞄了伊万一眼，伊万看上去很平静，看来是信自己的，于是继续开始说采访的事。

“那三个小混账，万尼亚也许是你说的对，需要管教。我真的没接受他们的仨，也不知道这报道最后变成了这样……”

“我从托里斯那边了解到阿尔在其中出了力，你说是不是阿尔亚瑟他们搞的鬼?有没有消息?”

伊万一边安抚王耀表示理解他，而且绝对会付钱，一边想着那厚厚一摞没看完的KGB报告，分外后悔。

“阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟真是用心良苦，这样离间万尼亚和小耀，这次非要他好看不可。”

“小耀还想说什么？无论是什么万尼亚都准备好了”伊万虽然有点心虚但还是勇敢地说出了这句话，他不由自主的调正了坐姿，眼睛直直地望着王耀。王耀正准备开口说定界的事情，厨房里面给伊万煮的热汤滚了，一阵噗噜噗噜，“啊——”王耀赶快奔进了厨房。

直到吃完夜宵，上床睡觉，由于最近总是噩梦，精神不济，王耀一直没记起来继续说这事。伊万心里虽然记挂着，但也没说话，他从背后抱住有些不情愿的王耀，手慢慢向下滑……王耀拍开他的手，拉过被子。

“睡觉。”

弗朗西斯射进他体内后还舍不得放手，抱着他一通猛亲。被不停歇干了两轮的王耀全身只有脑袋勉强能动，他微微偏过头试图躲开弗朗西斯黏糊的吻，朦胧的金瞳在看到床边的人影时陡然缩紧。

伊万布拉金斯基坐在扶手椅上。他穿着挂满勋章的蓝色军装，血红的双眼直勾勾盯着他，与帽檐正中硕大的红星互相映衬，瞬间刺破了王耀的心防，连路德维希插进来都没什么反应，王耀看着伊万想叫他，张口却只有妩媚的呻吟。

不对…救我，谁来救救我，万尼亚救救我啊…

王耀急切地试图向伊万传达心声，目光切切，手也慢慢向伊万的方向挪动。路德维希亲吻着他的脖子用余光瞟见了这一切，嘴唇微微抿起。

“啊！呜……”王耀被路德维希抱着坐起来，被彻底操开的小穴顺从地将炙热的肉棒吞吃到底，被亚瑟和弗朗西斯内射过的肚子鼓起一个包。王耀痉挛着被这一下插射，浑身像是被抽去骨头一样瘫软下来。路德维希眉头舒展，握着他的腰拋上拋下，淫靡的啪啪声越来越响。

王耀的头偏在肩膀上，眼睛木木地注视着伊万。浅金色头发的男人翘着腿，手中的水管一下一下轻点在膝头。王耀被干了好一阵才反应过来，伊万在跟着路德维希操他的节奏打拍子。

体内的肉棒又是一记狠插，蓄了好久的眼泪汹涌而下，迷糊了伊万的身影。

路德维希射完就退了出去，三个人的精液从尚未闭合的小穴往外流，在王耀的屁股大腿上糊成一片。王耀明明意识模糊，还是第一时间辨认出伊万的军靴撞击地板的声音。

然而他就被一个高大的阴影笼罩。衣冠楚楚的伊万甚至连帽子都没脱，那颗红星令王耀狼狈又惭愧。红得滴血的双眼没有一刻离开过王耀，牙齿咬着指尖将皮质手套脱了下来。

王耀眼睁睁看着每日都在梦中出现的那双手再一次向他压过来。

这个伊万是来救我的吗？

回答他的是落在脸上的冰冷手指，和破开他身体的巨物。

日日在噩梦中的无助与恐惧叠加成看不到头的巨浪，眨眼间将王耀淹没。

————

王耀被伊万摇醒时浑身都在发抖。他睁开沉重的眼皮，伊万抱着他面色焦急，头毛乱蓬蓬的。见他醒来，伊万松开手臂，有些忐忑地移开视线。

小耀哭喊着伊万不要，万尼亚救我…小耀梦见了什么？伊万真想问清楚，梦中的场景，连带小耀今天奇怪的态度…可自打边境事件升级后就深埋于胸的那股心虚阻止了他。

王耀的呼吸渐渐平复。他知道自己做噩梦的事瞒不住伊万了。看着伊万不安又担忧的样子，想着这些日的疲惫和彷徨，王耀突然就忍不了了。

他伸手抱住伊万的脖子，对着他的唇撞过去。嘴唇大概被伊万的牙齿磕破了，但他不在乎。

这是他的万尼亚，是他温暖的、活生生的万尼亚……

伊万反应很快，被王耀抱着索吻了没一会就夺回主动权，一边急切地勾着他的舌头纠缠，一边顺着大腿一路摸向他股间。王耀迅速褪下裤子，细白的双腿缠上伊万的腰，抬起屁股轻蹭他的胯部。从先前的回避到现在的热情，伊万被王耀态度的大起大落搞得有些急躁，两根手指伸进王耀的嘴巴沾取了唾液，在入口出揉动几下就直直插入小穴。小耀总是这么紧…伊万一边转动手指，一边挑逗他的性器，王耀却低低地开口了：

“快进来…我要你…”

伊万不需要他说第二遍。巨大的水管雄赳赳地撬开软软的入口，一路猛进，全根没入。随着腹肌撞到屁股上的脆响，王耀的眼泪夺眶而出，落入凌乱的乌发。好热…好疼…然而这些日子里冰冷不堪的梦魇似乎渐渐远去了。火一般热情，血一样滚烫，是他的万尼亚没错了…

伊万看见王耀止不住的泪水有些慌，又舍不得退出来，便在他脸上落下一串轻吻，双手在他身体上游走挑逗点火。

“小耀是不是疼？很快就好了…万尼亚马上让你舒服…小耀乖…”

哪知道王耀眼泪落得更凶了，屁股高高抬起，双腿暗示性地在伊万腰后夹紧：

“快操我…”

“嗯？”伊万不是故意的，他忙着让王耀放松身体，真的没听清楚这几个字。

“万尼亚，快操我！”

伊万布拉金斯基，一个大好的斯拉夫男儿，让伴侣说出这种话的确是他的不是。

不过，今晚王耀也别想再说话了。

“唔！啊！呜呜呜…”

伊万双手箍着他的腰，每一下都碾压过他的前列腺再一冲到底，直到肚子鼓起龟头的形状。被反复进攻的前列腺将一波波刺激信号反馈到感官，酥麻酸胀从小腹扩散到全身，王耀软成一滩春水，双腿也无力地从伊万腰间滑落，几乎被分成一条直线，腿根全是手指印。王耀已经射过一次，伊万又操了百余下才射了今夜第一发，精液被马上又硬起来的水管堵在王耀肚子里。

还没多喘几口气，王耀就被伊万翻了过去，双肩搁在被子上，屁股高高翘起。他没来得及抗议这个羞耻的体位，就被大水管捅了进来，又快又准地戳上前列腺。他从脑子到身体都乱糟糟的，哪里提得起力气用胳膊撑起身体呢？王耀的身体随着伊万操弄的节奏耸动，脸蛋在被子上蹭得红红的。水管一次比一次进得深干得重，饱经蹂躏的前列腺可怜地传递出痛与爽，他不知什么时候又射了一次，溢出阈值的快感令王耀眼前阵阵发黑。太多了…不行了…会坏的…然而他张着嘴什么也说不出，只是喉间发出低低的泣声。

伊万箍着他的腰往自己胯下撞，手指在柔嫩饱满的臀肉上流连忘返。优雅的脊背，窄窄的腰肢，挺翘的屁股…小耀真是我的仙子…伊万红着眼睛，腰杆挺动着撞出一波波臀浪，在王耀的哭声中高潮了。他抽出水管，将精液洒在他的背上和屁股上。

今晚总不会再噩梦了吧…昏迷前一刻，王耀转过头看着伊万冲他浅浅一笑。

——————

王耀盯着抱着他的伊万已经有两个多小时了，昨天晚上两人做完就迷迷糊糊睡着了，现在身上依然粘滋滋的，私密处更是难以言说，大水管依然深深塞在身体里。更可气的是，这只熊还死死压着他，让他动都动不了。但想到伊万最近也不好受，王耀老妈子心态作祟，没忍心叫他起床。昨天托伊万的福，总算没再做噩梦了，王耀难得安静地躺在爱人怀里，一边用眼神描摹着伊万俊美的脸庞，一边想着最近发生的事情。

伊万蹭了蹭枕头慢慢张开了眼睛，今天第一眼就看到小耀，真是幸福，他抱着王耀又亲了亲。王耀也从身体里开始兴奋的那个部件儿，感受到了小熊“愉快”的心情。王耀气乐了，得了，再让这货迷糊下去今天两人别想下床。他推开伊万，分开的时候下体牵扯地有些痛，伊万一脸委屈地看着他。

“今天你还有正事要办呢。”王耀戳了戳伊万的脑袋，“还有，昨天忘了说，咱俩的边界该定下来了。”

说到这个，就算伊万再怎么没睡醒，也醒了，“小耀准备怎么办?”

“上次我们那个边界协议不是还没签么，大概就按那个吧……具体还要你我上司定。”王耀一脸平静，伊万看不出什么来。

“小耀真的不想把那些土地要回来么?一点也不心疼……”没等伊万把蠢话说完，王耀就捂住了他的嘴，小熊眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，这事是两人之间不可说的事情之一，王耀的记忆力很好，但现在他只能选择对他俩最有利，最能实现的选项。

伊万整装待发准备走了，王耀倚在门边，准备送走他以后再回去补眠。

“小耀和万尼亚一起去吧。”伊万眼巴巴地看着他。

“这不太好吧，毕竟是你家的事情，我不该插手的。”王耀犹豫道，他之前卖粮食的行为已经惹得说不清了，这回再跟去怕是又要引出西方媒体的牛鬼蛇神来。

“没事，有我在。”伊万知道王耀在顾虑什么，他觉着这个时候反而需要王耀和他一同出现在别人眼前。他们两人同进同出，不和的谣言不攻自破。

当伊万出现在三人组面前时候，举着示威游行牌子的莱维斯直接吓跪了。他们之前只知道两天前粮食补给来了，许多人都离开了，只有他们家人中的激进者还在，无论托里斯如何振臂高呼，人们总是现实的。

“实在对不起，祖国大人，我还有家庭需要照顾……”

之前仿佛瘟疫一般流行的各种谣言也仿佛集体禁了声，他们西边的家人们并没有被当做人质被残酷对待，王耀家也不想接收他们，并且公开表示支持伊万。那些侥幸越过边境的人们，在另一边被羁押在边境看守所，并没有过上幸福美满的日子……

他们仨最后只能回到最初游行示威开始的地方，这里还有比较多的反对分子。但是今天刚刚纠集起队伍，就被埋伏在此的伊万他们给抓了个正着。

“跑——”爱德华拉住腿软的莱维斯，和托里斯带头逃离了示威地点，人群哄然四散。他们奔向森林，之前在这里的伐木生活让他们熟悉了林子里面的地形。

终于来到一处隐秘的林中地，三人停下来歇息了一下。

“我们这下完了，伊万会打死我们的”莱维斯已经慌地六神无主。

“伊万现在不会打死我们的，”爱德华擦了擦眼镜，还算镇定地说道，“现在我们和他是一体的。”

“谁知道那个疯子会怎么做?”托里斯反唇相讥，“别忘了车臣。”他们当然都知道，两年前那个刚刚分化出来的意识体，因为反对伊万，要求独立，而被伊万打杀的事情。

“那现在该怎么办?”

“要是王耀先生在就好了。”托里斯依然深深相信着菲利克斯信中柯克兰先生说的话。

“啧啧啧。”伊万拖着水管，从林中悠闲踱步而出，身旁是给他带路的米沙熊，“小耀，你来说说你家叛徒是怎么处理的。”

王耀木着脸从树后走出，他听说伊万遇上了那三人后，就从派发粮食的地方赶了过来。王耀没看那三人期待的目光，只是对着伊万说，

“你小心自己身体。”

伊万到底是没对他们下死手，但是场面也已经是鲜血淋漓十分惨淡了，三人不是折了胳膊就是折了腿，烂泥一样瘫在地上。王耀听着他们的惨嚎声，但一句话也没说。

“王先生！王先生救命啊啊啊！…呜呜饶命…伊万先生饶命…”

王耀不管他们，用眼神和伊万交流

“万尼亚…”

“放心，他们不会死，但是会得到一个永生难忘的教训”

托里斯最恨伊万，他积攒了最后一丝力气，不管不顾地大吼，

“王先生难道您就甘心吗？被他这样掠夺，您甘心吗？您就甘心当这个恶魔的附属么?琼斯先生会帮助我们的啊！”

伊万拧着托里斯的脖子把他拎起来，望向王耀，王耀回以温柔且坚定的笑容。他回过头来，狠狠的扇了托里斯几耳光……

王耀忧虑地盯着伊万肆意殴打的身影，万尼亚啊……

可能是听见喊叫声，有人来了，伊万收起武器，和手下交代几句，示意他们善后，他漠然地看着手下们把三人组从地上扒拉起来抬到担架上。

伊万向王耀走来，鲜血溅污了他的脸和衣服，但他还带着王耀常见的笑容。他一把拉住王耀的手，往树林深处走去，越走越快。王耀知道伊万是在硬撑，紧随着他的步伐。果不其然，伊万突然一下栽倒在地。

王耀急忙蹲下环抱着伊万的身体，伊万捂着嘴忍不住吐了一口血，身体痛苦地震颤着。

“万尼亚，万尼亚——”王耀一只手搂着伊万的脖子，一只手抚摸着伊万的后背，“不痛了哦，不痛哦……”伊万靠在他肩头的脑袋向下滑去，彻底没了意识。

米沙熊蹭了蹭王耀，憨厚的毛脸上王耀仿佛看到了担忧的表情，王耀轻轻拍了拍它的脑袋，表示感谢。把伊万软绵绵的手臂搭上自己的肩，自己双臂向后扛起他的双腿，王耀背起了伊万，一步步走出森林。

真是好沉啊，当年小小软软的小熊团子多可爱，现在就是一老狗熊，王耀浑然未觉自己比伊万大多了的事实。顺着米沙指引的道路，他们很快到达了王耀在森林边建的屋子。

小院子看上去还不错，除了菜园子已经空空如也。王耀没去检查畜棚，先把伊万抬进了自己房间里。波罗的海三人组把房间打扫的很干净，他的东西都没动。王耀把伊万沾满血污的衣服扒下来，水缸里取水给他擦了身，又去爱德华的衣柜里找了一身宽松的给他换上，忙来忙去就到了晚上。

小木屋里现在只剩下了孤零零一只奶牛，王耀挤了一些奶煮上，就当是晚饭了，伊万如果醒过来也可以喝。王耀一边看着伊万昏迷的侧颜，一边在发电机带来的灯光下织毛衣。

喵喵似乎闻到牛奶的香气，不知道从哪冒了出来，奶喝完以后，就追着王耀的毛线球玩儿。

王耀看着大毛球追着小毛球，脸上漾出笑容，手下的棒针动的越发快起来。上次伊万在气头上，王耀也没给他试尺寸，所以一直没继续织。今天试了下，看来身材还是和以前一样，大小织的正好。

到了深夜，王耀实在扛不住了，看来这是醒不过来了，他打着哈欠，钻进伊万怀里，扯过被子，陷入了黑甜的熟睡中。

——————

第二天，王耀被米沙拍门的声音吵醒了，他打开门就看见它憨憨地叼着一条大鱼，放在了门口。王耀揉了揉它的大脑袋，“谢谢你啦，赶快去冬眠去吧，伊万有我照顾呢。”米沙仿佛听懂了王耀的话，一步一回头，依依不舍地离开了院子。

王耀回头看着躺在他床上，依旧昏迷不醒的另一头熊，叹了口气。他试了试鼻息，又听了听心跳，还好这些都正常。奶牛一脸幽怨地看着王耀，王耀给它新的草料之后才乖乖地让他挤奶。早饭依旧是牛奶，王耀暂时不能离开伊万去找吃的，于是只能先应付一下了。那条鱼倒是不错，可以做中饭。

伊万是在王耀做饭的香气里醒来的。厨房里，鱼头鱼尾放在锅里煮汤，鱼中段被王耀剔除鱼骨，撒上盐串着烤起来，喵喵在角落开心地啃着鱼内脏和鱼骨。

“你醒了啊，”王耀刚掀开鱼汤的锅盖，伊万就从后面抱住了他的腰，“你现在身体虚，穿得太少，等我去给你找点衣服。”王耀看着伊万依旧苍白的脸庞，忽略他“俄罗斯人就是不怕冷”的解释，把昨天织好的厚毛衣给他套上了，又在伊万一脸嫌弃的表情中，把爱德华的外套给他套上了。

终于等伊万上上下下全包严实了，王耀才由心发出慈爱的笑容。在小熊期待的眼神中，午饭开始了。顶着毛帽子的小熊咬着烤鱼盯着王耀的鱼头汤看，仿佛王耀碗里的才最好吃。于是王耀把他俩的碗对换一下，这下又变成喝着汤的小熊盯着王耀的烤鱼看了。终于在你吃一口我吃一口这样充满了恋爱的酸腐气息中，吃完了了午饭。

“啊——”窗外传来激动的叫声，原来是真理报的记者随行进行纪实报道。三人组曾在小屋居住过，KGB来此查找他们密谋的证据。嘴里插着王耀喂汤的勺子的伊万被拍了个正着，两人迅速拉上窗帘。在王耀谴责的目光里，伊万脱了毛帽子，爱德华的外套，穿着王耀给他织的毛衣就开始接受采访和拍摄。

女记者战意如熊熊大火，誓要拍出最能表现中苏友谊的照片。她拍摄了两人一起吃饭 ，一起看文件，一起讨论工作的照片，还有王耀挤奶，伊万铲雪的照片。

后来这组照片成了经典之作，每处细节都被伊万家人和王耀家人研究地透透的。

“和中国先生一起吃饭的祖国大人难得的惬意又放松，等等，这勺子是中国先生的吧，真可爱啊！”

“天啦，交换食物！你们仔细看两人的盘子的花纹，至少换了两次！”

“伊万大人这身毛衣真帅气，和王先生房间里面的毛球花色一样，难道说……”

“毛衣也是我家老王织的，这花纹不就是王京身上那套么。”

“这叫讨论工作吗？两人都快贴一起了，嘴巴都要黏上了。”

“啧啧啧，伊万铲雪，老王挤牛奶，这儿一定是两人的爱巢吧！这奶牛他俩啥时候养的?”

总之这些闪瞎眼的照片一出，西方舆论很是静默了一阵。这比当年中苏蜜月期那些海报还要刺痛某些人的脑神经，阿尔生气发疯什么的，也是正常。

当然，这些都是后来发生的事情。采访拍摄过后，人们离开了小屋。伊万和王耀难得地在这块小小的天地里，只有彼此。

“万尼亚最喜欢小耀了”人群散去后，才露出疲惫姿态的伊万懒懒地倚在王耀身上。

“嗯，我知道”


	20. Chapter 20

“小耀——”门口传来沉重的拍门声，王耀连忙放下锅碗瓢盆，去给伊万开门。打开门，风尘仆仆的小熊笑眯眯地看着他，还没等他反应过来，就是一个熊抱，王耀能感到伊万勉力支撑不住了，于是替他分担了大部分重量，半抱半扶地带进了屋，还不忘感谢送伊万回来的两个军装小哥。

以原波罗的海三国为首的“公投派”，在他们三人被伊万亲自修理并羁押去莫斯科之后便渐渐没了声音。抢劫列车补给，杀害列车工作人员的车臣武装分裂组织展开了各种破坏行动，以广袤荒芜的西伯利亚森林和山峦为凭依打游击战，十分难缠。他们更是在国际上宣传jd民族主义，要求车臣独立。这几天伊万白天出去揍人，晚上回小屋当病号，王耀不止一次劝他停止这种自残行为，伊万却说他宁愿奋战在一线。

“小耀放心，反正万尼亚不会死的。”

王耀和伊万相拥着回屋子，伊万把身体的重量交给王耀，紧紧搂着王耀的腰不撒手，拒绝坐下来休息。他的嘴唇在王耀裸露的温暖的脖颈上逡巡，弄得皮肤痒痒的。再这样下去得糟，伊万还虚着呢，于是王耀拿了块刚蒸好的馒头塞住了他的嘴。

小熊亮晶晶地眼神相当实在的告诉王耀“好吃”这个评价。对于做饭，王耀是绝对有信心的。伊万家的菜谱无论种类还是口味，都远远不及中华食文化源远流长，博大精深。伊万这几天难得有口福，王耀把他的伙食全包了。菜园子里面已经种上了新的蔬菜，小木屋里面的奶牛多了一个伴儿，王耀还又养了一窝鸡。

吃完晚饭，在饱食的惬意中，王耀一边织围巾一边和伊万聊车臣的事情。

“车臣你打算怎么办?”

“他们杀了人就必须死。”伊万冷冷说。

“啧，我是说车臣国那些平民你打算怎么办?”

伊万挠了挠脑袋，“要不也迁到西伯利亚?”

“你还是放在眼皮子底下看着吧。他们中有多少人支持你，多少人真心想独立，你心里有数么？”

“车臣动乱，周围的达吉斯坦等少数民族为主的共和国，那边情况怎么样?”

伊万抱着老王闷闷地说，“小耀家的王藏…当年你是怎么想的？”

“我那不是民族矛盾，而是阶级矛盾。广大翻身藏族农奴和我是一心的，那些试图延续特权的农奴主只能滚蛋咯。”

“那些捣乱分子肯定是要处理掉的。不过车臣国也好，其他少数民族国家也好，对于普通百姓来说，增加他们对你的认同感才是更重要的。”

伊万叹了口气，“万尼亚觉着还是以前的方法好，重兵镇压，收回权力，分散居住地。小耀的方法有道理，但是这要要长期规划，现在使用应急不了。”

“伊万，当时你家内忧外患，采取非常措施也没什么，但今时不同往日，你不能让他们一直这么怕你恨你，他们也是你的家人呀。”

“戈尔巴乔夫在的时候，给了他们大把的权力。”伊万顿了顿，“后来车臣的意识体就出现了，他并不是万尼亚所希望的样子，所以万尼亚把他杀了。”

王耀沉默了一瞬，轻轻抱住了伊万。

“万尼亚…不是你的错…”

“万尼亚并不后悔。”伊万望着王耀，“那个时候只能这样做，但是小耀你也看到那三个蠢货干的事了，小耀你也知道庞大的多民族的国家并不好管理，还是得按具体情况做事的。”

还有阿尔和亚瑟…王耀没说，但他们都心知肚明，无论是这次的事件，还是当年王藏的事，背后都有英美插手。西方阵营对红色阵营的渗透破坏无所不在，一旦放松警惕就有可能被背后捅刀。

晚上，睡觉时分。

“小耀，万尼亚饿。”伊万意有所指。

“亲爱的达瓦里氏，需要我提醒一下晚饭你吃了多少么？”

“不管，万尼亚就是饿。”

伊万抱着王耀不松手，细碎的浅色头发在他脖子里蹭来蹭去。王耀被他缠个没完，翻身将他压在身下，扯开睡裤，握着自己的分身就往他嘴里怼。

“吃啊，快吃啊？”王耀捏着伊万的下巴颇有气势地命令着，“看我堵不住你的嘴。”

伊万果然乖乖开始吃。

嘴唇和喉咙挤压着敏感的柱体，柔韧的舌头一遍遍刮过脆弱的冠状沟。伊万的口活真心棒，王耀跪得有些不稳，手指插入伊万的头发，大口喘着气。伊万双手划过他颤抖的大腿摸上他的屁股，随着舔弄的节奏一下下揉捏臀肉。

“唔…嗯…”王耀浑身打颤，肉棒在伊万嘴里跳动着。伊万得意地暗笑，一个深喉将他榨出来，舌头一卷将精液吞下，还用牙齿轻咬正当敏感的肉棒。王耀爽得天旋地转，正想要逃离西伯利亚熊精要命的嘴巴，却被伊万牢牢把住屁股。他抽搐了又射了几道，向后软倒在被子上，伊万趁机上位，掰开他的臀瓣舔他小穴。王耀的那里紧紧闭合着，灵巧的舌头不依不饶地往里头钻，高潮后无力的身体毫无防备就被这情色的挑逗弄得门户大开。

“喂…你…啊呜…住手…”王耀心想我真傻真的，怎么主动去撩他，这是个属熊精的！他双腿大张，股间小穴被舔得烂软，柔嫩的肠肉讨好地夹弄伊万，每一寸肉壁都恋恋不舍地包裹着能带来酥痒快感的熊舌头，腿间的性器也高高翘起似乎也在诉说对伊万的中意。

“嗯…别…呜呜…”王耀气自己没有原则的身体，伊万感受到他的颤抖便知他快射了，直起身握住早就坚硬的大水管往被舔开的小穴狠狠一插。

“啊啊啊！”

随着一串悦耳的呻吟，王耀被伊万插射了，白浊的液体甚至溅到他自己脸上。王耀面色艳红，眼神迷离，似乎还没意识到自己已经失守了。伊万握着他的腰往后一躺，让王耀坐在自己肉棒上。

“万尼亚是病号，小耀自己动一动，嗯？”

伊万眼中闪着狡黠的光，握着王耀刚射过的阴茎撸动，“小耀爽了两次了，万尼亚一次都没射呢，小耀疼疼万尼亚吧？”

事已至此，王耀也不再矜持。他撑着伊万的腹肌，腰腹腿用力，上下套弄着伊万的大水管。柔软的臀肉和腹肌相撞出淫靡的声响，削瘦的小腹时不时鼓起龟头的形状，湿热滑嫩的甬道吸吮着伟岸的熊根，敏感的腺体诚实地累积着快感。王耀舒服地眯起眼，发丝滑落肩头，小嘴吐露出美妙的呻吟，陷入情欲的媚态看呆了身下的伊万。他配合着王耀的节奏往上顶，动作太大以至王耀哭叫着试图躲开他的穿刺，被伊万捏住屁股乖乖承受。伊万红着眼睛干了百十下，直到王耀的泪珠落在他的胸口，才低吼着射进他的身体，王耀哭着射了第三次，彻底软倒在他身上。

“多谢款待。”伊万亲吻着王耀的头发，心中爱意汹涌。多想这样抱着小耀直到天荒地老。

王耀感到身下的水管又精神起来了，斜睨了一眼显然还没满足的伊万，赶忙从他身上爬了起来。

“一次够了，你现在还需要养精神。”便兀自去逃去卫生间清理了，让伊万只能看着自己立正的分身叹气。

等王耀回来，床铺已经重新整理过了，伊万安静地躺在床上。王耀抚摸着伊万柔软的头毛，在他唇上轻轻印了一个吻，“早点休息，万尼亚，晚安。”

装乖宝宝的伊万立马从被子里滚出来，搂住他的腰就不松手了。

“万尼亚还是饿，小耀再疼疼万尼亚吧。”

说着就往王耀身上贴。

还好王耀对付这头不知节制的熊精还算经验丰富，早有准备，挣开伊万的怀抱，立刻用被子把自己裹成了一个春卷。

王耀裹得紧紧的，让伊万无从下手，活色生香的肉体被厚厚的被子隔绝。奈何伊万也相当懂得怎么对付他。小熊精一边扯被子，一边可怜巴巴地看着王耀，

“万尼亚好冷。”

王耀心里想着现在你咋不说俄罗斯人不怕冷了?，但看着伊万单薄的睡衣裤，还是骂骂咧咧地松了手，让伊万钻进了他的被卷儿。

“进来，好好睡觉！”

本来一人一床被子，现在两人裹一床，面上搭一床，更加暖和了。

听见枕边人平缓的呼吸声，伊万长腿慢慢动起来夹住了王耀的腿，硬硬的管状物体顶向王耀的两腿中间，最后停驻在大腿根处，伊万略睁了一下眼，满意地睡了。

第二天王耀醒来就觉得腿间不对劲。

他微微一动，伊万就收紧了怀抱。伊万咂咂嘴，闭着眼睛在他肩窝磨蹭，不知何时插进他大腿间的坚挺下身也有一搭没一搭地拱来拱去。王耀简直无语，晚上他睡着以后到底发生了什么?

硕大的水管往前一送，顶到了王耀自己半勃的性器。他也是个功能正常的男人，晨勃什么的他也有，于是很快就被伊万的动作撩起了性致。

“万尼亚，万尼亚，你醒了没?”

伊万睁开迷糊的双眼，下体的感觉实在美妙，他软糯地喟叹一声，手臂环过王耀的背，把王耀松垮的睡裤扒下，捉住他的性器揉搓，一边继续在他大腿根处抽插，柔滑的软肉的皮贴皮的触感比隔着布料好多了，王耀都能感觉到肉棒好像变大了一号。

如果此时掀开被子，就可以看到王耀腿根处被磨红了的柔嫩肌肤，不过这时候他已经沉迷欲海，什么都管不着了。前端的性器被伊万的手掌握着，挺立的性器被手心的茧子不断摸着，细微的刺痛扩散成酥麻的快意，王耀很快就爽得忘乎所以，用力挺腰把自己一次次往伊万手里送。

让伊万喜欢上腿交，那还是他俩新婚的时候，那时候的王耀无法承受伊万疯狂的索取，只好采取这种方法来满足自己丈夫勃发的欲望，伊万一开始觉着这虚头巴脑的，不过很快就得了趣。

伊万感受到王耀的情动，得意地加快了动作，胯部把王耀的屁股撞得啪啪响。

老王跟着伊万的节奏也加快了向前顶弄的速度，前面是伊万套弄的手掌，后面有伊万的性器摩擦，王耀张开嘴，随着一波波袭来的快感，肆意媚叫起来。

最后，伊万咬着他的脖子，两人一起达到了高潮，王耀的腿间一片粘腻。高潮后的王耀带着伊万最爱的那种优雅的慵懒，从容地起床洗漱，然后去厨房弄早饭。

“再不起床没得吃了哎～”

伊万团在被窝里偷看着王耀为他忙碌，听到这话，小熊揉揉眼睛，从被子底下冒出一个头。

“别看我，我不会端到床上去的～”王耀戳了戳小熊的脸蛋，琥珀色眼睛眼尾多情的红痕犹在。

黏黏糊糊磨磨蹭蹭地弄完，外面手下们都等着了。伊万偷偷往口袋里再塞了两个包子，赶紧跟着他们走了。走之前他还不忘搂着王耀香了一口，被王耀拍了拍屁股。

——————

手下带来了最新的报纸，车臣首领看着报上“公投派”越来越颓丧的架势知道那群弱鸡已经不行了，令人寻味的是，苏方大力赞扬了中方为西伯利亚边境地区提供粮食。首领内心深处明白，伊万和王耀没有翻脸就意味着他们的行动几乎不可能胜利。可是他怎么能甘心！他想到最近的几次行动都被苏军抓了个正着，弟兄们也因此死了好多。补给粮食已经见底，看到伊万动真格了那些英国佬跑的第一个快，承诺的物资并未送到，再这样下去他们要陷入弹尽粮绝的境地，想到这些，首领的脸色愈加阴沉。

一位负责侦查的手下发现了在森林边缘的小屋。小屋每天来往着身着军装制服的人，还有数名士兵站岗，貌似是一个苏军据点或者指挥部。

过了几天，他就看出来点门道来了，说是指挥部，还是高估了。他用望远镜看着那个带着大盖帽，身上挂满亮闪闪勋章，面目掩藏在阴影下的“高级军官”，和那个身材纤细娇小的“女人”依依惜别的场景，

“啧啧啧，肯定是个大官儿，到这种地方来居然都带着女人啊！” 这种地方带的肯定不是老婆，那就是情妇咯，哼，腐败的苏军，这种时候都不忘找情妇。

那位金屋藏娇的“军官”离开的时候，把女人从腰到屁股都揉搓了一番，那小美人也软着身子挂在他身上。

美人脸蛋漂亮，脖颈修长，厚重衣物都遮不住纤细的腰身。手下曾经看到过她脱下厚外套挤奶时露出浑圆挺翘的屁股，早就被她迷得五迷三道。手下盯着她被亲得红红的小嘴，啧啧，这样浪的嘴巴就该含自己的jb。

中午，空气中传来阵阵饭香，手下用望远镜看着美人去鸡窝里面掏鸡蛋，她扶着腰，一副累坏的模样。这是昨天被那个军官做的狠了?还是怀了军官的孩子?他又仔细看了看她的肚子，好像是比以前大了一点点。（老王：我只是中午吃撑了。）那个肥羊应该不会让情妇生私生子吧？不过也难说，这小美人太好看了...

又会暖床又会做饭的女人，真好啊。得去通知头儿，把那个军官解决了，也让兄弟们爽爽呗。

晚上小木屋又传出诱人的香味。啊啊，什么时候能动手！老子上面下面都饿得不行了……

“头儿，我都看清了，那女人可漂亮了，腰杆细得能一手折断。”

“那头肥羊每天走的时候都搂着她亲，啧，看身段就是个被玩儿熟了的小表砸。”

“还会做饭呐！妈的，高官就是有福气！咱非得抢过来不可啊！”

对于这土匪出身字都不认识几个的憨货手下，首领实在无语的很，他所想到的是，他们补给的确少了，最近的行动也受挫，士气低迷，弄死个军队高官也算是个阶段性胜利。

于是，首领带着他和另外两个手下，埋伏在了军官来回的必经之路上。情妇的院子门口站岗的人太多，据憨货说军官每次最多就带两个人，所以他决定挟持军官进小屋，抢走粮食补给，

“还有那个美人”手下补充道，“头儿， 反正要动手了，不如先让我...”

"闭嘴！什么时候了，还想着那点事儿！"

然后杀了军官还有那些士兵，最后用带过来的炸药炸掉这个地方。

他们出门的时候并没有看到，风翻开被他们压在酒瓶底下的最新一期报纸一角，里面的“情妇”王耀言笑晏晏地和伊万同框，背景正是手下踩点的小屋。

军官已经出门，情妇也一直都没从屋里出来，让准备显摆的手下有点小失望。门口站岗的士兵纪律严明，一丝破绽也没有。他们静静埋伏着，等待军官到来。直到太阳快下山的时候，才远远听见脚步声和说话声。

“砰”一声枪响，正在说话的一位倒地，刚刚还鲜活无比说着俏皮话的人，现在却变成一具死不瞑目的尸体，同事呆呆地抱着突然倾倒在他怀里的躯体。伊万反应迅速，他猛地冲向袭击他们的方位……

刚才被突发事件吓呆的年轻军人也反应了过来，毕竟也是军队精英，他抽出枪，射杀了一位冒出头的袭击者。那个老是被首领骂憨货的手下，这下什么美人儿都忘了，屁滚尿流地往森林深处逃去，年轻的军人在后面追。

伊万拧断了最后一个手下的脖子，首领突然感到一种无名的恐惧，他把手中的刀换成了一把霰弹枪，他不再想活捉这个军官了。子弹射出，在伊万背后炸出了大片的血花，那个背影只是微微前倾了一下，然后慢慢转过身来，我击中了啊，他怎么不死的啊！首领的心中在呐喊。帽子在刚才的打斗中掉了下来在，露出浅金色的头发，眸子在夕阳下格外血红，首领怔住了，是伊万•布拉金斯基！

“...你...是你！”首领脸上露出刻骨铭心的恐惧与仇恨。

首领脑海中浮现出两年前，他们和刚刚分化的车臣意识体，趁着苏联在濒临解体边缘时候，要求独立。伊万带着苏军镇压了他们，他当年的首领，被射成了筛子。最恐怖的则是伊万，他捉住还是小不点的车臣意识体，一点点把他打碎成一摊血肉，在车臣意识体消失的时候，他失声痛哭……

首领知道这整个行动都是一个错误，凡人无法和这样强大的国家意识体抗争，但他的仇他的恨怎么办?

这个时候，去追憨货的年轻军人抓着人回来了“布拉金斯基同志……”

伊万仿佛感到危险，大吼：“不要过来！”

首领睁大疯狂的双眼，高喊着“为了车臣！”引爆了身上的炸药，最后在他眼中的是血肉组成的红色烟花……

爆炸的巨响惊动了王耀和驻守的士兵，王耀出了小院，在硝烟中看到一个血色的人影向他走来。

“万尼亚——万尼亚——你怎么了！”

王耀冲过去，用袖子抹他满是血污的脸，伊万看向他，血红血红的眼睛盛满了愤怒和悲痛。

“万尼亚？”王耀观察着他的脸色，打量他的身体寻找伤处。

“瓦西里和萨沙..”伊万的声音有些沙哑，“我应该更谨慎些的...”

老王看着伊万身上明显是弹片爆炸后造成的大小伤口，心一阵阵地疼，那两个可爱的小哥似乎也凶多吉少...他不敢碰伊万的身体，只好握着他的手，“万尼亚，跟我回去，我帮你处理伤口。”

王耀把他拉到温暖的炕边，剪开碎裂的衣服，被鲜血浸染的衣服下面伤口狰狞无比。王耀对伤口全然不陌生，拿出急救箱开始为他清洗。

因为边境的事情，伊万虚弱的身体恢复地很慢。

王耀给伊万上了药，本来怕影响到他，想让他自己睡，结果伊万坚决反对，两人还是睡在一起。

“万尼亚不要...我们从来没有分床睡过...”

他有些委屈地抱怨着，老王正是心疼他的时候，也就没有坚持。

睡前，王耀仿佛听见伊万嘟哝了一句，“小耀你是对的。”

在头目死了以后，在边境的武装破坏事件基本就停止了，伊万在王耀的床上整整休养了三天。出乎王耀意料的是，伊万并未严酷地把车臣人再次流放到西伯利亚，好像接受了他的建议。

看伊万精神头不错，王耀斟酌了一下：“万尼亚，我在想，我俩的边界应该赶快定下来了”

“好。”

——————

亚瑟正站在自己办公桌前和斯科特通电话。

阿尔一阵风冲了进来，往亚瑟桌上就扔了一叠宣传资料和报纸，亚瑟只好把电话挂了看向阿尔。

“怎么了?”亚瑟皱了皱眉，他一向对阿尔不敲门的糟糕礼仪很有意见。

“你还问我怎么了！”

“你在跟谁打电话？这么大的新闻你都不知道？”“你那个什么破烂计划失败了！”

“本hero最信任的盟友，居然发生这种大事都不知道，龟缩在家里处理什么狗屁‘内政’，Fuck！”亚瑟震惊地抬起头，祖母绿的双眼流露出受伤的神色，不过很快被敛去。

“如果你说苏格兰和北爱尔兰都在谋求独立叫区区内政，那就是吧。”连日的工作令他身心俱疲，国内形势越演越烈削弱了他的精神力，他都提不起力气和阿尔争吵了。

亚瑟被阿尔的牢骚谩骂声吵的有些头疼，他低头看向最上面一张报纸，即使他不擅长俄文，那占了大半面，王耀和伊万牵着手发表讲话的照片也说明了问题，他不由得有些头晕目眩。

亚瑟翻了翻其他几张，都是说苏中准备签订边界协议的报道，苏方大力赞扬中方在边境动乱问题上给予的支持，还有车臣叛乱分子头目被炸死的消息。

“他们…这是…”

“他们俩好得很！情比金坚！”阿尔咬牙切齿，把所有的不忿斗冲着亚瑟发泄，“那个没用的车臣头目偷袭不成，被伊万逮个正着，现在已经炸成碎片了。”

“人是你找的，计划是你定的，当初你可是信誓旦旦说不把他俩的联合打个稀巴烂也能让那头死熊家里乱个一年半载的！”

“你可是说过要全力支持本hero，hero才让你站在身边的！苏格兰那算个什么事！大不了hero把他打残了送给你！这完全是你的错！”

“住口！”亚瑟脱口而出，阿尔却不依不挠，

“怎么？你还急了？该不会舍不得苏格兰吧？”他危险地眯起眼，“我就觉得奇怪，区区苏格兰也值得你花这么多时间处理？”

这样的阿尔实在令亚瑟遍体生寒，苏格兰再怎么闹腾也是英国的一部分，他亚瑟的兄弟，打残苏格兰?阿尔竟然说这种话！他亚瑟还没有低贱到这种程度！“是啊，我确实得花很多时间。打残什么的免了。当年我也没打残你不是？”亚瑟精致的面容没有表情，唯有语气冷淡到了极致。

“该醒醒了，亚瑟。”阿尔走过来一只手抓住他的下巴，“现在你不是也得对我敞开双腿么?”

“啪”，清脆的耳光声，亚瑟都不知道自己怎么突然就打了阿尔，也许这是抚养阿尔长大的后遗症。亚瑟愣愣地盯着自己的手看了半晌，又上前查看阿尔的脸。

阿尔半低着头看不清表情。

“阿尔？阿尔？我…”

他没能说出下半句。阿尔捏着他的脖子把他往办公桌上一掀，文件四处飞散。

“hero对你太客气了，让你都不记得自己是谁了。”阿尔寒冰一般的双眸射出凶狠的光。

“hero想要盟友多的是。”阿尔扯下亚瑟的腰带，“至于你，也就只有在床上有点用处。”

阿尔的话让亚瑟心里一凉，雪白的面颊泛起愤怒的红色。

“那你去找别的盟友吧。恕我不奉陪。放手！”

他想去抓阿尔的手，可这会儿的功夫阿尔已经将他的下半身剥光了。

双腿被掰开，手指直接捅进干涩的甬道，亚瑟疼得大声咒骂。“混账东西！给我放手啊！…啊！”亚瑟扭着腰想要摆脱阿尔的魔爪，阿尔却吹了一声口哨。

“Honey，扭得这么浪，还要我放手？别不承认，你就喜欢这样子。”他手下重重一按，像是要把前列腺戳爆一样用了狠劲。

亚瑟像是被点了穴了一样僵住了，痛苦的泪水在漂亮的绿眼睛里打转。

亚瑟想到当年阿尔小小的一团缩在自己怀里的样子。然后看他慢慢长成了开朗阳光的少年，跟在他后面学习。独立战争时候，他们很是对立了一段日子，不久又和解了。他在战争中失去日不落帝国的荣光…他亲手把一切交给阿尔，包括他自己…

他可以给别人的。

现在在他身上肆意妄为的怪物是他一手培养出来的。孽债，他咒骂自己，亚瑟柯克兰这是你的原罪。

肉体上的侵犯还在继续，思维好像飘荡在上空，冷冷看着这一切。

亚瑟消极抵抗的模样令阿尔非常不满。明明是个浪货，还要做出一副贞洁的样子，真是可笑！阿尔打消了直接操他的念头，从腰间取出手枪，抵在尚未情动的小穴入口。

“叫大声点啊。”他毫不留情地将枪管一插到底，“亚蒂小婊子。”

冷硬的机械破开甬道，脆弱的肠肉立刻被划伤，渗出的鲜血让阿尔凌虐的动作更加顺畅。

“啧啧啧，枪都能吃得这么乖，你是有多饥渴？”

亚瑟疼得说不出话。阿尔从来没有这样虐待过他。

就是他俩第一次，阿尔强迫他，也没这么做过。那个时候，阿尔一边毫无章法地往他身体里捅，一边吻他说想要他。

亚瑟一直知道阿尔和自己一样是个冷心冷肠的人，只是…他以为…自己多少是不同的…

现在看来，是自己太天真。

体内的枪管不断擦过敏感的腺体，亚瑟渐渐得了趣，喘息声也变得情色。

“嗯啊——”呻吟逐渐变的妩媚，后穴分泌的肠液沾湿了枪管，和阿尔握着枪的手。

“这样都能爽？水流得像女人一样。”

“是啊，它比你带劲。”亚瑟虚弱的声音流露出恶毒的嘲笑，“你技术真的烂透了你知道吗？我要是王耀，我也选伊万啊，哈哈哈——”

他听见手枪子弹上膛的声音。那声脆响打断了亚瑟的话。亚瑟浑身僵硬，呼吸都屏住了，小穴颤颤地含着冰冷的杀器。

他的身体几秒钟就被冷汗打湿了，思绪忍不住回到了几十年前那个噩梦般的夜晚…路德维希甚至连手套都没摘下来…

“不…不…”亚瑟控制不住浑身颤抖，阿尔却还是拿着上了膛的手枪戳刺着…

“亲爱的亚蒂，我要是开枪，你会怎么样？”阿尔在他耳边吐露恶魔的低语，把枪口摁在亚瑟的前列腺上碾磨。

“砰——”阿尔模仿枪声。

亚瑟抽搐着射了，眼泪终于滑落脸庞。

枪管离开小穴，穴口的淫液弄湿了身下的文件，阿尔再次啧啧“赞叹”了一番。紧接着，昂扬巨物一挺到底，撕裂般的剧痛让亚瑟张大嘴发出无声的呐喊。

“hero技术好不好，你不都得伺候？”他俯下身抓着亚瑟的头发狠狠一撞，亚瑟疼得脸色苍白，“不然你还有什么用？”

亚瑟偏过头不看阿尔，泪水断线珠子一般滑下。他死死盯着笔筒上的英格兰国徽，咬着牙硬扛着阿尔的无情鞭挞。

阿尔对亚瑟这种死鱼一样的状态非常不满。伸手对他的乳头又捏又掐，

“哑巴了？接着说啊？刚才不是很会说吗？”

“伊万技术好？怎么，他操过你？”阿尔冷笑，“二战求他出兵的时候？”

亚瑟懒得辩驳，他和伊万相看两厌，上床更是无稽之谈，他对阿尔的诘问一言不发。

“hero猜猜，是在维也纳？还是在雅尔塔？”阿尔自顾自地说了下去，“白天在hero身边转，晚上在伊万脚边转？”

说自己不如伊万这句话实在戳中了阿尔的神经，想到亚瑟在伊万身下婉转承欢的画面更使他怒火中烧。他一边凌虐着亚瑟的乳头，一边不停地追问亚瑟，下身的撞击也越来越重。

亚瑟终于被这越来越粗暴的动作打破了沉默。

“要做就做！老子和谁上床你管不着！”亚瑟吼道，“反正我就是个婊子谁都可以上！”

阿尔将亚瑟翻了个身，一巴掌狠狠抽在亚瑟屁股上。

“婊子就要有婊子的样子。腰给我扭起来！”

身下的实木办公桌已经被亚瑟抓挠出明显的痕迹，纸张散落在桌上地上。他身下被体液打湿的加急文件大概是不能看了。阿尔撕咬着他的脖子和背，肉棒疯狂地进出着红肿的小穴。“夹紧了！”屁股上又遭到重重一拍。

亚瑟觉得腰部以下又酸又涨，屁股火烧火燎一样剧痛，股间小穴痛痒不堪。偏偏他什么声音都发不出，只有眼泪汨汨地在桌子上汇聚成一滩。

亚瑟昏迷不醒，软绵绵地任阿尔操弄，修长的小腿挂在扶手上一晃一晃地。阿尔拿起桌上的茶杯，冷掉的红茶淋了他一脸。刚才趴在桌子上被阿尔生生操晕了的亚瑟打个激灵，下身不轻不重地一夹，阿尔嘶了一声，好险没被他弄出来。

亚瑟睁眼就看到自己双腿大张着坐在办公椅上，阿尔狰狞的分身在穴里进出。上身萨维尔街高级定制的西服还穿得整整齐齐，光裸的下身已经泥泞淫秽不堪，身下皮质的椅面也湿答答的。

他腰部悬空非常难受，想直起身子却被阿尔连续顶弄得只能再次瘫软。他架不起刚才的气势，眼泪一直掉，嘴里也吐出低婉的呻吟。

“别睡，你还得伺候本hero到满意为止。”阿尔抓住一把亚瑟金色的短发，把他的脸抬了起来。

亚瑟没法聚焦，阿尔冷酷的面容朦朦胧胧看不真切。他头皮生痛，脑袋刚刚挣了一下，脸上就轻轻挨了一巴掌。

阿尔操的又深又重，敏感的身体在情欲中浮沉，亚瑟眼神迷离，面色酡红，红润的唇间吐出破碎的呻吟，这副被操坏了的模样极大地满足了阿尔的心理。

几个特别深的顶弄后，亚瑟胡乱摇着头，哭声忽地拔高，小穴开始有节奏的收缩挤压，阿尔知道亚瑟快到了，坏心眼地捏住亚瑟高高翘起的阴茎。

“啊啊——求你了——让我射——”抽搐的小穴夹得阿尔登临极乐，他不管亚瑟的哀求，迅速地又抽插了百十下才泄，精水源源不断冲击着内壁。

发泄后的阿尔并没有发慈心。亚瑟的小穴软热湿滑，他的阴茎像是被无数张小嘴吸嘬着，几乎是立刻就又硬了。这次，阿尔游刃有余地一边抽插一边把玩手中鼓胀的性器，就是不松手。

“呜呜…呜呜呜…”快感超出阈值的亚瑟有了不好的预感，再这样下去怕是要……

指甲用力抠入亚瑟的马眼，同时，阿尔的腰胯狠狠向前一撞。

“啊——不——呜呜啊啊！”

亚瑟的身体剧烈痉挛起来，阿尔把他钳制住，手上动作不停，将亚瑟的无精高潮强制延长。

阿尔兴奋得双目泛红，胯下飞一样打桩，手指抠弄着可怜的马眼，似乎要将高潮从亚瑟身体里活活榨出来。

无精高潮蔓延到亚瑟的全身，他头晕目眩，牙齿打颤，腰肢无意识地摆动，小穴越缩越紧，箍得阿尔都发痛。

“真是婊子中的极品。”

在阿尔的嘶吼声里，亚瑟感觉小穴中又涌入了一股热液，然后他眼前一黑，再次陷入无知无识的昏迷。

等亚瑟醒来的时候，阿尔已经走了。他扶着桌子，从椅子上踉跄站起来，冰凉的液体顺着股间流下。他抽了几张纸巾草草处理了，捡起裤子穿上，又整理了一下仪容，今天还有正事要做，他深吸一口气，步履蹒跚地走出办公室，把混乱的一切关在门后。


	21. Chapter 21

诺大的房间里，留声机播放着亨德尔的歌剧Rinaldo，亚瑟穿着浴袍半躺在沙发上，杯中的酒液泛着妖冶的绿色。想到斯科特那死硬的鲁莽个性，他就忍不住头疼，憨货这次闹的可够大，他刚从女王那儿回来，形势很不乐观。

还有阿尔……刚才去浴室清理，总算看清自己身上留下了多少斑驳的凌虐痕迹。但这并不是重点，亚瑟呡了一口苦艾酒，重点是自己和阿尔的合作是否还能继续下去，自己能从阿尔那边获得自己想要的荣光么?亚瑟有些迷茫。

“小亚蒂～哥哥来看你啦～”

门口传来他最糟糕的朋友和敌人的声音，他有点后悔没锁上门，但也没拒绝弗朗西斯进来。

“啧，Lascia ch'io pianga（任我的泪水流淌），是谁伤了我亲爱的小亚蒂的心?”弗朗西斯夸张地执起亚瑟的手轻轻一吻，放在自己心口上，“让哥哥来安慰你，小亚蒂，你还不了解哥哥的心么?”

亚瑟猫一样的碧绿色的眼睛微微眯起来，平时他挺讨厌弗朗西斯这么装腔作势的，但是今天不同，于是他放任弗朗在他面前表演。胡子混蛋今天看起来还特地打扮过，风信子一般的金色卷发，明亮的鸢尾紫色眼睛，连胡子都打理地整整齐齐，更别说那一身骚包的行头，一支玫瑰插在外套的扣孔里。这样打扮倒还人模狗样。亚瑟的唇动了动，没有如往常一样吐出冷嘲热讽，而是勾起淡淡的苦笑。他想抽出自己的手，弗朗西斯却用力一扯，将他揽入怀中。

“小亚蒂，”他在亚瑟耳边低述着蛊惑，“哥哥的小亚蒂，别走啊。”

弗朗西斯其实今天早就来了，一开始听说阿尔在和亚瑟会面，他回避了。又听说亚瑟去见女王了。他在伦敦的大街上从早逛到晚，让助理提了一堆购物袋，亚瑟终于有空了。

有消息称亚瑟早上和阿尔的产生了矛盾，现在看来，啧啧啧，的确很惨。他亲爱的小亚蒂凌乱着头发，惨白着一张小脸，浴袍敞开的领口可以看到凌虐的红痕，从脖子一直向下，刚才牵起手时也看到了手腕上的淤青。小亚蒂听着悲伤的歌剧一人独酌，看来今天用对策略会很顺利，哥哥谢谢你啊，小阿尔～

他的小亚蒂就像一只猫，暴躁时候多柔顺时候少，对他要顺着毛rua。亚瑟软软地靠在他怀里，难得没有伸出利爪。弗朗西斯端起亚瑟的杯子，酒液绿得好像亚瑟的眸子，对着亚瑟的唇印呡了一口。

亚瑟自然懂得他的暗示。其实他很疲累，身上也有伤，但是他的心却忍不住骚动，在弗朗西斯身上玫瑰的迷香中，呼吸也渐渐急促起来。

“你来做什么?”亚瑟掩饰道，“别说你就是来喝我的酒的，你的最爱可是红酒。”

“小亚蒂既然和哥哥我都进了欧盟，以后咱们可就是同事了”弗朗西斯的手指梳理着亚瑟微湿的头发，

“哥哥我这不是先私下和小亚蒂培养友谊么。只要小亚蒂和哥哥齐心协力，小亚蒂想要的东西，欧盟可以奉上。”

亚瑟埋在弗朗西斯肩头，嗤笑了一下，弗朗西斯仿佛能看到他的表情，继续说道，丝绒般的声音充满了蛊惑的意味，

“哥哥我可以和小亚蒂共治欧洲哦。”

见亚瑟并不言语，弗朗西斯并不着急，对待亚瑟他从来不缺耐心，毕竟都纠缠几百年了。

“还是说小亚蒂不想要哥哥，更看重小阿尔?小亚瑟真的相信阿尔赢了以后会和你共治世界么？哥哥我可是听说小阿尔更看中小耀耀啊～”

“小阿尔是小亚蒂你拉扯大的，他什么个性你还不清楚么，他的自私自利和冷漠无情可比小亚蒂你更青出于蓝哦～”

弗朗西斯感到亚瑟的身体微微绷了一下，但并未抬起头。他眼神玩味，今天小亚蒂真是状态不佳，不过他只要在听就行了。

“更别说小阿尔看上去也没必胜的把握，啧啧啧，要是小伊万赢了，小亚蒂你可就惨了哦～”

弗朗西斯挑起亚瑟的下巴，直视他的眼睛，“要不要听听哥哥的大计划?”

亚瑟挑起眉毛，眼睛里闪烁着异样的光芒，“说。”

——————

亚瑟就知道和胡子混蛋见面之后的结果会是这样，刚刚被弗朗西斯口过的分身被他舔后穴的动作又刺激地昂扬起来。

“小亚蒂，是不是觉着哥哥比那个小混球可爱多了?”

弗朗西斯灵巧的舌头一直舔，从前到后从里到外，亚瑟感觉自己又要到了，不耐烦地说道，

“你快干啊，下面那根儿废了吗？”

“小亚蒂，你屁股里还有伤呢。”

“废话那么多！你是不是男人?”

弗朗西斯让亚瑟抱着枕头趴着，屁股翘起来，慢慢插入。他一插进去，绿色眸子里的眼泪就往下掉。但是亚瑟倔强地抱着枕头不让他看见。

弗朗西斯温柔地抽插，双手从上往下抚摸他的脊背，腰肢，屁股。欲火随着手指燃遍亚瑟敏感的身体。每一次的抽插都精准地顶弄到亚瑟的前列腺，亚瑟渐渐不痛了，或者说，痛感反而使快感更加强烈，随着他的节奏扭腰摆臀。

“亚蒂…我的小亚蒂…”

弗朗西斯华丽的声线在他耳边吟哦，亚瑟恍然有些被爱的感觉。他漂亮的绿眼睛露出一丝脆弱。这个胡子混蛋，就会趁人之危…

一记深顶让亚瑟被直接插射了，喉咙里溢出哭腔。弗朗捏着他的屁股又干了一阵，等要到的时候抽出来，体贴地射在他背上。亚瑟心里感谢了他一瞬，之前阿尔射得又多又深，亚瑟还有伤口，抠出来都遭了好大罪。

亚瑟被翻过来，弗朗西斯亲吻着他的绿眼睛。亚瑟全身上下，除了小穴，他最爱的就是这双眼睛。他一边吻，一边揉搓小小亚蒂。亚瑟被他亲得烦不胜烦，偏偏下体又硬了。

“哥哥给小亚蒂舔硬，一会儿哥哥让你爽上天～”

说着，他便向下伏身。亚瑟固执地把两人姿势拧成69式，他的高傲不允许他接受弗朗西斯单方面的“伺候”。亚瑟从他的分身舔到后穴，这时候他才发现弗朗西斯早就做好了准备，胡子混蛋今天真是早有计划呢……

弗朗西斯跨坐在他腰间，握着亚瑟的丁丁往自己小穴里送，骑上去后，两个人都爽得叫出声。他一边夹紧屁股上下起伏，一边和亚瑟十指相扣

“小亚蒂，舒服么？”

亚瑟面色潮红，媚眼如丝，嘴里断断续续地低吟。

“小亚蒂，告诉哥哥，舒服么？喜欢么？”

“唔…废话…那么多…啊啊！…”

弗朗西斯将亚瑟再次全根吞入，再使劲一夹，“小亚蒂，喜欢么？”

亚瑟不说话，他便不动。

“喜欢…呜…喜欢…”

亚瑟屈服了，双目含泪盯着身上的金发美人，红润的嘴唇一张一合地吐露爱语。弗朗西斯满意地勾起唇角，抚摸着他的脸庞，

“真是乖孩子，哥哥这就奖励你。”

亚瑟射了，弗朗西斯还继续骑他，小穴不断地挤压，亚瑟的高潮被强制延长。亚瑟爽到缺氧，叫都叫不出来了。

“小亚蒂射得好多，哥哥肚子都被填满了。”

“小亚蒂怎么又硬了？讨厌，哥哥屁股好酸。”

亚瑟完全失守，射得一塌糊涂，弗朗西斯的东西也溅了他一脸。最后两人瘫软在床上喘粗气，浑身都粘着精液。

弗朗西斯双腿大张的坐在浴池边，亚瑟别扭地帮他抠。小穴里面的粘稠之物流出来正好和白色的牛奶浴混为一体。

“小亚蒂？不用啦，哥哥我自己来就，嗷嗷！”

“少废话，吵死了。”亚瑟捏了他的丁丁一下，继续帮他抠弄。

弗朗看着腿间的亚蒂怪不好意思的。他其它不害臊，但是就是被人清理感觉挺害羞。

亚瑟有些力竭，清理了好半天，眼前的分身都又立正了。他冷笑一声，咬住了弗朗西斯的龟头，把他丁丁当成磨牙棒。

“嗷…小亚蒂轻点儿嗷嗷！”弗朗西斯他作弄得又疼又爽，又射了一回。

总算扯平了，亚瑟把他的东西舔掉，突然就累了，趴在浴池边上不吭声。他感觉自己被从背后抱住，雨点般的亲吻落在身上。

最后他也不知道自己怎么回到床上的，只记得胡子混蛋好像一边打哈欠一边给他吹了头……

——————

春天来了……

冰雪消融，露出丰饶的土地，河水重新流动……

万物复苏……

米沙熊结束冬眠了，森林里又重新热闹起来，星星点点的小花点缀着草地和矮灌木。伊万养病也好得差不多了……

又到了……的季节……

“万尼亚……不要了……不要了啊……呜”

芬芳的花丛里，王耀雪白的腿儿在半空中踢蹬。

“你这头熊莫不是到了发情期……啊……”

边境动乱停歇后，两国定界勘测的时候，王耀留在了西伯利亚的小屋，在这段珍贵的时间里，王耀暂时放下肩上重担和爱人相拥。

每到饭点，小屋这儿的饭菜香飘十里，森林里的小动物都喜欢来蹭饭。猫猫肚子大了，王耀特别为她和宝宝们做了加餐。

小熊嫉妒地咬了咬身下人柔嫩的脖子。

“你大肚子了我也给你做，哈哈哈…”

伊万摸着王耀的肚皮，“小耀给我生一个…最好两个，一男一女，小伊万和小安娜……”

“那不行，那得跟着我姓王。”

“王伊万和王安娜，万尼亚没意见，小耀你给我生～”

王耀又羞又气又被伊万作弄地爽得不行……

小屋，院子，周围的森林还有小河，都留下了两人恩爱的身影。米沙熊觉着主人的伴侣肯定是怀上了，总是拍条鱼送过来给王耀补身子，王耀炖了香喷喷的鱼汤，喂伊万喝了。

“万尼亚饿……”

“这么多菜喂不饱你？”

“还是饿，要吃小耀才能饱～”

这几个月下来，王耀对伊万没脸没皮的程度有了新的认识，撒娇耍赖卖萌无下限，偏偏自己还特别吃这一点，被伊万缠的不行就服软，予取予求。而且，对着伊万，似乎强硬风他也可以……

“王耀啊王耀，你的国生就要栽在这个熊精手上了……”

伊万恨不得天天粘在老王身上，王耀的纵容更加鼓励了他。他们的关系被人这样挑拨了…伊万迫不及待地要反复确认老王还是属于他的。

随着边界协议签订的时间越近，伊万对王耀的索取也越激烈。

每天晚上王耀被他做到哭，哭了都不放过他，干得更加激烈，逼他哭得更多。一直做到他的小耀昏倒在他怀里。吻去他的泪珠，把他肚子射得满满的……

——————

“万尼亚，明天协议签订了我也该回去了……”

伊万不搭腔，继续吻他，水管在他腿间支楞着。纤细的双臂搂着伊万的脖子，小小耀也早就半勃了。他悄悄夹紧双腿，挤压火热的大水管。伊万抱着他倒在床上，因为伊万的长住，三人组的房间早就被改成了他俩的卧室。身体习惯了伊万的侵入，小穴里面已经又湿又软，一张一合地准备吃下肉棒。伊万用手指一碰，就沾了好多淫液。

“小耀真浪”伊万舔了一舔“不过万尼亚爱死小耀了～”

王耀感到那个空荡荡的地方被填满，发出满足的喟叹。伊万还在不停往里钻，小穴被撑得满满当当，肚子也鼓起来了。伊万真的好大...王耀摸着肚子，嗔怪地看着伊万。

小熊眼巴巴地看着老王，还蹭了蹭他的脸。老王香了他一下。伊万开始动了，次次都往腺体上戳。王耀刺激地大叫，趁着他意乱情迷的时候，伊万说道：“小耀再陪陪万尼亚……明天我们去看看边界好不好～”

王耀感觉前列腺要被戳爆了，爽得神魂颠倒，伊万说什么都没听清，胡乱地说好好好。

“那就定了哦～”伊万笑着舔了舔他的脸，继续在爱人身上耕耘……

——————

王耀醒来在车上，自己被裹地严严实实躺在伊万怀里。

“万尼亚，我们去哪里啊?”王耀还揉着惺忪的睡眼。

伊万亲了一下他的脸蛋，“小耀昨天说要来看看定界工作，所以万尼亚就带小耀来啦～”

王耀怎么也想不起来这件事，想着昨天和上司说今天回国，边界离国内也近，于是中途找了个地方打电话给助手让他退了机票。那就再陪陪亲爱的万涅奇卡吧……

“我们到了吗？”

"快了，小耀看那边。"

那是一片漂亮的花海，秀丽的风景吸引了王耀的眼球，他们下车慢慢走了过去，伊万示意司机自己开回去。

“小耀这里好看吧?”伊万笑着说，“万尼亚可在这里睡了好几年哦。”

“几年？真当自己是头熊了？”王耀并没有认出来，打趣地说。

伊万捧住他的脸，“是真的哦，万尼亚在这里睡了好几年”

“为什么呀？”王耀真的好奇了，“你家人都没找你么？”

“万尼亚是被丢在这里的，家人都不知道呢。”

王耀被伊万的目光看的有些发毛，脸上的笑也有点僵。

“小耀当年好狠心……万尼亚的心都碎了……”

王耀的笑容完全消失了，他想起来了。

“是么？我认为自己没做错什么，我从来不后悔。”他的语气有些冷，转过头望向中国的方向，和伊万牵着的手也松开了。

伊万紧紧抓住王耀松脱的手，“万尼亚爱你……不要再离开万尼亚了，小耀……”

王耀再次甩开他，“你带我到这里就是为了说这些？那我回家了，再见。”

当年的伊万让他害怕，发生过的事情如同噩梦，王耀和伊万交往的时候总是刻意不想想起当年伊万怎么绑架他来到这里的。他如何一路上忍受着伊万无理无度的索取，如何放下尊严和本田菊交易，这些他都不愿意再回想了。

王耀爱现在的伊万，他总是把现在的伊万当做一个独立于以往的新形象，用各种美好的词汇来描述他。他不愿意提到他俩不堪的以往，所以在整个边境骚乱中他大都安静呆在小屋里，连报纸都懒得一翻。

至于当年…自从他把万尼亚当成爱人，就已经做好觉悟接受伊万的全部。但接受不等于他愿意一遍遍撕开那些伤疤。那些都是他最不堪最黑暗的过去…伊万怎么能？他可以按住家人的不满（不管出于什么理由）与伊万定界，伊万为什么要揪着以前的事不放？

可惜伊万并不知道他的想法，每每扎他心窝子，失去的那些领土，他王耀遗憾且心痛啊！连米沙都能闻出他曾经是这片土地的主人……

王耀有些灰心，往边境的方向走。

伊万追了上去，把他扑倒在开满小花的草地上。

“放手！”他奋力挣扎着，“你给我放手！”

“不放，万尼亚是不会放开小耀的手的。”

“伊万，你再不放手我生气了。”王耀停下动作低声道，“别这样，何必呢？”

伊万贪婪地望着王耀的脸，抚摸着他的脸颊，“不要离开万尼亚……”

“你怎么讲不听呢？”王耀摇着头躲避他的触碰，“我叫你放手！”他用尽全力一推，将伊万从他身上掀了下去。

“够了。我现在就走，签协议之前我们也不用见面了。”

伊万一手撑着地面，低着头看不清表情。王耀撑起身体正准备站起来…

身体被狠狠掼倒在地，王耀的头似乎撞到了一块石头，头晕目眩，伊万整个身体的重量都压到了他身上。王耀听见布料撕裂的声音，下身一凉。

王耀的脑袋一阵剧痛，他好容易找到焦距，裤子已经被撕碎，伊万的手指插进了早上才被操过的小穴。

王耀想也不想伸手就是一巴掌，

“滚下去！滚！”

伊万被他打得头一偏，血红的双眼几乎是悲伤地看着他，“为什么？小耀为什么说翻脸就翻脸？你又不要我了吗？”

王耀简直不知道他的脑子里在想什么，双腿蹬动着要挣脱伊万的熊掌，“你这样子我真受不了，赶紧放手！”

伊万扳着王耀和他接吻，王耀死死紧闭双唇，伊万不得不扣住他的下巴，让他不得不张开嘴，舌头灵活地绕开王耀牙齿的攻击。插入下身的手指破开依然松软的小穴，直奔前列腺而去，那片软肉直接被两根手指夹起来，王耀的小穴蠕动着讨好着入侵者，双腿打颤，腰肢酥麻，前面甚至开始勃起。他眼尾泛红地看着伊万，

“别这样，”平静下来的声音有些发抖，“万尼亚别这样好吗？”

伊万撤出了手指，更为粗大的巨物插入了小穴，一顶到底，肠道内自动分泌的液体让挺入极为顺畅，湿漉漉的内壁自动地收缩起来。伊万被夹得舒爽，立刻开始抽插。

被插入的瞬间，王耀闭上了眼睛。是啊，他的身体早被调教熟透了，伊万就算硬来，屁股也随时准备好迎接肉棒。至于自己愿不愿意，伊万大概也不在乎。

王耀消极抵抗的模样不能令伊万满意。他捏着王耀的下巴轻轻摇晃，“小耀看着我啊？告诉我你到底怎么了？”

王耀不言不语，伊万不由得有些气恼，小耀不说话，那就逼着他说话。小耀下面夹的实在太舒服了，想到小耀回去以后，被那些觊觎他的人，比如死胖子，进入这具身体，他就疯狂地嫉妒。

伊万捏起他的阴茎抠弄马眼，下身配合着重重一撞，王耀受不住刺激叫出了声，伊万趁机逼问：“小耀在想什么？万尼亚哪里不好，你告诉我呀？”

“你好…好的很啊”

王耀闭着眼睛毫无波澜地说。

“我王耀要不起你”

“不…不…”伊万有些慌，在王耀的脸颊落下一串亲吻，“万尼亚是你的…小耀别这样…”他的眼睛更红了，“小耀什么都不说就不要我了，太过分了！”

王耀心里想笑，你怎么是我的呢，万尼亚……你和我天壤之别，你想要我的时候，我不能拒绝，你不想要我的时候，我也无法拦住你。所以我不愿意再做你的影子，听你的话当个柔顺的伴侣……

扇子一般的睫毛颤动着，晶莹的泪珠滚落脸庞。伊万更慌了，伸手去擦，王耀的眼泪却越擦越多。

是不是自己刚才扑的太狠了?弄疼了小耀?他摸了摸王耀的后脑勺。

“小耀…小耀…看看我，你看看我好吗…你到底怎么了？”伊万急得不行，“是我错了，我错了好不好？”

就着相连的姿势，他抱着小耀坐了起来，拨开长发检查脑后。伊万感到指尖一点粘腻，果然流血了…他愧疚地抱紧怀中的身体，“小耀对不起…万尼亚错了…”他的眼睛也含着泪水，“万尼亚错了，以后再也不会了…别不要我…别不要我…”

王耀埋在伊万胸口哭的更厉害了，伊万对自己好，自己就一步步沦陷。这段时间太像他们最甜蜜的那会儿了，他的心里也不由得燃起了对伊万的熊熊爱火…

伊万的衣襟很快被沾湿，他抱着王耀不知所措，终于也忍不住眼泪。“小耀…呜…我错了…我喜欢你…你也抱抱我啊…”

老王没有回应，伊万彻底慌了，呜呜地哭着，还抱着老王轻轻摇晃，“小耀…你看看我好不好…呜呜呜…万尼亚错了…呜呜呜…”

王耀伏在伊万哭地一颤一颤的胸前，自己的泪水早就停了，这熊先欺负自己的还哭上了，貌似比自己哭的还惨。刚才他也的确神经过敏了，好好的参观边境之旅搞得惨淡无比的。他揉了揉熊脑袋。

伊万像是被按了暂停键，惊喜地看着怀里的小耀，眼睛睁得大大的，睫毛上还挂着泪珠儿。

“小耀？不生我的气了？”

王耀看着伊万，伊万如此强大，深刻影响了他的国生，这总让他忘记伊万比自己年幼很多，甚至比勇洙都小，他的崛起也不过几十年，是诡谲的国际博弈场的新手，总是难免露出稚嫩和天真。

看着他小心翼翼的眼神，红红的眼睛鼻子，王耀的心软了下去。是我吓到他了…其实自己并没有要分手或者离开他，只是想暂时冷静一下，伊万却这样伤心…

“嗯，不生气了”王耀望着伊万说道“万尼亚今天为什么特地带我来这里啊?”

“我…”伊万的脸颊泛起可疑的粉色，“我想着当年我那么惨，小耀知道了就会心疼我，愿意多陪陪我呢…”他诚恳地看着王耀水润的金色眸子，“我太鲁莽了，小耀对不起…”

王耀差点没笑出声来，这头熊啊…心思都长在这里了么？他抬起头，在伊万下巴上轻轻一吻。“我不怪你。不过你以后可不能再这样强来了，知道吗？”

小熊连连点头，老王感觉身体里面的大水管又精神起来了，嗔怪地看了伊万一眼。“小耀，我现在想要你，好不好？”伊万舔了舔他的脸蛋，双手滑向他的屁股。

大水管碾磨着食髓知味的内壁，引发一阵阵令人头皮发麻的快感，伊万的手揉捏着浑圆的臀瓣，光滑柔嫩的触感令他沉迷。王耀耳朵都红透了，把脸埋在伊万的大咪咪上点点头。伊万笑了，抓着饱满的臀肉将他颠上颠下，嫩滑的肠肉裹得伊万欲仙欲死了。

伊万握住王耀后颈，激动地亲吻他的唇，王耀这回没有推拒他，小舌热情地和他的缠绕在一起，唾液从嘴角滑下。

伊万用恨不得把王耀吞下去的劲头深吻着他，下身的动作越发激烈，烂软的肠肉被操得火辣辣的，屁股也被拍得一片通红。

王耀已经无法跟上伊万的节奏了，身体软软地瘫在他怀里，快感让他浑身酥麻。小穴被戳的汁水四溅，他觉着自己下面莫不是漏了，灭顶的情欲让他什么也不顾什么也不想了。

“小耀…好棒…好舒服…”伊万的手指嵌入柔软的臀肉，大水管飞快地操弄着已经合不拢的小穴，不断流出的淫液将两人结合处弄得湿漉漉。

“嗯…呜…嗯…”王耀无意识地哼哼，脸贴着汗湿的大咪咪，伸出舌头舔弄淡粉的乳头。伊万被刺激得越发激动，肉棒又深又重地一撞，随着一声响亮的“啪”，王耀被活活插射了。

白色的液体弄脏了两人的下腹，因为高潮而收缩的小穴带来极致的刺激，伊万又重重抽插了几十下，才在王耀身体里面爆发。

伊万抱着王耀这里亲一口那里啄一下，忽地看见手上的血迹，小耀还有伤呢！

“小耀疼不疼?万尼亚给你包扎吧。”说着解下脖子上的围巾，王耀亲自织的围巾太宽，被“包扎”之后王耀，眼睛都被蒙住了。

“喂...”王耀扯了扯眼前的围巾，扯不动，伊万绕了太多圈了，“我看不见了呀...”他宠溺地说。

“没关系，”伊万舔舔唇，“小耀好好感受万尼亚就好。”

被蒙住双眼的王耀只能感受到一些光暗的变化，今天真是好天气呢，即使是赤身裸体躺在草地上也不觉着寒冷，太阳照在皮肤上暖洋洋的，林子里鸟儿的叫声婉转，王耀辨认出来了好几种。花朵，树木，还有伊万的味道，充斥着鼻腔，除了视觉以外的感观都放大了，听着耳边细细索索的声响，王耀忽然有些期待伊万的这个游戏。

一开始是有点痒痒的触感，好像是羽毛拂过身体。接着，两边乳头都被柔软的触感刺激得挺立起来。不是舌头或者手指，是什么呢？窸窸窣窣的声音不断传来，王耀的全身都被弄得酥酥麻麻，伊万这是拿什么东西在自己身上玩儿呢？

看着小耀紧绷的身体随着自己的动作产生种种奇妙的反应，伊万也觉得很有趣，他轻轻往王耀的耳朵洞里面吹气，他知道小耀最受不了这个了。

果然，王耀痒得咯咯笑起来，“别闹了...嗯...”，白皙的身体扭动着，不知名的玩意趁机搔到他的胳肢窝和腰侧，又痒又爽的怪异触感令小小耀渐渐抬头。

那逗弄他的东西自然不会放过他抬头的分身，一会从茎身沿着冠状沟擦过，一会儿轻轻碰触着马眼，这蜻蜓点水一般极柔软的触感在小小耀上左右挪动若有似无，王耀痒，想要自己触碰却被伊万按住手，勃发的阴茎不断渗出前液，偏偏差一点意思射不出来。伊万欣赏着他欲火难耐的模样，掉转手中花朵，用花枝精准地戳弄一张一翕的马眼。王耀娇吟一声，腰杆挺动着，不知是要躲开还是迎合。伊万微微用力一刺，王耀便抖着身子射了。

王耀躺在地上直喘粗气，这只熊真是狡猾，他听着伊万赤脚轻轻踩着草叶的声音，找准方位，腿一勾，就听见小熊砰一声跌倒的声音，王耀放肆地大笑了起来。听了半天，伊万没了动静，是不是摔坏了?王耀突然担心起来。

“万尼亚？万尼亚？”王耀撑起身体跪坐在花丛中，虽然被蒙着眼，脑袋还是左右转着，看得伊万心里痒痒。他屏住呼吸，伏低身体慢慢靠近呼唤着他的小耀。

王耀跪着摸索着附近的草地，按记忆寻找着伊万，正当他着急准备解围巾的时候，忽然一具温热的身体压住了他。

“万尼亚抓住小耀了嗷~”伊万托着王耀的后脑勺将他压在花丛中，王耀松了一口气，嗔怪地拧了一把，“让你作怪！”

伊万的衣服也全脱掉了，王耀摸索着爱人光滑健康的身体，还微微沁着汗。伊万覆着他的手一路往下，最后来到雄赳赳的大水管。“小耀最喜欢的大水管~小耀疼疼它，嗯？”

伊万的大手包裹着王耀的小手上下撸动大水管，咕叽的水声在看不见的王耀耳中格外响亮。

伊万另一只手则在王耀身上作乱，捏掐着胸前挺立的乳头，又疼又痒的感觉让王耀不由自主扭动着身体。

王耀雪白滑嫩的身体像一条鱼儿在伊万怀里扑腾，他一只手被大水管操着，另一只手不服输地在伊万腰上重重拧了一把。

这一拧可差点让伊万软倒，大水管已经吐出前液，湿答答的滴在王耀平坦的小腹上，伊万拉开王耀的手，手指相扣压在草地上。

“小耀，我要操你，”伊万额边汗水滑落，目光沉沉地盯着身下的王耀，“屁股抬起来。”

王耀被带着命令意味的话语刺激得一抖，身体比大脑先一步顺从，腰肢弓起柔韧的弧度，双腿大开露出股间销魂的小穴。

上次射进去的精液未流尽，白色的粘稠从无法闭合，露出一丝红色内壁的穴口缓缓流出。伊万看着自己的精液从小耀的屁股里流出来，占有欲越发膨胀，握着大水管顺利地一插到底。

“啊嗯——”王耀忍不住呻吟出声，视力缺失让伊万的插入变得带来的内部触觉更加清晰，身体也更加脆弱敏感。他甚至能感觉到伊万茎身上的经络。火热的水管直直戳中前列腺，将之前内射的精液带进带出。柔嫩的肠肉被反复破开碾压，一波波快感从此处扩散到全身。

“万尼亚……啊啊……快点……对对……就那里……”

王耀在床上极少这样直白地表露自己的感受，就算是爽到不行了，也多半是哭着说不要。伊万受到鼓励，干得越发卖力，王耀的肚子都被操得鼓起来，可怜的腺体快被碾爆了。

“呜呜...好舒服...啊...呜...要坏了...”失去视觉后极度敏感的身体在快感的折磨下痉挛起来，小穴剧烈收缩着，马眼也张合着溢出精液。

高潮中，王耀感觉伊万抽出了大水管，小穴顿时觉得空荡荡的，然后就感到粘稠温热的液体淋了自己一脸，空气中弥漫着淫靡的气息。没有被遮住的半张脸上全是精液，王耀竟还伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔。伊万兴奋地扑过去，抱着他狂亲。

“唔……”王耀的评价被伊万的吻堵在了嘴里，伊万仿佛要吞下他的舌头和嘴唇一般的吻让他喘不过气来。王耀抚摸着伊万背上贲起的肌肉，安抚着他激烈的情绪，两人的深吻在他的引导下变得温柔缠绵。

他的万尼亚，王耀想着，虽然清楚伊万不会属于他，但今天暂且算是自己的吧，心里充满着温柔炽热的感情。

小耀还是爱我的，伊万满足地想，小耀永远都是万尼亚的，谁敢抢，谁就去死吧。伊万把王耀紧紧抱着，让他趴在自己身上，好像得到了世界上所有的珍宝。伊万摩挲着他光滑的肌肤，心里涨得满满的。万尼亚一点也不贪心，马克思可以作证。万尼亚只要小耀在身边...

王耀感觉到硬硬的大水管又在顶自己了，剧烈的性让身体疲惫不已，心里叹了口气，马上和伊万就要分别了，就让他这次吧……

伊万将王耀摆弄成后背位，捏着粉嫩的屁股慢慢插入。王耀的小穴轻轻松松就吞下巨物。伊万双手滑到王耀身前握住他的阴茎，随着操弄的节奏为他套弄。

伊万的手轻易地就让小小耀站立起来，分身上受到的每次碰触和摩擦都被放大了，身体的疲劳并不影响后穴热情地吞吃大水管，前后夹击迅速让王耀又陷入了欲火中烧的境况。

他难耐地摇着头，胳膊软得撑不住身体了，手肘及地的姿势让屁股翘得更高，更加方便了伊万的鞭挞。伊万居高临下地操着他，每一下都插到最深处，烂熟的肠肉吸得他欲火中烧。屁股里的腺体被蹂躏得发疼，快感依旧源源不断地涌上来，吞噬着王耀越来越稀薄的意识。

王耀听见自己在炽热的情事里毫无廉耻地催促伊万快点，听见自己放浪形骸地评价舒服极了，理智已经约束不住深陷欲望的肉体。伊万得到王耀的鼓励，更是用力破开敏感的身体，毫无喘息机会接连不断的撞击让他终于完全趴在草地上，过载的快感让他觉着要死在伊万身上了。

王耀的脸蛋埋在花丛中，身体随着肉棒进攻的节奏一耸一耸，腰肢扭得快要断掉，屁股媚浪地晃啊晃。整个人像一颗快要融化的软糖，被贪吃的小熊又戳又玩又捏又操，身体被把玩成伊万满意的形状，心也沦陷在如火如荼的爱欲中。

伊万双目赤红，这样的小耀实在让他欲罢不能。伊万最后把王耀翻了过来，姿势的变化让王耀尖叫地泄了出来。伊万扯开围巾，看着那双金色的眼睛，一滴不漏地全部射进了他的身体。王耀最后感觉到伊万的亲吻，就陷入了昏迷中。


	22. Chapter 22

温柔的手指在干燥的头皮上滑动，疲惫不堪的亚瑟很快就睡着了。小亚蒂这回真是倒了大霉，弗朗西斯慵懒地想着，那条计策是很不错，但是小伊万和小耀耀可不是那么容易能拆开的哦，毕竟是哥哥我看好的一对呢。弗朗西斯又上下摸了一把亚瑟的身体，满意地抱着他睡，这可真是是意外收获。他不由得觉得自己运气真是太好了，正好碰上亚瑟最脆弱的时候，平时他对自己可没这么客气。别说共享鱼水之欢然后躺一张床睡觉了，估计他刚提欧盟，还没提傻鸟的事之前，就能把自己骂出门去。小亚蒂估计在气头上，居然都爽快地答应了。今天，他想要的都到手了。小阿尔，哥哥真的要再次感谢你～

——————

基尔伯特自从柏林墙倒塌以后就没在去STASI总部上班报到了， 毕竟他选择在那里工作就是为了方便和阿西打电话。不提那些和他一起出过秘密任务的同事，就是那些不认识他的访客和路人，也分外怀念这位可爱的，欢乐的还有聒噪的前台和电话员，让繁忙沉郁的总部增添了生动的色彩。

STASI的同事们很想他，他们的祖国大人活泼善良勇敢顽强……就是脑筋不太好，他们总是担忧那些布尔乔亚们会占他的便宜，对基尔伯特口中亲爱的兄弟路德维希也保持警惕，毕竟路德属于西方阵营，无论如何交流融洽，贸易畅通，意识形态的对立还是存在的。

刚开始那会儿，基尔伯特几乎天天赖在阿西家不走，相当殷勤地包了路德每天的衣食住行。可惜路德每天要去工厂上班，等相聚的热情过后，基尔伯特没多久就感觉到无聊了，连肥啾都厌厌的。伊万交给他的任务没有实质性进展，阿西很会赚钱很重要，西方阵营把他看的死死的，要让阿西倒向苏东阵营很难。不过让他高兴的是路德和他之间亲密了不少。

“哥，我回来了。”

“哈哈哈哈，本大爷亲爱的弟弟回来了，今天有烤猪肘配烤土豆哦。”

路德自然地接过基尔伯特手里的啤酒，“哥你文件看的怎么样了?”

伊万之前和基尔伯特说过要他加入欧洲经济区的事，弗朗西斯和路德维希也都表态支持了。

“基尔伯特，我有事跟你说。”伊万转过身看着身着笔挺军装的东德意识体，“准备准几套合身的西服。”伊万微微皱眉，似乎对这种布尔乔亚作风不太感冒，“你马上要和那些布尔乔亚们打交道了。”

基尔伯特爽快地点了点头了：“还有啥？”

想着桌上厚厚一叠没看的文件，基尔伯特腆着脸笑着说：“加入欧洲经济区的条件什么的，具体还要看伊万的意思啊。”

“哥你虽然已经内定了，但还是做做样子好不好?这也有利于贸易啊。”路德一看就知道自己亲爱的哥哥又偷懒了，话说哥哥家的人真是太宠他了，经济方面的问题从来没劳烦过他，导致基尔伯特在这方面简直一片空白。看到基尔伯特抱着自己选给他看的经济贸易金融方面的书籍呼呼大睡，也不是一次两次了……

看着路德了然的神情，为了在阿西面前表示自己是认真看过了的，

“比如那些个……（布尔乔亚国家的……很多都合法），那些个可不成啊，伊万不会同意的。”

“谁要你搞那些个了！你自己好好看看计划书！”路德扶额。

基尔伯特突然觉着他和阿西难道说的不是同一种语言?

“那就好，咱布尔什维克不兴那些堕落的游戏…”

“哥，说得你没玩过一样…”

基尔伯特抓住路德的肩膀摇晃着：“本大爷的亲弟弟，亲爱的阿西，难道你……”

“阿西！本大爷要好好说说你！”

“哥，我也要好好说说你，别以为你这样就可以转移话题不补课了…”

正说着，门口传来门铃音，基尔伯特去开门，来人是弗朗西斯。

“啊，女装大佬，走开，走开”基尔伯特躲开了弗朗西斯亲密的贴面礼。

“Bonsoir，”弗朗西斯毫不在意，向后撩了撩头发，今天他心情格外好，小亚蒂那边已经没问题了，欧洲的团结指日可待。他走向路德，给了他一个贴面礼。

基尔伯特看着阿西和女装大佬，想起了二战时候，他俩……忽然觉着作为一个合格的哥哥，要给阿西一些私人空间。他嘴都没擦，连忙走出门

“你俩聊，本大爷出去溜溜弯。”

“哥，你饭还没吃完呢。”

“你们聊，你们聊”

一边说着，基尔伯特一边转回来揣走半个烤土豆，又往门口走，弗朗西斯不拦着，还贴心地让了条路。

“他们俩真是…大爷我又是一个人了…当年我也是怀中有美人啊！”走在柏林夜晚依然繁华的大街上，基尔伯特如此感叹。

“小路德啊，哥哥我已经和伊万说过了。”弗朗西斯玩味地望着路德，“他把钱存进欧洲发展基金以后，你哥就稳当了。”

当基尔伯特要入欧洲经济区的消息出来后，一些国家相当不满。比如刚刚脱离苏东阵营的波兰，捷克和匈牙利。

“弗朗西斯对我就是当面说这个不行那个不行的。傻鸟真是运气好，路德是他弟，这也行?”

伊丽莎白一边恶狠狠地咬着罗德做的小饼干，一边对她的前夫吐槽道。罗德默默给她端点心，心想你也有今天。弗朗西斯是不会让他们进的，伊万他惹不起。伊丽莎白，她现在既没法靠伊万又没法依靠欧洲，怕是要过上苦日子了。想到也许不久后就要在欧洲经济区里见到基尔伯特，罗德有些五味杂陈。

——————

本田在家休息着，签订广场协议后，他一下子身体就虚弱了，依靠经济崛起的心思也淡了，平日里也就是摆弄些花草。阿尔是让他快速成长了，但这是有代价的，他只能在阿尔规定的范围内成长，广场协议的事情让他再一次看清了阿尔栓在他脖子上的狗链子。

看着屋外飘零的樱花瓣，最后一朵花也谢了。今年的樱花开的很好，nini最近和苏联先生走的很近，连一同赏樱的约定也没有赴，为nini准备的点心，他又没吃到。

平静的日子被阿尔的到来搅起了波澜。

阿尔在对他来说低矮的和室内一边来回走动，一边疯狂地挠着头。

“你说王耀会不会就和那个死熊复合了！天哪！这么久了一点消息都没有！本hero也联系不上他！”

“中国先生已经许久没有和在下联系了。至于其他的…”

本田菊想了一下，“在下确实不知。不过中国有句古话，好马不吃回头草。”

“本hero不听什么好马坏马的，耀要是真倒向伊万了……”

“现下不是中国先生选边站的时机。依在下对中国先生的了解，他不是这样没有耐心的人。”

“希望如此。”阿尔犀利的目光看向依旧古井无波的本田，他是王耀的弟弟……

“如果不幸耀背叛了hero，我要你做这些事情……”

本田菊淡淡地低下头，手指握紧了衣角。他不傻，他时时关注着nini，毕竟他在nini家可有不少耳目…nini和苏联先生靠得近了些，琼斯先生就着急了…唉，他也没什么选择权，真希望能摆脱琼斯先生的控制…但是他又能投靠谁呢?

本田菊犹记得当年他投降后苏联先生看着自己时的摄人的寒光。苏联先生揽着nini的腰，望了自己一眼就走了。他看着nini，哪怕nini打他他也认了…可是nini从头到尾都没看他一眼。

阿尔并没有多做停留，他的日程很忙，下一站要去勇洙家。

——————

王耀从床上醒来就觉着世界变化太快他反应不过来。正准备定回去机票的时候，助手提醒他上司似乎希望他继续留在苏联。王耀急忙联系国内了解具体情况。

“王耀同志啊，昨天布拉金斯基同志亲自打来电话，说中苏友好关系需要上一步台阶，提出了建立军事防御合作的的建议，这是好事啊，那就麻烦您继续努力……”

上司说了一堆勉励的话语，还让他工作不要太辛苦，王耀却觉着自己有种被卖掉的感觉。上司平时不是挺宠他的么，之前几次都是催他回家……

其实真实情况是，伊万昨天趁王耀昏睡的时候，向王耀的上司诉说了“王耀自己想要再留一段时间来签订建立军事同盟合作关系的协议”这件事，王耀的上司深感祖国大人为国为民，绸缪深远，这次的电话完全是为了感谢王耀……

伊万给他的建立军事防御合作关系的协议书，王耀看的不要太眼熟，他瞄了一眼在旁边装无辜的某熊，毫不留情地划去大段的内容。“中苏友好同盟互助条约。”王耀说道，“伊万你是直接抄了一遍么?”

“万尼亚想和小耀结婚～”

“我现在可奉行单身主义，别想了。”王耀虽然这么爽利地回答了，还是抚了抚旁边某熊的头毛，心里有些许遗憾。

在自家人和伊万家人的几轮交流下，删改了不少的协议终于让双方都满意了。

“连名字都改了啊。”伊万看着最终稿，有些叹气。

王耀戳了戳小熊郁闷的脸，“我觉着‘军事战略合作伙伴关系’能很好地形容我俩间的关系啊。”

虽然担忧之后如何和西方阵营维系关系，但是王耀自己也不得不承认这件事是个大好事，这多呆的一个月，就是每天被伊万揩油也值了。

两位国家先生的签字仪式在克里姆林宫举行，王耀呆站在在会场门口，简直像在做梦，仿佛回到几十年前，他都不敢走进去。伊万死死拉着他的手，几乎是把他拖进去的。一路上红色的地毯，娇嫩的鲜花，华丽的仪仗队，快乐的人群，王耀茫然地看着这一切，伊万握着他的手，温暖，自信，强硬，不容反驳，更让他回忆起从前…

一进门，王耀的仪态必须得体端庄，他整肃表情，但是心中依旧恍然。他再也不能挣脱伊万的手了。除了签字的时候松了一下，整场仪式伊万都拉着王耀的手。

现场欢呼声不断，连王耀家的工作人员在高兴之余都觉得哪里不对。

“签的是军事战略合作协议吧？你看这些布置和流程，怎么感觉和当年签同盟条约的时候好像……王耀同志和苏联同志的衣服也和当年结婚的时候是一样的呢……”

——————

看新闻直播的阿尔脸都绿了。自己和耀的私人关系不说了，死熊如果拥有王耀的完全支持必定实力大增。

“好啊…好得很…耀，你真是让本hero大开眼界！”

虽然很多人把柏林墙的推倒视为伊万主动降下了冷战都铁幕，但是阿尔和伊万都知道他俩的对抗还远未结束。王耀的选择会是决定他俩胜负的一个重要因素。

这两年阿尔自家经济状况不太好，和伊万过招也吃了好些亏，话说死熊这两年的运气也太好了点？…不会的，hero我是天选之子，怎么可能输给红色魔王？

阿尔心里知道亚瑟的计策是条毒计，但是他一向谨慎的亲密盟友居然搞砸了！想到被自己蹂躏，支离破碎躺在地毯上的亚瑟，阿尔立马把这个画面抛之脑后。亚瑟自己做错了事，自己不过小小惩戒他一下。大不了回头哄哄，派几个CIA解决一下苏格兰闹得凶的那些人。

他还是得和耀见一面。这两天他估计会回北京，今晚就先打个卫星电话吧。

如果耀铁了心要跟伊万……他狡猾的东方情人，hero当然也有办法对付他…

王耀觉着今天的自己仿佛伊万的牵线木偶，整场仪式他都不在状态，只是被伊万拉着走，签字然后微笑。伊万这几个月对他所迸发的激烈情感第一次让王耀真正感到害怕，继续和伊万亲密下去自己恐怕会再次沦陷，心甘情愿失去自我。他王耀毕竟是国家意识体，要克制感情。至于伊万，除了阿尔弗雷德，伊万强大到可以几乎可以放肆做任何事。

“耀，你太伤我的心了。”

阿尔在仪式后立刻打来的电话让王耀仿佛抓到了救命稻草。

阿尔孩子气地控诉着他冷淡变心的情人，诉说着自己日夜思念饱受煎熬的心。

“耀，你也不和hero联系，hero好想你……”

阿尔继续拿优渥的条件诱惑着王耀，仿佛和他在一起能建立地上的天国。王耀仔细听着，虽然他深知阿尔的甜言蜜语下面都是利益和算计，但阿尔的电话总算让他有了点找回自己的感觉。

他沉吟思索了一番，阿尔这么急着打来电话，虽然听着从容且亲切，自己之前的行为恐怕已经让他气急败坏，面色扭曲了。于是他压低声音，挤出点哭腔，说道：

“阿尔…我也想你…现在我在偷偷和你通电话…伊万不让我和外界接触…”

王耀还真演上了，浸泡在权谋诡计中的悠长国生使他其实很善于欺骗和虚与委蛇，连眼角都冒出几星泪花。

“…他打我，还不顾我的意愿强暴我…呜呜呜…你还怪我…”

“你不知道…我天天盼望着你能从这个暴君身边救我出来…但是你没来…”

“当然我也不怪你…”王耀故意挑起阿尔的好胜心，“毕竟他太强大了…你还怀疑着我对你的感情…”

王耀动情的表演果然让电话那端的阿尔愤慨起来。操纵着世界最强大的国家意识体之一的情绪，让王耀自己都没意识到自己嘴角勾起了一丝笑容。他继续声情并茂地说下去。

他并没有发现在会后接受采访撑场面的伊万已经回来了，就站在不远处的阴影里……

——————

克里姆林宫伊万和王耀的寝宫大门紧闭。在伊万心腹小熊们眼中，今夜就是他们家祖国大人和中国先生甜蜜的复婚之夜。没有人能想象到门内正在上演的凌虐画面。

王耀赤身裸体，双手被分别吊在床尾的两根柱子上，脚尖勉强及地，全靠胳膊支撑身体。伊万穿着笔挺飒爽的军装，手持长长的细鞭，似乎在寻找下一个动手的部位。他的目光被王耀胸前淡粉的乳头吸引，嘴角微微勾起。

“啊啊！疼…”王耀徒劳地闪躲着，然而伊万手里的鞭子依然精准地抽中他的乳头。“万尼亚…好了好了…意思一下就行…啊啊！”

“做得不真可不行，小耀乖，痛痛飞走了。”

伊万说着，手腕一抖抽向另一边乳头。

“啊啊啊—”王耀喊得噎住了，剧烈地咳嗽起来，心中后悔不迭。他真傻，真的。骗阿尔的时候满嘴跑火车，好死不死被小心眼的西伯利亚熊精听见了。现在好了，伊万坚持要和他一起“做戏”骗阿尔，兴致勃勃的样子实在令人头疼。

伊万连忙将咳嗽不止王耀按在胸口，抚摸着他的背，“不哭了，乖啊。”伊万嘴里哄着，心里却暗想着在手下细腻如绸缎的肌肤上也留几道痕迹。

“我看看流血没。”伊万将他放下，手指抚摸着挺立起来的小肉粒。

“嗯，没破皮。”他嘴里说着，指甲却用力掐了下去。

王耀痛得脑袋向后仰，抬头的瞬间仿佛瞥见伊万脸色狰狞，但回过神一看又是担忧温柔的眉眼。是我眼花了？

他的注意力很快被夺走。伊万分别掐弄两边乳头，脆弱的小花苞很快就流血了。伊万似乎就等着这一刻，低下头将血珠一一舔掉，还发出像吸奶一样啧啧的吮吸声，一边吸还一边向上看王耀，目光柔情似水。王耀又疼又爽又羞得浑身发抖，疼痛与羞耻的眼泪含在漂亮的金色眼睛里，下身也慢慢抬头，很快就被紧贴着他的伊万发现。

“看，一点也不疼嘛，”他舔了舔嘴角沾上的血迹，“小耀都硬得戳中我了。”伊万再次提起鞭子，抬起他一条腿挂在臂弯，在王耀毫无防备之时一鞭子抽中他的大腿根。

那个部位如此娇嫩，王耀懵了一秒钟，张大嘴呆呆看着伊万，泪水哗哗地滚落。怎么回事…他以为只是做做样子随便留几道伤，没想到伊万要动真格？

“我把你关在宫里。”

“我天天强暴你，威胁你，虐待你。”

“我还把你打得遍体鳞伤。”

伊万抚摸过长长的鞭子，盯着老王泪流满面的脸蛋，“万尼亚怎么能辜负小耀的期待呢？”

王耀眼睁睁看着鞭子又挥过来：“别...不要...万尼亚，我疼，啊啊啊！”另一侧大腿根也被细鞭舔上，白嫩肌肤上立刻泛起一道红痕，并以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来。

“小耀，小耀别哭啊。”伊万有些软糯地声音说道，“让万尼亚看看。”伊万舔着两道新鲜的鞭痕，品尝着皮肉下的血腥气，眼中翻腾着深沉的欲望。王耀被柔软的舌头安抚了一些，哭叫声渐渐带上了媚色。听着他变了味的呻吟，伊万血红的眼睛一眯，收起来的牙齿突然化作利刃，狠狠刺入红肿的鞭痕。

“啊！啊！呜呜呜...”王耀从快感中惊醒，无措地踢动双腿却被伊万轻易按住。好疼...那一块皮肉已经麻木了，伊万还叼着不松口，直到真的开始渗出血珠，伊万又换成了温柔的唇舌，极尽缠绵地吸吮舔舐。王耀被这一上一下搞得有些懵，明明伤口很痛，下身却翘得更高，马眼不断渗出前液。

伊万看着眼前不断跳动的阴茎，估摸差不多了，便直起身绕到王耀身侧，手中长鞭再一次举起。

“啪！”一声响亮的脆响，细长的刑具落在圆润的屁股上狠狠一刮。王耀的身体往后弓起，小腹一阵抽搐，前端射出今夜第一股精液，在空中划出淫浪的曲线，落在床前的小圆毯上。

“呜…呜呜呜…”他似乎有些没反应过来自己在没有任何抚弄的情况下被伊万抽屁股抽射了的事实，眼睛睁得大大的望着天花板，泪水流入鬓角，浑身颤抖着不知是疼是爽。

“小耀别哭了。”伊万怜爱地抚摸他的屁股，“你这不是很舒服么？”他捏了几把臀肉，扬手又是两鞭子。王耀的腰肢扭动着，阴茎不争气地又射了几股，伊万看得欲火难耐，挥鞭的动作越来越快。臀肉饱满厚实，王耀没有很疼，火辣辣的刺激反而汇聚成快感，被抽得射个不停的淫荡身体令他羞耻不已，闭着眼睛一副拒绝接受现实的样子。屁股上不知挨了多少下，他的下身也再次高高翘起…这下该结束了吧？他已经浑身伤痕了…身后传来解皮带的声音，王耀难以置信地睁开眼，不是吧，伊万还要——“啊啊！”

伊万掰开红肿的臀肉插入两根手指，昨晚才操过的小穴轻松地打开了。伊万随即换成硬得快爆炸的大水管一路捅进去。湿热的肠肉顺从地让路，水管气势十足地攻占了领地。伊万抓着他的腰开始打桩，每一下都退出到头部再狠狠撞进去，腹肌把屁股打得啪啪作响。本就又疼又痒的臀肉火烧火燎地难受，前列腺被碾压的快感一浪高过一浪，王耀好几分钟找不到自己的声音，好容易喘过气来已没有力气叫喊，只是从喉间发出低低的泣吟。他的腰被迫迎合身后的淫乐，吊起来的胳膊也被前后拉扯着，疲惫不堪的肌肉早已麻木，手腕被勒得一片青紫。他整个人像要被疼痛和快感撕裂，手腕、胳膊、被鞭打过的肌肤都好疼，屁股整个肿起来了，可烂熟的小穴却在大水管的戳弄下爽得要化了。

“嗯…呜…”王耀无意识地摇着脑袋，乌发划过雪躯，伊万见他又要到了，手指陷入挺翘的屁股，在肿起来的鞭痕上重重一掐，下身也配合着插入最深处。

“啊啊啊！”这一次射出来的精液都变稀了，王耀还是哭着叫着扭动着，后穴紧紧缩起来，大力吮吸着肉棒，伊万按着他的腰放任自己被夹射。他从背后抱着王耀，下巴搁在他肩膀上，两人喘了一阵。

“万尼亚…放我下来…”王耀的声音低不可闻，伊万立刻解开他的手腕将他平放在床上。酸痛麻木令王耀难受地掉眼泪，伊万轻揉着他的肩膀和胳膊，温柔得就像平常的他。

就当王耀昏昏欲睡的时候，伊万握着他的脚腕，用刚才捆住他手腕的链子分别绑住，再拉着链子的另一端用力扯动。两只脚腕越分越开，最后呈现一字劈叉的姿势。王耀被肌肉韧带的拉伸所产生的抽痛刺激地清醒了，他看看链子又看看伊万，有种无法言说的无力感。

“差不多就…啊！啊啊！”王耀无力地抠弄床单，被刚刚那一下操得眼前发黑。伊万按着他的大腿根，慢慢地干他，完全退出再尽根没入，每一寸肠肉都被充分疼爱，之前射进去的精液被捣弄成白沫，将两人的胯间弄得湿哒哒。一字马对王耀来说不算什么，但一直维持着被这样粗暴地操弄，他也是受不了的，腿根又酸又麻，双腿不停颤抖，带动链子哗哗响。伊万一边干，一边抠弄腿根处的鞭痕，指甲专挑渗血的地方掐。

“呜呜…别…别掐…”王耀的下半身被牢牢掌控在伊万手里，胳膊也抬不起来，只能泪汪汪地看着又开始下重手的爱人，“万尼亚是不是生气了…啊！”

伊万偏过头，一脸疑惑：“小耀为什么这么问？万尼亚没有生气啊。”

他真的不生气。小耀下面的穴太淫荡了，吸得肉棒吸得好乖，大概因为屁股肿了的原因，夹得比以前更紧，他满意极了。这样美好的小耀，明天就要去见死胖子…他有多喜欢小耀，就有多恨阿尔弗雷德。近在咫尺的分别令他苦涩，小耀哄骗阿尔的温柔声音让他失去理智。他停止蹂躏腿根处的伤痕，抱着王耀开始最后冲刺。

随着伊万狠狠一顶，前列腺像是被重拳打中，王耀眼前一片白光，上半身弓起又落下，双腿抖个不停，脚趾蜷缩着，精液全部射在伊万身上。伊万在他高潮的时候又捅了百十下才射进他的屁股。

王耀射得一塌糊涂，眼泪涎液糊了一脸，汗水泪水打湿了头发，整个人像是破了口子的水气球，到处湿漉漉的。美丽的金色眸子被泪水泡得肿胀，眼尾红艳艳的，散发着凌虐后的风情万种。伊万注视着王耀失神的双眸，手指插入被射过两次的小穴，捻起那片最敏感的软肉揉搓。小耀好美，身体里面好热、好软…伊万有些疯狂地想着，这是我的小耀，敢抢的人全都去死，尤其是…他越揉越用力，还用上了指甲，王耀觉得自己可怜的腺体好像要被伊万扣出来，简直吓坏了：

“万尼亚…我受不了了…万尼亚停手啊…啊啊啊！”

伊万就是不停手，继续蹂躏着前列腺，王耀哭得上气不接下气，几乎是尖叫着哭喊伊万求你了别这样，然而，身体还是违反意志地高潮了。

“小耀，别哭了，乖。”伊万语调轻柔和缓，手下残酷的凌虐并不停止，心里阴暗的欲望如同不平静的午夜之海，怒浪涛天。别哭了啊。你越是求我，我越是想蹂躏你，你的眼泪便是安抚我的良药。他将王耀的眼泪舔吻干净，抽出手指再次换成自己的肉棒。王耀没什么反应，喉间低低呻吟着，双腿无力地耷拉在床上。伊万感受到烂软的小穴又在痉挛着吮吸他的肉棒，一边加快鞭挞的速度，一边俯下身用双手掐住了王耀纤细的脖颈。

窒息的绝望感笼罩了王耀。他立刻本能地挣扎起来，可是伊万的身体像一座山牢牢压着他，双手像铁钳一样死死箍着他…王耀连摇头都做不到，只能用手指抓挠伊万的手腕，喉间发出隐约的呜呜声。好难受…好难受…王耀的脸憋得通红，双眼泛白，眼泪像坏掉的水龙头一样就没停过，下身偏偏更精神了，性器越翘越高，最后竟然在濒死的窒息感中泄出了稀薄的精水。

视线里伊万的面容模糊扭曲，和当年那个疯狂的丈夫渐渐重合...寝宫深处的小小密室，冰冷的铁链，凌乱的床褥...那个时候伊万铁了心要关着他，无论他如何求饶咒骂都不为所动，有一次好不容易伊万心情不错，射了以后满意地抱着他亲，他试着提出想见见来找他的弟弟，结果伊万立刻变脸，直接把他掐晕了，昏迷前最后所见就是伊万阴沉可怕的脸...王耀陷入回忆的漩涡，肌肉无意识地抽搐，连带着小穴也越收越紧。

伊万感到肠肉箍着阴茎的力度骤然加大到发疼的地步，炸裂般的快感像是鞭子一样抽过他的脊柱，他咬着牙高潮了，一股股精液冲刷着湿软的肉壁。伊万喘息着吻住王耀的唇，两片唇瓣已经失去血色，任由他舔舐啃咬也还是冰凉，伤痕累累的胸膛起伏得越来越微弱...伊万能清晰的感觉到王耀在他手中渐渐停止呼吸，他的内心充满了黑暗扭曲的幸福感…小耀是他的，只属于他，生死都在他手里…

直到王耀停止呼吸以后，伊万才从今天晚上一直支配他的阴暗暴虐的情绪中摆脱出来，当然他知道王耀不会死，但是冰冷的小耀绝不是他想要的小耀。

“小耀！小耀！”王耀一动不动，下面的穴也松弛了，精液从缝隙里源源不断地从他身体里流出来，染湿了已从四角脱开的深红色的床单。伊万抽出自己性器，王耀的下面像是漏了一番，淡淡的粉色诉说着曾在他身上肆虐的伴侣的残暴。

伊万连忙给王耀做心肺复苏，他把小耀的头摆成易于呼吸的姿势，按压胸骨下方，伊万控制着力道，但还是觉着小耀的肋骨在手下发生不妙的形变。小耀布满痕迹的胸膛被他按的陷下去，又在他松手的时候恢复正常，还好，自己没给他的躯体造成更大的伤害。正当他准备给王耀做人工呼吸的时候，随着一声响亮的吸气，琥珀色的眼睛睁开了。

“小耀！小耀！”耳边是伊万焦急的呼唤声，王耀刚从永眠的黑暗中归来，一睁眼只看见伊万满脸是泪，眼睛哭地通红。

“小耀！”伊万面露欣喜，“你还好吗？我...”他嘴唇颤抖着，眼泪一颗颗滴在王耀脸上，“对不起，万尼亚不是故意要伤害小耀的...对不起...”

王耀眨眨眼，想开口，却什么声音都发不出来。他勉强抬起胳膊，摸了摸伊万的脸。

没关系，我没事，别哭了。他轻轻拭去伊万的眼泪，金色的眼睛流露出温柔与宠溺。你个死熊，叫你弄得差不多就行了，偏要玩儿这么大，我现在连话都说不出来了...

伊万亲了亲王耀的手，想抱住他又不知从何下手，小耀身上到处都是伤...最后伊万拿热毛巾擦拭他的身体，又用王耀给他的伤药膏厚厚涂了一身，王耀想说你别涂这么多太浪费了，奈何说不出话只得任由伊万摆弄…

清晨的微风来些许凉意。第二天醒来来的时候王耀并没有感到身体不适，只觉得浑身略带酥麻，显然伊万给他清理过了，被褥也全换过了，昨夜那些看着令他头皮发麻的“刑具”也已经不知所踪。赤裸着身体躺在洁白的大床上，王耀回想昨日晚上万尼亚可真够狠的，但是是自己先同意的，所以这算不算自食苦果?昨夜的万尼亚是不是有点奇怪?王耀想到他们如胶似漆的前几个月，还有昨天伊万签字时候高兴的模样。这头熊刚刚强拉着自己在世界面前玩了一把模拟婚礼，他还有什么不满足的?所以，万尼亚是不会对自己有敌意的，王耀在心里肯定了这一点，果然是我多心了吗？

王耀看向躺在一边酣睡的伊万，浅金色的头发凌乱地散在枕头上，半个身体都露出了被子，皮肤看起来和白色的床单几乎能融为一体，真是冰雪的孩子。王耀挑起一绺他的头发在指尖盘绕，想着自己身上看起来恐怖但实则不疼的痕迹，“这头熊是打人打还出经验来了么?”

最后，王耀轻轻在伊万额头上留下一吻，把伊万被子掖好，穿衣服走出房间。静悄悄地走总比缠绵的的离别要简单地多，王耀想。当他关门的时候，他并没有看到被子下的小熊在他背后眨了眨眼睛，目送他离去的背影。

——————

王耀瘫在沙发上呆望着院子里的花儿，窗外的芍药红的似火，粉的似霞，白的似雪，他离开的时候王京一直打理着院子，王耀珍爱的那几盆名贵花卉被安置的妥妥当当。甚至王耀觉着王京还用了特殊法子，让这花正好在自己回来的时候盛开。他在伊万那儿你侬我侬的时间里，倒是苦了自己的这些弟弟妹妹。但是悠闲久了自己也懒了骨头，加上身上伊万和自己合计做出来的伤痕酥酥麻麻的，更是提不起劲儿。

院子里传来重物坠地的声响，“哐当”一声，难道是腌菜缸子翻了?比起被蟊贼翻墙闯空门，那缸腌菜才是王耀关心的重点。

“Oh，my f**king god！ ”正当王耀要起身去查看时，传来熟悉的骂骂咧咧的声音。

“耀！本hero来看你啦！”

屋门被打开，进来的阿尔金色的头发上还沾着腌菜叶子，手里的大束玫瑰花也被刚才那一摔压扁了，折损了大半，王耀心里吐槽，莫不是头朝下跌进来的。

“耀，你家的那个奇怪的桶子太不结实了，被本hero踩了一脚就碎了…”

我的腌菜缸子啊，王耀鄙视了阿尔一眼，你咋不说自己太重了呢，看着他手里的花，送的东西又不能吃，还不如带两斤猪头肉。本来拣拣可以做玫瑰酱的，又都撒了。

又是一阵的甜言蜜语，王耀安静地听着垃圾话，其实心里早就被吵的烦了。阿尔看他一直瘫着动都不动一下，就自顾自地坐在他旁边，推了推他。

“Honey，我好不容易来一次你都不亲热点？”

王耀心里翻了一个大白眼，伊万如果是10岁，阿尔估计只有3岁，正好是烦人的时候。一个渴求别人的关注，一个极端缺爱，真乃绝配，干脆一起过得了。要不撮合他俩干一场？说不定就喜欢上了这种feel呢…

王耀的身体还是纹丝不动，不过总算开了尊口：“厨房里有饼子，自己去拿。”

“本hero是来看望耀的，不是来蹭饭的……噫?饼子在哪?”

“进厨房就能看见。冰箱里牛奶可乐都有，随便拿。”

阿尔的饭量超级大，而且吃嘛嘛香，特别好养。想起他家历史，王耀不由得觉着他是被会做出死扛这种黑暗料理的亚瑟破坏了味觉。当年他为了招待阿尔花功夫做的精美菜品，他牛嚼牡丹，风卷残云般就干掉了，问他有什么评价，这个地主家的傻儿子只是点头说好吃就没了。王耀后来想想算了算了，还是做大盆的实在。

王京烙的准备给王耀下个星期做早餐的饼子，肉馅足足，外皮又酥又脆，一共十几个，阿尔几下就吃光光了。

“耀～”，嘴里塞满食物的阿尔继续滔滔不绝，“本hero觉着你来我家开饭店绝对生意超好！”一边拿着大罐可乐往嘴里灌。

王耀心想，伊万的吃相至少比他好。伊万食量虽然也不小，但吃得规规矩矩的，也许是他当年被押着学习西方留下的基础。吃中餐也会使用筷子，王耀没教几次就会了，阿尔就……

“筷子不能交叉的哎。”

“啊啊啊，怎么回事，hero不管了，就用叉子吃！”

王耀得出结论就是，阿尔就是放荡不羁爱自由，心里还同时给亚瑟记上一笔。

吃饱喝足，阿尔就又蹭过来，紧挨着他坐下，手脚开始不老实了。待阿尔把王耀上衣解开，王耀就开始了他的表演，眼圈儿一下子就红了，低着头，任由阿尔把他脱光。

阿尔都惊呆了，他从来没对耀下过这样的手，应该说他对谁都没这么狠的下过手。和亚瑟不一样，阿尔虽然知道自己在性事上比较自私只顾着自己爽，导致出现一些损伤，或者为了惩罚用些手段什么的，但他说到底并不是一个虐待狂。

“这…你这…伊万也真下得了手？”

脖子以下几乎体无完肤，之前王耀穿着高领长袖看不出来，脱去上衣后，那密密麻麻的齿印，鞭痕，掐痕，掌印，手腕处的勒痕紫的发青，脖子也有被勒过的痕迹。一些伤的比较重的地方已经涂上了药膏，但还是压不住王耀身上弥漫的伊万的气息。长长的鞭痕延伸到裤子里，想必下身也是一样触目惊心。

耳边传来耀颤巍巍问他做不做的声音。

“你要做吗？要做我就去洗澡。”

“别这样…唉，hero真心疼你，伊万居然敢这样虐待我的宝贝！”

阿尔连忙抱住他，这也不完全是装的，阿尔是挺有点心疼王耀的，至少有一点点。本hero都没这么搞过，死毛熊你可以啊。

阿尔一边抱着王耀一边难得地轻言细语地哄着，他的眼泪终于掉了下来。

“伊万实在是…我又离他那么近…”王耀委委屈屈，“很多事情我是身不由己……”

“伊万天天把我关在宫里不让我出去，还逼问我有没有继续和你联系，我不说，他就打我…”

“…把我吊着，每天都是做到晕死过去的…呜呜呜…”

听着耀的悲惨的哭诉，阿尔心中还存在着的英雄主义的豪气被挑起来了，他抱得更加紧了点，他的耀抿着唇说道。

“我好疼…”

阿尔有点慌乱地松开。

“抱歉，我不是想跟你抱怨的。”王耀也不擦眼泪，脸上露出浅笑，手也覆上阿尔的裤裆轻轻按揉，“为什么这么急着过来？”

阿尔是想质问耀，但现在他伤痕累累可怜兮兮的样子抚平了阿尔内心的愤怒急切和难以言说的慌张。死毛熊这么嚣张，是仗着耀不敢在这时候和他翻脸么？阿尔盯着近在咫尺的绝色面容，眼尾红红，泪珠晶莹，身体上也全是伤痕，整个人散发着凌虐的美感。他硬得发痛，阴茎快要顶破裤子。

王耀还是温柔地笑着，拉开他的裤链，直接握住了小阿尔。阿尔爽得倒抽一口气，也不客气，挺动腰杆往他手里操。

王耀一边撸动一边在沙发上伸直了身体，趴在阿尔一条腿上，握着巨物含入口中。阿尔发出舒服的喟叹。

阿尔忍不住伸手抚摸王耀红痕遍布的脊背，刺痒的感觉让他一抖，牙齿磕到了小阿尔，让阿尔小小地惊叫了一声。

阿尔很大，他吞不下，于是双手按摩着根部和精囊，舌头舔弄龟头和冠状沟，时不时来一下深喉。

阿尔已经忍不了了，虽然他想温柔些的，但是欲望还是主导了他。阿尔抓着王耀的头发，把他的嘴巴当成下面的穴来干。王耀被打乱了节奏，呼吸都跟不上了，喉咙里鼓起阿尔的形状，生理性的眼泪哗哗地流，滴在阿尔胯间。

最后射得时候，阿尔牢牢按住王耀的脑袋不许他动。王耀没法呼吸，一股股精液直接射进喉咙。凄惨的喉音让阿尔反应过来，他松了手，有点抱歉地看着耀。退出来的时候巨物又把喉咙刮了一遍，王耀剧烈地咳嗽，眼睛红红的。阿尔忽然觉着刚才射到他脸上也不错，有点后悔。

王耀躺在阿尔大腿上咳嗽，咳完了后就闭着眼休息。刚才被伺候得舒心的阿尔也安静地由着他睡，慢慢也阖上了眼睛。


	23. Chapter 23

联合国的会议依然是美苏双方较量的战场，王耀兴致缺缺地看着阿尔和伊万唇枪舌剑，虽然在苏联呆了半年多的事情被他“合理地”解释给了阿尔听，阿尔看上去也接受了，但自己家周围的国家小动作不断。今天早上他还就日本政客的放肆言论，和本田菊通了电话，电话那头的本田连声道歉，王耀想着本田背后是谁的时候，又瞬间觉着毫无意义。就算这并非出自阿尔的授意，那些敏锐寻着血腥气的“美国盟友们”，各种装腔作势，明里暗里给自己使绊子，向美国献媚的模样让王耀都叹为观止。当然，这都是他们求生存的方式，他王耀无法评判，希望他们最终都无法达成所愿，王耀为自己心底产生的恶意感到惊讶，默默压下这个想法。

挑衅王耀不怕，反正知道他们没这个胆儿真的动手。污蔑和流言蜚语他也不怕，这些恶毒的言论打在实用主义的王耀身上不痛不痒。比较头疼的是，以阿尔为首的西方阵营国家，在贸易上面忽然加设了诸多限制，许多订单货品积压在国内，需要进口的东西那边又不放行，王耀只得联系伊万，娜塔莎，冬妮娅等等经互会的同志们，建立更加深入的贸易合作。王耀远远望着伊万，其实他现在最好不要和伊万有太多联系，多少双眼睛都在看着呢……

巴基斯坦亲热地凑到王耀身边，小巴是个可爱的男孩子，深色的头发像绵羊的毛一样自然卷起。王耀在和印度的战争之后，与印度有历史纠葛的小巴就选择了和王耀交好。亚瑟当年撤出南亚殖民地，按宗教仓促把这里划分成两国，从此两国之间一直冲突不断。印度获得了想要南进的苏联的支持，将孟加拉国分裂出了巴基斯坦，从此成为南亚最大的国家。小巴经历此事，虽然依旧和阿尔保持着不错的关系，但也对表示要支持自己的阿尔彻底寒了心。现在谁都知道，小巴是被王耀护在了羽翼之下。

看到小巴又凑到王耀身边，辛格转而去找伊万。之前王耀和伊万复合的传言沸沸扬扬，他并不想王耀再次成为伊万身边最亲密的人。伊万看到凑过来的辛格，有些奇怪，毕竟最近辛格不是和阿尔关系不错?他看向王耀，果然，小巴几乎挂在王耀身上了，原来是为了地缘政治平衡么。他和王耀在南亚的选择完全不一样，就伊万看来，印度是更好的选择，人口，资源，土地面积，还有英国殖民所留下的遗产，伊万当年扶持印度所花费的心思也不少，给的援助和项目支持并不比给王耀的少。还是小耀更厉害，伊万心里想着，看着爱人在不远处熠熠生辉，眼中不由得透出柔情来。不过这里是美国，小耀之前和自己太过亲密，想必是不会和自己一慰相思之苦的。如同他所想，王耀连看都没看他，和身边的小巴相谈甚欢。

殊不知王耀也一直在克制自己，告诫自己不能再沉迷于恋爱了，家里的事业发展正是要紧的时候，他不可以再任性… 那只西伯利亚熊精有什么好的，两人间的黑历史也很多……哎，反正今天不去见万尼亚。

阿尔也一直关注着王耀，看见王耀一个人疾步向会场外走去，他也跟了上去。

真的好累，王耀洗了洗脸，看着镜子里的自己，披头散发，脸色苍白，拉了拉嘴角摆出一个营业微笑，今天晚上免不了还要见阿尔，自己可得撑过去。

阿尔站在洗手间门口看向王耀，他很少在王耀穿着衣服的时间看见他散发，他欣赏了一阵，大概有个五秒钟吧，就迅速贴到王耀身边把他抱了起来，索取了一个亲吻。阿尔最喜欢王耀的地方之一，就是王耀从来不会批评他的突如其来，随时欢迎他的亲近，如果是亚瑟，恐怕现在已经尖叫着“Manners，Alfred！”

王耀轻拍着阿尔的背，示意他放下自己。阿尔松开了嘴唇，搂着王耀，低头看着怀中美人，散落的长发为王耀精致的脸庞增添了几分柔美，亲吻过的嘴唇变的丰满，金色眼睛亮晶晶的，从下往上看着阿尔，手指抓住他胸前的布料。

“吓死我了，阿尔。”小嘴儿一张一合地抱怨着。

“耀，hero想你了。”阿尔抱着他，越看越喜欢，“耀好久都不来见hero，hero好伤心。”

“阿尔，我也好想你。”是啊，真是好想揍你一顿啊，王耀搂着阿尔的脖子，一边心里想着。

“可是家里事太多了，弟弟妹妹又不听话了，你也知道的。”

当然王耀和阿尔都心里清楚，为何会这样。但是王耀总能把正事说的像情话，把尖锐的核心包裹在甜美多汁的果肉里。自认为擅长于此道的阿尔，也要甘拜下风。他的嗔怪仿佛一杯催情酒，阿尔心甘情愿地一饮而尽。

“hero我刚看见伊万和辛格打得火热，他还老往你身上看呢。”现成的料阿尔用得非常顺手。

“他最好早点移情别恋，”王耀的手指不安份地动着，“这样我就轻松多了，真是谢天谢地”

阿尔胸前被摸得酥痒，下身也被王耀有一下没一下地蹭着。偏偏怀中人一派天真地看着他，红唇泛着亲吻后的润泽。

阿尔的蓝眼睛暗了下去，他轻松地将王耀拦腰抱起，几步快走到最里间，踢开隔间门再反手上锁。王耀这时才有点慌张，这个憨八嘎居然想在这里？他抱着阿尔的脖子左右张望：“快放我下来！别闹了！”阿尔坏笑着与他唇贴着唇：“Hero锁着门呢，没事的。” 

语毕便伸手摸上王耀的皮带。王耀知道跑不掉，也动手解阿尔的衣服。阿尔享受着脱去美人的衣服和被美人脱衣服的双重快落。王耀将阿尔的领带扯松，一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，阿尔则是直接解开皮带。等到阿尔袒胸露乳，王耀的西裤和内裤都褪到膝盖，重点部位一览无余。阿尔将王耀翻过去，色情地揉搓着手感极好的屁股，将白嫩饱满的臀肉挤压出各种形状。好容易玩够了屁股，阿尔掰开臀缝试着为王耀扩张，紧致的小穴还有些干涩，只能勉强含下一个指节。

拇指大小的管子被王耀抵过来。阿尔抬起眉毛：“耀和Hero真是心有灵犀。”他挤出一大坨白色无味的乳状物，用两根手指送入许久未使用的小穴。王耀深呼吸，努力放松身体，轻轻摇晃臀部让手指戳到前列腺。这幅画面很是刺激，阿尔盯着他的屁股又加入一根手指，王耀呜咽一声，下身高高翘起，小穴也变得又湿又软。阿尔觉得差不多了，便抽出手指，握着他的腰往下按，肉棒一路破开肠肉直到他的臀尖贴上大腿。

锐痛打乱了王耀的呼吸，他大口喘气想着忍忍就好，阿尔的进攻便开始了。结实的双臂环住他的腰，用蛮力将他上下托举，肉棒配合着从下往上狠狠捣弄，屁股和大腿碰撞的啪啪声在狭小的空间里尤为响亮。王耀咬着唇忍住哭声，无力地抓挠着腰间钢圈一样的胳膊，阿尔不管不顾的操弄让他有些难受，偏偏这个姿势他使不上什么力，裤子的束缚也令他没法大张开腿，身体只能随着阿尔的节奏晃动。

阿尔觉得他这样半开着腿的模样别有一番滋味。肉棒在雪白的臀肉里一进一出，将润滑用的护手霜打成白沫，从抽插的缝隙渗出来糊在两人胯间。王耀一看就是有段日子没做了，大腿跟有些僵，屁股也紧得叫他发痛。阿尔心里莫名地舒服，手掌握住他的性器搓弄撸动。王耀的反应大了些，摇着头徒劳地拉扯阿尔的手，乌黑长发在肩背上扫来扫去。阿尔嗅着他发间的清香，十指猛地收紧，王耀再也忍不住哭叫，浑身抽搐着射了。

精液濡湿了阿尔的手，小穴也拼命蠕动着挤压阿尔的肉棒。阿尔手上继续揉弄王耀的性器，肉棒也持续贯穿高潮中的小穴。王耀耷拉着脑袋呻吟着，泪水滴在阿尔的胳膊上，湿热的媚肉紧紧裹着飞速抽插的肉棒，白皙的屁股被撞成粉红色…阿尔被全方位的感官刺激激发了斗志，又操了好一阵才低吼着射入他体内。

两人靠着平复呼吸，当阿尔的手又开始不老实的时候，一阵华丽的声线打断了他俩的喘息声。

“咦？维修中？嗯，哥哥洗个手可以不？”

王耀一惊，不顾身体酥软，手脚并用地从阿尔身上往下蹦，肉棒滑出小穴发出“啵”的一声响。小穴乖乖吃下了精液，王耀觉得体内黏黏的，这可如何是好，都怪这小崽子不分场合搞什么内射…他瞪了阿尔一眼，泛红的眼尾和含春的金眸令他的嗔怪没有丝毫威力。阿尔意犹未尽地舔舔唇，做了个晚上我等你的口型，迅速整理好衣裤，若无其事地离开了。

王耀没听清阿尔和弗朗西斯说了什么，他勉强用手指抠出一点精液，可阿尔射得好深…难道要让他用卫生纸塞着？垫着？这也太…还好一会儿没有正式会议了，唉。

听见门外已经没了声音，王耀才打开了隔间的门，没想到弗朗西斯正斜倚在门边，脸上一脸‘哥哥我知道你刚才干了什么’的表情，让王耀有点脸上发烫。

王耀绕过弗朗西斯去洗手台洗手洗脸，弗朗西斯自来熟地从兜里掏出梳子帮他梳头发，王耀完全不想说话。但是这个爱好打扮的话唠还是开了口。

“小耀耀啊，和小阿尔谈的咋样啊?要不要哥哥帮忙啊?你家要卖的货可以走欧盟的哦。”

王耀瞟了他一眼，无事献殷勤……

“哥哥我是真心的，小耀耀你摸摸。”

王耀挣了两下没挣脱，也就随他：“说吧，你想做什么?”

“小耀耀现在和小伊万又好上了吧?不要反驳哦，哥哥我可是恋爱探测器哦～”

王耀没吭声，耳朵却通红通红的

弗朗西斯一看便知自己说中了，得意地笑起来：“哎呀呀，哥哥我还没恭喜小耀耀呢～”

“不过这样小阿尔肯定会不开心，听说小耀耀前段时间家里事很多，小耀耀你又不愿意和小伊万结婚～”

王耀隐约知道弗朗想说什么，上次他来北京时候就透露出一点意思来了。

他自己和法叔的立场，比之阿尔和伊万，更为相似，弗朗西斯如果想要让自己的欧盟在国际上有影响力，那么肯定会走经济路线，那么中国这个大市场和廉价制造业国家，必定要搞好关系。而且，在当前这个全世界都看美苏脸色行事的环境下，他和弗朗西斯，作为两个不惧霸权者，更须加强经济联系，其他的事情嘛机会来了也可以搞一搞…自家正在如火如荼地搞建设，他必须尽可能地汲取一切养分来完成工业化。

两人在镜子里相视一笑。

“我现在单身主义…不说这个了，你刚才说以后欧盟可以走我家的货？”

弗朗西斯眼睛眨也不眨地打量王耀的脸“那是当然～哥哥我超喜欢和小耀耀做生意……”

最后王耀和弗朗西斯两人一起出了洗手间。

——————

基尔伯特穿着路德给他找裁缝定制的高档西装，坐在会议席上。他有点不自在，也许是因为多少年没穿过这身装备了，也许是西欧国家包围所感受到的铺面而来的“布尔乔亚”的气场。这是伊万给的重大任务，临走前，伊万上下打量了一下他。

“基尔伯特，会上少说话多听多看，不要丢了布尔什维克的脸，无论结果如何，立刻详细向我报告。”

还有带上脑子别被人骗了，伊万心里嘀咕了一下，但是知道这已经超出基尔伯特的能力范围，看来等他回来要好好培训一下了。哎，真不知道自己小时候怎么觉着基尔伯特厉害的。

弗朗西斯向正在局促不安的基尔伯特眨了眨眼，基尔伯特正想一句“女装大佬”怼回去，旁边的阿西拉住了他，想到伊万对他少说话的指示，他安静了下来。

就民主德国加入欧洲经济区的投票开始了，路德和弗朗西斯自然是投的赞成票，但轮到亚瑟的时候，他居然投的是反对……弗朗西斯带着几丝不易察觉的愤怒看向亚瑟，亚瑟则避开了临时盟友，哦不，已经是前盟友的目光。阿尔已经联系过他了，联合CIA的情报系统，斯科特独立的运动遭到重大打击，并且摸到了其后模糊的伊万的身影。对抗伊万，只有阿尔能做到，弗朗西斯和他的“欧洲”的重量显然不够，亚瑟自是知道伊万怕是不会放过自己了。所以当昨天晚上阿尔抱着他提出要他阻止傻鸟进经济区的要求时，他答应了。

“本hero最爱亚蒂你了。”

亚瑟心中嗤笑一声，要是阿尔懂什么是爱那猪都能飞上天，配合地回吻了过去。

随着一张张反对票被投出，弗朗西斯平时漫不经心的慵懒表情已经开始变的扭曲，路德忧心忡忡地看看弗朗西斯又看看一边无言的哥哥。当最终结果出来的时候，基尔伯特终于忍不住了。

“那……（被路德捂嘴）的钱得要还回来！”

路德死死捂住哥哥的嘴，民主德国顶替了瓦修的位置补足了欧洲发展基金，所以才会有这次决定是否让基尔伯特入经济区的会议。大家都知道那其实是伊万的钱，但没有一个人敢说，会场陷入了寂静。如果没收这笔钱还好，那些投了反对票的小国家们想到恐怖的伊万，想想都打哆嗦，又犹豫了起来，阿尔给的利益固然好，但谁会信美国会誓死保卫他们?当然他们都只是次要角色。弗朗西斯挑眉看向亚瑟，如果伊万知道是小亚蒂反水导致投票失败，那么最最讨厌叛徒的小伊万会怎么折磨小亚蒂呢?

霍兰德在一边啪啪地按着计算器，一边在纸上写写画画，貌似在算账。“伊万把钱拿回去是不划算的。”

“哎哎哎，你们怎么知道这是伊—（又被路德捂嘴）的钱?”基尔伯特奇怪道。路德捂脸，哥哥太憨了……

“按照预期欧洲经济发展的增长率，乐观的话会是……，最悲观也会有……，这样让这笔钱生钱，年收益会有……，这会是相当成功的投资！”霍兰德的话语显然成了救命稻草，其他国家也纷纷赞同。

基尔伯特听得一愣一愣的，之前路德给他的突击培训显然并没有多大成效，好歹他记忆力不错，待会原话带给伊万，伊万应该知道是什么意思。法叔表示就民主德国加入欧洲经济区的投票结束，但是……

“明天进行就是否接收民主德国成为欧洲经济区观察国成员进行投票。”

散了会，基尔伯特终于解开伊万的禁言令，先是大笑三声仿佛是试试音量，然后开始向伊万打报告。

“今天是9.30到会场的，出席的国家有……”

“女装大佬和阿西都投了赞成票，那个亚瑟投的反对票……最后本大爷没通过。”

“荷兰说……钱留在欧洲发展基金，是个成功投资……”

电话那头的伊万认真听着，他没觉得基尔伯特成功加入欧洲经济区的概率有多大，亚瑟的反水也在意料之中，但是他的钱可不是那么好拿的，斯科特最近向他告急，看来要加大对苏格兰的支持力度……

“女装大佬说明天还有一场投票，是关于成为欧洲经济区观察国的……”

伊万慢慢松开了捏紧的拳头，弗朗西斯果然狡猾老练，明天的投票结果应该没有悬念，今天基尔伯特无意说出的话是会有效果的。说不定这还是好事，伊万默默想着，这样民主德国可以不用和那群布尔乔亚国家完全接轨，保持独立性，又能在经济贸易中受益，作为纽带，把经互会和欧盟这两个经济体联合起来。东德作为物资交流中心，必定发展迅速，繁荣富裕……

路德远远看着在打电话的哥哥，他不干涉基尔伯特和伊万间的事情，弗朗西斯施施然向他走来。

“小路德，别这么严肃嘛～刚才哥哥我和小亚蒂谈过了，明天的投票决对没问题。”

如果不在经济区至少给傻鸟一个半正式的位置，伊万会立刻反击回来，这事亚瑟心里清楚，反正就是一个观察国的身份，他亚瑟只答应了阿尔不让基尔伯特正式加入，这个并不冲突。毕竟，自己也不信阿尔会为了自己和伊万死拼。

第二天，基尔伯特通过了投票，成为了欧洲经济区的观察国成员。伊万立刻要求基尔伯特回莫斯科，参加经济理论培训。

——————

王耀坐在基尔伯特身边，雪白一截小臂露在外面，修长的手指在书页上滑动，柔软的鬓发不知怎的散落了，甚至扫到基尔伯特的胳膊……伊万见到了这么一幅画面，心中醋意大发。

当基尔伯特听说自己要去学习经济理论的时候，他几乎要抗命叛逃。

“啊啊啊啊啊，本大爷不要啊啊啊啊——”

最后被伊万亲自押到教室的基尔伯特只好接受了自己悲惨的命运。师资都是顶尖的，伊万的亲自照看也让基尔伯特无从偷懒，但是几乎每门课程都需要补考两三次。老父亲伊万操碎了心，迎风流泪，看来这只傻鸟真的在这方面真的一点天赋都没有。

刚好来开经互会的王耀看到这个情况，便主动请缨来教基尔伯特。伊万想着王耀的经济理论可能更加适合社会主义国家，便挤出他俩珍贵的相处时间，让王耀来上一天课。

坐在基尔伯特身边陪读的伊万，酸溜溜地看了一阵觉得这不行，不能让他俩坐一起。

“小耀，万尼亚也想听一听这一段。”

王耀无奈地站起来走到白板旁，拿起笔转身开始板书。在他看来伊万就是来捣乱的，他和基尔一对一上课上的好好的，伊万非得来装学生。要是基尔不在场，自己真想去揪他的熊耳朵。也罢，毕竟以前他也当过自己的老师，就当是报答。

夏天衣服都穿的轻薄，穿着短袖白衬衫的王耀的身体在并不密实的白色布料下若隐若现，下摆被收进裤子里，显露出纤细的腰线，松软的布料被充满弹性的臀肉撑起来。光是看着，伊万便兴奋起来。

王老师认真讲课，他看着两位学生认真学习的模样很是欣慰，但其实一个在脑内着不可描述，另一位则是睁着眼但已陷入了近乎脑死亡状态。

“这里这里还有这里，明白了吗？”

“…你再说一遍？”被一整天课程折磨地晕乎乎的基尔伯特答道。

“第三遍了，你到底听没听呀？”

“老是我讲你听着也没什么感觉，干脆你自己做题看看。”

基尔伯特嘴上答应得好好的，看着课本脑袋一点一点，不一会就开始打呼噜了。已经脑内N部小黄片的伊万同学终于有了机会，却看见王耀细心地帮普爷披上外套，伊万简直醋破天花板。

“王老师，万尼亚也有不懂的地方呢。我们不打扰基尔伯特，你过来给万尼亚讲讲呗。” 

王耀信以为真，走到伊万身边正要坐下，被他一把拉到腿上，大水管戳着屁股。伊万被桌子挡住的水管早就竖了起来，连内裤前面都湿了。 

连日的疲惫让王耀反应有点迟钝：“你干嘛，我差点摔了。”伊万见他还迷糊着，直接拉开自己的裤链，然后脱他的裤子。王耀立刻挣扎起来：“伊万！…别…别，基尔还在呢…” 

“基尔？什么时候叫得这么亲热了？”伊万酸溜溜，“像以前一样叫傻鸟不就行了？” 

基尔伯特发出一声特别响亮的鼾声聊表回应。

就算基尔伯特现在睡着了，但他随时可能醒来啊？王耀按着裤子不让伊万脱：“别，万尼亚别…别在这里…基尔…” 

醋溜小熊抿起唇，性子上来了，抓着他胯骨两边使劲往下撸裤子。王耀顿时光屁股了，性器在桌边晃荡几下，桌子对面正好是扒着的基尔伯特。

王耀愣了两秒钟，第一反应是抬头看基尔伯特醒了没。伊万受够了，把他打横按在自己腿上，对着屁股就是一巴掌。打得不轻不重，王耀感觉臀部酥酥麻麻的，然而，“轻点!”他小声说，生怕基尔伯特被吵醒。

就伊万对基尔伯特的了解，傻鸟一旦睡着就是真正的雷打不动。他不告诉小耀是想看看小耀惊乱的模样，不过现在他却很吃醋，小耀干嘛那么在乎傻鸟？

“老师真偏心，该罚。”伊万的手指插入小穴转动着，王耀被戳着前列腺，声音也软了，“嗯…别在这…别在这呀…” 

小耀越不要在这，万尼亚越要在这。他眯起血红的眼睛，表情变得有些危险，开拓小穴的两根手指熟练地揪起前列腺威胁，“要不要在这里？” 

被捏住软肋的王耀含泪点头：“要…要…你轻点…轻点呜呜…”糟糕…还是先顺毛捋吧…当着抖抖三人组的面做爱都不止一次了，王耀并不意外伊万会当着基尔伯特的面干他。毕竟伊万脾气上来了谁在场都不顾，可能就会给娜塔莎和冬妮娅一点面子。

见王耀服软了，伊万就把他抱起来，双腿分开正面跨坐在自己腿上。小穴已经湿软，伊万也不脱王耀的上衣，不多废话就顶进他的身体。巨大的水管气汹汹一冲到底，王耀不得不双手捂着嘴巴，将痛呼堵在喉咙里。伊万知道他的小心思，抬起他的屁股故意撞得又狠又重，王耀被操得大腿根发麻，身子摇摇晃晃立不稳，不得不伸手抱住伊万的肩膀，这可样嘴巴就堵不住了。要是叫出了声儿……

王耀只得死死咬住嘴唇，红润的唇瓣被牙齿咬得发白。伊万又不开心了，小耀怎么这么倔？伊万按下他的后脑勺：“这里，咬万尼亚。再咬自己就把小耀拉到傻鸟面前操。” 

王耀也舍不得咬万尼亚，就委委屈屈地含住他肩头的皮肉，舌头无意识地扫来扫去，刺激得伊万更加狂浪。十指深深陷入白嫩的臀肉，淫浪的啪啪声越来越急促，小穴尚未合拢就又被破开，腺体被一次次精准碾压，快感从连接处不断地传导在两人身上。王耀在伊万强劲的顶弄下摇晃得如同怒涛中的小舟，太深了，不行了……王耀忽地绷直了脊背，脖子后仰宛如天鹅，前端被伊万活生生插射了。精液刚刚射出来，猛地一声巨响，接着木料崩裂的碎响，然后一阵天旋地转，王耀吓得小穴紧紧一缩。伊万被夹得头皮发麻差点就射了，他咬住舌尖稳住心神，左右一看原来是椅子塌了。伊万正准备继续，却感到胸前一阵湿润。王耀紧紧抱着他的肩，把头埋在他怀里，泪珠从紧闭的眼脸中渗出来。

居然哭了，小耀真可爱。他抚摸着王耀的长发，轻拍着他的背，王耀撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的颈侧，他眸色一暗，抱着王耀站起来，将刚刚高潮的柔软身体直接放在充当他们课桌的宽大的会议桌上。

果然，刚才那声巨响最多能让傻鸟哼哼两声。这不，基尔伯特正一动不动地继续打鼾呢。 

王耀还是闭着眼，似乎打定主意要当鸵鸟。他的胳膊随意瘫在桌子上，一伸手就能碰到傻鸟直直往前伸的手指…才怪。伊万迅速把王耀翻个面，将他的双腕反剪在背后，大水管直直插入柔媚的小穴，继续未完成的征途。

王耀只觉得屁股里面像是要烧起来了，火辣辣地又疼又爽，腺体快要被操坏了，超过阈值的快感在身体里乱窜，性器在凉凉的桌面上摩擦，前后冰火两重天逼得他不停摇头掉眼泪。双手被禁锢着，身体被压制着，他全无逃处，只能翘起屁股承受伊万无穷无尽的鞭挞。王耀不知道自己什么时候射的、射了几次，他顾不上近在咫尺的基尔伯特有没有醒来，当伊万终于射进来的时候，他也陷入了短暂的昏迷。

可怜的基尔伯特，等他醒来的时候，王老师和伊万同学早就不见了踪影。已经是夜晚，没开灯的教室里面黑乎乎一片 ，门和窗都锁了。

“放本大爷出去啊啊啊啊啊——”


	24. Chapter 24

“噢，罗德你好，我是说...”普爷站直了身子，握住罗德伸出的手，“奥地利先生，好久不见。”

他的手还是那么柔软...等等本大爷我到底在想啥？

仿佛有一道电流从基尔的手上传来，罗德心中一阵颤栗，面上还是得体的微笑。

两人握手的时间明显太长了。罗德想要收回自己的手，可基尔伯特的手像钢爪一样，他根本挣不脱。罗德皱起眉头，压下某些不好的回忆，低声说：“民主德国先生，你还有什么事吗？”

基尔伯特的旖思被打断，立刻松开罗德，“没，没，就是想说以后多合作，哈哈哈—”

眼神从被拽出红印子的细白手掌上扫过，唔，脸也有些红，生气了吗？真可爱…打住打住！本大爷可是来干正事的！

伊万在基尔伯特临行前又千叮咛万嘱咐，基尔伯特第一次参加欧洲经济区的会议，真是令人担心。上次基尔伯特加入经济区的投票罗德里赫本人并没有参加，是家人代表投票的，作为中立国，奥地利投了弃权票。这是他们二战之后第一次正式见面。当然基尔伯特在执行伊万的任务的时候曾经远远地看过罗德几眼。

当年的审判，盟国曾经想杀了他。基尔伯特其实无所谓，失败就要付出代价。当他被从牢房里被一路拖出来，他以为这就是最后了，他对着阿尔亚瑟他们叫道：“别杀我弟弟，别杀罗德……”

结果在道路尽头 ，红眼睛的伊万冷冷地看着他 ：“别叫了，你暂时死不了。”

伊万带他走了，基尔伯特最后只来得及看到罗德低眉敛目的侧脸。听说审问罗德是否参与了法西斯的时候，罗德一言不发，问他是不是被兄弟俩虐待，他也并未回答。最后在伊万阵营和阿尔阵营的角力之下，奥地利成为了中立国。

哥哥这次会上表现得不错，路德总算松了口气，听说伊万特训哥哥，哥哥吃了不少苦头，看来还是颇有成效的。罗德却觉得坐立不安，基尔伯特看他的次数也太多了…他端着得体的微笑，告诉自己别在意那个人。

弗朗西斯兴致勃勃地来回观察着他俩，嗯？小罗德为什么蔫蔫的？他在看谁？傻鸟？…嚯，傻鸟这是要把小罗德吞下去的眼神吗？别转开头了，哥哥都看见了…啧啧啧…这可难了啊，他们俩不允许在一起的…哥哥我可是亲眼见证过呀～

罗德还是忍不住回想起他和基尔伯特二战时候纠缠的历史。他一开始是不愿意的，慢慢也就习惯了，甚至有了一些不该有的幻想。他被逼着说“我是你的”，真的说出口以后心中却止不住悸动。罗德不止一次想过屈服，基尔伯特有句话没错，他们确实同根同源现在合为一体似乎也……

直到后来家人们见德军节节败退，就策划让他逃走，基尔伯特处死了他们，自己也被监禁起来，那几个月真的如同地狱，基尔伯特完全疯了……整场会议罗德里赫都心不在焉。

会议休息时间，罗德准备去泡点咖啡提提神，却不巧地被基尔伯特找上了，罗德假装没听见他喊自己名字，快步走开，然而狭小的茶水间根本无地可避。

“为啥躲着本大爷呀……”基尔伯特抱怨着，然而看着罗德，基尔伯特拉着他的袖子半天没冒出一句话，弄的罗德也紧张起来。

“本大爷……民主德国对于二战时期对奥地利造成的破坏实在非常抱歉。”伊万要求基尔伯特一个个道歉过去，其他国家还好，罗德真的是不好捉，“民主德国希望以后和奥地利……”

罗德也是结过几次婚的人，他听到基尔伯特那些话就知道，当初那些事没有任何其他含义，心里不知怎么有点不舒服 。

“都过去了，道歉就免了。”罗德冷漠地说道。

基尔伯特看着他离去的背影，抓抓头，本大爷哪里又惹到他了，怎么又生气了？

——————

新年伊始，北美自贸区正式成立了，阿尔弗雷德也被自家上司叫到白宫见面。说实话阿尔最近很烦，去年欧盟成立，阿尔很是高兴地准备了礼物到布鲁塞尔去见弗朗西斯他们。亚瑟还在和他生气，自然没有好脸色。路德天生的面瘫脸又寡言，阿尔也看不出他高兴还是不高兴。弗朗西斯倒是热情的来招呼他，“啊～小阿尔来啦，给哥哥带了什么好东西～”

但是说起自己对欧盟和“苏东阵营”经济上的密切往来感到不满，弗朗西斯只是推脱道：“这几年大家日子都不好过，哥哥我没什么野心，就希望生意做好点日子过好点。小阿尔肯定能理解哥哥的，对么？”阿尔想着自己家越来越高的债务，F**k you！欧洲太不知感恩了，当年拉你们起来的马歇尔计划的钱难道不是我出的?他愤愤不平地拉着亚瑟提早走了，再怎么着也不能让基尔伯特顺利加入欧洲经济区！

弗朗西斯看着阿尔离去的身影，欧洲可不是你小阿尔的后花园，想到前几日看到本田菊苍白瘦弱的模样，啧啧啧，真是惨，欧洲可不会重蹈复撤，任你吸血。

北美自贸区的成立算是这两年间为数不多的好事，阿尔也十分期待这将拉动国内的经济，让别国分担美国的债务压力。这位新上司竞选的时候就以关注民生和国家经济而获得了大部分选票，貌似在经济上的确有些手段。

阿尔本以为是谈北美自贸区的事，结果这个被一笔带过，谈到了美国和苏联的关系需要“正常化”。

“是不是本hero耳朵坏了？说得好像你们不想搞垮苏联一样！”

上司巴拉巴拉说着经济形式之严峻，民主党，中产阶级家庭的出生的他对军工，战争，石油能源没有太多利益相关。

“我尊敬的祖国大人， 您知道为了搞垮苏联，我们直接间接花了多少钱么？这些钱完全可以用来……”

“欧洲是我们的传统盟友，现在欧盟成立了反而更加倾向于苏联，这是因为他们觉得在美国无法获得足够的利益……”

“中东的军事活动也需要大笔的钱……”

所以，上司语重心长地说，目前需要实行战略收缩，阿尔和伊万只需表面友好，停止军备竞赛就能让经济缓过来，再慢慢图以后。

阿尔从愤怒中缓了过来，的确是有道理，但让他和伊万“营业”，啊，Kill me！

“除了那头熊，您还应该在您的东方情人身上多下点功夫，现在日子不好过，有钱赚才是硬道理。”

“哦，他是多么迷人呐”上司对着阿尔挤了挤眼睛，“美人配英雄，我十分看好您。”上司说近期准备访问中国，“关于追求美人，我有些经验之谈……”

——————

亚瑟和斯科特又爆发了剧烈的争吵，私人办公室里，斯科特捏住亚瑟的下巴，被亚瑟打开。

“都被你养大的崽子X烂了，装么什么装！”

形势大好的武装独立运动，被阿尔和亚瑟联手的行动所重创，想到亚瑟和阿尔以往实际上的养父子关系，斯科特就不由得感觉一阵恶心。

亚瑟还在劝他，斯科特一句也听不进去，更别说以往的历史恩仇，文化分歧，现在这样的英国，苏格兰不会承认是它的一部分。

亚瑟最后忍不住了：“你以为你找到了靠山?你以为那个人是什么善茬?我们才是一家人，你到底在干什么啊?”

“你怕不是忘了，你家那个王朝要断子绝孙了才求我进门的，谁和你是一家人?”

“当年那些债是谁还的?你以为离开我就能过好日子?没有我你还在地里刨泥炭卖呢！这么多年我有亏待你么！”

“我怎么过管你屁事！”

“我是不会允许你离开大不列颠联合王国的。”

“呵呵”，斯科特突然凑近亚瑟，脸贴着脸，“梦该醒了，亚蒂。”

绿眼睛里映出另一双相似的绿眼睛。

“你早就不是当年的大英帝国了，认命吧。”

“你该不是想让那个小崽子帮你恢复帝国的荣光所以张开腿伺候他的吧?”斯科特嗤笑，“你还真信那个小崽子会和你分享世界?所以说你蠢呢……”

“那你以为跟着伊万就有好果子吃?你该不是想变红吧?”

“我可没跟着伊万。”斯科特恢复了靠在沙发上的坐姿，“怎么，急了所以来找我?”

“自作多情。”亚瑟哼了一声“我只希望你被打的头破血流的时候别来求我。”

“谁求谁还不一定呢。”

——————

王耀绕过阿尔的注意，悄悄来到了莫斯科。

伊万的身边，美貌的娜塔莎和冬妮娅也在。除了是兄弟姐妹，他们也是苏联最核心的三个国家，伊万和她们向来亲密。家人团聚加上小耀的到来，小熊高兴得眯起眼睛。

“小耀——”伊万一边挥手，一边向他跑来。

“万尼亚——”王耀被结结实实熊抱住了，雪花纷纷扬扬撒在他思念已久的人的脸上。

新年是在伊万乡下的小木屋过，不过那个俄罗斯浴打死也不会再去洗了，王耀心里吐槽着。冬妮娅安静地坐在他旁边织着毛衣，王耀时不时还会被那傲人的胸脯所吸引。冰山美人娜塔莎则坐在另一边，她凑近了王耀听他讲生意经。她家的新上司非常推崇中国的经济改革方案，这让娜塔莎也感兴趣了起来。再说了，虽然哥哥会给零花钱，但还是自己赚的钱花起来爽。被姐姐妹妹挤出小耀包围圈的伊万只好坐在对面，说实话，现在伊万不知道该羡慕嫉妒谁，眼神从这位滑到那位…

感受到伊万灼热的目光，王耀和伊万交流起这两年他们在经济上面的改革和发展，又说到了新成立的欧盟和欧洲经济区。

“基尔虽然没正式加入，做观察国说不定还更好呢。”王耀说道，“真是恭喜他了，也要恭喜万尼亚。”

伊万愉悦地勾起唇角，基尔伯特将会成为一座经济贸易的桥梁，成为其他社会主义国家和地区经济政策改革的珍贵样本。他们后来又谈到了经互会，自从91年国际共产党与工人党会议之后，经互会也在改变中，比如以前要按苏联要求制定生产计划，现在大多自主决定。但是成员间发展水平差异太大这也实在是个问题。

和伊万谈完以后，王耀和冬妮娅交流起了织毛衣的心得，在这方面伊万插话都插不了。冬妮娅觉得王耀特别好，从头到尾给伊万都织了。王耀瞥了一眼换上他织的全套毛衣毛裤毛帽子毛围巾毛袜子的伊万，噗嗤一声笑了出来，真的，好像一头熊啊……

伊万想插嘴，就听见姐姐说：

“万尼亚的胳膊肘老是破...织多少都不够...”

“还有膝盖，脚趾头...”

“他小时候裤裆还老破呢...也不知道干啥去了...”

娜塔莎戴着王耀织的漂亮帽子，在一边幸灾乐祸地笑了。

在伊万控诉的眼神里，冬妮娅给王耀讲了很多伊万小时候的糗事。有一个能让万尼亚这么喜欢的人太不容易了，而且正好他也喜欢万尼亚。王耀织的衣物冬妮娅一看就知道是非常用心的。送给她的头巾和给娜塔莎的帽子也非常精致好看，带着中国的传统吉祥纹样。

新年晚饭是王耀掌勺，他做了好多菜，不过显然还是做少了，两位女士各有千秋，娜塔莎把她哥哥想吃的东西全部抢光了，冬妮娅吃的文静，但实际也不少，相形之下，反而是伊万落了下风。

吃过饭冬妮娅和娜塔莎上楼去休息了，王耀抵不过小熊撒娇，穿上围裙为他开小灶。伊万跟着进厨房抱着他腻歪。

“小耀喂万尼亚嘛～”

伊万从后面熊抱着王耀，张嘴要他喂，平时王耀不会这么惯着他的臭毛病，但想到今天又是新年又是兄弟姐妹团聚，就依了他，喂之前还帮他吹凉。冬妮娅和娜塔莎在的时候，王耀会无意识地对伊万更加纵容。

哪知小熊得寸进尺，吃饭不够还要吃小耀。不安分的双手先是隔着衣服摸，后来干脆手伸进裤子抓着屁股揉搓，甚至插进小穴搅动。手指进得不深，刚刚戳着前列腺搔刮，王耀很快就硬了。伊万得意地将他分开腿抱坐在料理台上，正准备吃正餐，忽地响起一阵噔噔噔的脚步声。

两人都停下动作往门口看，结果是娜塔莎下楼来喝水。伊万的手都伸到王耀裤子里了，他想挣挣不脱，只得把头埋在伊万的大咪咪里。伊万恋恋不舍地抽出手，无奈地看着娜塔莎，妹妹冲他做个鬼脸，又噔噔噔上楼了。

伊万陷入纠结，先吃饭还是吃小耀，这是个问题。要不还是谨慎一点，先吃饱饭再回卧室吃小耀。

王耀继续脸红红地给伊万烧饭，裤子没系好，松垮垮地挂着。伊万从后面搂着他，早就硬起来的水管抵着腿根磨蹭。

“别闹了，嗯…”王耀反射性地夹紧双腿，但这丝毫不妨碍大水管在他腿间进出。

“我没闹，就是看着小耀做饭嘛。”

王耀奈何不得他，内裤里外被两人的体液湿透，大水管在紧致的大腿根抽插顶弄，灼热坚硬的触感撩得他心猿意马。

饭终于烧好了，伊万抱着碗站在厨房里面风卷残云，没几口一小半已经进了他的肚子……

正在收拾碗筷的王耀被伊万一把抱起：“刚吃完饭不能剧烈运动喂，你小心肠子打结啊啊啊！”

伊万一边上楼一边啃他的脖子：“打结了有小耀救万尼亚。”

回到卧室上了床，伊万把湿漉漉的内裤剥下来，迫不及待地舔上了那个销魂的入口。刚刚被手指破开的地方被灵活的舌头轻易进入，肠肉欢喜地收缩蠕动，灼热的呼吸喷在他的屁股上，酥痒难耐。伊万故意舔得很大声，王耀羞得捂着耳朵躲进被子。

伊万试着寻找王耀的敏感点。王耀嘴上说着别弄，屁股翘得高高的。平时偏中性的清亮嗓音，闷在被子里像猫儿一样软软的。伊万把握着滑腻的臀肉，捕捉到了他的变化，舌头又一次刺向那个地方，唾液和体内的淫水混为一体，肠肉被舔得更加软烂湿润。被窝里又传来细弱的呻吟声，被子一耸一耸的，小耀真可爱，伊万想。伊万舌尖用力，抵住那块软肉碾磨，王耀的声音忽地拔高，屁股在他手指下颤抖着，伊万知道他爽得不行了，越发使劲蹂躏他的腺体。身下的躯体剧烈地挣扎起来，伊万用力箍着王耀乱扭的屁股，肠肉吃着他的舌头，腰肢起伏着。

“万尼亚，求求你…啊…”

伊万眯着眼睛，舌头用力一扫，王耀整个下半身都痉挛起来，阴茎射出一股又一股精液。

“呜呜呜…”激情的泪水落入被子里，他竟然被万尼亚直接舔射了…

伊万钻进被卷里，压上王耀瘫下去的身体，一个挺身直接插进了湿漉漉的小穴。

“啊！” 王耀痛呼出声，抓紧了身下的被子，身后的水管还在往里面钻，“…呜呜…疼…轻点…”他含着泪，感觉下面要被撑裂了，“万尼亚…疼…我疼…呜呜…”

他们好久没做了，小耀紧得就像破处，湿软的肠肉颤巍巍地含着他，肉壁的褶皱被伸展拉平到极致。伊万也被夹地满头大汗，狭窄的甬道简直能把他逼疯。他低头看了看又伸手摸了摸，没有出血，便试着动了动。肠肉死死包裹着肉棒，他连动一下都很困难，王耀也因为他的动作哭得更厉害了。

伊万伸手按摩小穴周围的肌肉，套弄着萎靡的小小耀。

“小耀别哭，万尼亚在呢，别哭啊。”他俯下身亲吻他的脊背，“不哭了，一点也不疼，乖啊。”

王耀一边哭一边努力放松，伊万实在太大了，最近四个多月他们都没好好亲热过，小穴一时无法承受如此巨物。伊万的唇舌舔吻着他的肩背，一手按揉着小穴入口，一手身上四处点火，全身的敏感点都被他掌控。王耀终于觉着好受点，剧烈的痛感过去后是酥麻的快意，更别提伊万尽心的挑逗把他的兴致又撩拨了起来，小穴亲昵地绞了绞大水管，似乎是示意它可以动了。

伊万对王耀身体的每一寸都了如指掌。他试着抽出来一点，肠肉立刻缠绵地挽留肉棒，他便放心地开始进攻。巨物由慢到快地碾压过每一寸肉壁，电流般的快感像鞭子一下下抽在王耀身上，下半身像要融化一般酥软，阴茎又神采奕奕地戳在被子上，屁股轻轻扭动着配合肉棒的操弄。伊万抓着他的性器好一通撸，前后夹击的刺激令王耀欲仙欲死。

忽然，王耀被一个深顶逼出一声响亮的尖叫，他赶紧咬住身下的被子。他记得万尼亚这座小木屋的隔音效果可不好…果不其然，楼下的娜塔莎被扰了清梦，木屑和灰尘唰唰往下掉在她脸上。她翻个白眼，看着一边睡得香香的姐姐就是气，恨不得抓着她的胸把她摇醒。

激情中的两人可不知道娜塔莎的困扰。伊万一边操一边揉搓小小耀，很快就把王耀榨出来了。他彻底瘫软，被伊万一把薅起来背靠着坐在伊万肉棒上面。裹起来的被卷打开了，两人都已汗湿，冷风吹得王耀一哆嗦，小穴把伊万夹得更紧了，手指抱着伊万的胳膊取暖。

伊万又把被子拉好，只剩两人的头露出来，不等王耀说什么下身就开始顶弄。纤细的腰肢配合着节奏开始扭动，手指也无意识地摩挲着伊万结实的小臂。伊万爱死了他意乱情迷之时的这些小动作。王耀脑袋靠着伊万的肩膀，拖着伊万的手往自己胸前按，伊万将可怜的乳头揉掐得肿胀起来。他低下头咬住了王耀柔软的耳贝，

“呜—”王耀抓挠着伊万的手臂，“嗯—”小耀像只猫儿一样，真可爱。伊万用牙齿碾磨着那块软肉，指甲对着乳尖划来划去。

舌头坏心眼地往耳朵里面舔去，小耀这里最敏感了，果然，身下娇小的身体开始咯咯笑起来。

“别…哈哈哈…痒…”王耀挣不脱伊万的牙齿，抱着他的手求饶，“别弄了，好痒哦…”

不知不觉中被子已经落下了，炉火映照下的小耀身上散发着温暖的光。

伊万把玩着他胸前的两点，哦不，现在已经是两个小肉球了，突然一掐，王耀的脖子往后一仰，小嘴张着发不出声儿，小腹一阵抽搐，前端再次喷出精液，小穴也紧紧地收缩。伊万的大水管被这要命的一夹夹射了，源源不断的精水冲进小穴。王耀被射得一激灵，阴茎又喷出几股白浊。他大口喘着气，伊万却扭过他的下巴深深吻住他，一边吻一边慢慢把他的腿扛在肩上。王耀软着身子被他一套摆弄，还没回过神就被从上往下贯穿了。又湿又热又紧又滑…小耀的屁股怎么可以这么舒服…

刚射进去的精液被水管挤出来一些濡湿了床单。王耀无力地倒在被子上，青丝凌乱，浑身泛红，腿间滴着自己的精液。伊万被刺激得兴奋无比，再也不留手，居高临下把他的屁股撞得啪啪直响。

实木大床遭受折磨发出咯吱咯吱的响声，带动着地板也在颤抖。楼下房间的娜塔莎彻底愤怒了，哥哥太过分了，如果不是考虑到王先生在，她绝对会端起AK47把天花板打成筛子！再看看身边丝毫不受影响睡得越发香甜的姐姐，娜塔莎只觉得人生一片灰暗，为什么我摊上这种白痴兄姐啊啊啊。可怜的木床响了好久好久，娜塔莎在咯吱声中辗转难眠，终于，一声软软的哭叫之后，这磨人的噪音停止了，谢天谢地。

王耀最后射的时候忍不住大声尖叫，完了，肯定被冬妮娅和娜塔莎听到了。他又羞又恼地看着在自己身上肆虐的熊精，大量的精水让他的肚子微微鼓起。伊万的手搭在他肚皮上，脸则靠在他胸前。

“万尼亚干大了小耀的肚子，嘿嘿。”

王耀揪了揪熊耳朵，软软骂了一句死鬼。伊万一直摸他肚子，王耀被他摸得昏昏欲睡，侧躺着摆好入睡的姿势，熊精又追着贴上来，水管插入粘腻的腿间。

“不要了啊，万尼亚，我好困——”

“小耀睡吧，万尼亚让你舒服。”

大水管缓慢地在小穴里进出，碾过每一处肠肉，将精液捣弄出咕叽咕叽的水声。他的肚子被操得鼓起龟头的形状，伊万的手还从外往里不停按压。

“呜…呜…别…别按了…”

王耀闭着眼睛，小声埋怨着，困倦的声音听起来黏糊糊的。犯困的小耀真是又乖又可爱…

“小耀乖，就好了啊。”

伊万嘴里哄着，下身狠狠一顶，手掌也配合着往下一按。

“呜呜呜…”王耀哭出声，“难受...不要...”

身体软绵绵地提不起力气，大脑也晕乎乎地，王耀只能任由伊万摆弄自己的身体，小穴火辣辣地又疼又爽，整个人像是要烧起来了。他无意识地踢蹬着双腿，被子被掀开，露出两人交缠的躯体。身后的伊万执意按压他的小腹，像是要把他捅穿一样前后夹击。

“万尼亚，我疼啊——不要——”

他的声音带着真正的疼痛，伊万不舍地放松手上的力道，改为温柔的抚摸。

“不疼了，小耀不疼了——”伊万吻着他的颈侧，王耀有些委屈地嘀咕，“你就会哄我。”

大水管依旧缓慢而沉重地冲击着身体内部，引发肉壁一阵阵的抽搐。作怪的手掌又往下捉住了小小耀，王耀觉得自己快被这缠人的熊精榨干了。背后是万尼亚坚实的胸膛，前面像铁一般的臂膀紧紧箍住了他的身体，脆弱之处被掌握，他无处可逃，摇晃着脑袋，青丝纷乱地散落在伊万肩头。

“万尼亚…万尼亚…”

他别无选择，唯有呼唤心上人的名字，方能舒缓这灭顶的快感。

“小耀…我在这…”伊万心如擂鼓，对着怀中爱人发起最后的进攻。

伴随着一道特别响亮的咯吱声，王耀绷直了身体，前端被榨出稀薄的精水，伊万也在肠肉的夹弄中深深射进他的屁股。他的身体颤抖几下便彻底瘫软，连胳膊都抬不起来了。他闭上眼，迷迷糊糊中感觉到伊万还在吻他的侧脸，他想说什么但睡意迅速占领了他的意识…

伊万无奈地看着怀里已经睡着的爱人，手指抚摸过他精致的脸庞，最后还是抱他起来去了浴室…

终于结束了…娜塔莎抬抬眼皮看了一下闹钟显示的时间，翻翻白眼，用被子遮住头继续睡…好困…

睁开眼睛，天光已大亮。这只熊，王耀瞥了一眼面前熟睡中的伊万，又插着睡…王耀收回酸软的右腿，慢慢往后退，好容易摆脱了那根恐怖的熊根。清晨半勃的性器看上去已经大的恐怖，真不知道自己每次怎么吃下去的。他扶着腰慢慢走进浴室想要再洗洗，啧，下面都合不拢了…

伊万迷迷糊糊下楼吃早饭的时候，只见娜塔莎红着一双眼：“娜塔，你眼睛怎么也红了……”

娜塔莎：“……”


	25. Chapter 25

五颜六色的灯光打在台上只着片缕的长发舞女身上，把窈窕的身材称托地格外诱人，傲人的双峰之间的深沟里，夹着男人们为自己欲望买单的票子，随着靡靡之音扭腰摆臀，双手摩挲着令人血脉喷张的曲线，纤细闪亮的高跟鞋缭乱了观众的眼睛。

随着加入欧洲经济区，基尔伯特和“布尔乔亚”国家们的交往更加密切。他端坐在吧椅上，衣着暴露的女服务员暧昧地凑近，递过来一杯颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒。现在的新玩意儿真多啊，基尔伯特心想，本大爷当年都没见识过……不远处霍兰德向基尔伯特点头示意，这次聚会是荷兰牵头，在阿姆斯特丹著名的红灯街区。除了基尔伯特，一些东欧国家也被邀请了，伊丽莎白看起来对这个表演很是感兴趣，菲利克斯在远处醉醺醺地趴在吧台上。

和享受着纸醉金迷的其他国家不一样，基尔伯特却有种历史和现实交错的不真实感，啊，本大爷当年……

说来或许别人不信，基尔伯特曾经带着小阿西逛过窑子，玩过牌，和纨绔子弟们结伴同行，寻欢作乐消磨时光，感觉都是上辈子的事了……他被伊万带走以后经过了断筋折骨的一番改造，“布尔乔亚式作风”终于被改正过来，成了伊万身边最忠心的下属之一。

正在基尔伯特回顾光辉岁月的时候，台上的美女向他款款走来，酒吧里面哄笑声此起彼伏。霍兰德向基尔伯特眨了眨眼睛，今天的傻鸟也太过拘谨了，他选的这妹子可是傻鸟以前最喜欢的款…美女自然的坐在了基尔伯特膝盖上，丰满的胸部怼在基尔伯特眼前，这让基尔伯特想起以前放纵的日子，他欣赏地看着身上的美女带着情色意味的舞蹈，知道霍兰德做东就是他想干些别的也无不可，但是第二天恐怕报告就要摆到某些人的桌子上去了。

纤细的手指抚遍全身，手下是坚硬结实的肌肉，可惜，那个最重要的部位没有硬，看来这位客人对她并没有兴趣。一舞罢了，她准备起身，丰厚的报酬她已经提前拿到，客人英俊潇洒她也没吃亏，没想到这位年轻男子拉住了她，又塞了一沓钞票，美女勾起唇角，献上香吻，高兴地离去了。

自从加入欧洲经济区后，这种形式的聚会基尔伯特参加了不少，各国怀着不同目的有意无意地测试着基尔伯特的底线。伊万对基尔伯特的要求很简单，参加可以，但不允许腐化堕落。

话说本大爷有过更好的了，怎么会看上呢。第一次集体会议正式见了罗德一面，对天发誓，他贝什米特当时并没有其他想法，只是想诚恳地道歉。但随着接触增多，身体里被忽视几十年的欲望开始张牙舞爪地昭示自己的存在感。罗德的睫毛真长，美人痣真性感，皮肤真白，腰真细，腿真长，屁股真翘，说话声音真好听…梦里开始回溯以前的记忆，第二天的基尔伯特被褥总是湿的。

“哥，你又洗被子啊?不是昨天刚换的么?”

——————

大年初三，王耀家的咸菜缸又遭到摧残，不过这回阿尔是湿漉漉地头顶咸菜叶子敲响了王耀房间的门。

“本hero好冷！耀你开门啊！”

王京打着哈欠走了过来，打量着大哥房间门外这团不明生物。

“今天年初三，大哥睡懒觉，琼斯先生别喊了，我带你去换身干净衣服。”

于是，王耀就看到了身穿东北花棉袄的阿尔。他饶有兴致地打量着土味阿尔，棉袄有点小，饱满的胸肌将鲜艳花朵撑得胀鼓鼓的。

阿尔也看着他的东方情人，美丽的笑容和在正式场合的营业微笑完全不一样，在家里他是放松和无防备的，眉眼舒展，头发还有点乱，整个人散发着慵懒的魅惑。

“咳咳咳。”

阿尔这才想起王耀不是一人在家，他弟弟王京正板着脸盯着他。阿尔理了理紧绷的棉袄，挺直腰背，

“亲爱的耀，Hero我来看你。祝你狗年，嗯，大吉。”

如果说阿尔的到来在某种程度上让王耀有点头疼，却让因为别的事情还逗留在北京的王湾全然高兴了起来。然而她注定要失望，阿尔来北京的行程表里根本没有她的位置。精明的美国先生不可能在王耀眼皮底下和王湾当面有交集。打扮地漂漂亮亮的王湾来到胡同口，守在门外的阿尔的随行人员说琼斯先生不会见她的。

“为什么，一定是搞错了，琼斯先生不会不见我的。”她娇蛮地耍着小姐脾气“再说了，这是王家，王耀他也不会不让我进，让开！”

王京听到了门口的动静，先离开了，远远就看到门口拉扯的一幕。也真不知道他这个妹妹怎么这么蠢的，简直给王家人丢脸，是因为跟过本田菊的原因么?但是本田也不傻啊。也许阿尔就是看中她的蠢才这样利用她。他不动声色地看了一会儿，王湾最后还是哭着走了。

晚上阿尔自告奋勇下厨，王耀也由着他折腾。味道不要紧，重要的是心意…阿尔回想着上司的经验之谈，挽着袖子尽情发挥丰富的想象力。当他沉浸于自己的华丽技巧时，轰地一声巨响，王耀的锅燃起熊熊大火。王京眼疾手快地冲进厨房…一套混乱。

阿尔的头发烧焦了一缕，眼镜上也全是灰，呆毛都耷拉下来。王耀又好气又好笑，扔给他一张毛巾。

“我算是明白了，你和亚瑟都跟厨房八字不合。”

阿尔有些委屈，他燃烧着的“心意”被王京毫不客气的扔掉了。“我不允许这种东西摆到我大哥面前。”王京推了推眼镜，阿尔抗议无果，对着王耀抱怨。

“Hero我会做的，再让我来一次。”

这下该王耀挽起袖子了。

“琼斯先生，你坐着就好。我还不想翻修我家厨房呢。”

阿尔看着一片狼藉的厨房，今天刚进门精心打扮的形象就毁了，现在又毁了耀的厨房，别说抓住男人的胃，耀不把他轰出家门去已经算对他很好了。 至此，上司给的建议全部失败，蔫蔫的阿尔只能看着耀和王京两人忙活。

“耀。”阿尔有点不好意思，耀喜欢实在的东西，至少这个百试不爽，“耀你对互联网感不感兴趣?”

说到这个王耀两眼放光，立马就感兴趣起来了，这个憨八嘎，看起来也不只是会捣乱嘛……

——————

罗德接伊万的时候还往他身后看了一眼，那人没来，他心里莫名有点失落。今天是美苏和谈削减核武器的日子，罗德经过努力总算让他们把地点定在了维也纳。奥地利作为中立国，在举办不同“阵营”的会议方面还是有优势的。

今天的主角是阿尔和伊万，王耀和亚瑟，弗朗西斯也来了，但纯属陪跑。他啃着罗德给他的小蛋糕，百无聊赖地等着阿尔和伊万出现，嗯，味道不错，待会问问罗德是怎么做的……

伊万被东道主罗德亲自引入席位，他向王耀露出一个温暖的微笑，王耀有些脸红的移开了视线，这头熊真是的……过了一会儿阿尔也来了，这聒噪的美国佬今天貌似有些不同，啊，对了，他没有“问候”伊万全家。弗朗西斯抛下一脸冷淡喝茶的亚瑟，凑过来和王耀窃窃私语。

“今天看起来会很有趣啊～”弗朗凑的有些过近了，金色的长发挠了挠王耀的耳朵，“哥哥我可听说，小阿尔的上司严令要求他和小伊万保持‘友好’。”

“阿尔家欠债太多了，估计是想要发展经济吧，和伊万对立他捞不着好处。”

“话说小伊万有没有意思趁这个机会……你懂的，哥哥我就是问问啊。”

“这个我可不知道，不过我觉着伊万现在不会出手。”

王耀不觉得伊万现在会整阿尔，的确现在的阿尔遇到了大麻烦，但要让他伤筋动骨乃至毁灭，伊万现在也付不出这么大代价，毕竟伊万也刚挺过来不久。而且，在他的立场，他也不希望阿尔这么快就“失败”。

会议在一种微妙的和谐氛围下进行，伊万见阿尔不主动挑衅，也懒得和他吵，今天谈的事情对他也有好处，军备竞赛太花钱了，那么多武器堆在家又不能用，实在浪费……核武器这种非常规武器除了威慑，基本上并不会在实战中使用，再说了，就是他想打阿尔，自己存的那些货也足够让阿尔反复升天几十次了。

会议圆满结束后，阿尔和伊万两人的脸都对着镜头，四只手都握在一起，看似友好实则都在暗中使劲。

王耀看着觉着滑稽，这俩宿敌还得“营业”，真是难为他俩了，打趣儿地和弗朗西斯咬耳朵。

“马上就能看出攻受了。”

“还在拼刺刀阶段，等会看谁先松手谁就是受。”弗朗西斯立马就领会了王耀话里的精髓，一本正经地接上了。

“不过哥哥我还是想看小伊万被压。”

“噗……哈哈哈哈。”王耀想到这个画面，拿手捂住嘴。

“小伊万的屁股手感，啧啧啧…”

“哎哟喂，说说说说。”

“小耀耀你还不知道么？话说他们俩谁的屁股更好摸？”

“我想想啊…”王耀托着下巴做沉思状。

也许是他俩说话声音太大了，被阿尔听到了片言只语。

“耀为什么总是幻想hero和这只死熊的关系！这是对hero名誉的污蔑！”阿尔一脸扭曲地看着王耀，脸部神经都抽搐了。

“一山不容二虎，除非一攻一受嘛～”王耀为了防止阿尔的消化系统再出问题，连忙解释道。

“为什么耀总觉着hero是下面那个！”

“没没没，我这不犹豫着嘛…”

“小耀～～”，软糯的声音传来，完蛋，并没听清楚他和法叔聊天内容的伊万也从他和阿尔的对话里面明白了，王耀心里想着。

“小耀，你站过来点，万尼亚有正经事跟你说～”

我信你个鬼，王耀看着拖着阿尔往自己边上走的伊万，迅速离开危险区域，发现机智的弗朗又已经跑远了。

“弗朗西斯，等等我～”

“我们拍完了，谢谢两位尊敬的国家先生配合。”拍完照的记者也走了。

会后宴会上，亚瑟奇怪地看着阿尔和伊万。

“……你俩怎么还握在一起?”

是的，事关尊严问题，伊万和阿尔还在握手中，两人面上不显，但其实四只手都握僵了。

“要你管——”美苏异口同声。

“哼。”亚瑟自讨没趣，就让这俩傻子一直握着吧，施施然走开了。

“小亚蒂，来尝尝哥哥我和耀耀开发的新点心～”

“既然你那么热情邀请，那我就尝尝。”高冷如亚瑟，是从来不会承认自己厨艺比不上弗朗西斯的，他降尊纡贵地咬了一口，真好吃，不一会儿就吃了一大半。王耀很自然地往亚瑟盘子里不停地放。

“你喂猪呢。”

“把点心咽下去再说话成不？”

阿尔和伊万在一边看着，咽了咽口水，觉着总是握着也不是办法，但事关攻受……伊万提议道：

“我们一起放手，1.2.3。”

毫无动静。

“死熊，你没放！”

“死肥仔，你也没放！”

最后小点心他们都没吃上，王耀，弗朗西斯和亚瑟都不愿意喂他俩。小点心大部分进了亚瑟肚子，美苏眼睁睁看着最后一块进了弗朗西斯嘴巴。王耀端着茶杯一副北京老大爷的悠闲样子，对伊万和阿尔的争宠戏码视而不见。

“耀当然更爱本hero～hero大年初三还去耀家了呢。”

“小耀还和万尼亚结婚了呢。”

“我俩早离了。”王耀评论道。

“小耀你忘了，我们前几个月才复婚了的。”

“那个不是结婚好伐……”

“至少也算订婚啊～”

“我坚持单身主义”

“死熊，你不要脸！耀都说了他单身主义了!”

阿尔和伊万又要吵起来，王耀赶紧跑了，罗德家的蛋糕不错，正好找他交流交流。

弗朗西斯则在和亚瑟科普他俩一直握手的原因。亚瑟摸着下巴：“干脆给他俩下个药？或者下个咒语？再关进一间屋子?”

啧，真是别扭，互相干呗，怎么爽怎么来，这俩孩子咋这么倔呢？

最后还是王耀解决了问题，他拿着从罗德那边顺的蛋糕刀，作势要把他俩砍开来。

“砍死肥仔胳膊！”

“砍死熊胳膊！”

“天呐噜，别吵吵，我就从中间砍！”

王耀刀子落下，两人同时松开了手，世界终于清净了……

作为东道主的罗德特别尽职尽责地陪着他们。各种匪夷所思的言行把他看得一愣一愣的，果然成为强大的国家都要走沙雕路线么?

晚宴后还有音乐会，罗德的演奏相当精彩，除了阿尔这个没有音乐欣赏细胞的，众人都如痴如醉。阿尔头顶着前排的座椅，鼾声大作。尽职尽责的罗德想要叫醒阿尔，被弗朗西斯几乎是架起来拉走了。空荡荡的金色大剧院里就剩下了孤零零的阿尔。

演出结束后，他们一行人回去休息。罗德为他们精心布置了房间，王耀的屋子里摆上了宫里珍藏的精美瓷器，他感慨地欣赏了许久，很多件都分外眼熟，他知道罗德是出于好意，希望他们宾至如归，但心里还是有些闷闷的。

“砰砰砰”打开门，果然是伊万，阿尔弗雷德睡死在了大剧院，王耀知道这头熊绝对不会放过这个机会。

“明天我还要访问其他欧洲国家。”王耀被进了门的伊万抱着抵在墙边，沉重的大门在他们身后闭合，他轻轻推了推伊万温热的身体，“别闹。”

“小耀大年初三见死肥仔，万尼亚嫉妒。”

“不都被你搅黄了，半夜还打来电话。”

“小耀舒服么？”伊万的温热的气息打在他的脸侧。

想到那个孟浪的电话，王耀的脸红了，他被唆使着在阿尔所在的卧房隔壁自渎，在伊万蜜糖一般的声音的蛊惑下，王耀喘息地躺倒在办公桌上，电话放在耳边，一只手撸动前端，另一只戳刺着后面，双腿之间一片泥泞……

“小耀肯定很舒服，万尼亚都听见小耀呻吟了呢。”

“以后别这样了，要是被监听了就不好了。”

“那么小耀现在就疼疼万尼亚吧。”

伊万捉住王耀的手覆上了坚挺灼热的大水管，他的暗示不言而喻，王耀的脸更红了，他看着对面红色眼睛眼底隐藏的无底的欲望，身体不由得战栗起来。

“弗朗和亚瑟只隔着一道墙...我...太不适合了，你快走。”

“我俩小声点儿。”

“哎呀，你怎么回事，快回去...唔唔...”

隔壁弗朗西斯的房间里，又是另一派景象，虽然现在都是欧盟成员，显然他俩之间的关系并没有改善太多，亚瑟在傻鸟进经济区事件上反水，让弗朗西斯明白亚蒂依然紧跟着阿尔的脚步。亚瑟秉持几百年的搅和欧洲统一的策略和阿尔现在对欧洲的态度是一致的，他也明白这一点。美苏现在看着是友好了，可“越是没有什么就越要吼什么”，弗朗西斯恰恰觉得他俩形势并不乐观，欧洲必须团结，否则，在白头鹰和北极熊的争斗中，他们首当其冲就会被撕碎 。

他希望亚瑟认清现实 ，繁荣的欧洲并不会损害亚瑟的利益，诚然他的影响力会下降，可是挑拨离间得来的影响力终究会反噬到他自己身上 。加入阿尔和伊万残酷的斗争中会被撕碎的， 小亚蒂怎么就不明白呢。

欧洲没有选择——伊万太近了。红色镰刀高悬在西欧头顶，他们除了抱团真的没有第二个选择。诚然他们是接受了马歇尔计划，也确确实实得到诸多好处，可阿尔也不是做慈善的，他在各方面获利只多不少，弗朗西斯可不觉得西欧欠美国什么。阿尔想通过亚瑟插手甚至掌控西欧和伊万争斗，会让西欧沦为美苏争斗的棋盘，他是决不允许的。当年耀耀不惜撕破脸离婚也要摆脱伊万的控制，很多人觉得奇怪，弗朗西斯却很理解。亚蒂实力强大，他若是能一心一意为了欧洲，那么在权力上弗朗他也可以做出让步。

可惜弗朗西斯苦口婆心的劝导亚瑟听不进去，终究努力还是付之东流。

“叫我过来就是为了听你这些屁话?”在弗朗西斯面前亚瑟从不掩饰他翩翩绅士的表象下那暴躁的，侵略性的个性。

“你让我不要听阿尔的，你自己呢？舔伊万舔得很开心？他把你操得这么爽？”

亚瑟不想跟弗朗西斯讨论这个问题，因为他不能理直气壮地说弗朗西斯说错了，所以故意骂得很下流。

西欧受美国掣肘太严重，所以弗朗西斯才刻意向伊万倾斜，没想到亚瑟居然睁着眼睛说瞎话。本来他也想好好说，亚瑟这一嗓子叫出来他也怒了。

“那小亚瑟被小阿尔上的爽不爽呢?”

“让哥哥猜一猜，”弗朗西斯居高临下将亚瑟圈在椅子里，轻抚他的脸蛋，“亚蒂没有资格挑剔阿尔，爽不爽都要张开腿，对么？”

亚瑟脸红了，弗朗是见过他被阿尔玩弄过的惨状的。

“混蛋！fuck off！”

亚瑟推举弗朗西斯的胸膛，却被弗朗西斯低头吻住。

“唔唔……”心头的伤疤被弗朗揭开，亚瑟又恼又羞，拼命反抗着他。亚瑟使劲想把弗朗西斯推开，却被他捉住手腕，想把弗朗西斯的舌头怼出去，却被他的舌头缠住。亚瑟虽然不愿承认，但胡子混蛋确实是技术最好的床伴。可惜他今天话太多，实在毁气氛。

弗朗西斯一条腿插进亚瑟双腿之间，大腿碾磨着那脆弱的部位。恰到好处的力道让亚瑟舒服地眯起绿眼睛。膝盖摩擦着阴茎，亚瑟的身体被夹在弗朗西斯的胸膛和椅背之间，无法逃离。弗朗西斯迅速褪下亚瑟的裤子，凉意让亚瑟顿时清醒。

“够了！放手，你…”

弗朗西斯一把将他抱起来，亚瑟脊背抵着墙，双腿分开挂在弗朗西斯的臂弯，难受的姿势让亚瑟不好用力，他只能扭腰抗议着。

“喂，让我下来！”

亚瑟的高级定制的套装废了，裤子皱巴巴地挂在右腿上。弗朗西斯充耳不闻，蓝紫色的眸子看上去有些暗沉，他并没带着平时懒洋洋的笑容。

美苏这番作态他是看够了，要不是上司的意思他都不想来。握手言和都是演戏，更大的风雨正在酝酿之中...都这种时候了，亚蒂还是执迷不悟，那哥哥不介意再给他一些教训。

亚瑟被刚才一通折腾弄的微喘，祖母绿的眸子里也带上了水光，并不十分锋利地眼刃抛向弗朗西斯。啧啧，就当小亚蒂给哥哥抛媚眼了。弗朗西斯不多言，伸手探向亚瑟的腿间，才触碰到紧闭的小穴，就遭到更激烈的反抗。亚瑟整个下半身悬空不好使力，便用手掰弗朗西斯的胳膊。

亚蒂的力气变弱了呢，弗朗西斯心想，亚蒂跟着阿尔真是什么都没捞到，身体也变差了呢。弗朗西斯不理会亚瑟的扑腾，用手指慢慢开拓他的小穴。唔，真紧，这次还没来得及伺候阿尔么？也是，弗朗西斯想了一想，有小耀耀在…… 

隔壁王耀自己咬着手，伊万的大水管已经深深地插进了小穴，身体因为兴奋和快感而颤抖。伊万坏心眼地抽出他的手，再从上往下狠狠一顶，前列腺传来的炸裂快感让他尖叫着射了。

“啊啊！伊万你...啊！”

弗朗西斯敏锐地捕捉到王耀的媚叫，心里也越发燥热，抽出手指换成自己的性器。亚瑟立刻疼得皱起眉头呻吟。

“嘶...疼...出去啊...”

王耀仿佛听到模糊的人声，他想到隔壁有人，嗔怪地看了伊万一眼，伊万无辜地看着他，王耀心一横，两排玉齿咬上了伊万的肩。

弗朗西斯箍住他乱扭的腰，肉棒破开紧致的肠肉一插到底。亚瑟有些喘不过气，绿眼睛也弥漫着水汽。

“呜...混蛋...混蛋啊...”

弗朗西斯在床上一向是体贴伴侣的，这次的粗暴真是极为罕见。没什么气势的呵斥对弗朗西斯没有丝毫影响。他抽出到头部，又一路尽根没入，节奏缓慢而沉重，不容置疑地攻占亚瑟体内每一寸嫩肉，前列腺被碾过的快感迅速盖过了破开身体的疼痛。亚瑟一开始忍受着被捅穿的不适感，渐渐地小穴被操开，腰肢也不自主地摆动起来。

衬衫的下摆被弗朗撕开，扣子蹦的到处都是，但是领带让脖颈处的两片领子依然交叠在一起。亚瑟感觉到弗朗的唇舌在撕咬他胸前的两点。眼泪从漂亮的绿眼睛里滑落。

“呜…混蛋…”

颤抖的话音听在弗朗西斯耳里就是调情了。

“亚蒂乖，抱着哥哥的脖子。”低沉富有磁性的嗓音蛊惑着亚瑟，“哥哥让你爽飞～”

“啊！…呜…万尼亚…太大了啊啊…”

突然一声高亢的浪叫从墙的另一边传来，两人都听得清清楚楚。

“啧，小亚蒂，咱可不能输给小伊万和小耀耀啊。”

性器又深又重得操着湿软的小穴，伊万享受着内壁一阵阵的挤压收缩。王耀高潮被强制延长，被巨浪一般袭来快感逼疯了，本来就只是轻轻咬着的牙齿脱离了伊万结实的肩膀，尖叫起来。

王耀难耐地摇着头，泪水没入凌乱的乌发。伊万不放过他，对着他的前列腺狠狠碾下去。王耀的前端又喷出几股精液，清亮的声音呼唤着爱人的名字，激情的泪水完全停不下来。伊万看了一眼墙壁，附身堵住他的唇。

另一对交缠的肉体和他们仅仅一墙之隔，亚瑟被弗朗的话和隔壁王耀一声比一声媚的浪叫撩拨得浑身发热，闷燃的欲火被泼了油，好像要烧穿了他。他闭上眼睛，环住弗朗脖子的同时吻住他的唇。弗朗得意地回吻他，两人忘情地唇齿相依，下身的交合也越发激烈，体液濡湿了两人的腿根，肉体撞击的啪啪声响亮得连王耀都听见了。

王耀费力地从混乱成一团的脑子里想起，隔壁好像是弗朗的房间，阿尔在剧院睡觉，那么是亚瑟?伊万有些责怪他的分心，他他身体里精准地捣了几下腺体，王耀带着泪的眼睛瞪了他一眼，知道伊万也听到了

“嗷！亚蒂真热情嗷嗷！”弗朗华丽的叫声传来，王耀第一反应是他被亚瑟弄了。美泉宫的隔音实在是…

…实在太糟了！亚瑟狠狠咬住弗朗的脖子，弗朗一时不查高声尖叫，下身也痛快地射了。亚瑟被精液一浇，前端也喷出精液。他松开牙齿，两人额头相抵，喘息声起伏交织。

弗朗西斯把亚瑟就这样抱了起来，占据着后穴的巨物在走动的时候一下下顶弄着敏感的腺体，亚瑟紧紧搂抱着弗朗的脖子，双腿跨在弗朗腰间，淫水从交合的地方滴落在地板上

弗朗抱着亚瑟一起倒在床上，肉棒狠狠破开肠肉碾过腺体，亚瑟呜咽着蜷缩起脚趾，前端又高高挺立起来。弗朗西斯将他的腿打开，把玩大腿内侧细滑的肌肤，肉棒一下下捅入烂熟的小穴。

跪趴着被插入的王耀咬住身下的被子，身体被大水管操得一耸一耸，屁股被撞出一波波臀浪。伊万欣赏着他的媚态，双手在白皙柔嫩的背部留下指印。小耀的身体好白，好滑，好舒服…

离开墙边转移到床上以后，隔壁的声音变得模糊起来，但作为国家意识体，集中精神加上敏锐听力可以让每一句脱出口的呻吟和爱语都听的清清楚楚，甚至都能想象得出是什么姿势。王耀不想知道对面的情况，但不知为何总是被分神。

“啊……亚蒂真厉害……”弗朗的呻吟声远远传来。

“要操就操，别那么多废话……”这是亚瑟喘息着的回应。

看来是弗朗在上面呢。这段时间他为了欧盟干劲十足，这边的事结束了自己也会去一趟巴黎…

“啊啊！疼！…万尼亚干嘛…”王耀屁股上狠狠挨两巴掌，他哭叫着挣扎起来，泪汪汪地回望伊万。

“小耀不专心，”红眼睛直勾勾地盯着王耀，“那么在乎隔壁那两个人？”

真是见鬼了，我明明…

“明明背对着，为什么万尼亚还能看穿？”伊万露出甜甜的笑，“我们同床共枕这么多年，小耀在床上任何小动作都逃不过万尼亚的眼睛嗷。”

双腿被大大打开，巨物被下面淫浪的小嘴儿吞吃着，之前射进去的精液随着抽插被顺着这缝隙流下，这个姿势亚瑟能很清楚地看到自己一塌糊涂沦陷的身体，金色的长卷发垂落而下，发梢搔得他的脸颊痒痒的

这个混蛋，亚瑟心想，今天真是大意，一时不察被他得手，便宜他了。不过，和弗朗西斯的确是一种享受……尽管今天急了点儿。

弗朗西斯侧耳听了一阵，笑着看向亚瑟，“耀耀又被小伊万欺负了呢，啧啧，哭得哥哥我都动心了。”

亚瑟嘁了一声，“那你去啊，你和伊万这么热乎，说不定他会同意你上王耀呢。”

弗朗西斯舔吻着他的眉眼，“哥哥说笑的，小亚蒂别吃醋嘛。”

亚瑟气得用手糊他一脸，“谁吃醋了，滚开。”

“哥哥知道了，亚蒂也想要耀耀对不对？也是，你们俩一个被伊万霸着一个被阿尔占着，肯定好久没亲热了……”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，不理会弗朗西斯满嘴跑火车，他是想操王耀，可也不至于在美苏眼皮子地下勾搭这个左右逢源的东方美人。

说不定马上就有机会了……贺瑞斯回家的日子快到了，说实话亚瑟是不愿意的，贺瑞斯是个好孩子，给亚瑟带来了巨大的利益……亚瑟想着，至少要从耀那多要一些“报偿”回来。

“嗯哼……”弗朗一个深插，让亚瑟的身体都战栗起来，“小亚蒂在计划干什么坏事?哥哥我都看的出来哦～”

亚瑟回想着王耀美丽可人的身体，唇角勾起绚丽的笑容，连弗朗西斯都看呆了，一个愣神被亚瑟翻身压住。

“那你说说看，是什么坏事？”绿眼睛幽幽地盯着他，腰肢款摆着套弄弗朗西斯的巨物，“说对了有奖励哦。”艳红的舌头暗示性地舔过下唇，下身狠狠一夹。

“啊～小亚蒂真不乖……”弗朗西斯故做沉思装，“亚蒂你也真心黑，养了一百来年的孩子…小贺瑞斯比小阿尔真是命苦多了…”

弗朗刻意压低的嗓音慵懒且魅惑，毕竟王耀还在隔壁，他可没想卷到亚瑟和王耀之间。当然，说不定也可以利用，如果小亚蒂逼小耀耀太紧的话……

两人对视起来，鸢紫和祖母绿互不相让，都是心黑的，谁也别笑谁。亚瑟揉着弗朗的乳头，加快了上下颠簸的频率，弗朗也顺势往上顶弄，两人配合得天衣无缝，大汗淋漓地同时达到高潮。

王耀现在就是想听壁角都没这个心神去听了，身后的伊万加快了进攻的节奏，越冲越猛，王耀实在支持不住，整个上身趴到了床上，被单上硬邦邦的金色的刺绣搔着他敏感的乳尖，他感觉自己要化了

“嗯…啊…太快了…”他迷迷糊糊地呢喃，“万尼亚…万尼亚…”

爱人的呼唤如同一剂催情药，伊万抓着他的屁股从上往下撞击着，柔嫩的臀肉被打得又痛又麻。小穴被彻底操开，腺体不停地被碾过来压过去，超过阈值的快感令肠肉有节奏地收缩起来。伊万正如他所说，熟悉王耀身体的每一个反应，知道他快射了，腰杆更加频繁地摆动，肉棒不知疲惫地捅穿烂熟的穴肉。终于，随着一声沙哑的哭腔，王耀抽搐着射了，小穴猛地收紧，巨大的吸力把伊万都箍疼了。

隔壁传来亚瑟和弗朗模糊的呻吟声，热情的小嘴儿吮吸着大肉棒，吃进去就不想吐出来了，带着穴肉向外翻，噗呲噗呲的水声在诺大的房间里回响，终于操干了几十下后，终于泄了出来，小穴贪婪地把粘稠的精液一滴不剩地吃了下去。伊万将他软绵绵的身体翻过来，在他脸上轻轻吻着。

“小耀，舒服么？”

“嗯…”王耀被他亲得痒痒，娇软地嘟囔着。伊万抚摸他红红的脸蛋，爱死他事后迷糊娇羞的模样。

“万尼亚……”王耀迷糊地伸出双臂，搂着伊万的脖子，抚上伊万柔软的头发，脸颊磨蹭着伊万的脸，身体在伊万身下扭动着，两根性器摩擦着，腰肢小幅度摆动着追寻快感，双手也不老实地摸上伊万的屁股。

“万尼亚…嗯…”王耀含住伊万的嘴唇吮吸，手指将他的臀肉搓来揉去，伊万也被他摸硬了。

“嗯哼……”随着王耀一声嘤咛，大水管再次插进了湿热的小穴，身体被破开的快感让纤长的双腿缠上了伊万强健的腰，“万尼亚，再深点……啊——”

这声尖叫让弗朗西斯猛地坐起来，抓着亚瑟的屁股就往自己肉棒上按。

“深不深？爽不爽？”

亚瑟被这一下顶得哽住，咳嗽几声才骂道，“混蛋，搞什么？—啊啊！”

弗朗不给他休息的时候，抱着他上下颠簸，肉棒每次都一捅到底，过度摩擦的肠肉火辣辣地疼。亚瑟轻轻摇着头，痛痒难耐的快感逼出他的眼泪，被弗朗的舌头尽数舔去。

亚瑟搂抱着弗朗的身体，以防自己被颠下去，指甲深深掐入弗朗矫健的后背，屁股下面已经湿了，肠液混合着精液湿答答地从穴口流下

肚子不停地鼓起龟头的形状。亚瑟觉得肉棒怎么越操越深，身体都要被捅穿了。他胳膊用力试图撑住身体，不让弗朗进得那么深。弗朗看穿了他的小动作，将他再次推倒。亚瑟来不及反应，双腿就被扛在弗朗肩上，小穴被从上往下重重贯穿，他甚至有了想吐的感觉。

“啊……混蛋……太深了啊……”亚瑟无力地呻吟着，汗湿的头发落在枕头上，身体被弗朗顶地一下下往前。亚瑟迷茫地看着弗朗眼中燃烧的欲望，身体里的巨物像是要从他的直肠干到他的胃，干到他的心……

“亚蒂…哥哥的小亚蒂…”弗朗西斯拉起亚瑟的手与他十指相扣，“看着我…舒服么？想要哥哥么？”

真是无耻的混蛋…亚瑟不想理他，奈何身体被他彻底贯穿，小穴已经投降了，谄媚地服侍着入侵者，连意识都几乎被快感侵蚀殆尽。弗朗西斯不放过他，他只得断断续续地说：“嗯…舒服…嘶你轻点…啊…”

“那想不想要哥哥？”

“…要要要，你这个混蛋…啊啊！”弗朗西斯抬起亚瑟的腰又撞了进去，他的上半身几乎崩成一条直线，湿透的金发贴在鬓边，绿眼睛不停地掉眼泪。

王耀让自己的身体更加打开，欢迎着来自伊万的疼爱，爱人催促的话语让大水管越战越勇，加上之前射进去的精液，平躺的姿势让小腹鼓起来的弧度分外明显。伊万贪婪地盯着吞吐肉棒的小穴，鼓起来的肚子，按着他的腿根越操越深，恨不得把精囊都塞进去。伊万实在忍不住，伸出手用力按住王耀的小腹，他立刻哭叫地挣扎，双腿徒劳地踢蹬着。

“呜呜…好涨…好难受…”王耀的手指掰着伊万的手腕，“别…万尼亚…不要…”

王耀觉着自己的肚子要涨破了，伊万的这个恶劣的趣味总是让他无可奈何，被操的浑身酥软的身体无力抵抗伊万铁一般的双手，他只能哀声求饶。混合着精液和肠液的淫水像是失禁一般从后面被挤压出来，王耀羞涩地红了脸。

“小耀水太多了，”伊万舔舔唇，“万尼亚帮你挤出来呢。”

“不是…明明是你的…呜呜…”王耀有些气恼，却还是软软地求饶，“万尼亚别按了…我难受呀…”

伊万趁火打劫，“小耀爱不爱万尼亚？”

王耀顿了一下没立刻回答，伊万加重了手上的力道“啊啊……爱啊……万尼亚你别再按了，会坏掉的……呜呜呜……”

“万尼亚没听见。”伊万的声音不知怎的让王耀脊背发凉，肚子上越来越重的力道逼得他不得不低头。

“爱…我爱万尼亚…我…啊啊啊！”

伊万突然狠狠顶住他的敏感点，可怜的腺体被蹂躏得快要爆掉，手掌隔着肚皮挤压肉棒，前后内外的暴击让王耀双眼泛白浑身痉挛着射了。

在床上压榨王耀，伊万是越来越轻车熟路了。他知道这多半是小耀求饶胡口说的，但心里还是忍不住甜滋滋的。果然一味的强势，不如明为撒娇实为逼迫的手段。

怀里的身体格外乖巧，亚瑟在自己面前少有这么柔顺的姿态，弗朗纵情地占有享用着失陷的亚瑟，看着亚瑟因为他而扭动呻吟，绿眼睛里充满着无法疏解的情欲。

“乖孩子，”弗朗西斯偏头在雪白的大腿上狠狠一咬，“去吧。”

亚瑟还迷迷糊糊地，身体已经听懂他的话，腰部一阵乱颤，前端射出一股股精液。肉棒不停歇地捣弄烂软的小穴，每插一下，亚瑟就喷出一股，直到精水变得稀薄，弗朗西斯才全数泄入他体内。

弗朗放下亚瑟的腿，精水冲击着柔嫩的内壁的同时，亚瑟微张着喘息的嘴唇被攫取，灵活的舌头深入口腔，唾液从嘴角滑下。上下两处都被占据，亚瑟有种自己整个被弗朗西斯所拥有的感觉。他推了推弗朗，肉棒从小穴里面退出，发出啵的一声，没了阻碍液体顺畅地流下。弗朗西斯恋恋不舍地松开亚瑟的唇。

“带我去洗澡。”亚瑟有气无力地说道

“如你所愿，我的殿下。”弗朗在他脸上香了一口，抱起他走向浴室。

“呜呜…呜呜呜…”

弗朗西斯听着王耀的哭声，啧啧称奇，“还没完，耀耀今晚真惨呢。”亚瑟冷笑一声没说话。

被伊万强制延长高潮的王耀确实哭得惨兮兮。他已经射不出什么了，大水管还在往里面捅，屁股被撞麻了，小穴都要烧起来了…他说不出话，只能用哭叫来疏解灭顶的快感。

“万尼亚……呜呜呜……我不行了……求你了……啊……”

“小耀……小耀……”伊万吟哦着爱人的名字，愈加激烈地深入，摩擦着腺体。他捉起王耀的手按在自己的心脏。

“小耀…我爱你…万尼亚爱你…”情欲浸透的金色双眸微微睁大，似乎不相信，又好像在意料之中。不过喜悦的感情伊万是不会认错的…

伊万被这一个眼神鼓舞，重重顶入几十下后，抱紧王耀全数射入他的身体。一想到阿尔独自过夜，而小耀在美泉宫这个特殊地点选择了自己的怀抱，伊万心情就特别好。他不肯退出来，抱着王耀有一搭没一搭地亲着。伊万紧紧抱着王耀，王耀相对娇小的身躯被包在了他的北方爱人的怀里，小耀软软的，全身是他的味道，迷糊地要睡着了，真想这样插一晚上…

不过不清理的话小耀明天会不方便。想到明天的行程，到底还是忍住欲念，抽出来抱着他去浴室。

——————

“啊，本hero和小耀还有约会呢！”第二天在剧院醒来的阿尔发现自己错过了好多……


	26. Chapter 26

在维也纳的会议之后，王耀就踏上了早就安排好的欧洲之旅，深化中国与欧盟的关系。第一站是弗朗西斯家，然后就来了柏林。基尔伯特还是那么爽朗，肥啾也围着他叽叽喳喳。

“上次本大爷去耀家吃了好多好吃的，北京烤鸭太好吃了！这次本大爷也要好好招待你！”说罢就带着肥啾出门采购了。

屋子里只剩下了王耀和路德，王耀近几十年来没怎么见过路德，路德也一直是少言的人，缺了基尔伯特这个活跃分子，两人便陷入了微妙的沉默。王耀便和路德先谈起贸易的事情，路德思路清晰，目标明确，和他谈生意总之相当愉快。王耀见基尔伯特不会很快回来，便借用了德意志兄弟俩的厨房，准备先做几个拿手好菜。也许是厨具用不惯，王耀刚开始做菜不久就翻了车，锅子里烧了起来。

“我勒个去！”听到王耀的惊呼，路德一个箭步上前，从他背后把锅子端起来。于是，路德端着锅子，将王耀整个圈在怀里，下身紧紧贴着他的屁股。

一时间两人谁都没动，气氛渐渐微妙起来。好像过了很久，又好像一瞬间，王耀在路德怀里转过身，抬起头贴上他的嘴唇，手指不老实地在坚硬的胸肌上画圈，金色的眼睛闪亮亮地看着路德，摸着摸着就感到下面有个硬东西顶着自己。路德把灶台关火锅子放下，一把将他拦腰抱起向卧室走去。

被放在床上以后，王耀反而羞了。路德已经开始脱衣服，他则躲在被子悉悉索索地脱衣服。他终于脱光，还在想怎么没动静，被子就被一点一点掀开，两人一寸一寸裸裎相对。

路德维希体贴地等着一拱一拱的被子没动静了才掀的。他特别喜欢王耀在做之前容易害羞这一点。鹰一般的蓝眼睛扫视着被褥下的雪白身体。耀比以前结实了不少…还是那么美丽…

王耀也不知道为什么，和路德做过很多次了，可看见他脱得一丝不挂就会害羞。可能没见过谁这么快又这么一本正经地把自己脱光吧。

路德跨上床，抱着王耀开始亲。不是之前的唇贴唇，而是真正的深吻。他强硬地闯入王耀的口腔，不容置疑地舔过每一寸软肉，勾起王耀的舌头交缠起舞。

王耀慌了一小会儿，也不甘示弱地吮吸路德的舌头，两人吻得难解难分，路德的硬物戳在他腿间，他自己也硬了。王耀握着两人的性器撸动，路德倒吸一口气，抱住他的后脑勺，唇舌移到他的他脸上脖子上。王耀闭着眼睛，任路德亲吻他的身体，手下的动作越发激烈，熟练地刺激着两根肉棒的敏感点。路德从他的鼻尖一路往下吻到喉结，不轻不重地咬住。王耀被小小惊了一下，发出呻吟，手上动作也重了些，路德更激动了，一口叼住他的脖子，颈动脉在他牙齿下突突直跳。王耀被这一咬，手上一用力，居然就射了。

路德的下体被他的精液沾湿，王耀有点尴尬地眨了眨眼睛。路德抱住老王颤抖的身体，不舍地松口，手指沾了精液试着扩张他的小穴。王耀看着他一丝不苟的动作，脸红红的，最近频繁使用的小穴热情地吮吸路德伸进去的手指，又湿又软的质感让他更加亢奋。

加到三根手指后，路德低声说他要进去了。虽然他不是在问，但王耀还是抱着他宽阔的臂膀闭着眼睛嗯了一声。路德挺腰一插到底，王耀有点疼，皱着眉头收拢了胳膊。路德等了一阵才慢慢抽动起来，王耀挨过了起初的疼痛，开始摆动腰肢配合路德的动作 

路德维希做爱没什么言语和花样，他就是闷头用力打桩。他的尺寸和伊万相差无几，每一次抽插都狠狠碾过腺体，戳得王耀意乱情迷，就这样硬生生被插射。随着前端液体的抛出，小穴剧烈缩紧，把路德也夹射了，浓精一滴不剩地深深射进他的身体里。

王耀懒洋洋地瘫在床上，摩挲路德的胸膛和腹肌，路德抚摸他的长发和脸庞。眼前的人和当年的病弱美人既相同又全然不同，不变的是绝美容颜，不同的是鲜活生气。搂住他的双臂不再因虚弱而无力，环住他的双腿也不再因屈辱而僵硬。他笑颜如花，充满自信和魅力，路德看得入了迷…

摸着摸着，王耀的手又不老实地往下再往下。路德已经精神起来了，他调皮地用手去抠弄马眼，巨物跳动着又胀大几分。

路德维希本来还想让他休息会儿，现在看来不用了。路德把修长的玉腿架到自己肩膀上，让他腰部悬空，从上往下重重插进去。这一次路德的动作激烈得近乎粗暴，王耀被逼出了哭腔，眼角红红，脚趾蜷缩起来。“呜…好深…”王耀偏过头艰难地喘气，路德被他的呻吟鼓励得越发勇猛，胯部将他的屁股撞得啪啪响，小穴来不及合拢就又被撑满，敏感的腺体扩散处于一波波致命的快感。

许久未和路德做爱的王耀再一次早早被操射。路德没有停手，抓着他的腰尽情驰骋，之前射进去的精液被捣出白沫。王耀被迫延长高潮，放声哭叫，浑身痉挛，激情的泪水落入乌发。他都不知道路德什么时候射进来的。

发泄两次的路德有些情动，目不转睛地看着身下人，欣赏他高潮后的媚态。胸口的小樱桃一起一伏，路德情不自禁地低头含住。王耀觉得痒痒，就笑着推他。路德也不勉强，顺着他的力道将他翻了过去。抚开他的头发，吻他的蝴蝶骨，顺着脊柱往下，一直到挺翘的屁股。王耀能感到路德英挺的鼻梁从自己的脊柱一路下滑到股间。

王耀的肚子里面装了两发精液，黏腻的白浊慢慢从合不拢的小穴渗出来。路德一边把玩柔嫩的臀肉，一边将手指伸进去搅动。王耀轻轻摇晃屁股，看似躲避手指的亵玩，实际是在勾引路德继续侵犯。

路德知道他休息够了，抽出手指换成自己的肉棒，几乎是掰开臀瓣将自己全根送入，王耀被撞得撑不住身体，脸蛋埋在被子里，肚子都被插得鼓起来。

当年虽说路德最疼惜他...那也只是相对其他几个禽兽而言。路德只是比较慢热，性子上来了照样把他干哭，不到尽兴不会抽出去的。仅有的几次，他因为头天被虐待得太惨，路德便没有碰他。也仅仅那么几次而已。其他时候都要打起精神伺候路德大半夜，不管醒着还是昏迷。

路德做爱总是沉默的，王耀好容易捕捉到他的低喘声，不禁夹了他一下，他的手指立刻收紧了，陷入白嫩嫩软乎乎的臀肉里，肉棒越插越深恨不得把精囊也塞进去。王耀便哀哀地开始求饶。

“求你了...路德，轻点...好涨…求你…” 他捂着肚子求饶，眼泪流入被子里。

王耀说这样的话，路德一般是会听，但有时候嘛，也不听。

最后关头了，路德居然将王耀一把翻过来，身下打桩越来越快。他眼睛微微泛红，掰开他的腿，看到红肿的小穴顺从地吃下自己的肉棒，随着自己操弄的节奏一起一伏，进入时肚子乖乖地鼓起来，退出时带出艳红的肠肉和被打成白沫的精液。头脑渐渐昏沉，王耀哭着捂住肚子，受不住地摇头，青丝散落在白皙的身体上。

路德一眨不眨地盯着他。这下有了一点当年的样子了，被拽落神坛反复蹂躏的美人…路德用力按着他的大腿根，挺动腰杆一次次填满他。不过百年，现在的他已是伊万的人了，不是自己可以随意占有的了...

战争时期曾直面伊万的路德表示，伊万真不是布尔什维克救世主，就是一红色魔王。王耀变红了就迫不及待将其收入囊中。为了满足他的兽欲，耀一定吃了不少苦…整个国家的工业化起步有多重要，苏联对中国的帮助有多珍贵，路德非常清楚。耀没有第二个选择，他不去他家上司会押着他去...

当然，就路德了解的耀，应该是自愿去的。想到这里，路德对老王又多了几份怜惜，形势比人强，他们都身不由己...

等基尔伯特终于双手拎满大包小包的回来，饭已经做好了，暖黄的灯光把客厅照射地如此温馨，屋子里弥漫着空气清新剂幽幽的香气，基尔伯特挠挠脑袋，看来做饭赶不上，只能多送点土特产了。

王耀端庄地坐在路德对面，路德则和以前一样和自己打招呼说话，基尔伯特却莫名觉得有些不对。王耀一边吃一边热情地和基尔伯特说话。

“基尔，试试这个……”

“基尔，德国的猪肘的做法和中国的有什么不同?”

“基尔，你家最近缺……吗?我这里有啊！”

基尔伯特被点名了好多次，当然他是个健谈的人喜欢叨叨，但次数一多他终于注意到不对的地方是，与和自己聊的开心不同，王耀几乎是忽略了路德，两人连互相对视都没有。

“为啥耀这么忽视阿西？”基尔伯特纳闷地想，再一看，却正好捕捉到他俩对视的瞬间。王耀很平静，看不出什么，但阿西就大大的不对了。作为哥哥，基尔伯特都极少看见阿西露出那样的眼神。

那种隐忍着欲望的眼神。

阿西要么完全没兴趣，要么和自己一样说干就干，很少这样子求而不得。空气中弥漫的矢车菊的香气，这时候闻起来有些欲盖弥彰。基尔伯特比任何人都清楚，王耀不是阿西可以动的人……

晚餐结束之后，王耀哭笑不得地“被迫”收下许多礼物，他晚上还有其他事情，虽然想要推脱的话也容易……但今天真的不适合，于是就和兄弟俩友好地告别了。

等王耀的车子消失在路口，基尔伯特一把揪弟弟的领口，把他压在墙墙上。

“胆儿肥了你！那是谁，你也敢睡！”

路德被哥哥的话吓了一跳，但很快就冷静下来了，哥哥没有任何证据可以证明自己和耀有染，床单和被单都在洗衣机里面翻滚着呢，当然除非现在把自己衣服掀开……基尔伯特死死盯着路德的冷静的眼睛看，阿西一直都很聪明，应该已经知道自己在唬他了，于是就只能反复叮嘱他不要再想王耀了……

路德低眉敛目地听着基尔伯特的话，心里却很不滋味。他知道哥哥是为他好，但话里话外都是在维护伊万对耀的所有权。伊万这个魔王是什么得行哥哥又不是不知道。耀他不也被伊万欺负得离婚了么。他并没有强迫耀，耀是自愿的。现在的他，确实没办法从伊万手里庇护耀，但这样两厢情愿的露水情缘怎么也不算错吧。而且，是耀主动吻自己的。至少耀不讨厌自己。至于伊万，他对耀不好还这样霸着耀...不过这些话路德没法跟哥哥说，只得闷闷地点头。基尔伯特见阿西心不在焉的，也不知道他听进去多少。从此这件事在他心里挂了号……

——————

1994年5月，也门内战开始了。伊万当然又去了中东，王耀知道他和原来的南也门关系匪浅。1990年南北也门合并的时候正好是万尼亚的至暗时刻，根本没有余力支持“中东朋友”。走社会主义道路的南也门到底是被西方支持的北也门吞并了。现在原来南也门派显然是后悔于当年的选择，伊万又高调回归中东，出现战争也是情理之中。但是作为“和平爱好者”，和历史悠久的大一统国家，王耀还是不太赞同伊万去横插一脚，干分裂其他国家的事。哎，王耀叹了口气，自己想这么多干啥，横竖中东就是伊万和阿尔的决斗场，自己可不是那个级别的。

正当他准备结束一天的工作下班的时候，电话响了，那头传来熟悉的软糯声音。

“小耀，是万尼亚哦。”伊万的语气愉悦，和背景声似乎不太协调，如果王耀没听错的话，貌似是自动步枪……还有火箭炮?

“万尼亚，你注意点安全啊！”王耀当然知道伊万是怎样的存在，但还是忍不住提醒。

“小耀，万尼亚并没有上战场哦，万尼亚只是离战场有点近而已～”伊万说道，“这里的战地通讯还不错。”

随着一声震耳欲聋的炸响，王耀的心脏都停跳了一下，还好不一会儿对面伊万的声音继续传来：“刚才战况有点激烈，好像指挥部旁边被炸了呢，准头实在太差了……”

“……”，王耀翻了个白眼有点无语，这还叫没有参与也门内战?这只嗜血暴力的北极熊哎……他并不太想和伊万聊战争，毕竟他是“和平爱好者”，王耀从来没见过也门先生，对此正好也有些好奇。

“也门先生出现了吗?他比较偏向哪一边?”

“万尼亚也没见过他呢。当年南也门解放的时候，万尼亚都没见过……据说自从柯克兰要走了一大片领土的时候起，也门先生就在亚丁的清真寺闭关了。”

“原来是这样。”王耀非常理解，自家豪强割据天下几分的时候他自己也不愿意出现在众人面前，遥想当年……正当他回忆峥嵘岁月的时候，伊万说话了。

“万尼亚好想小耀～”，伊万撒娇起来的声音软绵绵的，“沙特也参与了，背后应该还有死肥仔，内战不会很快结束……万尼亚真的好想见小耀～”

“据说帕莎瓦和萨拉丁现在关系好了?”

王耀知道按伊万这个话题再聊下去又会变成大年初三晚上的情形，于是他语气一转，问起伊万和他的“中东小伙伴们”的近况，帕莎瓦家和自家有长期的，大量的石油贸易合同，自然王耀第一个就想到了她。

伊万那边传暧昧的笑声，小熊自认为自己不是个喜欢八卦的人，但发生在萨拉丁和帕莎瓦之间的事情实在太戏剧化了。

“萨拉丁和帕莎瓦——”，伊万说道，“他们现在关系不要太好～两家家人都开始互相通婚了呢。”

“啊?”，王耀当然听明白了伊万话里的意思，这俩居然成了一对 ，啧啧啧。“那真的是好事。不过这是怎么发生的啊，我都想象不出来……”

伊万开始细细的和王耀说了起来……

当萨拉丁和帕莎瓦在伊万的“逼迫”下达成了两国和解以后，为了表明友好态度，也去了帕莎瓦家几次，一开始两人的见面极其尴尬，萨拉丁只能和这位冷峻的女士谈谈宗教。好歹还有些相同之处，萨拉丁暗自吐槽。两家人大多都是什叶派穆斯林，作为国家意识体的他们自然多少也受到一些影响。

“小耀，为什么国家意识体也会信宗教啊?”，伊万吐槽道，“国家意识体基本上已经可以算是神了哦～”

“你当年不也信萨满教，东正教?”，王耀戳穿了伊万的老底，他自己并未真正信过什么，也许在最久远的时代有过，但他已经记不清了。国家意识体到底是什么，他自己也不明白，于是抓了一大把瓜子，一边嗑一边催着伊万继续往下讲。

转折是波斯的某个节日，帕莎瓦褪去黑袍，穿上靓丽的波斯传统服饰，为各位客人起舞，伴舞助兴的萨拉丁看呆了……

华丽的服装缀满宝石绣满金线，称托得帕莎瓦美艳动人。面纱随着她的舞动不停摇曳，明艳动人的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地。小巧白皙的赤足踩在花纹繁复的波斯地毯上，圆润的指甲上面是鲜艳的红色，脚腕上的金铃发出悦耳的声响。萨拉丁渐渐不知道自己在跳什么了，他的脚步本能地跟着美人进退旋转...天啊，她怎么这么好看？这还是那个凶巴巴的帕莎瓦么？那个穿着黑袍，端着AK的帕莎瓦?好像黑寡妇一样神情严肃的女战士和和眼前这位能歌善舞活色生香的美人真的是一个人么?一舞结束，萨拉丁还在回味，回过神来的时候帕莎瓦不见踪影，他急忙去找，最后发现帕莎瓦躲在顶楼阳台上喝酒。颜色鲜艳的果子酒把帕莎瓦的嘴唇染的红艳艳的，脸蛋也染上微醺的粉色。听到脚步声帕莎瓦回头，大眼睛直勾勾地盯着萨拉丁，看得他都有些害羞。她轻轻笑了一声，将手中的酒杯递到萨拉丁唇边。英俊的小伙子咽了口唾沫，他不是馋这口酒，可杯沿上唇印散发着致命的蛊惑...萨拉丁抓取酒杯的动作急切且不稳，鲜红的酒液滴在了帕莎瓦雪白高耸的胸脯上，从山峰滑下深谷。帕莎瓦似乎被冰凉的液体弄得痒痒的，咯咯笑着往后退，然后坐在大理石栏杆上摇晃双腿，夜风吹来，裙裾翻飞美不胜收。萨拉丁却慌了，一口闷了酒，随手放下酒杯就向帕莎瓦走去。这里可是顶楼，这样坐着太危险啦。“像个男人一样，上来。”微醺的帕莎瓦向他伸出手，“这里的风景最好看了～”萨拉丁握住她的手，却往自己的方向猛地使劲。帕莎瓦一个不稳跌下栏杆，直直撞入他的怀中。帕莎瓦真软真香，萨拉丁抱着她就不想松手了，她也不挣扎，安安静静地由着他抱，傲人的双峰正面抵着结实的胸肌。帕莎瓦仰面看着他，圆圆的眼睛看起来娇憨可爱，小嘴微嘟：“你下面顶着我了。”萨拉丁满脸通红，抱住她的双臂却再也不肯松开……

“啧啧啧。”王耀感叹，“万尼亚你不去说书可惜了。”

“这都是KGB上交给万尼亚的报告呀～”

“人才啊……我觉着他写本《新天方夜谭》一定能畅销。”

——————

伊丽莎白急吼吼地把一个个小蛋糕往嘴里塞，如果是以前，罗德怕不是要开始提醒她注意淑女礼仪了。伊丽莎白他们几个刚刚脱离伊万不久的东欧国家，在上上个月遭遇了严重的经济危机，货币遭到国际资本做空大幅贬值。

“……在家只能吃土了……”伊丽莎白抹了抹嘴角的奶油，“实在太好吃了！”。她家在西方，尤其是阿尔的大力支持下脱离社会主义阵营后，经济的确增长了一些，正当她以为要过上好日子的时候，席卷东欧的金融风暴瞬间就把繁荣的未来图景撕的粉碎，人民又开始了啃黑面包的日子。

“为啥突然就没钱了呢?”，伊丽莎白实在想不通，前几年她还和菲利克斯一起私下嘲弄跟着伊万走的国家都是傻子，和他们这些已经走上康庄大道的比起来简直是穷的叮当响，共产主义的理想能当饭吃么？而且伊万又如此霸道残暴。然而转眼间，跟着伊万的基尔伯特比他们先被欧盟认可并且顺利加入欧洲经济区，当然她可以自欺欺人的说这都是伊万在背后威胁或者路德的私心，但傻鸟确实比他们看起来好多了。伊丽莎白每次见到他都觉着他比以前更加健康强壮，这是国力的外在表现。即使和他的弟弟路德比，傻鸟也并不逊色多少，要知道，东德无论是土地资源还是人口都是远不及西德的。

危机刚开始的时候，弗朗西斯曾经打电话来诘问过她。伊丽莎白并不太懂经济，近几十年来都是伊万统筹规划，她按计划完成经济任务。然而，她的西欧邻居们干的比她轻松，却一个赛一个有钱，令伊丽莎白羡慕不已，于是在鼓动下就走上了和他们“一样”的道路。弗朗西斯的野心绝不仅限于西欧，他要的是整个欧洲的联合。所以即使她现在进不了欧盟，甚至连欧洲经济区都进不去，但私下和西欧国家们都互有往来，所以这次的经济危机虽然发源地是东欧，西欧也受到极大的波及。伊丽莎白听着电话那头弗朗西斯一反常态的刻薄言论，心里委屈，她也不知道这是为什么呀，她只是听阿尔的话打开了金融市场，使用浮动汇率，发展了私有制经济，引入了一系列金融产品期货交易什么的等等。阿尔家的经济学家们也盛赞过自己之前的快速增长……伊丽莎白一问三不知，弗朗西斯貌似也烦了，发泄了几句就挂断了电话。

罗德听着伊丽莎白诉苦抱怨，觉着她真是傻的可怜，不过危机也波及到了他，除了给她多做几个小蛋糕，其他爱莫能助。这背后明显就是阿尔的手笔，也许是因为历史的缘故，罗德怕伊万，但对阿尔也喜欢不起来。先从体量小外汇少金融防范力差的伊丽莎白他们几个入手，然后任凭风暴席卷整个欧洲，财富和资源统统被阿尔掠夺，欧洲再次成为了美国的血袋。最妙的地方在于，伊丽莎白他们几个既和伊万闹掰了又不被欧盟接受，阿尔对他们下手不会直接和伊万杠上也不会甩欧盟脸面，好处全归自己。

想明白了又有什么用呢?罗德有点悲观地想着，自己并没有这个实力搅动风云。弗朗西斯统一欧洲的梦想看来阻碍重重，欧洲经济区第一年就发生了这种事，听说瓦修觉着幸亏没加入。亚瑟因为这事和阿尔又僵了，和弗朗西斯又结成了脆弱的同盟。至于那个人……据说基尔伯特家虽然也受到打击但还算坚挺，有伊万在背后支持，东德的货币已经快成欧洲最坚挺的货币了。因为东西德的密切联系，这也让路德家的货币汇率稳定了下来……

此刻，在王耀家。

“嘉龙你怎么了?”

面色惨白的王嘉龙，或者贺瑞斯•王，拎着月饼盒出现在四合院门口……


	27. Chapter 27

王嘉龙拎着最近在家里特别流行的美心月饼，面色惨白地站在门口，双腿支愣着摇摇欲坠的身体。看到王耀，他挤出一丝笑容，“大佬，中秋快乐！”

也许是和伊万阿尔他们接触多了，王耀一步上前，心疼地抱住弟弟。最近小香状况不好他也有所耳闻。嘉龙好像不习惯自家大哥突然西化了的打招呼方式，有点局促，还好王耀很快就松开了他，拉着他的手进了门。

“带那么多礼物干啥，大哥家难道没好吃的么?嘉龙哎，要多吃点饭，看你又瘦了。不好好吃饭，思想有问题……”

欧洲的经济危机，因为现在小香还未回归的缘故，亚瑟把国内的危机转嫁给了嘉龙，同时压榨嘉龙给自己输送更多利益。也许是因为没几年嘉龙就要走了，亚瑟对这个“养子”已经失去了爱惜之心。王耀有些头疼，当初和亚瑟谈小香回归就扯皮了很久，又要去接触那个衣冠禽兽了么，话说他之前用嘉龙勒索自己都多少次了?……不过，他终究还是要为嘉龙去和他谈的。

——————

帮助嘉龙稳定了市场之后，王耀决定还要和亚瑟亲自谈谈。十月下旬，中方和英方正好就香港回归的过渡问题在香港进行讨论，王耀和亚瑟就借这个机会见面。

“都是阿尔造的孽，我可阻止不了他。不过既然你来求我了...”西装笔挺的英国先生对着王耀微微一笑。

“...说出你的条件，我...”王耀的话被亚瑟突然的动作打断。

心情极好的大英帝国阁下将他按倒在沙发上，下身暗示性地顶了顶。“说条件太俗了，耀陪我玩点开心的如何？”

王耀僵住了。硬物隔着裤子抵在他腿间，赤裸裸的眼神他再熟悉不过。原以为亚瑟会要些实质性的好处，他看着亚瑟充满欲望的绿眼睛，脸色一白。

亚瑟不等他点头就解开他的皮带，好像很清楚王耀不会拒绝。他两下解开自己的皮带，将王耀翻过去脱下裤子，抓住白嫩的屁股揉搓好一阵，将早就准备好的润滑液倒进臀缝。

被亚瑟贴身放着的润滑液并不凉，相当顺滑地沿着臀缝渗入小穴。亚瑟的态度和不久前自己去欧洲各国访问时候大相径庭，上次见他，英国绅士和自己相谈甚欢，一举一动都礼仪周全，果然都是装的……

两根手指草草扩张一阵，亚瑟箍着细瘦腰肢，将自己慢慢插入肖想已久的小穴。王耀曾经是他怀里最美最浪的婊子，上下两张小嘴可以把人吸上天。这些年他在美苏的床榻上辗转，自己因为选择了阿尔不方便对他出手，仅有的几次侵犯根本无法满足亚瑟的欲望。如今美食送上门，亚瑟怎么可能拒绝？

最近的性事频繁，亚瑟的插入并未让王耀感觉多么不适，他只是轻轻皱了皱眉。润滑的穴肉条件反射地裹上亚瑟的肉棒，一插到底，两人都微微喘息。

亚瑟熟练地找到肉壁后的腺体，每次挺动都对着那处桃源地狠狠撞击。王耀很快被操软了，腰部下陷，屁股高高翘着迎接肉棒。亚瑟好歹调教了他几十年，两人的身体很快就找到默契的节拍，下身完美地契合碰撞。臀肉渐渐染上粉色，股缝被两人的体液弄得黏黏糊糊。

“啊……啊……啊”，王耀的浪叫被浪潮般的快感逼了出来，他迎合着亚瑟的抽插，每次亚瑟撞进深处的时候臀部便向后，穴肉吮吸着让他舒服无比的巨物。亚瑟觉着这样的王耀美极了，充满活力的身体明媚更甚从前。

“嘶…你的屁股太会吃了…这才一百年呐，伊万还让你伺候谁了？”

“怪不得阿尔和伊万为了你抢破头……啧啧，说起来你被他们俩一起操过没？”

亚瑟的话越来越离谱，王耀根本不想理会他。

“闭嘴，亚瑟！现在我是为了嘉龙的事情求你才任你摆弄的，现在早就不是一百多年前了，你的梦也该醒了”

亚瑟的绿眼睛暗了下去：“你也知道自己在求我。求人得有求人的样子，翻过去跪着。”

亚瑟仰着头，下身越操越快，舒爽得直喘气。耀的身体比以前浪多了，不愧是被阿尔伊万调教过的穴。他只拉下裤链，耀也只露出屁股，没有肌肤相亲，仅凭肉体连接的部分就烧起熊熊欲火，让两人都欲仙欲死。

王耀已经快到了，身体无力地瘫了下去，在沙发上磨蹭着前端的阴茎，亚瑟钳着他的屁股把他捞了起来，往大肉棒上套弄。后穴中的刺激顺着神经而下，在身体里面炸裂，王耀胡乱地摇着脑袋。

“啊...嗯嗯...”他咬着嘴唇低低呻吟，小穴一阵阵收缩。亚瑟知道差不多了，伸手在他龟头上狠狠捏一下，肉棒也配合地重重插到最深处。“呜！”王耀仰起头被他玩射了，瘫软在沙发上浑身颤抖。亚瑟趁着高潮中小穴不断抽搐，毫不留情地继续操弄，肉棒被吸吮得爽爆了，他双眼泛红，对着雪白的翘屁股伸手就是一巴掌。

“啊——”王耀被这一拍，吓了一跳，紧紧绞住了亚瑟，夹的他低吼一声也射了。

王耀扭过头，谴责地看着亚瑟，他对亚瑟伴随着性事的虐待折磨一直适应不良，这一巴掌可真疼。

亚瑟挑起眉毛：“宝贝别这样看着我，我会忍不住再来一次的。”他退出王耀的小穴，阴茎抽出来插进王耀嘴里要他舔干净，王耀都顺从地做了，粉色的小舌舔干净了狰狞的肉棒上沾染的的液体。亚瑟很快穿好裤子，衣冠楚楚仿佛刚才的性事不曾发生。王耀慢慢直起身，用茶几上的纸巾默默擦拭下身。亚瑟紧盯着他流着精液的小穴、湿漉漉的屁股，捏着下巴说，“定金我收下了。晚上我再来接你。”

王耀一下子抬起头，亚瑟话里的意思...

“亲爱的，你该不会以为刚刚的小菜就能打发我吧。”绿眼睛闪着恶劣的光，英俊的脸庞带着坏笑，“才刚开始呢，宝贝儿”他执起王耀的手落下一吻，“这几天我会好好疼爱你的，我的耀。”

王耀忍着泪水，眼睛红红的，嘴边上有没吞下的精液，小脸已经煞白，但还是逞强地说：“那柯克兰先生可要说话算话。”可怜但强作镇定的模样极大地取悦了亚瑟，亚瑟捏着他的下巴深深吻下去。

“我不逼你现在做决定，你要不要再考虑考虑？其实你大可不必嘛，反正嘉龙回家是板上钉钉的事了。”亚瑟“大度”地表示。

王耀没有理会他的挖苦，和助理交代了事情，安排了一下接下来的行程。亚瑟的车子没走远，绿眼睛透过车窗缝看着王耀。等助理们离开了，王耀径直走过去，亚瑟为他开了车门。

车门一关，亚瑟立刻抱紧王耀。他想了好久了，在本田家的那一次他根本没玩儿够，王耀低着头任由他抱，任由他的吻落在头顶、颈侧，双手抓住膝盖，告诉自己忍一忍就好了。

解开王耀的裤子，里面还是湿的，手指毫无阻碍地摸进了满是水的小穴。王耀呼吸急促起来，亚瑟已经找到他的前列腺重重按了下去。

“嗯哼。”王耀手捂住嘴，还在车上，他瞥了一下驾驶位，和车厢是完全隔开的……

王耀再不情愿，最后还是被亚瑟用手指插射了，亚瑟将手指抽出来插进他嘴里，要他尝尝自己的味道。柔软的舌头滑过指尖，亚瑟只觉着裤子更紧了，要耐心，美人得慢慢享用……他特意为耀准备了小玩具，耀一定会喜欢的……

到了酒店门口，亚瑟帮王耀把衣服整理好，司机打开车门，亚瑟很绅士地牵着王耀的手把他迎出车外。王耀的内裤里早就一塌糊涂，不得不夹紧屁股小步行走。还好去到房间的路程并不远，亚瑟在路上也并没有为难他。顶层的总统套房占了一整层，这里能遥望灯光璀璨的维多利亚港。不过两人都没有欣赏夜景的性质。王耀安慰自己没什么大不了，心中却还是忐忑。亚瑟的全部心思都在美人身上，裤裆已经鼓得要爆炸了。

“我先去洗个澡。”王耀直奔洗手间，两腿之间的湿滑粘腻他已经受不了了，这套衣服算是废了，他迅速地脱下，热水冲刷着事后一片狼藉的身体，王耀也在这宝贵的时间里做着心理建设，这只不过是交易，这是为了嘉龙。他闭上眼，伊万微笑的脸庞浮现在脑海中。他们不久前还见过，伊万还任性地缠着要跟来，被自己哭笑不得地拒绝。万尼亚…他鼻头有些酸，可得瞒着万尼亚呢…

正沉浸在思考中的时候，浴室门打开了，王耀睁开眼睛望去，赤裸的亚瑟出现在他眼前，两腿间的巨物高昂。眨眼睛亚瑟就站到他面前，将他抵在墙上。亚瑟也不多言，捧起他的脸就吻了下去，巨物也气势汹汹地戳着他的性器。

侵略性极强的吻，相当有亚瑟的风格，仿佛要把自己吃下去，王耀感觉自己快要晕厥过去了。刚刚在自己穴中肆虐的肉棒顶弄着下身，带来一阵阵酥麻的快感。亚瑟将他的膝弯挂在手臂上，王耀顿时门户大开。亚瑟迫不及待地将硬得发疼肉棒顶入尚未合拢的小穴，逼出王耀的呜咽。亚瑟也发出一声长叹，柔软湿润的小穴太会吸了，他立刻开始了剧烈的抽插，王耀的背被墙面硌的生疼，身体里肉棒的频率太快，让他又爽到了极致

“呜…嗯…”双唇被堵得咽炎四十五，他只能发出弱弱的鼻音，眼尾红红的。明明不是自愿，身体却依然不争气在激烈的侵犯中濒临高潮…果然是以前被亚瑟调教熟透的身体，王耀自嘲地闭上眼。怀中的美人柔弱无力的模样让亚瑟的施虐欲顿起，他抓住了王耀扬起的肿胀分身，堵住了上面的小孔。

“呜！”他的声音拔高了，但还是被堵在喉咙里，小穴反射性地缩紧，夹得亚瑟一阵舒爽。亚瑟用指甲在他龟头上刮来刮去，王耀受不住，腰肢发抖，手指搭在他手腕上试图阻止他。

“耀可是答应我了呢……”亚瑟在他耳边低语：“这么快就投降了么？”王耀只得松开手，任由亚瑟摆布。

亚瑟舔了舔他的脸蛋，用指甲钻入脆弱的小孔，王耀徒劳地摆动腰肢，咬紧牙关不愿意吐露示弱的话语。紧缩的小穴被巨物一次次破开，屁股被撞得通红。他皱着眉头浑身颤抖，亚瑟知道他要到了，操得越发用力。

“啊……”他仰起头颅纤细的柔韧的腰肢后弯，脸上欢愉或屈辱的泪花被花洒中的热水带走，后穴绞紧了亚瑟。亚瑟紧紧盯着王耀的媚态，既受辱又沉迷的表情极大地满足了他的征服欲，肉棒越插越重，手指也捏着龟头撸动。终于王耀尖叫着高潮了，前端喷出一大股精液，小穴紧得不可思议，将亚瑟夹得爆粗口。

“耀你真是天生的婊子。”亚瑟说道，“就该被人操。”

这话，王耀从亚瑟嘴里听过很多次了，活该被操的婊子…他闭着眼一动不动，都让他随便操了，还怕这几句话？

亚瑟并没注意到王耀的反应，他自己也快到了，随着一声低吼，肉棒深深插进勾魂的小穴，精水涌入王耀的身体。王耀的身子软下去，脑袋耷在亚瑟肩上。亚瑟关掉水龙头，就着相连的体位抱着他走向卧室。

浴巾早早擦干彼此的身体，亚瑟迫不及待地将珍藏已久的玩具一件件拿出来，思考着先给王耀用哪一样。终于，他挑选了一个宝石项圈。

这个项圈王耀眼熟的很，绿宝石和钻石在白金的底座上熠熠生辉，当年亚瑟对他用过的……谁也不会想到这价值连城的首饰只不过是大英帝国先生的情趣玩具而已，除了这只项圈，还有一整套……王耀眼睁睁看着那个铭刻着屈辱记忆的华美项圈越来越近，直到扣在他脖子上。冷硬的触感激得他一缩，亚瑟轻笑着抬起他的下巴。

“还认得它吧？这么多玩意儿，还就是最贵的最适合你。”

亚瑟撩起王耀的长发，把华贵的项圈戴上，好像给爱人送礼物一般，王耀自然知道这温情脉脉的表象下是什么样子，亚瑟打量了一下镜中的王耀，称赞他在宝石的衬托下更加美貌了。王耀垂着眼睑一言不发。他任亚瑟玩弄完全是为了嘉龙，他不会反抗，也也不会给他多余的眼神。亚瑟当然明白，也不生气，又拿出一套宝石手铐和脚铐，还有一长串叮当响的链子。

待亚瑟把配套的宝石手镯和脚环给他戴上之后，银色的细链穿过上面的孔眼，另一头栓在金属的床架上，亚瑟好像非常满意他的作品，欣赏了好一会儿，冰凉的链子接触刚刚洗浴过的温热皮肤让王耀忍不住颤抖了几下，链条撞击床架发出金属的脆响。

亚瑟的唇已经迫不及待地落下来。他嗅过乌黑的发间，吻过脸颊、嘴唇，一路往下滑，喉结、脖子、锁骨…胸口两点被他重点光顾，小小的肉粒被吸得挺立。坚挺的鼻梁挑逗着如玉肌肤，牙齿和舌头留下一路湿亮的痕迹。他抬起一条腿，咬住腿根处极嫩的软肉，呼吸喷在股间，引得王耀一阵颤栗。他手口并用把玩着修长柔韧的双腿，幻想着它们缠在自己腰间的美景。亚瑟甚至将小巧莹润的脚趾叼在齿间碾磨。全身每一寸都被这样亵玩品尝，王耀又羞又气又爽，腿间翘得高高的。

“耀，现在才刚刚开始。”亚瑟并没有满足他的欲望，一个小巧的环形物体套上了翘起的分身，王耀挫败地低哼一声。他忍受着阴茎被束缚的不适感，小穴又被冷硬的物体破开。王耀的腰弹了一下，亚瑟的动作并没有丝毫停顿。

雕刻成粗壮阳具模样的水晶柱抵入小穴，媚红的穴肉包裹着它，亚瑟可以看着那个被撑开的隐秘之处，不由得有些口干舌燥，透明的水晶视线良好，略微红肿的穴肉上面还夹杂着丝丝白浊，那是刚才被射进去还未清理干净的精液。柱体继续往里，肠肉不习惯没有温度的硬物试图瑟缩起来，被毫不留情地破开。亚瑟有些粗暴地将肛塞一插到底，仔细打量着王耀身体内部的淫靡景色。接下来的半个月或者一个月甚至更长时间，耀从头到尾都是他的，双腿只为自己打开，小穴也一直盛满自己的精液...亚瑟觉得越浑身发热，握着肛塞开始抽送。

冰凉的水晶被身体捂热，亚瑟的动作激烈但却精准，在习惯了之后，腺体被圆润的柱体一下下戳弄带来的快感放射到全身，阴茎被束缚着，王耀只能扭动着身体妄图从这种折磨般的欢愉中逃脱，手指反握着床单，链条叮当作响。每当前列腺被肛塞戳中，肉壁就快速蠕动起来，腰跨也一阵阵颤抖。亚瑟坏心眼地反复碾磨那块要命的软肉，王耀咬着牙都忍不住脆弱的呻吟，手指和脚趾都抠进床单，过多过热的快感让他眼前发黑，无法释放的欲望烧得他头晕目眩。

这都多少年过去了，亚瑟心想，虽然比起以前，王耀健康精神不少，在床上还是那个亚瑟所熟悉的小婊子，淫浪又故作姿态。变红了、换上土气的打扮就能遮住一身的骚浪了？哼，都被阿尔和伊万操烂了，在他面前还装呢？亚瑟加重力道，王耀无力地摇着头，全身痉挛着，阴茎被箍得又疼又涨。

“啊啊啊——”随着一声尖叫，王耀的身体后弓，然后彻底瘫软下来，白皙的肌肤染上粉色，他喘息着，亚瑟并没停止，高潮中的身体格外敏感，很快他又感觉到一片情潮的到来。亚瑟表现出惊人的耐心，尽管早就一柱擎天，依然用水晶肛塞捣弄痉挛的小穴，强制拉长他的高潮。就这样，王耀被箍住阴茎，像女人一样高潮了三次。汗湿的头发贴在鬓边，浑身泛起粉色，汗珠滑落雪白的胸膛。腰部已经无力摆动，可怜的阴茎涨得通红，小穴喷出的春潮濡湿了床单。

当王耀终于成了床上一摊春水，呻吟抽泣不止的时候，亚瑟拔出了水晶同时解开了他分身上的环，灼热的巨物一插到底，王耀张大嘴发不出声儿，高潮数次的小穴烂软湿热，顺从地含住能带来快感的柱状物。被束缚太久的阴茎一时射不出来，亚瑟难得好心地为他撸，好一会儿才慢慢涌出精液。王耀觉得里里外外都被操透玩透了，眼泪扑簌扑簌地沾满脸蛋。耀流泪的样子实在太美了，而且这泪水是为他而流，他温柔地亲吻着王耀的脸庞，下身的抽插却越发残暴起来。

肉棒碾压过每一寸穴肉直插到底，将王耀的肚子都插得鼓起来，雪白的双腿无力地大大张开，腿跟一片黏腻狼藉。亚瑟着迷地看着他被操软了的顺从模样，按揉着肚子上的凸起。王耀的精液还在往外流，像是被榨出来一样亚瑟操一下就喷出一点。小穴火烧火燎地疼，肚子像被捅穿了...他闭着眼睛，泪珠从睫毛下涌出来。好难过，什么时候是个头啊...

亚瑟的舔咬从脸到脖子最后到达了胸前挺立的两点，乳头由于性奋而涨大了一圈，亚瑟吮咬着它们，酥麻的触觉撩拨着王耀，转移了下身激烈的折磨带来的痛觉，亚瑟把柔软的肉珠夹牙齿之间轻轻碾磨着，另外一边被手指掐着，王耀的呻吟声愈加高亢。

“耀，耀...”亚瑟呢喃着美人的名字，将两个乳头轮番吸得红肿透亮，力气大得恨不得把奶吸出来。王耀又疼又痒，呜咽着想推开亚瑟的脑袋，一想到两人的约定，双手还是继续揪着床单。下身操弄的动作越来越猛，肉体拍打的声音越来越响亮，亚瑟搂着娇躯兴奋地耸动腰杆，额角青筋浮现，终于在一个深插后高潮，精液全部伸进小穴里。亚瑟保持着插着王耀小穴的姿势直到射完为止，贪婪的小嘴儿一滴不漏地把精水锁在身体里，两人的喘息声交织在一起……

早上醒来的时候，绿眼睛的恶魔向他咧嘴一笑，“耀，早上好。”随即就感觉亚瑟的东西顶着自己慢慢碾磨。等不及他有什么反应，亚瑟的肉棒就插了进来。昨晚射进去的精液，亚瑟不允许清洗，所以小穴很容易就吃下了他的晨勃。“唔...”王耀有些难受地捂着肚子，亚瑟的吻就追了上来，叼着他的唇瓣吮吸。

“唔……”王耀的话被堵在嘴里，他想说今天上午还有会，亚瑟却让他扫兴的话说不出口。肚子被肉棒顶地鼓了起来，刚起床精神就这么好?王耀心里腹诽危机看来并不严重啊柯克兰先生。

亚瑟越操越起劲，手指掐弄着乳头，肉棒把小穴里面的精液搅得噗嗤作响。王耀被胸口的疼痛刺激得缩紧小穴，亚瑟低吼着加快侵犯的速度。腺体被持续碾磨的快感让王耀也勃起了，亚瑟也不放过他的性器，捏在指间玩弄着。王耀生理性的眼泪水从发红的眼角滑落，他哭叫着，希望亚瑟快点让他解脱，手紧抓着亚瑟的手臂，小穴痉挛着一阵阵紧缩，夹地亚瑟愈加兴奋。其实亚瑟自己身体状况很糟糕，金融危机带来的不舒服让他昨天一晚上他都没真的熟睡，这个时候，只有和王耀这样任他摆布的美人缠绵才能让他忘却疼痛。

亚瑟深深吻着他，恨不得把他吞下去，下身重重撞击几十下后痛快地内射。王耀的大腿根颤抖着，小穴紧紧绞住肉棒，阴茎被亚瑟弹射了。晨勃解决了，亚瑟退出来走向浴室，王耀趁机用纸巾清理被射得满满当当的小穴。亚瑟射得又多又深，他不得不用手指伸进去抠弄，敏感的穴肉一张一翕，轻轻一碰就酥麻无比...这才是第二天呢，唉...

亚瑟清洗过后带着湿毛巾把王耀从头到脚擦了一遍，但是小穴被水晶肛塞塞住，胸口两点也被两个硕大的绿宝石乳夹夹住。

“耀可不准自己把它们拿下来哦，记住我们的约定。”

最后亚瑟细心地为他穿好衣服，在他屁股上下流地揉捏几把，两人一起出门吃早餐。

——————

第二天上午的会议并没有多少实质内容，亚瑟的眼神忍不住一直往王耀身上飘。大庭广众之下，亚瑟又变回了那个冷淡又彬彬有礼的绅士，没有人知道昨晚他们两位之间达成了什么样的交易，发生了什么。王耀看起来很认真地听着，还时不时在笔记本上写写画画。中午的时候，等亚瑟在和英籍的香港官员交际过后，发现王耀早就吃完中饭走了，于是只好拉住贺瑞斯问他的可能去向。

穿过中庭和花圃，走廊尽头拐角处上三楼...宽敞的屋门紧闭着，但亚瑟毫不顾忌地打开门走进去。绕过屏风，目光直直落在阳台门边的贵妃躺椅上。

贺瑞斯关心哥哥，为耀准备了这样一间清静雅致的休息室。耀大概是累着了，自己大喇喇走到他面前了都还在睡。午后阳光被纱帘遮住大半，隐隐约约地照在他身上。白嫩的脸蛋上绒毛若隐若现，浓密的睫毛随着呼吸颤动，胸口一起一伏，嗯，乳夹还乖乖戴着...

亚瑟的裤裆很快就鼓起来。睡美人就是要弄醒的，对吧？他抚摸过精致的脸庞，捏着下巴掰开王耀的嘴，将自己的肉棒往里送。王耀不适地闷哼，眼珠在眼皮下转动，亚瑟一个深顶戳到他的喉咙，将他生生弄醒。

王耀累极了，但今天还是要撑着去开会，其实作为国家意识体的他并没有必要非得去参加会议，只不过，如果不去的话，亚瑟估计会玩的更疯。于是他侧卧在塌上就睡着了，直到某个灼热的大家伙被塞进他喉咙里。

“呜...”王耀头发散乱，朦胧睡眼泛着水光，迷迷糊糊的可爱样子看着亚瑟越发性奋。他每一下都要插入喉咙，小嘴被撑得满满当当，反射性干呕的肉壁把阴茎夹得发疼。亚瑟额边浮起汗珠，捧着他的后脑勺摆动腰胯。王耀呼吸困难，眼泪摇摇欲坠，难受得推拒亚瑟。可他不敢用力，微弱的力道就跟挠痒痒似的。亚瑟低喘着开口，

“醒了？中午你吃得少，我来喂喂你，好吃吗？”

王耀心里翻了个白眼，要不是昨天太累他也不会吃了一点就提前离席摆脱亚瑟找个地方休息，真不知道他怎么找来的。小穴里面的水晶让每次坐下都十分折磨。不管怎么坐，水晶肛塞都能碾压到他的前列腺。他甚至庆幸前面有阴茎环…不然他可要出丑了。他只好卖力的吮吸嘴里的肉棒，希望赶快完事儿。不过亚瑟显然不想这么简单就让他过关，早上和肛塞一起塞进屁股里的跳蛋的遥控被亚瑟从他的口袋里搜出，亚瑟看着他笑了，残忍地按上了最大功率。

“呜呜！”纤腰颤动着，好不容易休息会儿的小穴被迫蠕动起来，被捂热的跳蛋抵着前列腺疯狂震动着，快感如巨浪袭来，下身一阵阵要命的酥麻。泪珠终于滑落脸庞，被亚瑟的手指抹去。上下两张小嘴都被蹂躏，他只能软著身子任由摆布。身体里早就春潮泛滥，但都被水晶肛塞塞在穴里，前端的阴茎环有让他不得勃起，不过这样至少不会把裤子里搞的一踏糊涂，王耀苦中作乐地想着。

亚瑟将他的嘴当成下面的穴重重捣弄了好久，在王耀感觉喉咙快被捅破的时候终于射了出来。王耀吞咽不及，呛得咳嗽了好一阵，穴里的跳蛋还在肆虐，亚瑟不收手，他前面后面都没法解脱。王耀的眼泪都被逼出来了，咳完以后就求亚瑟赶紧停跳蛋了，“耀还没有爽够，我怎么能停呢?”绿眼睛的恶魔如是说。

亚瑟一边抚摸被束缚的阴茎，一边随意调节跳蛋的频率。王耀哭着在贵妃椅上翻滚，浑身痉挛着用屁股高潮了。亚瑟终于停下跳蛋，俯身亲吻他的嘴唇和脸蛋。

“舒服么？”

“......”王耀忍住想躲开的冲动，半晌才嗯了一声。

亚瑟被这水光潋滟的眼睛看的心底一荡，裤子又紧绷起来，但还是忍住了，毕竟下午还有会，他和王耀私下的交易可不能展露在大众面前。

——————

晚上的套间里，电视里面放着视频，有两人全景，有些是王耀沉迷的脸，有些是他扭动的屁股，有些是不断被肉棒插入的小穴...各种角度应有尽有。亚瑟尽情操弄他柔顺的身体，电视里的浪叫和他本人的浪叫混合成悦耳的淫曲。

王耀不知道他什么时候拍的，再看这么多角度...除了伊万，他从来没和谁拍过这种东西，连阿尔想拍都被他不软不硬地挡了。

“这一段最好。”亚瑟抱着双腿大张的王耀坐着，两人都面向屏幕。

王耀被亚瑟扳过头，看向屏幕里自己高潮的模样，两腿之间精液流出，脸红到了脖子根。身体里的大家伙又律动起来，他低声呜咽着。

亚瑟得寸进尺地拿出手持摄像机，对准王耀的身体，一边操一边拍。镜头里的王耀m字开腿，红晕的脸庞，白玉般的身体，高高翘起的性器，含住阴茎的小穴，淫态一览无余，可以看到连接处殷红的穴肉被干的翻了出来，白色的精液随着抽插溅满下腹。

王耀羞的要捂住脸。“耀不乖，”亚瑟凉凉的声音传来，“把手放下来，我都拍不到你的脸了。”

他都不需要威胁，轻飘飘一句话王耀就乖乖的了。后来亚瑟也不讲究自己的脸是否入镜了，摄像机放到床对面的矮柜上面，抱紧了怀中的尤物面对镜头动作狂野地动作起来，顶的王耀的身体一颠一颠的。王耀反手抓住亚瑟固定自己的身体，想捂住脸都不行了。这一发内射以后，亚瑟让他用手指把精液抠出来。亚瑟问他这是什么，王耀说这是亚瑟的精液。亚瑟让他舔掉，他就把沾满精液的手指舔得干干净净。亚瑟又问喜欢吃么，王耀说喜欢。所有这些都被摄像头拍下来。

王耀一开始还觉着特别羞耻，带上了一层冷漠的面具，亚瑟要他做什么他就做什么。要他说骚话他也都说了，话音里按捺着羞耻。王耀太诱人了，这样玩儿的机会用一次少一次，每一分每一秒，亚瑟都想记录下来。

摄像机的镜头里的王耀双腿打开，屁股里插着阴茎，一手捏着乳头，一手握住阴茎自慰，一边流泪一边说我是亚瑟的小婊子，我喜欢亚瑟的肉棒...王耀求他慢点，不要了，他却越干越快，越干越重……

——————

第三天的晚饭时分。

“耀吃饱了么？”

王耀还得端着得体的微笑说吃饱了。hk这个地方特殊，只要出了总统套房的门，王耀都得呈现出最得体的样子。他要是有异样，不知道就被谁看去了。

“耀下面可没吃饱。”亚瑟露出恶魔般的微笑，手指点上了王耀口袋里的遥控器，跳蛋抵着腺体震动起来，王耀好险不险地憋住了呻吟。

眨眨眼睛把刚涌上来的泪水憋回去，王耀低下头机械地解决盘子里的食物。忍忍吧...马上就能回酒店了...再忍一忍...

吃完饭王耀连站直都有些困难，脸红红的，眼睛里面似要滴出水来，亚瑟绅士地半扶着他，嘉龙还以为大佬喝多了，在柯克兰先生面前他并不适合和大佬太过亲密，于是只能目送着亚瑟环着王耀的腰扶到车上。

马路对面一间不起眼的小店铺里，一头金发的斯拉夫男人将这一幕收入眼底，直到亚瑟的车消失在视线中，他才转身离开。

伊万看到报告，同床共枕几十年，一眼看出他不对劲。

小耀走路、坐下、起立的姿势都不对...他们两人最后走出门，柯克兰那个眼神他怎么会忘！出了餐厅，小耀脸色越来越白，脚步虚浮，到后面都要柯克兰扶着他的腰...那双绿的像毒药一样的眼睛里流露出的对他的小耀的贪婪和欲望。

明明早不是当年的大英帝国了，偏偏还这么贪得无厌，小耀岂是他能觊觎的？不，柯克兰从来没有停止过对小耀的欲念，当初在日本...

亚瑟在的酒店是他的地盘，有mi6，但小熊们没在怕的，是伊万一直犹豫，最后放弃了渗透，打给kgb的电话也被自己放下了，监听柯克兰的酒店房间不说能不能成功，当然他是相信那些优秀的小熊们的，但是亚瑟家的MI6也不错，如果看到证实自己猜测的一幕，他不能保证自己能保持理智不杀到香港去……

香港毕竟是小耀和柯克兰之间的事，他在非正式场合公开说一句支持已是极限。就算小耀真的和他...伊万痛苦地闭上眼，小耀为了弟弟做到这种程度，他不该惊讶，小耀受辱也不愿主动向自己倾诉，他心如刀绞...

而且，出于私心他不想让小耀的媚态被自家小熊看到，既是处于独占欲也是保全小耀的尊严。

他有点理解亚瑟柯克兰，换成是他也不会放过这样的机会。一想到小耀当年如何被柯克兰当众奸辱，当年亚瑟是撕碎他对仙子美好幻想的第一人，如何被虐待得连床都下不来，如今还这样逼迫小耀...伊万的怒火越烧越烈。

“小耀...小耀...”伊万终于忍不住给小耀打了电话，如果小耀说自己受委屈了他就立马杀到香港去，“好想你，万尼亚来看你好不好？”

“别闹了，”听筒那边是熟悉的宠溺嗓音，“我这边挺顺利的，很快就结束了，到时候我来看你呀。”打电话的时候王耀语气温柔而欢快，还有依赖撒娇的味道。

伊万握着拳头，小耀骗我，根本就不顺利...柯克兰到底提了什么条件？你什么都不肯对我说...他努力把当年小耀被柯克兰当众玩弄的画面赶出大脑，可恶！可恶的柯克兰！小耀一个字都不提自己受了委屈，伊万听着心疼极了，他向小耀倾吐了好多好多爱语。电话那头的王耀有些想哭，他也想万尼亚…

挂了电话，独守空房，可恨的是，伊万想着小耀在柯克兰身下哭泣承欢的样子居然硬了，他一边唾弃自己一边握住水管撸动，撸了好久勉强射了。一想到小耀在被欺负，他决定送给柯克兰一份大礼...

——————

这个时候，在香港的酒店套房里，亚瑟洗完澡进出了，王耀匆匆结束了电话。

“伊万?”亚瑟随口问道，北极熊天天给王耀打电话，一开始他还有点担心王耀会把他俩事情告诉伊万，但显然他一个字也没提，让亚瑟莫名有种成就感。

“你接着讲啊，我不在意的。”

亚瑟擦着头发，

“待会他听见自己亲爱的小妻子在别人床上浪叫的时候，不知道会不会性奋呢。”

“我不是什么小妻子。”

王耀脸上浮起薄怒，白皙的脸蛋染上粉色。

亚瑟就喜欢他这副样子，看，生气时的金色眼睛多好看。

“那就是他的情妇，都没差。”亚瑟舔舔唇，“过来。”

王耀握着拳头，十分非常想把他的鼻子打断。

“宝贝不过来，那我过去咯？”

他一步步逼近王耀，拉起他的拳头落下一吻，

“耀和伊万说了那么久”亚瑟分开王耀的双腿，“春宵一刻值千金，耀可要接受惩罚。”他看着王耀身上全套的装备，“要不就一晚上不让耀射吧。”

言罢就插入他的身体。白天被操过三次并一直插着肛塞的小穴早就湿软一片，很容易就吞下了亚瑟的巨物。含了一天的精液被搅得咕啾作响，一直被撑开的肉壁又麻又痒，在过度的摩擦之后已经肿起来了。

王耀听到亚瑟的话脸白了一白，但还是顺从地展开了自己，总之他逃不过也不会逃，想到自己对电话里伊万欲言又止，果然万尼亚还是不要知道的好……

亚瑟坏心眼地伸手捏住王耀的性器把玩。宝石阴茎环分量不轻，将原本高高翘起的性器压得半勃，顶端的小孔只能微微渗出一点点前液。亚瑟抠弄着马眼，肉棒一次次破开被刺激到收缩的小穴，将肚子里的精水打出白沫，随着他抽出来的动作糊满两人胯间。

这几天被超负荷的性事调教地敏感听话的身体，在亚瑟的动作下，充盈着无法排解的极致欢愉，如果身体是个容器，王耀觉着自己就快炸了，他难耐地扭动着身体，金色的眼睛里写着想要。

脸颊也染上艳色，小嘴忍不住娇软的呻吟。亚瑟满意地欣赏着他的媚态，继续操得大开大合，打出一波波淫靡的臀浪。伊万打电话又怎么样？王耀照样要陪我睡，照样要做我的小婊子。亚瑟继续抠马眼，王耀的泪珠快包不住了。无精高潮，他体验过好多次...爽是真的爽，难受也是真的难受。他小脸憋得红红，想求饶又放弃了—亚瑟不会放过他的。

王耀的身体剧烈痉挛了起来，他疯狂地扭动着身体，亚瑟抓住他按在床上，“啊啊啊……啊……”王耀挣扎着，高潮快要逼疯了他，他眼睛上翻，抖了好几下才停了下来，小穴也死死夹住亚瑟的肉棒引得两人都大声呻吟起来。

亚瑟额头青筋暴起，重重插了几下后也射了，精液全部灌入小穴。王耀的身体还在抽搐，前端胀痛无比偏偏什么也射不出来。亚瑟吻去他的泪珠，也不抽出来，肉壁随着身体的颤抖小幅度地夹弄着他，就这样休息一阵他又硬了。王耀绝望地感觉到他又开始操弄，肉棒碾压过每一寸内壁，并没有半点要解开阴茎环的意思。

王耀搂上亚瑟的的肩膀，指甲掐入皮肉，亚瑟倒是被这疼痛刺激地越发情欲高涨起来，他把一条纤长的腿挂在自己另一边肩膀上，从上而下狠狠操进去，引出一连串破碎的哭叫声。

每时每刻都被调教的前列腺居然还没坏掉，还在源源不断地将快感输送到全身。王耀下身悬空，火热的肉棒将他肚子操得一起一伏，得不到释放的阴茎可怜兮兮地抖动着。好想射...好难受...这个体位让他有点呼吸困难，他大口喘着气，眼泪都抹在床单上。

亚瑟却被他这副楚楚可怜的淫荡模样迷住了，他抚上胸前的绿宝石乳夹，拉扯转动，看着王耀小脸上有趣的反应，下身依然不停歇地入侵着小穴，顶着腺体碾磨。

“呜呜！”王耀的下半身再次痉挛起来，亚瑟吹了个口哨，“啧啧，屁股高潮这么爽？这才多久啊又来了？”他更加起劲地玩弄戴着乳夹的乳头，肉棒冲着前列腺又戳又碾。王耀的腰部在半空中夸张地摆动几下就翻着白眼高潮了，屁股缩得太紧以至让亚瑟爆了粗口。

F开头的字眼王耀听多了，亚瑟在说什么他已经不在意了，他闭上眼睛，完全堕入肉欲的深渊，身体瘫软酥麻，快感在四肢百骸里如同电流一般游走，小穴极力挽留着让它如此舒服的巨物，两人的交合处淫水四溢。

早就不是第一次被当成女人玩了，曾经的伊万做得比亚瑟更久更激烈。身体也是有记忆的，王耀尽管被束缚得快要爆炸，依旧爽得神魂颠倒，比起射精，后穴的高潮宛如海浪一波一波永无尽头。他连摇头的力气都没了，眼睑半合，舌头半露，在亚瑟再次射进来的时候又一次抽搐着高潮了。

身下的这具躯体真是怎么操都操不够，亚瑟还记得他在紫禁城的雕龙画凤的木床上占有这位东方美人的时候，王耀拘谨青涩，自己得给他下药才露出无边的媚色来，双腿就这样勾着他的腰，一起淫乐了三天三夜。

亚瑟尽情驰骋在王耀的身体上，肉棒狠狠地出入着小穴，房间里回荡着喘息和呻吟声。项圈、乳夹、手铐、脚镣、阴茎环，一样不少地穿在王耀身上。绿宝石映衬着如玉肌肤，金色眸子含着眼泪，修长双腿大开成一字，粉嫩小穴乖顺地吞吃肉棒，此人此景美不胜收，亚瑟兴奋得更嗑了药一样猛烈撞击着，恨不得把蛋蛋塞进去。

王耀也被做的情动，他媚态尽显地搂着亚瑟的肩膀，腰部向上挺着方便肉棒更深地插进自己的身体。任他如何坚贞，任他和伊万再怎么依依不舍，在自己身下还不是又哭又叫？高潮后亚瑟没用抽出来，压着王耀亲吻，勾起柔软的舌头缠绵。王耀被逼着用屁股爽了三次，身体仿佛被抽去骨头一样瘫软无力，被他亲得头晕目眩，闭着眼睛低低呻吟。

亚瑟饶有兴致地玩弄着身下的美人，一边深吻一边抚遍王耀全身，光滑细腻的肌肤如同上等的丝绸，沁出来的汗水让触感多了几分粘腻。丰满的臀肉被像面团一般揉捏，亚瑟一边把玩着他的身体一边在他耳边骚话不断。

“宝贝，用后面爽不爽？”

王耀只能微弱地嗯一声，实在没力气开口。亚瑟握住肿胀的阴茎揉捏，王耀也没有力气颤抖，只默默流着眼泪。

“求我就让你射。求我啊？”

王耀一开始还闭着眼睛不语，随着亚瑟手指富有技巧的撩拨，和后穴里的巨物对准了腺体的碾磨，身体里的快感无处发泄，他放弃了，既然无法避免，那就……他小声说道：“求求你……让我射……”

“听不见，大点声。”肉棒有一下没一下顶弄着前列腺，手指也转动着马眼。

“求你…求求你…呜…”王耀真的快崩溃了，阴茎环好像嵌入了肿胀的皮肉，又痒又难受，“让我射，求你了亚蒂…”

浸透了情欲的清亮嗓音变得甜腻绵软，这一身亚蒂叫得他舒爽无比。亚瑟终于大发慈悲，打开了宝石阴茎环。

被解放的分身一时之间虽然涨的要爆炸但什么也射不出来，后面的肉穴卖力地吮吸着灼热的巨物，从中榨取着欢愉。王耀有些急切地勾住亚瑟的腰，双腿在他身后交缠，两人的下腹紧紧贴合在一起，高昂的小小耀抵着他摩擦。

亚瑟挑逗地揉搓小小耀，被困多时的性器臣服于他熟练的手法，随着他操弄的节奏一股一股往外射，被憋了太久的精液又浓又多，溅落在两人的小腹上。王耀的腰肢大幅扭动着，红肿的小穴不知疲惫地吞吃亚瑟的肉棒。亚瑟撸动着持续喷射的性器，自己也快到了。

“亚蒂……啊啊啊……给我……啊……”王耀在高潮中失去了神智，语无伦次地叫喊着亚瑟的名字，他猛地勾住了亚瑟的脖子献上双唇，最后在撕咬一般的深吻中一起达到了高潮。

——————

第四天，会上王耀咬牙忍受着，亚瑟一直在他身边，“体贴”地扶着他的腰，时不时在他耳边低语 ，两人看起来关系融洽。事实上，亚瑟凑近王耀，摸进他的口袋按住遥控器，把他体内的跳蛋开到最大，王耀把舌尖都咬破了，金色的眼睛水润润的，抓着膝盖拼命忍住眼泪。

他不能哭…嘉龙还在等着他呢…

亚瑟勾起满意的微笑，轻轻抚摸他的背，

“还好吗？要不要休息一下？”

亚瑟拉他起来，他半倚着亚瑟，手脚发软 ，亚瑟绅士地扶着他去了休息室。他终于撑不住，半俯在沙发上，亚瑟开始摸他的屁股。

“你疯了…这里…唔！”

“这里怎么了？”

“别…别在这…”

负责谈判的家人就在一墙之隔，王耀丢不起这个人。他应该早就知道亚瑟疯了的，在会上为了让自己无法集中精力处理嘉龙的事，用那种方法折磨自己。

“可是我想做，怎么办呢？”

亚瑟抱着他顶了顶胯，他心下一横，解下他的皮带将他勃发的性器含入口中。亚瑟躺在沙发上饶有兴致地欣赏他为自己深喉的香艳画面……

————

第五天，当王耀在亚瑟的床上醒来的时候，他隐约听到亚瑟在和英国的上司通电话，貌似在激烈地说些什么，王耀眨了眨眼睛，昨天晚上眼泪流的太多，现在还有点疼。

“宝贝，看来我要提前回去了呢。”亚瑟掀开被子钻了进去 ，“那我可要加倍珍惜这我俩在一起的大好时光……”

不一会儿，卧室里传出甜腻的呻吟声……

听说亚瑟要急着回去，双方的谈判加快了步伐，本来就是扯皮，王耀心中暗想，嘉龙反正铁定要按时回来的，英方的拖延除了撑面子没有任何意义。亚瑟同样兴致缺缺，下午就带着王耀离席了，晚上有个活动他需要参加，提前去准备了。

那些在香港扎根已久的英国人以及利益集团，英籍官员，崇拜英国的港人，社会名流，早就想和亚瑟见面套套近乎了，可惜亚瑟忙着和王耀缠绵床榻，一直推脱，英国先生要回去的消息传来，适逢万圣节活动，于是就按照亚瑟的口味举办了化妆party。

王耀看着床上摆着的那套衣服，怀疑的眼神看向亚瑟，“确定这是给我穿的?”躺在床上的是一套洁白的婚纱，其实这套婚纱真的是维多利亚时代的古董，纤细精致的蕾丝上缀满珍珠和水晶。亚瑟已经把旁边的男装拿起来了，看来这肯定是王耀今晚的衣服。“今天你是我的舞伴，我们扮的是是僵尸新婚夫妇。”亚瑟幸灾乐祸地看着王耀，“相信我，这套衣服会很适合你。”

王耀僵硬地看着亚瑟，一动不动，消极反抗着。“没人会认出你的，宝贝。”亚瑟拿出一个精致的面具，“可以戴面具。”

王耀想想反正是最后一天，和亚瑟出去活动还能少被压在床上折磨，反正别人也认不出他，何乐而不为?于是叹了口气穿上了，的确很适合，乌发披散肩头，他有些无奈地望着亚瑟。

亚瑟愉悦地亲自给王耀打扮，给他梳起长发，裸露的脖颈肩膀和胸膛涂抹成夸张的白色。头上戴着真正的英国王室传世王冠，华贵的头纱长长的拖在身后。这个王冠，亚瑟从没拿给其他外国人带过。不明显的喉结被宝石项圈掩盖，王耀没有耳洞，亚瑟有点惋惜地放下了成套的耳环。

新娘还有一束手捧花，里面的橙花看的亚瑟哭笑不得，因为橙花是贞洁的新娘的象征。亚瑟在那暗自发笑，王耀不懂，抱着花看着他，经济危机终于让亚瑟的脑子坏掉了么？

亚瑟看着装扮完成的王耀，身披婚纱的美人，肌肤和精美的婚纱融为一体，鸦羽一般的头发盘成高贵的发髻，红的滴血的嘴唇微微张开着，还没带上面具的眼睛里面流露出一丝戏谑的神采。要不是皮肤过于惨白，简直就是要结婚的新娘。

亚瑟情不自禁吻上了鲜红的嘴唇，嘴上的口红在激烈的亲吻里糊成一团红色，他掀起裙撑，婚纱里面下半身按照他的要求并没有穿底裤，水晶柱插在它在应该在的地方，真想在这里就要了他，但时间快到了，他连忙给王耀补妆。

亚瑟带着他进来时吸引了所有人的目光，虽然只露出来下巴和嘴唇，但毫无疑问是个美人，体态优雅婀娜，腰肢纤细，胸前的设计修饰了平坦的胸部。在场有英国人一眼认出了这个王冠，心想这个女人怕不是祖国大人的新宠，连那个王冠都戴上了。这腰身……啧啧啧。祖国大人的品味一向很高。看见她和别人多说几句话就吃醋，不知道是个什么样的小妖精能让祖国大人这样着迷？等祖国大人玩腻了自己也去试试。

国家意识体一般不会和普通人类发生关系，这在某种程度上是禁忌。亚瑟情人众多而且不吝于人类，所以才有了工口绅士之说。但亚瑟对自己的情人都不怎么在意，一般很快就丧失了兴趣。不过这些个前情人以后都会很受欢迎。有人试图和王耀搭讪，被亚瑟不动声色打发了。“和别人聊得很开心嘛？他一直盯着你的屁股呢。”王耀不情愿地被亚瑟拉出了会场，他嘟着嘴，亚瑟反正明天就走，他俩之间也只是交易而已，亚瑟干嘛说这种怪话，他俩一直以来可从来没谈过感情啊。而且对方就是一个普通人类而已。亚瑟也觉得自己很奇怪，都和阿尔一起上他了，自己干嘛还在乎这个？

王耀对于将要完成的交易态度有些松懈，他不耐烦地推开亚瑟，等明天亚瑟一走他终于可以过几天悠闲日子了。今天亚瑟带他来参加万圣节变装活动他虽然对服装不满意，但总之还挺高兴的，活动很有趣，最重要的是这样就可以可以少挨几次操了。亚瑟关上房门，王耀打量着这间类似于杂物室的小房间。又怎么了？难道要在这…？来不及开口抗议，他就被亚瑟推在货架上扒着，裙子被撩起来，屁股上挨了一巴掌，肛塞缓缓抽动起来。“嗯……”他用手捂住嘴，虽然外面音乐震耳欲聋，但他并不想被人发现在这里做这事，他心里抱怨着亚瑟这挑的个什么地方……

腺体被碾过的快感让他没空思考别的了。亚瑟握着肛塞操他，带出红肿的肠肉又重重撞回去，王耀双手扶着货架，屁股不自主地翘起，柔韧腰肢凹陷出迷人都弧度。束腰把本来就瘦的腰肢约束的更加纤细，衬托地臀部更加浑圆饱满。撑着货架的手臂有些发软，王耀最后还是选择放下捂着嘴的手，双臂撑着货架。亚瑟没轻没重地弄了一阵，心里的火稍微平静，他坏笑着抽出肛塞顺手插进王耀的嘴巴，再挺身填满湿软的小穴。

“这下不用担心喊出声了，看我多体贴。”湿滑的水晶柱上面带着自己的味道，王耀烧红了脸蛋。后穴里亚瑟的巨物顶得舒服极了，若是亚瑟想好好做爱，应该和法叔不相上下。奈何亚瑟总是喜欢玩些奇怪花样，法叔就很温柔体贴。不知道他们俩做爱的时候是什么样子？亚瑟敏锐地察觉他心不在焉，下身狠狠一顶，“耀在想什么？屁股夹紧，腰给我扭起来。”王耀的思路被腺体上的猛烈刺激所打断，肉穴条件反射地绞紧了肉棒，腰肢顺着亚瑟的动作摇摆着。亚瑟手指掐入柔软滑腻的臀肉，小腹将屁股拍得啪啪响，肉棒一次次捣入烂软湿热的穴肉。王耀除了裙子被撩起，其他的衣饰都是整齐的，像极了在婚礼上与别人偷欢的新娘。王耀前面涨得难受，小穴里面的快感一浪浪地袭遍全身，他向后迎合着亚瑟的抽插，穴口湿答答地流着水，发出淫靡的水声，他还是把水晶肛塞吐出来了，光滑的柱体顺着喉咙向下滑，让他气都喘不上来了。亚瑟拂开华丽的头纱，一口咬住裸露的肩头，手掌覆在他抓着货架的手上，肉棒飞快插了几十下后深深射入他的穴。这里确实不行，得把耀带回去好好享用…他的美人，他的小新娘…

亚瑟一惊，他怎么会有这种想法？他抿着唇退出来，一把抱起王耀就往外走。不过是个又骚又浪的小婊子，不过是个任他蹂躏的玩具！王耀软软地倚在亚瑟怀里，头发上散发着清香，华丽的王冠有些硌人，长长的雪白裙摆拖在地上。今天是最后一晚，王耀的心情也仿佛即将脱出牢笼的鸟儿，这时候他没有纠结于和亚瑟的关系，难得地平静。就当是陪亚瑟玩一场游戏，反正自己也有爽到。亚瑟不愿承认自己因为突然到来的离别而烦躁，不愿承认自己为婚纱下的王耀怦然心动，几乎是跑着出了会所，抱着王耀钻入车子。一路无言，直到他们回到总统套房，亚瑟将王耀重重抛在大床上。

华丽精致的婚纱有些凌乱，王耀被王冠隔疼了，低呼起来。还没卸妆的雪白小脸皱成一团，王耀抱怨道：“要是弄坏了你这个古董宝贝可不算我的锅……”他试着去摘王冠，却被固定王冠到头发上的夹子给难住了。这就要摘下来了？亚瑟有些不舍，他打开王耀的手，将他扑倒在床褥上。

“坏了就坏了，不许摘。”撩起裙子将双腿分开，又硬起来的肉棒毫不客气地插进了小穴。穿着新娘盛装的王耀，面对面张开腿躺在亚瑟身下。他头上是王妃的宝冠，身上是贞洁的婚纱，绝艳脸庞完美无瑕，金色双眸嗔怪地望着他…亚瑟心里烧起熊熊烈火，这是他的新娘吗？他俯下身堵住艳红双唇，肉棒一下下地撞击烂熟的小穴。最近耽于情欲的身体很快就默契地配合上着亚瑟的动作，汁水四溅的小穴吮吸着肉棒，腰肢摇摆迎向撞击让肉棒进的更深，“啊……”由于束胸衣的缘故，王耀的体内更加紧致，让亚瑟有种进入处子之身的感觉。

王耀的眼圈已经红了，亚瑟的深插让他感到疼痛。好像今晚亚瑟特别急躁，动作也粗暴了许多。亚瑟掐着他的腿根飞快地打桩，被束缚的腰腹越来越胀。“呜…难受…解开…”王耀摇着头呢喃，双手拉扯着胸衣的布料，湿漉漉的眼睛乞求地望着亚瑟。身下的新娘自己拉开着胸衣，有如一江春水的眼睛委屈地看着他，好像是抱怨着新郎的不够体贴，王耀瞬间感觉身体里的东西大了一圈。王耀够不着背后的束带，抿着唇哭着挣扎着，亚瑟却越操越起劲，柔嫩的腿根都被撞麻了。

看啊，他的小新娘被操哭了，像是在抱怨新郎破处不够温柔一般委委屈屈。亚瑟更加情欲高涨，他闭着眼睛，陶醉在王耀体内的绝妙感觉之中，比以前更加细窄的甬道夹得他半步极乐，耳边是他的小新娘甜腻的抽泣声，乖，很快就不疼了，他不知道自己是不是说出了口，抽泣声低了下去。王耀捂着肚子被操得昏昏沉沉，亚瑟嘴上哄得好听，肉棒越干越深，他也忍不住扭腰摆臀迎合着亚瑟的侵犯，在激烈的纠缠中双双高潮，精液沾湿了华贵的婚纱。

王耀仰面瘫在床上，全身都在颤抖，刚才的高潮太猛烈了，他刚才差点晕过去了，高盘的发髻已经散开，发丝凌乱，王冠更更是不知道滚到了了哪里，亚瑟趴在他身上，肉棒依然满满地占领着他。“解开…亚瑟拜托…我难受…”他软软地推了亚瑟一下，本以为会被无视嘲讽，但这回亚瑟却异常好说话，退出来，将他轻轻翻过去，解开了折磨他一晚上的胸衣。

王耀有些意外地回头看亚瑟，却被突然插入的肉棒逼出哭叫。“啊啊啊——”王耀摇着头，想要远离巨物的鞭挞，但亚瑟紧紧地抓住他的腰肢，让他无处可逃，挣扎的动作让身体里的东西更加坚挺，亚瑟的身体覆上他纤瘦的身躯。“新婚之夜一次怎么能满足你饥渴的丈夫呢?我的小新娘——”“呜…不…不是…啊啊！”王耀下意识地反驳他的话，我不是你的小新娘，你也不是我丈夫，本来也是说骚话的亚瑟却被激怒，挥手就是一巴掌抽在挺翘的屁股上。

“戴着我的王冠，穿着我的婚纱，还敢否认？”亚瑟红着眼睛，巴掌一下下扇向娇嫩的臀肉，“Are you my bride，yes or no？”

好疼，眼睛里面盈满泪水，王耀并没回答亚瑟的问题。“做一次够了……呜呜呜……好疼……”仿佛是回应王耀的话，亚瑟看见两人连接地方的汁水滴落在雪白的床单上，渗出一朵朵淡粉色的花来。亚瑟知道这是流血了，心里那股邪火却越烧越旺。还说不是新娘，就这么操两下，血都流出来了。开苞的错觉激发他的占有欲，身下不仅不停止，反而抓住他的头发，肉棒操得更加粗暴。

“说，你是不是我的新娘？”王耀的头皮、屁股和小穴都火辣辣地疼，眼泪都滴进床单里。这人吃错药了吧，新婚play还玩认真了？亚瑟一边向前挺送着性器，一边抓着王耀的屁股往自己的方向撞，被脱了一半的胸衣裸露出带着一道长长伤疤的后背，白色的裙摆缠在他腰间，亚瑟伏下身啃咬着这道刺目的伤痕王耀一下子挣扎起来。他不喜欢别人碰这道疤（伊万就算了），亚瑟今晚真是疯了。high起来的亚瑟可不管他怎么想，一手按住他后劲，一手抓住屁股，下身大开大合地捣弄小穴，故意用舌头勾勒伤疤的轮廓，英挺的鼻梁在他脊背上划来划去。湿软温热的舌头让王耀的背都僵硬了起来，身体还在被粗暴地侵占着，他自己虽然不愿意但还是很快再次被撩起了情欲，小穴里酥麻一片。

内壁有节奏地收缩，屁股摇晃地迎合身后的肉棒。亚瑟舔够了，俯下身，胸口贴着他的背，嘴唇在他耳边吐出有毒的蛊惑，“我的小新娘，快叫丈夫，叫啊。”王耀从耳边到颈侧一片疙瘩，偏偏被亚瑟整个压住动弹不得，“你…不是…啊啊啊！”亚瑟忽然抓住他的阴茎，在龟头上狠狠一捏，王耀的下半身剧烈抖动着，被快感折磨得高声哭叫。

“啊啊——”他泪流满面，这只是个游戏而已，他不再去想伊万，遂了亚瑟的意：“亚蒂……老公～”，心里却反感地想吐。看来金融危机不仅伤身还伤脑子，自己就不跟一个病人计较了。王耀有意识地夹弄小穴，想让他快点射出来，自己也好解脱。亚瑟得到满意的答复后终于松开了手，他缠绵地亲吻着身下人的脖子，玉颈上的白色妆粉被汗水洗去，露出原来健康白皙的肤色，在今晚只属于他的新娘可要好好疼爱。他又操了百十下，加上王耀有意迎合，肉棒终于被小穴夹射了，今晚第三发精液灌入王耀体内，手中的阴茎也被玩得高潮。两人都倒在床上，身体叠在一起喘息。

亚瑟觉着身下压着的婚纱上面的珠子水晶硌的很，也阻碍了他直接接触王耀的身体，躺了了一会儿以后，又爬起来把他身上的裙子扒了，王耀也觉着累赘，挺起腰臀配合亚瑟脱衣服，最后一脚把裙子踹到了床底下，双腿之间精液淋漓，白浊里面混着血丝，看的亚瑟眼睛发直。他对男人的处女情结有了进一步的认识。情人被自己操出血，这tm谁挡得住啊。他鬼使神差地低下头，舌头舔上合不拢的小穴入口。

“啊！”王耀小小的惊叫了一下子，亚瑟可从来没有过……就是他和伊万……现在自己一肚子东西，舔那里实在是……他捂住脸，亚瑟铁定是疯了。亚瑟舔了好几下，那一圈红红的肠肉害羞地一张一合，属于他的精液夹杂着耀的血丝一股一股往外流。亚瑟得意地拍着滑腻的屁股，小穴随之喷出好多浊液，他又不满意了，肉棒一挺将精液全部堵回去，噗嗤噗嗤地操弄起来。羞耻感和隐私处被舔舐的的刺激，让下面的小嘴儿张的更开，仿佛是要勾引舌头舔进更深处，之前被深深射进身体的白浊流了出来，仿佛失禁，王耀已经羞地想钻到地底了，还好亚瑟很快又把大家伙插进了自己身体里，他舒服地喟叹，随着亚瑟的动作摇摆着腰肢，淫浪的呻吟声从嘴里溢出。

亚瑟一会儿捏住乳头拨弄，一会儿啃咬深陷的锁骨，一会儿揉捏白嫩的胸膛和腰腹，细滑肌肤仿佛将他的手掌吸住了。亚瑟的肉棒被小穴吸嘬得舒爽无比，身下的美人已经意乱情迷，全凭本能追逐着能带来快感的节奏。

已经是深夜，套房内依旧灯火通明，王嘉龙本来想在柯克兰先生走之前私下来打声招呼的，听说他和大佬出去参加万圣节活动了，所以他特意来的晚了点儿。他本来准备敲门，暧昧的呻吟声从门里传来，还有模糊的人声。

“耀，你太厉害了……现在想起来了吗，你是怎么当我的婊子的？是我操得你爽，还是阿尔、伊万操得你爽？”

王耀迷乱地看着亚瑟激动的神色，已经被操飞了的脑袋可怜地转动起来也没理解亚瑟在说什么，一双含水的眸子看着他，小嘴里只是含糊地呻吟了几声。亚瑟也没想要答案。这小骚货在谁床上就说谁好，他清楚得很。

嘉龙像是被烫到一样收回手，难以置信地望着华贵的木质大门。大佬和北边那位的关系他是知道的，但和柯克兰先生…他本能地觉得这事和自己有关系，可他不愿深想…屋里的王耀又高声哭叫着亚瑟饶了我，嘉龙脸色一白，脚步踉跄地离开了。

大床上的情事还远远没结束，亚瑟似乎是打定主意要折磨王耀一晚上。身体里已经放不下亚瑟的东西了，平坦的小腹隆起，穴口往外流淌着白浊，亚瑟摸上两人的交媾之处，收集起两人混合的体液往这具被他操到熟透了的身体上抹去，皮肤泛着湿润的水光。王耀觉得腰以下渐渐麻木，酸胀痛痒都离他远去，唯有腺体传来的快感源源不断冲击着大脑。亚瑟捏着他的下巴，他就张开嘴主动与之缠吻，亚瑟要他屁股抬高点，他也乖乖挺起腰毫无保留地敞开身体。似乎真的被调教温顺淫荡的婊子了。

亚瑟越干越勇，嫌这个体位进得不够深，将他拉起来坐在自己的肉棒上。王耀被插得鼓起肚子，玉臂缠上亚瑟的脊背，脑袋搁在他肩膀上抽泣着。亚瑟抱着王耀的腰和背，一上一下套弄着自己的肉棒，纤长的双腿勾着他的背，让两人的胸腹紧贴在一起。王耀只有在被操坏了的时候才如此柔顺，头靠在他肩膀上，发出可爱的呻吟声，他亲吻着汗湿的黑色长发，两人水乳相交，仿佛要融为一体。明明只是寻个开心，可想到近在咫尺的分离，亚瑟心中居然有一丝不舍。逼着耀穿婚纱叫老公，似乎也是潜意识里想要补偿…补偿什么？亚瑟罕见地有些迷茫。他紧紧搂住怀中的美人，将万般思绪全部灌注在火热的情事中。

“啊……嗯……”王耀磨蹭着脑袋，迷乱地哼哼着，一浪又一浪的快感很快又把他推上了高潮，他搂着亚瑟的脖子搂地更紧了，肿胀的分身在两人小腹之间摩擦着，“亚蒂……给我……”亚瑟立刻握住他的性器，配合抽插的节奏上下撸动，从翕张的小孔到敏感的冠状沟统统照顾到，带着茧子的指腹摩擦着快到顶点阴茎。“啊…好舒服…”王耀双眼泛白，没多久就被亚瑟揉搓到高潮，精液射在亚瑟小腹上，小穴也夹紧了体内的肉棒。亚瑟红着眼睛，往紧缩的小穴里又深深插了几下，王耀都感觉自己的肚子要被戳破了。终于在王耀的叫声里，把精水又一次浇灌在这具诱人的身体里。

这次把亚瑟夹射之后王耀是真没力气了，亚瑟也抱着他直喘气，两人歇了一会儿，亚瑟滑下床把水果盘拿了过来，还有一大罐子水，王耀就坐在床上喝水吃水果，他要吃哪个亚瑟就叉哪块喂他。香甜的水果抚慰了又干又痛的喉咙和咕咕直叫的肚子。红红的嘴唇不断地蠕动着，被不时渗出来的果汁沾湿。亚瑟一边喂他，一边自己也吃，一边舔掉他唇边的果汁，忙得好不快活。两人这时候到是格外和谐起来了，王耀都有点诧异亚瑟怎么突然切换到绅士模式了，不过这次应该算是结束了吧……哎……回北京以后自己要好好睡几天……

其实对他的大多数情人，亚瑟都是很温柔的。他乐于看着那些人在他指缝里漏出来的这点温柔里沉迷。他不吝于让这些人感觉自己是被爱着的，昂贵的礼物，奢华的旅行，鲜花和美酒，事后的爱抚和一盘水果。也乐于看着这些人在自己微笑着说结束时心碎绝望的表情。至于某些不长眼的想要纠缠的…唔，亚瑟也不知道他们会怎么样呢。

一大盘水果很快见了底。吃饱喝足的王耀眼皮耷拉，正要迅速去见周公，结果亚瑟更快地插了进来。王耀的下半身都麻木了，此刻就像旁观者一样无奈地半睁开眼看着身上的亚瑟。“好累…嗯…”他连抬手推开亚瑟的力气都无，小穴软哒哒地被一插到底。亚瑟胡乱地吻着他的脸，这次他倒是温柔多了，“耀你可不能反悔，你答应我的，还没到时间呢。”他揉掐着王耀的胸前的两点，肉棒抵着软肉碾磨，很快又听见了王耀小猫一样欢愉的哼哼声。

王耀感觉不到下半身的酸痛麻痒，绵长甜腻的快感淹没了他的神志，他觉得自己连脑子都被操坏了。身体全凭本能追逐着极乐，脚后跟蹭着亚瑟的背，小穴变成他的飞机杯热情地蠕动吸嘬。王耀很快就被操射，亚瑟没有丝毫停歇地越操越快，被强制延长的高潮逼出汹涌的眼泪。亚瑟喜欢他的哭声，像磕了药一样操得他整个身体都往上缩。

亚瑟抱紧了王耀，一个翻身变化了体位。王耀瘫软地趴在他身上，大张的双腿跪在两侧，大腿根因为高潮一阵阵抽搐着，小穴把肉棒吃的更深了，小腹的不适逼出了一声长长的呻吟。亚瑟也舒服得不行，耀的下面完全变成他的形状了，肿起来的肠肉更加丝严合缝地包裹着他的肉棒，他简直恨不得操他一辈子。亚瑟用力向上挺腰，抓着王耀的屁股往下按，肉体碰撞的声响越来越大。直到王耀被榨得射无可射，亚瑟才低吼着又一次内射。

新娘的头纱在抱着王耀翻身的时候意外盖到了两人身上，灯光透过薄纱，落在王耀充满欢愉的脸上，黑色的长发挠着亚瑟的脸，亚瑟莫名有些入了迷，把因为高潮而坐起的美人再次揽入怀中。在偷来的情爱时光里，耀终于做了自己的新娘，哪怕只是短暂的一晚，哪怕除了自己无人知晓…

亚瑟收紧双臂，将他完美的身体嵌入自己怀中。梦将醒，他不愿浪费哪怕一秒钟。经此一遭，耀会永远记得亚瑟柯克兰，永远不会忘记自己是怎么操他的。

到最后王耀也不知道他们是做到什么时候才结束的，只记得那仿佛永不停息的高潮，在短暂的昏睡之后，床上只剩他一个人，只觉着自己浑身像被卡车碾过一般酸痛，下面应该已经完全肿了……他掀开被子，只见床单上全是昨晚的疯狂留下的罪证，看着那点点红痕，怪不得，那么疼……这时候他才注意到自己身体里面有东西流出来的感觉，他脸一红，天杀的…连忙挪去浴室……

脚尖一点地，纵欲的后果全部涌上他的身体，他疼得跪倒在地，几乎是爬着进了浴室。热水浇在身上也火辣辣地疼，至于后面，他都不敢碰。可是体内的精液不洗干净不行。小穴红肿透亮，手指勉强插入又引来一阵刺痛，王耀都不知道自己怎么熬过清洗的。等双腿间留下的终于是清水时，他松口气，强撑着披上浴巾回到床上，虚软无力的身体彻底瘫倒，他来不及擦头发就再次入睡。亚瑟早上和嘉龙谈过以后就回来收拾东西，早上枕边熟睡的人儿他实在不忍心叫醒，没想到等他回来还在睡，摸一摸头，是起来洗过了么?哎呀，再不起可要错过重要的离别了呢。

亚瑟也不叫他，而是将他轻轻翻过去，先用浴巾擦去头发上多余的水珠，拿过吹风机帮他吹干头发。王耀在睡梦中嘟囔几句，亚瑟一边按揉他的头皮一边晃动吹风机，让热风均匀地吹向浓密的乌发。啧，被自己这样伺候过的也就只有当年还是小女孩的女王了。他想起早上和贺瑞斯的谈话，

“柯克兰先生，王耀先生……我大哥和您……私下是不是……”“哦？”亚瑟饶有兴致地笑了，“贺瑞斯想问什么就直说吧。”“我不希望因为我的缘故，您和我大哥有什么矛盾。”亚瑟挑起眉毛，“我和耀谈得很开心，你的事情也都谈妥了。”他笑得意味深长，“耀对你真好啊，我都有点嫉妒呢。”

王耀感觉头发被拨弄着，暖烘烘地，他舒服地动了动，但依然闭着眼。头发也吹干了，亚瑟也翻身上床，把假寐的某人抱在怀里。他故意解开松垮的浴袍腰带，手指往下面摸去，琥珀色的眼睛立马睁开了，“死开”小嘴里吐出话很不客气。“新婚夜刚过我就失宠了，耀真狠心呢。”亚瑟摸着滑嫩的屁股，在他耳边低语，“真的不做么？下次见面不知道什么时候呢。”

王耀懒得理会他的胡言乱语，推了他一下，“走，你走，再晚赶不上飞机了。”“对了。”亚瑟掏着口袋，“昨天耀弄丢了一样东西，今天有人帮我找回来了。”王耀感觉不妙，“发现耀这几天最喜欢这个，那我就送给耀了。”亚瑟在他耳边轻轻说着，王耀只感觉一个硬硬的东西顶开了小穴，往里面深入。

红肿的肠肉欢迎着凉凉的水晶肛塞，王耀不自主地翘起屁股迎合亚瑟的动作。“啧啧，这么快就吃下去了，我才几个小时不在，耀就这么饥渴了？”王耀含水的眸子望着亚瑟，脸上泛起不知是羞还是恼的薄红，“赶快滚回英国去，好走不送。”亚瑟没说话，抱住他深深吻下去。这一吻大概亲了十分钟，无论王耀怎么挣扎亚瑟都不为所动。同时又抓住水晶柱无情地捣弄着小穴，弄的王耀不住喘息呻吟，

最后他才不舍地从床上爬起，在王耀手掌上勾了一下。“耀的身体真棒，下次再约啊……”王耀面含春色，嘴唇也红肿着，眼睛气鼓鼓地瞪着他，什么也没说。亚瑟潇洒转身离开。这几天耀是如何任自己摆布，在自己身下婉转呻吟，绿宝石的套装在耀纤瘦白皙的身体上格外璀璨夺目……这一切都是他和耀的私密记忆。他永远不会忘，他相信耀也一样。  
——————

王耀一回北京伊万就忍不住来了，抱着他不撒手，低头就看见他脖子上的痕迹。王耀疲惫地回抱着万尼亚，亲吻也显得敷衍。在熟悉的怀抱里，紧绷了一周的神经渐渐放松。王耀把脸埋进他的围巾，眼睛湿润了。

伊万也没明说，他心疼小耀，但小耀不希望他插手，他只能把怀中的爱人抱得更紧。他已经给亚瑟柯克兰送了一份大礼。敢动他的人，万尼亚让你四分五裂。

晚上他们就安静地在彼此温暖的怀抱里沉眠，王耀简直是被伊万裹起来了。

伊万最近也很累，和阿尔的争斗越来越激烈，他有种预感，或许那一天已经不远...伊万抚着王耀的脊背，听着他平稳的呼吸声，暗暗想着自己一定要赢，小耀终究会是自己一个人的。


	28. Chapter 28

“法国蜗牛！开门！”门铃声随着不耐烦的怒吼响起，听见这富有特色的称呼，弗朗西斯知道这肯定是哥哥亲爱的小亚蒂来了。

弗朗西斯端着红酒，打开门斜倚着门框，“Bonsoir，小亚蒂来的正好，和哥哥一起喝一杯么？”亚瑟的绿眼睛里面充满鄙夷，“你的脑子里都是红酒么?”暴躁中的英伦绅士无视屋主人慵懒优雅的姿态，一步跨进了门。弗朗西斯也没觉着被他冷落了，继续亲亲热热地左一句小亚蒂旅行顺利么，右一句小亚蒂有兴趣来一杯陈年佳酿么。

“我找你来说正事的，要不谁来找你这个胡子混蛋啊！”亚瑟被弗朗西斯围着他转的“虚情假意”弄的不胜厌烦，“阿尔又要作妖了，他想北约插手南斯拉夫内战。”

蓝紫色的眼睛眯起，“小阿尔还真不把自己当外人呢，欧洲的事情都想管……”

在东欧引爆，席卷欧洲的经济危机发生以后，欧洲各国和阿尔的关系愈发微妙。脑子清楚的国家都知道这是阿尔在背后搞的鬼。亚瑟由于金融业经济占比高，损失严重，与亲密盟友阿尔产生了巨大矛盾。所以，亚瑟和同作为欧盟三驾马车之一的弗朗西斯加强了联系，两人私下情报交流与合作很多，英国又有了回归欧盟的趋势。这次亚瑟先从阿尔这里得到了这个关乎欧洲的大消息，匆忙来到弗朗西斯这里讨论。

“……刚刚薅了我们羊毛，现在又要我们出钱出兵帮他阿尔拿下南斯拉夫，想的可真美。”亚瑟恨恨的说道，虽然他已经投在阿尔阵营，但最近发生的事情让他气愤不已。

可不仅仅是钱的问题啊，弗朗西斯比他想的深远，欧盟刚刚成立，阿尔就通过东欧危机打压了欧盟最为之自豪的经济，现在又通过北约，这个美国主导，名义上是“保护欧洲”的军事组织，插手南斯拉夫内战，说不是故意的，弗朗西斯绝对不信。他弗朗西斯想让欧洲独立成一方，北约是一个很大的限制因素。现在的欧盟国家大部分都有美国驻军，阿尔完全能把他们牢牢抓手里。

“那小亚蒂就像哥哥一样，退出北约呗。”弗朗西斯轻佻地瞄了还在数落阿尔的亚瑟一眼，“这样不就行了，哥哥相信小亚蒂是有能力保护自己的。”

亚瑟皱了皱眉，他也有过这种想法，自己的军事力量虽然衰落但依然排在世界前列，但退出北约意味着他将放弃和阿尔的亲密盟友关系，降到一般盟友的地位，而且还有伊万……和弗朗西斯不一样，伊万可是相当讨厌自己的。“这个以后再说。”

弗朗西斯倒是没纠缠于这个问题，他总有预感这仗打不起来，北约动南斯拉夫，当伊万是瞎的么？虽然以前南斯拉夫和苏联的关系不好，，南斯拉夫内乱苏联也未曾出手。现在亚蒂对小阿尔很有意见，说不定可以谈谈那个，话说哥哥我可是想了很久了～

“小亚蒂啊，哥哥我觉着主要是欧洲没有紧密地联成一整个经济体共抗危机，你看小路德和傻鸟兄弟做的多好，哥哥我觉着欧元可以提早推出。”

亚瑟点了点头表示赞同，弗朗西斯说的不错，要是欧洲经济体紧密联合在一起，对金融风暴的抵御力会增强很多，而且欧元的推出，在欧盟成立之前就已经决定了。

“欧元推出以后，哥哥我觉着欧盟的所有国家都该使用欧元，建立统一的银行，形成欧元区……”弗朗西斯描绘着未来的愿景，“亚蒂你说呢?”

亚瑟并不愿意欧元取代英镑，他说道，“欧盟和欧洲国家愿意使用欧元作为官方货币的使用欧元，想保留本国货币的也可以保留。”

“哟，小亚蒂想继续保留英镑?”，弗朗西斯脸色微醺，“是还想保留小阿尔身边最近的位置吧?怎么，被欺负的还不够?”他意味深长的望着亚瑟，亚瑟的脸有点泛红。

“随便你怎么想。”亚瑟觉着这个话题说不下去了，站起身说道，“我反正不会放弃用英镑的。”

“小亚蒂就这么喜欢当小阿尔的婊子?”上一句还算隐晦，弗朗西斯的下一句话却是带着侮辱性质的了。亚瑟不想跟他多说，转身就走，却被弗朗西斯拦腰抱起来。

“胡子混蛋！放开我！”亚瑟挣扎着。

弗朗西斯抱着他回了卧室，一把扔铺着玫瑰花瓣的床上，本来今天他本来准备和亚瑟来一场温柔缠绵的床事的，看来不必了，二话不说就扒开他裤子。亚蒂就是个小贱人，不操服他不知道厉害。

趁着弗朗西斯脱衣服的机会，亚瑟狠狠一脚踹向他下身，不管裤子已经滑下露出一半屁股，跳下床就往门口跑去，一边跑一边骂骂咧咧。

弗朗西斯堪堪躲开，跳起来对着亚瑟一扑，将他重重扑倒在地。亚瑟摔得眼冒金星，内裤已经被解开，肉棒强行戳开他的小穴。亚瑟疼得大叫混蛋，身后人对着他的屁股抽了一巴掌，不管不顾地往里插。

没被开拓过的小穴干涩地很，亚瑟感觉自己下面要被弗朗的东西撕裂了，屁股还挨了一巴掌，好疼，他趴在地上，眼睛里花纹繁复的地毯被泪水模糊了，手臂无力向前伸着。

巨物刚刚全部入港，弗朗西斯捏着他的屁股挺动腰肢，两三下就把亚瑟操出血了。血液润滑了肆虐的肉棒，弗朗西斯并没有手下留情，反而趁机操得更深，腹肌把臀尖拍得一颤一颤。两人的股间渐渐被染红，亚瑟低着头无声地掉泪。操就操吧，反正我是不可能答应的。

亚瑟咬着嘴唇，再疼他也不准备发出一丝呻吟，指甲抠着华贵的地毯，弗朗西斯不会从他这里得到他想要的。亚瑟不看也知道自己里面应该是伤了，自经济危机后他和阿尔关系紧张……身体已经好久没承欢过了。

弗朗西斯越操越得劲，开始那阵邪火发泄了一点，看见亚瑟可怜的模样就有些后悔。他一手伸进亚瑟的衣服下抚摸他的身体，一手握住毫无反应的小亚蒂上下撸动，

“亚蒂，听哥哥的好吗？你有什么条件都可以提呀？”

“哼。”亚瑟发出轻蔑的声音，然后就咬着牙一声不吭，阿尔冷漠无情利益至上，这个他认了，毕竟自己养大的崽子，把自己学了个十成十一。弗朗西斯……哼，自己的宿敌了，提条件?都把自己强出血了，肉棒还插在身体里，让自己提条件?可笑至极…

“…阿尔靠不住，”弗朗西斯还在絮絮叨叨，“你始终属于欧洲国家，我们应该抱团才是，当年小阿尔和小伊万怎么弄我们的你忘了？靠谁都不如靠自己—”

“没错，靠谁不如靠自己。”亚瑟冷漠地说，“所以我不用你费心了。”

刚被压下去的火又被亚瑟的不合作挑起来了，亚瑟的拒绝让原来准备使用怀柔手段的弗朗西斯失望又恼怒，亚蒂这么不乖，看来是哥哥太温柔了，身下的交合愈加粗放狂放起来。

更多的血液被带出来，噗嗤的水声透露出淫靡的残酷。亚瑟死死咬住嘴唇不让自己哭出声，唇角很快也被咬破，齿间都是血腥味。弗朗西斯见他不出声也不动弹，一把将他翻过来，非要弄得他浪起来不可。

亚瑟满面泪痕，绿眼睛被泪水包着，红艳的嘴唇被牙齿咬着，已经有血丝顺着嘴角流下，等他反应过来，连忙用手臂挡住了脸，身下的地毯已经被抓得线都脱了。

上下两张小嘴流出的血迹终于刺痛了弗朗西斯的双目。他停下抽插，试着掰亚瑟的胳膊，被亚瑟抓了一脸。弗朗西斯在混乱中捉住他的双腕按在耳边，吻上他受伤的双唇。

“唔……”亚瑟反抗着，他抿紧嘴唇，法叔却舔过他受伤的下唇，强硬地打开了他的嘴巴，舌头灵活地躲过牙齿的攻击，血腥的交缠违背亚瑟意志地越吻越深。

亚瑟的反抗渐渐弱下去，鼻间溢出断续的泣音。弗朗西斯一边舔舐他口中的软肉，一边将他的裤子全脱下来，双手掐着膝弯往上推，让他双腿呈m字大开。弗朗西斯熟知亚瑟身体的每一寸，对着前列腺持续大力顶弄。很快，亚瑟的声音带上甜腻，性器也渐渐挺立，屁股一拱一拱地迎接肉棒。腺体被戳得太舒服，下半身都要化掉了，亚瑟渐渐沉沦在强加于身的快感中。

亚瑟本就敏感，经济危机也没好透，虽然他知道弗朗应该也一样，但现在显然他处于更不利的状况，他一点也不想让法叔看到自己在被奸淫中依然感到欢愉，但现在保持神智都很困难，他自虐地向后撞着脑袋。

“咚”的一声把弗朗西斯吓了一跳，他还以为是自己太用力把亚瑟操得猛撞到地上了，赶紧把他往上拉到自己怀里。亚瑟挣扎着还要再撞，弗朗西斯这算看明白了，气不打一出来，举起巴掌就要挥下去。亚瑟的绿眼睛定定地看着他，血红的唇勾起一丝嘲讽。

弗朗西斯反而笑了，蓝紫色的眼睛里盛满了惑人的柔情，“小亚蒂，地上太硬，哥哥我带你换个地方。”

地上显然不适合做爱，哥哥我可不会让自己的床伴没爽到。他一把抱起亚瑟，两人陷入了云朵一般柔软的大床上。

酸痛的肌肉暂时放松，亚瑟舒服地叹口气。弗朗西斯把修长双腿扛在肩上，再次插入湿软的小穴，结结实实地碾压过前列腺。亚瑟皱着眉头低吟，显然他的意志已经松动，熟知快感的身体渐渐沉沦。

双腿不由自主地勾着弗朗西斯的肩背，为了保持理智省的被这胡子混蛋再骗了去，亚瑟故意说道，“刚才不是很用力么？现在没劲儿了?你要是不行了换我来操你……”略微迷离的绿眼睛勾魂摄魄。

弗朗西斯爱死了他那双眼，肉棒狠狠地把他的肚子顶得鼓起来，捧着他的脸胡乱地亲吻。亚瑟也热情地回吻，屁股摇晃着配合他的节奏。这样就好，除了做爱别的什么也不想。弗朗西斯已经失控，插的又深又重，亚瑟能感觉到自己身体里的伤在弗朗不加节制的操弄中愈发严重了，疼痛每每把他从极致的欢愉中拉扯到现实里，但他反而庆幸这种清醒。

自己可不像某些人，床上爽到了什么都能承诺，脑子都被下面那根东西射出去了。亚瑟有意识地收缩小穴夹紧屁股，在弗朗西斯一记特别深的顶弄时把他夹射。感受到精液冲刷着肉壁，他露出胜利的微笑。弗朗西斯在沉浸在高潮里，亚蒂下面的小嘴儿吸的真是舒服，他抚摸着亚蒂精致的脸庞，泛着水光的绿眼睛朝他微微笑着，却让他觉着自己忽略了什么。

各怀心事的两人草草结束了性事。亚瑟后来被弗朗西斯口到射后，就闭上眼陷入昏睡。弗朗西斯也不好继续说欧元的事情，准备以后再劝。后来他们回想起这一晚也是唏嘘不已。

——————

王耀在欧洲经济危机的时候可没闲着，带着好不容易攒下来的家产和各种商品，去欧洲买买买。特别是东欧，他们货币贬值到底儿掉，正好是扫货的时候。以前眼红的各种装备，工业，技术，人才等等，都是超值大甩卖。虽然顶尖的一波已经被阿尔和欧盟分了去，能喝汤也是好的，加上以前是一个阵营的，王耀和他们脸熟，捡漏了不少好东西。一袋米面，一瓶烈酒甚至一条丝巾，都能交换来意想不到的“高级货”。

见面三分情，生意都是有来有往，王耀也被委托了不少事情，主要是想通过王耀向伊万投诚，示好或者请求帮助的。王耀叹了口气，早知今日何必当初呢。看着他们一个个穷困可怜的模样，拒绝的话也说不出口。东欧这些刚刚脱离红色阵营的国家的确处境艰难，已经得罪了伊万；欧盟不敢收，这次经济危机后估计更不可能；阿尔不仅许诺了一个虚无的美好前景骗他们走上自我毁灭的道路，又操作金融危机搜刮走了他们的大部分财富。和换来的那些花几十年几百年发展起来的科学技术，那些高精尖的平时买都买不到的工业产品等比起来，王耀扪心自问，自己也在同样在趁人之危，但他们却非常感谢自己带来了急需的粮食和民生用品。

不过是和伊万说一句，最终还是要伊万决定……王耀点点头，应下了他们的请求。当然，其中最为急切的，莫过于南斯拉夫。

和其他“背叛理想”的东欧国家不一样，南斯拉夫依然是一个社会主义国家，但目前正面临解体的威胁。1991年，斯洛文尼亚、克罗地亚和马其顿宣布独立。1992年，波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那自己宣布为主权国家，但遭到主体民族塞尔维亚族的反对，一直内战至今。王耀和他的关系曾经非常不错，特别在当年反对伊万操控的时候。

“我确实不好意思直接上门…耀和伊万复合了，能帮我传个话么？”高大的南斯拉夫小伙子说起自己家的情况时候一直在哭，他泪眼汪汪地望着王耀，王耀说不出拒绝的话，也没有纠正那句“复合”。那就自己来说吧，王耀想起当年吃飞醋的伊万，真的是……相当恐怖……

虽然远在莫斯科，伊万却一直没有停止关注王耀的动向，小耀在东欧搜刮的大多是自己留下的技术、装备等，小耀可以直接问万尼亚要啊，伊万心里有点闷闷的。而且，买东西倒也罢了，和塞尔维亚见面几个意思？还密谈了那么久？听到kgb的报告，小熊耳朵竖起来了。

小耀不答应自己的求婚，不接受自己的援助就算了，和那群背叛自己的家伙有什么好交流的?小耀就是心太软……

报告里还有照片，塞尔维亚把小耀抱得双脚离地，伊万觉得这日子没法过了……伊万承认小塞长得好看，就比自己差那么一点点。同为斯拉夫民族，他和自己长的有点像。小耀就是喜欢这种类型的帅哥……毕竟当年热恋的时候小耀一点也不吝啬赞美自己白皙的肤色，高挺的鼻梁，漂亮的眼睛和强壮的身体。

那还是在画室，小耀给自己画过画像，一边画一边夸。画着画着自己的小伊万就站起来了，小耀看得面红耳赤。

“小耀不是最喜欢万尼亚这里么?”

画家柔软的小手被自己抓住放在上面……

现在挂在寝宫的那副画边角上面还有着他俩干涸的液体。想想也没过去多久，现在自己也能想起颜料的气味，和小耀身上沾染的五彩斑斓的颜色。

从旖旎的绮思中回过神来，伊万又想起了不愉快的往事，小耀和塞尔维亚当年一起对抗自己的情景还历历在目。自己和其他人站一边，另一边只有小耀和他…他们并肩的样子真是讨厌极了。那时候自己敏感多疑，小耀和他步调一致，默契地质疑和反对自己，让自己对小耀的忠诚产生了疑问。

自己不瞎，看得见他们默契的对视，给彼此打气的握手，在私下里甚至拥抱了，都看见的。

那么在自己看不见的地方，他们又做了什么？小耀亲过他吗？给他口过吗？对着他张开过双腿吗？

自己冷冷地逼问，小耀先是不回答，被皮带抽得哀叫连连，愤怒地吼着说我们做了什么都不关你事……

那段时间里小耀被自己欺负的不轻，后来小耀决定离婚，自己其实也没有理由指责他。以前做了很多混账事…自己再不会犯那样的错误了。是自己把小耀越推越远的，直到看到小耀和阿尔出双入对越来越亲密，自己才万分后悔和心痛，但拉不下这个面子。上司背叛国家，自己挺过来了，小耀也回到身边，不能让小耀再次离开自己。小耀是自己的，也只能是自己的。

万尼亚当年干的事情现在王耀想起来还是脊背发凉，暗无天日的囚禁，伊万一遍遍质问自己和小塞有没有发生什么。伊万用皮带把自己抽得遍体鳞伤…自己倔强地说出气话，伊万露出可怕的笑容，万尼亚这就让小耀知道关不关我的事。后来自己破罐破摔地说就是睡了，怎么样。然后，然后怎么了？太惨烈以至于不敢去回忆…

或许在万尼亚心里，小塞依然是“情夫”，不过现在自己和伊万离婚了，或许可能应该……不会那么介意了吧，王耀有点头疼，正当手指摸上话筒的时候，电话铃响了。

是平常的问好加上调情好呢，还是…王耀正在犹豫怎么开口，伊万欢快的声音传来：小耀是不是有话要对万尼亚说？

果然是万尼亚，王耀也不管之前那么千回百转的想法，听伊万这语气估计他早就知道了，直接说道：“万尼亚，南斯拉夫托我向你求助……”

尽管猜到了小耀多半会为小塞说情，伊万心里还是有些不爽。哼，这么多年关系还这么好…

王耀继续说道：“他家现在情况很不好，你也知道的，前几年分裂了，现在阿尔他们又在扶持科索沃独立，我们社会主义的国家这一段时间消失了不少，我认为……”

王耀尽量官方客观地说着，希望伊万别又钻牛角尖里了。比起自己，小塞对伊万是更重要的，王耀相信伊万心里是门儿清的，不需要多说这件事的严重性，委婉地表示小塞希望和伊万见面详谈。

这个伊万比他们更清楚，kgb和弗朗西斯都告诉过他阿尔会动用北约插手南斯拉夫内战，南斯拉夫到时候可不仅仅是丢掉一个科索沃，而是会整个被北约吃的骨头不剩，自己也会直接面对北约的逼近。

伊万那边久久不说话，王耀有点忐忑，万尼亚不会还在吃醋吧?这可是关乎万尼亚切身利益的事情。

“和我详谈？为什么不直接来找万尼亚？为什么是小耀告诉我的？”

果然，王耀扶额，这头北极熊又在故意刁难自己，他实话实说：“这不是你俩以前有过不愉快么……他听说我俩关系又好了，所以就拜托我了。”

“我收购了他们家的……这不是顺便的么。”

“万尼亚要见小耀。”

“…所以…什么？”

“万尼亚要听小耀当面说，这样才有诚意。”伊万狡黠地笑了。“怎么样，为了你的情夫跑一趟吧？”

“都说了不是了，”王耀扶额，“那行，我们贝尔格莱德见！”

“贝尔格莱德不行，万尼亚要先见小耀！小耀现在是不是在东西伯利亚贸易区?万尼亚去找你……就这么说定了！小耀等着万尼亚。”

王耀看着嘟嘟嘟的话筒摇摇头。伊万啊…

伊万在电话里非得要他在符拉迪沃斯托克等他，王耀想了想，他和万尼亚在电话里说的效果的确肯定比不上见面谈，而且他俩也好久不见了。至于阿尔那边，总是和伊万避而不见反而不正常，所以就带着家人们等候在了机场。

伊万的专机优美地着陆，机舱打开，王耀和家人们登上舷梯，王耀一边走一边着迷地看着这集工业大成的造物，什么时候自己家里面也能造出这么漂亮的大飞机呢?王耀还没看够，就被伊万拉进专属包厢，他的助手们则被随行小熊们挨个拉走了。

“万尼亚……唔……”门一关上伊万就火急火燎的把王耀紧紧抱在怀里。

伊万的嘴唇贴着自己的，舌头长驱而入，好像要把自己吃下去一般深入地吻着，王耀有点喘不过气来，拍着伊万的后背，肋骨被伊万强壮的臂膀抱得生疼。

伊万顺着他松开手臂，开始解他的皮带。王耀也抬起手对付两人的衣扣，在伊万的攻势下费力地解决了最后一层阻隔，两人赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，两颗心跳得飞快。王耀的裤子落在脚下，屁股被伊万抓住像揉面一样把玩。

“等等...”王耀没有说服力地推拒着，“我有话...啊！”

伊万不轻不重地拍了他的屁股。哼，这么着急想说南斯拉夫的事？他轻松地托着王耀的屁股把他扔上床，顺手把裤子扯下来一扔，再三两下把自己脱光。今天不把小耀做到射不出来，他就跟小耀姓。

王耀跪趴在床上，伊万把他大腿掰开，湿软的东西触碰上已经一张一合的穴口，小耀也兴奋了呢，伊万心里甜滋滋的。

“万尼亚……你……”王耀羞得往前爬去，伊万的双手紧紧抓住了丰满的臀肉。舌头试探了几次，灵活地钻入闭合的小穴，肠肉被轻轻搔刮，王耀觉得又痒又舒服。伊万舔弄着柔嫩的内壁，吸得很大声，王耀羞得把头埋进双臂间。内壁在舌头的探索下软化下来，身体深处分泌出了肠液，伊万一边越舔越深，王耀可以感觉到伊万高挺的鼻梁碰触着股间，一边吮吸着液体。

他的阴茎不知何时高高翘起，屁股轻轻摇晃。伊万的舌头在小穴里画圈，嘴唇突然收紧，牙齿划过脆弱的穴口。突如其来的刺激让王耀立刻射了。“疼...”那么柔嫩的地方被咬了，他咕哝着，“疼？可万尼亚觉得小耀很爽唉，都射了。”

王耀这才发现身下的床单上的白浊，他脸涨的通红，那么羞耻的地方居然被舔射了……这时候感觉身体被比舌头粗壮坚硬的多的东西破开了，他拧紧眉毛，万尼亚的水管太大了，寡淡了许久的身体一时之间有些无法承受，还好穴里的液体做了润滑。王耀发出动听的呜咽声，伊万也是满天大汗，小耀的身体一段时间不操就这么紧，夹的小万尼亚都快射了。

伊万咬紧牙关，慢慢将自己一插到底。被巨物破开的湿软肠肉委屈地蠕动，穴口颤颤地含住主宰快感的大水管，臀尖被腹肌压得扁进去。伊万见他没有不舒服的反应，迫不及待开始抽动。于是前列腺被碾来碾去，炸裂的快感顺着脊柱烧遍全身。王耀舒服得眯起眼，屁股耸动着配合伊万的节奏。

伊万伏在王耀身上，舌头舔着修长脆弱的脖子，胸前的两点被手指揉捏着，王耀有点吃不住这么多的刺激，低声呻吟着。

“小耀被他抱了好久。”

“小耀和他密谈了好久。”

“小耀还帮他找我求帮助！”

伊万一边“控诉”一遍越操越深，肉棒顶得王耀眼前一阵阵发黑。这都什么跟什么啊？这碗几十年的老陈醋是要喝到什么时候...

“万尼亚…唔…”王耀撑着床的双臂发软，床单已经被手抓的从四角脱开，“讲点道理…那也是和你一个阵营的小伙伴…”

“他是万尼亚的情敌，小耀和他那么亲密……”伊万胡搅蛮缠，“万尼亚看到照片了，隔得那么近，头发都扫到他脸上了。万尼亚不开心。”他拍了拍王耀的屁股，“要操小耀才开心。”

“你...呜.....”

王耀心想这头熊就是找理由操自己，索性也不纠结伊万说的什么怪话了，反正他也想念万尼亚和万尼亚的大水管，干脆放开自己，和伊万共赴巫山云雨。

王耀双手撑着被子翘起屁股，伊万像是要把这几个月积攒的欲望全部播撒在这具纤瘦娇小的躯体上一般，抽插地堪称凶狠，好像要把两个精囊都塞进这个销魂的去处。王耀没多久就被伊万生生操到高潮，分身吐出白浊，胳膊酸软无力，上半身彻底瘫软在床上，这使得依旧掌控在伊万手里的屁股翘得更高。在他断续的呻吟声里，伊万并没有停，雪白的脊背在乌发下轻颤，柔韧腰肢扭动着，大水管在挺翘臀部中不断进出，撑圆了穴口把鲜红的穴肉带的翻出来，结合处的精水和肠液顺着大腿根流下来……淫靡的视觉冲击令伊万不知疲惫地进攻他柔顺的身体，腹肌将屁股拍出一波波肉浪。

王耀绯红的脸蛋贴着柔软的被褥，玉齿咬住布料试图舒缓过于汹涌的快感，唾液和生理性的泪水不可自抑地流下，很快就染湿了一片。伊万每一下都精准地撞在他的前列腺上，快感在体内爆炸。他神魂颠倒，不知道到挨了多少下便又浑身过电一般痉挛着高潮了。

“万尼亚……够了……我不行……啊……”

王耀像被抽去骨头一样彻底瘫软，大口大口喘着气。伊万被高潮中的小穴夹射，浓稠的精液深深射入肚子，大水管一点也没有离开的意思，两人的身体交叠在床上，散发着事后的满足感。

“咕——”没想到是王耀的腹鸣声打破了平静。王耀老脸一红，今天晚饭吃得简单，这头熊又欲求不满地一直做，停下来才感觉饿得不行。伊万也饿了，他恋恋不舍地退出，王耀瞄见紫红巨物沉甸甸挂在伊万腿间，上面满是两人交合的淫水，忍不住舔了舔唇。伊万把床单围在腰间，上半身裸露着就出去觅食了。

值班的小熊面不改色地问祖国大人有什么需要。在长期跟在伊万身边的小熊们眼中，祖国大人和中国先生早已复婚，飞机上“交流感情”什么的再正常不过了。

伊万软糯的声音里面带着愉悦，请值班小熊去拿小耀喜欢吃的食物。王耀隐约听见伊万点菜的声音，觉得挺不好意思的，啊又被看到了……他俩的关系……很快，伊万端着一大托盘回来了，各类食物应有尽有。王耀啃了两块肉排，吃了半碗土豆沙拉，又吃了一碟瓜，才感觉舒服点，目光移到那一桶硬核苏式冰淇淋上面。

不得不说万尼亚家产的冰淇淋就是实在，就是甜了点。王耀抱着桶一边吃一边想，不小心嘴边抹上了。伊万看得灵机一动，熊舌头舔过王耀的嘴角，饱暖思淫欲，琥珀色的眼睛水光潋滟地望着万尼亚。

王耀双手撑着伊万腹肌骑在大水管上，屁股被颠上颠下，身体各部位时不时被抹上冰淇淋。他被冰得软软地骂伊万浪费食物，伊万坏心眼地挖了一勺抹在他丁丁上，王耀直接浪叫着射在伊万胸口上。

“小耀这么喜欢万尼亚家的冰淇淋的么？”伊万用手指沾着已经有些稀薄的精水舔了舔，王耀不甘示弱地挖了两大勺冰淇淋盖在他咪咪上。伊万被凉意刺激，下身操得更狠，将他的屁股拍得啪啪作响。王耀呜咽着软下身子，一边舔着伊万身上的冰淇淋一边被他向上顶弄，两人身上被冰淇淋和口水弄得黏糊糊湿哒哒，似乎要粘在一起，伊万还是不知餍足地操着，小穴被捅得又麻又痒。王耀不知道什么时候又射了，但两人都没有停下动作，一个往下沉一个往上顶，默契配合着占有彼此共登极乐。

第几次了？五次还是六次？万尼亚好像只射了三次…数不清了，王耀真的好困，但又爽得不得了。不出意外，他已经什么都射不出来了，软倒在床上任由伊万把他摆成M字开腿，大水管从上到下贯穿着身体，烂熟的小穴被操得汁水横流。伊万越战越猛，孜孜不倦地索取着他，快感折磨着他一次次无精高潮。和过山车般的射精不同，用屁股高潮的快感仿佛无边大海，欲潮一波高过一波仿佛没有尽头。王耀有点被吓到，感觉身体都漏了，不住地痉挛，他摸着伊万的手臂哭着求万尼亚停下。伊万只是撩开他散落的头发，嘴唇堵住他的哭声，抱着他继续，万尼亚喜欢看小耀高潮的样子，所以不会停下，不会放手……

这一做就做到飞机快落地。门外有小熊提醒半小时后降落，伊万加快节奏再次灌进身体，王耀的肚子明显鼓起来了。真的太疯狂了...半梦半醒的他好歹还记得接下来还有工作，努力从伊万身下爬起来，想趁降落前的时间清洗一下，但伊万却抓住了他的手。

“反正晚上还会射进去的。”伊万一边吻他一边拿出一张手帕。王耀脸色一白，委屈地抿着唇，可还是被他按着屁股塞入手帕。用布塞着真的好难受…唉，就依了他吧。

——————

当伊万和代表南斯拉夫的国家意识体小塞签订了数个友好合作条约，以及苏军将驻扎科索沃地区的消息传来的时候，不少西欧国家放松地叹了一口气，这仗是打不起来了。

弗朗西斯嘴角上扬，哥哥我真是天才，小伊万真是给力，听说小耀耀也插手了，果然是配合默契的红色夫夫啊，真是天生一对呢～至于阿尔，小阿尔估计已经气的打滚了吧～哈哈哈～


	29. Chapter 29

“叮铃铃”伊万拿起电话，对面传来阿尔弗雷德咋呼的声音，“Hi～”。

伊万皱着眉头，以看要爆炸的核反应堆般的目光死死盯着手里的话筒，貌似打不定主意到底要不要把它扔到窗外去。他和阿尔明面上是关系好多了，但也没有好到用私下通电话的程度。

“死熊…伊万，本hero今天打电话给你是想友情提醒一下你注意弗朗西斯的动向……”

“没什么事万尼亚挂电话了。”没等阿尔说完，伊万就把把话筒按在了电话机上，一早就听到那个死肥仔的声音，今天一天的心情都坏掉了呢。

电话铃一直执着地响着，好烦，伊万嫌弃地又拿起了话筒。

“喂！死……伊万，欧盟要搞欧元了你知道吧，他们肯定不只是赚钱这么简单，弗朗西斯不怀好意，你就这样干看着么！”

“话说你也和Hero一起在二战并肩作战过的，可不能让欧洲的那些国家又开始作妖……”

“西欧不都是你的小伙伴吗?你对他们这么不信任?”伊万讥讽地说道，“哦对了，免费送你一个小道消息，这段时间弗朗和柯克兰走得特别近，已经腻在一起好多天了呢～”KGB的小熊是给过他这个消息，正好用来嘲讽那个死脂肪球。

对面果然半天没说话，像是被气着了，伊万正准备挂，那边阿尔干巴巴地笑着，“这两年你和弗朗西斯不是打得挺火热？”

“呵呵，弗朗西斯家连社会主义国家都不是，万尼亚和他的关系，怎么可能比你和他关系还好?另外，好多万尼亚以前的朋友也被你拉拢了，还是琼斯先生你更受欢迎呢…”

后面阿尔假惺惺抛出橄榄枝，提出美苏共治，把欧亚非拉瓜分了这类的垃圾话，伊万压根没放到脑子里去。伊万觉着近几年自己的耐心变的好多了，听到现在还没扔电话。前几年差点被阿尔忽悠死了，他怎么会信，况且阿尔这说谎的本领可远远比不上小耀……

“Hero听说你家今年歉收啊，要不要买hero家……北美自贸区的粮食?”

今年的气候不好，歉收是定局。高纬度地区农业歉收是真歉收，产量会是丰年的二分之一甚至三分之一。这的确是问题，伊万本来是想从其他经互会成员国家，特别是王耀家里买粮的，阿尔突然这么热情，警惕地熊耳朵都竖起来了。

“Hero这边粮食多又便宜，如果你订的多还可以优惠哦。”

伊万并没有答应，他说自己的家人会考虑后便挂了电话。阿尔土地肥沃，粮价极其便宜，虽然政治敌对，但生意是生意，粮食进口价格可是重要因素。

——————

阿尔在机场热烈欢迎了王耀的到来，穿着正式的美国先生手捧鲜花，英俊潇洒，笑容如同初升的太阳一般灿烂。王耀也露出了动人的微笑，他自然地接受了阿尔的花束，在花束的掩护下，快速地吻了阿尔一下。

一位摄影师抓住了这个瞬间。衣着靓丽的阿尔和王耀，靠近却未接触的身体，被花束遮挡的脸庞...这捧花为观者提供了丰富的想象空间，这张照片也成为中美国家先生的经典合照之一。被亲亲的阿尔有些诧异地挑起眉毛，耀以前可从来没有在众目睽睽之下这样顽皮，啧啧啧，hero喜欢。

王耀最近家里意见分歧很大，由于近几年自己和伊万的亲密，偏向伊万一方的又热闹起来，和和偏向阿尔一方的进行舆论的，学术的，经济的，教育的……全面的争论和对比，王耀很头疼，他只想走自己的路啊……

北美自贸区成立之后，阿尔天天打电话邀请他来看看，这回本来上司没有安排他来美国，王耀一方面被可能都经济贸易利益吸引，一方面自己想清净一下转换心情，最近他都有点儿分裂了，权衡了一下伊万自己都和阿尔谈了大单，也完全没立场指责他，就主动跟上司说自己也要跟去。

王耀走前都没告诉伊万，他用脚趾都能想到伊万知道以后又要和他掰扯些有的没的。美苏进行粮食贸易后，阿尔家的媒体各种宣传美苏开始对话走向和解，王耀在网上还翻到了不少美苏合作统治世界的言论。伊万倒是和他打电话说过只是贸易而已，而且拼命解释他和阿尔没什么苟且。唉，生活真是不易呀。王耀心里很矛盾，美苏联手以前也有过，而且这个其实符合阿尔和伊万的利益，但万尼亚电话里的解释他也愿意信……好久没和阿尔联系了，也许这个时候应该去北美一趟，就去看看贸易区，真的没其他意思……

阿尔海蓝色的眼睛里充满惊讶和喜悦，他回味着耀的吻，王耀扭头看向欢迎的群众，偶尔偷偷瞧他一眼，脸色微红，好像害羞于刚才情不自禁的一吻，看的阿尔心里舒服极了。

尽管知道这几年王耀和死熊走得更近，但对着这张美丽的脸，阿尔还是有一种豪情壮志—hero一定要把他抢过来，把绿帽子狠狠扣在死熊脸上，就和当年一样。阿尔仰起大大的笑容，长臂一伸揽过王耀，被裁剪得体的西服裹住的腰身不足一握，阿尔一边带着王耀对摄影师示意，一边意淫他西装下的甜美身体。王耀被阿尔揽着腰，两人的身体贴近了，他心里暗暗翻了个白眼，阿尔真好哄，呵，男人……他露出微笑，让媒体留下这一幕。

两人先跟随各自的上司先意思一下参加一下会议，然后阿尔就又拉着王耀高级餐厅club酒吧布尔乔亚花花世界走起，王耀很有礼貌地笑着，但其实早就看腻了。对于一个还在发展中的国家来说，他更期待的是之后的北美自贸区之旅。王耀从阿尔口袋里掏了一把票子塞到努力表演的舞姬的胸衣里，她高兴的吻了一下他的脸颊，留下红红的唇印。阿尔则揽过王耀的肩膀，“耀真受欢迎呢。”，然后就旁若无人地吻住王耀。反正是逃不过的，王耀想想放下了推拒的手……

角落里的小熊偷偷拍下这一幕。

——————

比起繁华的都市生活，王耀显然对朴实的农业更有亲近感，作为农耕文明，天生对土地就有着难以言喻的感情。每当王耀躺在田地上，都能感受到土地的脉动，听到农作物生发的动静。当然，阿尔家的农业远远称不上朴实无华，机器在田地上轰鸣，一排排收割着金黄的麦子。

逛了一天的王耀有些累，坐在高高的草垛上抻懒腰。阿尔干脆躺下了，嘴里叼着草茎，哼着不成调的曲子。王耀左看右看没什么人，干脆脱下鞋袜放松脚趾。玉白莹润的双脚一晃一晃，晃得阿尔身上发热。他也悉悉索索地脱了鞋袜，用自己的脚去骚弄王耀的脚。

阿尔的脚很暖和，王耀由着他碰。王耀坐在方正的干草垛上，对着斜阳望向一望无际的田地，想着白天看到的机械化农业大生产，阿尔家的土地肥沃，粗放耕种也能获得一个个大丰收，心里羡慕不已。大农场模式虽然不适合自己家，但阿尔家的农业技术还是很值得学习的，对转基因食品他也持保留态度。“哎呀！”阿尔见王耀自顾自发呆，用脚趾夹了他的脚背，王耀的脚本能地往后缩，阿尔追过来将王耀的双脚踩住色情地揉动。

天边只剩下一点点太阳的余晖，黑暗降临大地，王耀好似怕冷一般靠向阿尔，阿尔顺势抱住了他。

“耀，你能来Hero很高兴...”阿尔抚摸他的长发，充满磁性的嗓音在他耳边吐露情话，“我们好久没这样在一起了，真想永远抱着你。”阿尔的手渐渐下滑，抓住挺翘的屁股揉捏，“这回多呆些日子，好吗？”

王耀靠在阿尔怀里，仰头看向阿尔，初升的繁星之下，可以看到阿尔英挺的轮廓，眸子在夜色中闪闪发光。“阿尔，我也想你。但是这次我是和上司一起来的，恐怕还得和他一起走……”，一边手指头拨弄着阿尔胸前的衬衫扣子。

“嗯哼？”阿尔调皮地眨眨眼，手指伸进他的裤子搔刮股缝，“那Hero就要从他手里把耀偷走咯？”

王耀没应声儿，解开阿尔的衣襟抠他的乳尖，眼角上挑略带狡黠。阿尔被这一眼看硬了，急切地将整个手掌伸进去抓住他的屁股狠狠一捏。“耀不回答，Hero就当你答应了。”他飞快地将王耀下半身脱光，提起双腿露出股间的幽深。

天已经完全暗了下来，只有远处的路灯和天上的繁星给他们照明。国家意识体的夜视是比普通人要好些的，但也开始看不清阿尔的表情了。

几个月没做过的小穴紧紧闭合着。阿尔掏出润滑剂挤了大半管在手上，试着用手指破开小穴入口。王耀只觉得股间凉丝丝的，阿尔的手指试探几下就插了进来。王耀一边调整呼吸一边努力放松身体。阿尔对前戏可不怎么耐心，今天这样随身携带润滑剂都已经是难得的体贴了，早点配合他放松小穴之后才不会太疼。

一根两根三根，阿尔的手指在身体里面扩张探索着，王耀噙着眼泪，感觉到阿尔呼吸的热气喷在双腿之间。直到三根手指能自由进出了，王耀的性器也高高翘起。阿尔已到极限，只解开裤链便按着他的腿根一插到底。柔嫩的小穴被有些粗暴地捅穿，王耀觉得疼，眼泪流入凌乱的乌发，阿尔附身吻住他的唇，大开大合地操了起来。

阿尔狂野地索取着身下的人儿，下腹拍在大腿根发出响亮的声音，黑夜仿佛释放了他的欲望。王耀安静顺从的姿态也刺激了他的占有欲。阿尔将他一条腿扛上肩膀，啃咬滑腻的大腿内侧，肉棒重重地捅入再抽出再捅入。王耀配合他的节奏摆动腰肢，还抬起屁股让大肉棒准确碾过腺体。阿尔的床风一如既往地莽撞，王耀也使出手段追逐快感。

“啊……啊……阿尔……好厉害……”

阿尔虽然看不清王耀的脸，但王耀的呻吟声声声入耳，他肆意地操纵着身下的躯体。原本紧绷的穴口被操的软烂，时不时被身下的草叶搔一下柔嫩的交合处。快感一浪高过一浪，王耀握住自己套弄，随着阿尔一记特别深的顶入，他腰肢颤抖着高潮了，精液全射在阿尔腹肌上。阿尔受到鼓舞一般加快了速度， 娇嫩的穴肉被操得又烫又麻，屁股也被拍得红肿。“呜呜...阿尔，轻点...啊...”终于，阿尔在王耀的哭叫声中将精液全部射入他的屁股。

两位国家先生久久不归来，阿尔的助理们也急了，他们开车在乡间道路上面来回寻找，明亮的车灯刺眼，王耀咬着嘴唇一声也不敢发出，他现在这副模样可不能出现在众人面前，心脏紧张的砰砰直跳。阿尔的东西还插在他屁股里，精液一股股往身体里钻。王耀摸索到阿尔的嘴，坚决地捂了上去。

阿尔很自然地舔起他的手心，肉棒一挺一挺就是不肯退出去。他无所谓在家人面前露鸟，王耀可有所谓啊！王耀不得不用气声叫阿尔，“快出去，阿尔，快点...”阿尔却想逗弄他，故意退出又深深插入，捉住纤细的手腕将胳膊压在头顶，堵上他的唇。

也许因为白天他们在附近拍过照，阿尔随从的车子在草垛旁停了下来，王耀听见人下车的声音，手电筒的光在下面扫射，王耀的心简直提到嗓子眼，下面猛的绞紧，阿尔爽的想嚎出声，但声音都被王耀的嘴唇堵住了。两人脸贴着脸，胸口贴着胸口，呼吸纠缠在一起。王耀能看到他眼睛的光，听到两人飞快的心跳声。他们就这样一动不动地抱在一起。

“你们查这边，我们查这边，分头行动…”

“别这么严肃嘛，说不定祖国大人正在和中国先生亲热，这样去打扰他们不好吧～”

王耀心里猛点头，阿尔也觉得这个上道的小哥应该升职加薪。领队不知想到了什么，让刚刚打趣的小哥拿出大喇叭喊叫：“祖国大人，你在哪里~里~里~”

阿尔和王耀都愣住了，阿尔的助理们可真有意思。王耀轻轻推了推阿尔，表示差不多了，你家助理们多称职，你忍心看他们这样无功而返？

小哥喊了好多声，没什么回应，领队正准备让大家撤，阿尔的声音从他们头顶传来。

“你们都往后退。”

在手电筒的光亮中，阿尔公主抱着王耀帅气地从高高的草垛上一跃而下单膝点地。上道小哥呆呆地鼓起掌，被领队一巴掌呼了后脑勺。

两人跳下来前才完事，互相帮忙整理好了衣服。虽然王耀反对，但阿尔还是坚持要抱着他，

“耀的腰都被hero做软了，当然要hero抱着才行～”王耀想说他可以的，想到屁股里夹着的东西，感觉还是少动为妙。

助理们围上来对阿尔嘘寒问暖，阿尔享受众星捧月的feel，王耀把脸埋在阿尔怀里装睡，努力夹紧小穴含住阿尔的精液。一行人热热闹闹地上了车前往今晚的住处。王耀只想赶快洗个澡，汗水精液还有草渣渣，弄得他浑身又痒又腻。到了住处，助理们很有眼色地都早早离开了，也不问中国先生为何不住自己的房间。等他们都走了，王耀才睁开假寐的双眼，看到的是蓝眼睛里暗沉的风暴…啧…今天晚上还有一场“硬仗”要打……

——————

王耀皱了皱眉毛，“阿尔，你要把马压死了。”身下的白马喷了喷响鼻，似乎对王耀看不起自己表示不满。阿尔一边低头咬住他的耳朵，一边伸向他的裤链。啧，刚刚看耀骑牛的时候hero就已经硬得要爆炸了...

王耀要阿尔带他去看德州特色的骑牛比赛。暴怒的公牛疯狂的甩动跳跃，牛仔要骑在上面保持平衡，骑的时间最久的为第一名。

王耀打扮好了站起来，阿尔都看呆了，好半天才把手里的帽子扣他头上。王耀梳着麻花辫，牛仔裤紧紧包裹着翘屁股。纤瘦的身材让不少人以为他是印第安小妞，走在路上都被人轻佻地吹口哨。但当他一骑绝尘夺下冠军后，又被欢呼的群众当做勇士抛上天...阿尔费了好大力才把他捞出来……

王耀当然也感到了阿尔的棍子热乎乎地顶着自己，阿尔真疯了，他望向四周，还有不少人在远处走动，虽然估计看不清楚……

“阿尔，别闹了。”他低声说着没什么气势的话，想掰开阿尔在他腿间作乱的手，阿尔顺势一手捉住他两只手腕，一手解开了裤链伸进内裤。“嗯...”王耀咬住唇忍下呻吟，乖乖，光天化日的，可不能惯着他。不等王耀采取什么行动，阿尔一个呼哨，白马仰起脑袋哒哒哒地往远离人群的方向小跑起来。

阿尔一手把他抱起，把宽松的阔腿牛仔裤褪到了腿跟，露出挺翘的屁股，作为美国意识体，刚才会场里有多少男人盯着王耀的屁股他心知肚明。他捏了一下王耀的屁股，滑腻柔嫩，这几天已经被他享用了不知多少次，犹觉不足。

早上才操过的小穴还是湿软的，轻易吞下阿尔两根手指。到了这个地步王耀也不挣扎了，双手紧抓马鞍稳住身体，屁股微微往后挺方便阿尔的动作。阿尔察觉到他的配合，笑得眼睛弯弯，掏出肉棒就往翘屁股里塞。王耀眉心微蹙，这几日的频繁性事让小穴贪婪无比，娇嫩的肉壁含住巨物往里吞，阿尔一下就插到底，腹肌拍上屁股。

上一次这样连续好多天占有王耀的日子已经几十年前了吧，阿尔心想。

——————

这边阿尔真是爽爆了，地球的另一端的伊万快气炸了。

小熊们的报告天天送到伊万办公桌前，伊万看录像也看得出小耀和阿尔之间的暧昧。

伊万知道连续不停操好几天，小耀的下面就会变成肉棒的形状，脱了裤子就能插。现在小耀应该也是这样...

小耀的状态比之前在香港好得多，但这样看得伊万更是嫉妒难受，小耀对死胖子终究是不一样的...

他想到几十年前，那时候王耀铁了心要让伊万不痛快，和阿尔厮混秀恩爱，都不不避人，挽手、拥抱、亲吻的照片都是上了阿尔家新闻头条。八卦小报也到处都是一起吃饭、互相喂食、一起进酒店的图片，阿尔默许这些桃色消息满天飞。

这回来好歹没有当着人做这些事，八卦记者也没办法靠近他们拍出这些照片。唯一一张惹人联想的就是隔着花束那张。伊万虽然已经知道王耀去了美国做好了心理准备，但看到那张照片还是嫉妒得肝疼。

而且打给小耀的电话根本接不通，虽然就是接通，阿尔家人也会监听，但伊万还是想听见小耀的声音，向小耀解释……

（阿尔本来想监听露中电话，但觉得不过瘾，干脆下令一律屏蔽。耀不是傻子，在自己的地盘上不会跟死熊说什么要紧事的。不如屏蔽了，死熊气得牙痒痒的样子想想就开心）

伊万害怕王耀真信了美苏关系和好……因为就小耀来说，美苏如果和好他就会处于相当危险的状态。之前自家买了阿尔好多的粮食，虽然签的是北美自贸区，但以小耀的敏锐，肯定会认为自己和阿尔关系变好了。之前和小耀打电话解释，小耀也不冷不热的，而且立刻就去了美国……小耀是有了危机感，所以才要亲自去见阿尔的。

他和那个死胖子怎么可能真的好，他们都巴不得对方死啊...唉，伊万抓乱自己的头毛，自虐一般又打开视频看小耀

小耀和那个死肥仔去骑马了，小熊离的远，只排到两人亲密地骑着一匹马远离人群……

死胖子那么胖，把小耀挤到了！伊万死死盯着视频……

——————

王耀几乎坐在了阿尔怀里，阿尔一手持缰绳，一手抚摸着王耀前面的性器，王耀反手抓着阿尔的胳膊，大肉棒抵着他的腺体研磨着，浑身过电一样一阵阵酥麻。

“啊啊啊！”马儿跳过横在地上的树枝，这一颠簸让肉棒狠狠擦过腺体撞进最深处，王耀就这样被操射了。阿尔继续把玩跳动的性器，顺着马儿奔跑的节奏一进一出别有一番滋味，艳红肉壁不停被翻出，粘稠的体液沾湿了两人胯下的马鞍。

阿尔觉着这样还不过瘾，把王耀翻了过来，在奔跑的马儿背上这种动作堪称惊险，但显然两人都不是骑术平平之辈 。

“阿尔！”王耀对这个危险动作表示不赞同，阿尔却吹了个口哨，他就知道耀的骑术也是一级棒。

身体再次被破开，随着马背的颠簸，大肉棒入侵到深处，王耀忍不住呻吟出声，阿尔望着王耀媚眼如丝，满面春色的模样，双臂把王耀上身撑起，屁股悬空，指挥马儿往栏杆处跑去……

胯下马儿突然人立而起，王耀看不见发生了什么，只能牢牢抱住眼前的阿尔以免失去平衡；眨眼间马儿又迅速落地，轻盈地跃过栏杆。这一下让阿尔的肉棒重重撞入，王耀的肚子都被操得鼓起来。他的脑袋靠在阿尔肩上，双手依旧抓着阿尔的背，还没有从要被捅穿的恐惧感中回过神。

第二道栏杆很快又到了，阿尔抱紧王耀，把他的身体往下按。王耀还没回过神，马儿又高高跃起，这次阿尔也做了准备，自己身体向上颠起落地的瞬间，被掐着腰的大手重重按到那根坚硬无比的巨物上，他忍不住尖叫，里面要破了，真的要戳穿了，肚子已经忍不住抽痛，眼角泪珠飞溅，但他不得不抱紧这个罪魁祸首。

“呜...呜呜...”王耀把阿尔的上衣抓出一道道皱纹，“阿尔不要了...不要了啊啊啊！”又是一起一落，王耀再一次被大肉棒彻底贯穿，肉壁的褶皱都被碾平，前列腺被大力压过，肚子一缠一缠地抽搐，分不清是爽还是痛。王耀都叫不出声了，大颗大颗的泪珠抹在阿尔肩头。被小穴夹得舒爽的阿尔正在兴头上，美人的哭声对他来说是刺激和鼓励，他甚至催促马儿以更快的速度冲向第四道栏杆。

“啊——”王耀的尖叫声的后半段被阿尔吞进嘴里，心叹耀里面太舒服了。狰狞的性器进入到一个恐怖的深度，被柔媚的肠肉吸吮包裹，两人深深结合在一起。王耀想踩着马蹬站起来，但被阿尔固定着腰部，无法逃离。

王耀觉得自己已经被阿尔操穿操透，小穴都变成他的飞机杯了..."我难受...阿尔不要了..."他贴着阿尔的嘴巴呢喃着，希望情人别再折磨他。阿尔继续吮吸他的红唇，不为所动地驱马奔向剩下的三道栏杆。这样难得欺负耀的机会他怎么会放过呢？再说耀明明爽得都哭了。再一次跨栏后，王耀已经完全没了力气，软哒哒地靠在阿尔怀中抽泣。前面不知什么时候射了，小穴被撑得麻木，颤颤地含着肆虐的肉棒。

最后两次跨栏王耀都不知道直接怎么撑过去的，肉棒顶的感觉肚子里的内脏都收缩了起来，好想吐……前端的性器淅淅沥沥地滴着精水，让他的哀求显得格外口是心非。落地之后，阿尔终于大吼着在他身体爆发了，热液喷射在饱受蹂躏的肠肉上，王耀不知道阿尔到底射了多久，只觉着自己好似变成了一只容器，被装的满满当当。

完美跨栏的马儿得意地晃着脑袋嘶鸣，哒哒哒地撒欢小跑。沉浸在高潮中的两人没空管他，阿尔深深吻住王耀像要把他吞下去，双手大力地将饱满的屁股揉搓成各种形状；王耀迷迷糊糊地任他动作。等阿尔回过神来，马儿已经走到一条小溪边低头饮水，落日的余晖撒在水面，波光粼粼甚是好看。

王耀平躺在马背上，马儿低头的动作让他一不小心往下溜，还好阿尔及时抓住了他的屁股，指尖粘腻一片，还好衣服上没有什么沾染多少体液。阿尔难得体贴一回，把王耀从马上抱下来，两人脱光了衣服，拥抱清澈的溪水。

王耀将身体浸入凉凉的水中，舒服地呻吟起来。他试着用手指引出小穴里的精液，都怪阿尔射得又多又深。阿尔目不转睛地盯着他，耀的穴已经完全肿起来，精液源源不断地往外流，这些都是Hero的战绩。阿尔的眼光太露骨，王耀被看得越来越不自在，自己腰酸背痛，小穴屁股都肿了，罪魁祸首还在那儿坏笑。王耀也起了玩儿心，掬起一捧水向阿尔浇去，阿尔猝不及防被淋湿了眼镜。这下好了，两人你来我往开始打水仗了。

“哈哈哈哈——”王耀看着阿尔模糊了眼镜到处抓瞎，有了一点报复的快感，阿尔摘下眼镜到把眼镜放在衣服堆上这段时间内处于下风，被王耀袭击的一头一脸的水。阿尔转身，王耀立刻战略撤退，柔韧的身体好像一尾鱼儿一般，游向了远处。

阿尔动手了。他用整个手臂做武器，水面被大力破开再仰起，巨大的水花拍向王耀。躲闪不及的王耀被浇湿了头发，转身等这一波袭击过去，立起手掌击打出一连串水花还击。刚刚还平静的水面被搅得鸡飞狗跳，马儿嫌弃地打个响鼻哒哒哒往旁边躲。很快，两人都湿透了，阿尔打得不耐烦，猛地往水里一扎。失去敌踪的王耀正在张望，就被人抓住屁股往水里按。阿尔是海洋的孩子，水性奇佳，他双臂环住王耀的肩膀，按住后脑勺堵住他的双唇。两人赤裸的身体在水中悬浮交缠，难舍难分。

王耀在水里睁大眼睛瞪着阿尔，阿尔也凝视着他，长长的黑发像水草一样在他们两人周围拂动，时间好像凝固了。湛蓝的眼睛和金色的眼睛深深对视。王耀和阿尔弗雷德之间隔着千山万水，此时此刻是他们唯一最贴近彼此的时刻。王耀心想，我大概是不会忘记这一天了。无关爱恨，只是难忘。他也确实记了一辈子。而阿尔想的还是如何把他抢到自己手中。啧，要是毛熊死了就好了...

——————

和德州意识体的第一次见面是在加州，因为德州和加州正在谈石油供应问题。阿尔是非常年轻的国家，并没有多少州意识体。德州长的和阿尔大相径庭，他有着较深的肤色，深色的头发，肌肉健硕。对比下来，阿尔显得肉肉的，怪不得伊万总是骂阿尔死胖子。王耀和他握了手，他的手上布满老茧，这是一双劳动人民的手，让王耀想起德州的油田和炼油厂。

旁边的加州白肤金发，娇俏可人，傲人的双峰让王耀想起冬妮娅。她热情自然的挽起王耀的胳膊。阿尔看看加州，又看看王耀，果断地把王耀抢了过来。

“阿尔弗，你也太小气了。”加州撅着嘴，只好去拉着德州的手。她一边看着前面两位，一边偷偷和德州咬耳朵。

加州的硅谷是阿尔家高新科技的摇篮。第三次工业革命在这里发展的如火如荼，经过高等教育的优秀人才在这里创造着未来。王耀目不转睛地看着，连身边的阿尔都完全忽略掉了。阿尔看着眼中闪着星星的王耀，这些大多都是他对王耀出口禁止的科技和产品，如果用这个引诱，说不定王耀会答应站在他这边?

“中国先生的脖子上有吻痕哎。”加州小声地说道，“阿尔弗看的这么紧，怎么才能和中国先生单独说话呀?”加州抓着德州的手，纤纤十指的力道却很大，“阿尔弗管的事太多了，中国那么大的市场，工人工资又便宜，就是不准我和中国先生做生意……真不想和他一起过了……”

“对了，你不也一样不想和阿尔弗一起过?”，女人狡黠地看着男人，“要不咱们联手?……中国先生背后那个人，肯定能让我们如愿以偿……”

——————

阿尔开着车就越过了国境线，到了马修家，好像只是逛到了自家后院。王耀家人也有好多来马修家做生意，求学等的，比起高调的阿尔，马修简直低调到不能再低调了。王耀偶尔在联合国会议上看到他，与阿尔如出一辙的容貌，总是带着他的白熊，长发把他恬静的气质衬托的更加明显。

马修和王耀见面之后，就安静地跟着他们。如果阿尔是光的话，他就好像阿尔的影子，王耀这么感叹。阿尔叽叽喳喳地说着话，好像这是他家。白熊从马修怀里跳了下来，伸出爪爪，王耀的心都快萌化了，握着白熊的爪爪。

由于白熊的强势插入，王耀的马修家之旅的前半段成了rua毛团子之旅。马修无奈地看着熊团子向王耀撒娇，感觉白熊做外交工作说不定能比他自己做的更好。阿尔知道王耀撸团子时候最好不要打扰，于是北美双子在一边开始了尬聊模式。

王耀抱着白熊又亲又抱的，看的阿尔一脸嫉妒。啊，毛茸茸，圆滚滚，好幸福啊～王耀想起家里的滚滚，回去也要rua它。

一只大狗狗跑了过来，白熊高兴地向它打了招呼，“是你的好朋友么?”王耀摸了摸狗狗的头，“也好可爱啊～”猛一看有点像伊万家的哈士奇，不过要大好多，王耀估算下至少200斤要有的吧。

王耀左拥右抱，大狗狗据说是阿拉斯加犬种，比起时常犯二的哈士奇，阿拉斯加要优雅的多，一举一动都很有范儿，不像狗反而有狼的意思，王耀把整张脸都埋在狗狗的软软的毛肚皮上。阿拉斯加似乎很喜欢他，还让他骑，但阿尔已经在一边催着他走了，王耀只好握了握狗狗的爪爪，一步三回头的走了，阿拉斯加一直把他们送到码头，直到王耀上了游轮之后才离开。

——————

王耀在游轮豪华套间的厨房自己下厨做中餐，两人饱饱地吃了一顿。阿尔看着王耀穿着围裙忙来忙去，早就心猿意马了。吃完饭消食上去甲板吹风，阿尔趁机再劝王耀选择他。

“伊万就在我家隔壁，我哪敢，你俩我都不敢惹也不想惹，话说不是最近你俩关系很好么，我在网上嗑冷战都嗑到齁了……”

阿尔知道王耀又在顾左右而言他，按住他一定要他选自己，王耀没办法，捧着他的脸主动送上双唇。耀的嘴最会骗人了，但这红唇让阿尔无法拒绝。

阿尔还是伊万?他俩总是逼自己站在他们一边，昨天阿尔蛊惑他的话语好像还在耳边……谁不喜爱一个欣欣向荣，活力四射的年轻国家?王耀抚上阿尔的脸庞，这次来阿尔家，阿尔一直在极力拉拢自己。可惜，王耀心想，自己不愿意被任何人所掌控。

周围不知什么时候变得静悄悄，只剩海风与海浪的合奏。王耀不再看阿尔深邃莫测的眼睛，转过身，“天色不早了，我们早点回房间——呜！”

阿尔从背后把他扑在栏杆上，他的上半身倾斜在栏杆外，眼下是翻滚的波涛。阿尔这要干啥?王耀条件反射地向后紧紧拉住阿尔，要跳大不了一起…不过他马上明白阿尔的意图了——他的裤子被脱下来了。海风嗖嗖地，王耀不禁打个哆嗦。“你...”阿尔的手已经伸进他的股间，王耀艰难地劝说着，“好歹回房间...”

阿尔显然等不及了，手指探了探湿软的穴口，火热的巨物就向前一挺整个送了进去。“呜...”刺痛转瞬即逝，习惯了的小穴很快吞下了肉棒。王耀嘴上拒绝着，屁股却已翘起来配合阿尔的进攻，“别...回去...啊！”

“不要回去？好，就在这里做咯。”阿尔捏着他的屁股打桩，啪啪啪的声音在风浪的背景音中甚是明显。明天耀的上司就要回去了，耀肯定要跟他走了，这是最后一晚。Hero给了那么多优惠条件，耀还是没松口。阿尔有些恼火，操的越来越猛。

“呜...呜呜...”王耀被撞得站不稳，双手只得抓住面前的栏杆，屁股被阿尔揉来揉去，小穴被反复捅穿，阿尔动作粗暴但汹涌的快感依旧淹没了王耀。扑面的海风吹得他有些冷，身后的火热却越燃越旺。肉棒碾压过腺体的速度越来越快，力道越来越重，王耀在没有触碰的情况下很快就射了，精液喷出船舷外。身后的进攻没有停缓半分，被强制延长的高潮逼出他的泪珠。

阿尔把他翻了过来，把他的腿抬起，抓住腿根把他整个人倒吊在栏杆外，王耀试图用脚勾住栏杆，他怕阿尔一松手就让自己掉下去了。

“阿尔不要……太危险了……”

“Hero会抓牢耀的。”阿尔并不理会王耀的拒绝，大肉棒从栏杆下方插进已经饱受蹂躏的小穴。王耀的屁股绷的紧紧的，夹的阿尔低吼着猛烈顶撞着肉壁，王耀一边被阿尔做的意乱情迷，一边大半身体倒挂在栏杆外心惊胆战，他甚至感觉有海浪带起的水滴溅到自己身上。王耀的神智就在清醒和昏沉中来回切换。阿尔抽插了百十下终于泄了，他的确没松手，拉着王耀的腿拖上了甲板。

王耀趔趄了一下，酸软了腿瘫坐在甲板上。脸蛋被海风吹得苍白，黑发在风里像蛇一般舞动。琥珀色的眼睛嗔怪地看着阿尔，却显得格外风情万种，让阿尔想起故事里的海妖。阿尔把这迷人的海妖抱回了自己的房间，至少今晚，耀还是属于自己的……


	30. Chapter 30

1996年的春节王湾没有回家，不过少了一个王湾却多了一个伊万。王京已经无力吐槽大哥和那头北极熊之间剪不断理还乱的关系了，这几个月两人的亲密指数直逼两人刚结婚那会儿，不提两人在远东的频繁会面，伊万已经在北京呆了近两个星期了，参加王家的年夜饭也是自然的很。伊万轻车熟路地掏出红包，以“大嫂”之姿分发给王家兄弟姐妹。

王耀穿着鲜艳的红色衣裳，乌发随意扎成一束垂在脑后，琥珀色的眼睛看着笑眯眯地发红包的伊万，万尼亚脸上洋溢着他自己都没意识到的温柔和煦。伊万这个表情，要是阿尔他们看到一定会吓死，王耀磕着瓜子，想到这个乐了。嘉龙也接过了伊万的红包，想到之前亚瑟和大哥在香港的事情，心情复杂，他也快要回归了，那大家怎么做他也怎么做吧…

王濠镜拿着相机，怼着一桌子的美食认真地拍着，虽说他的回家日期比王嘉龙还晚两年，但事实上早就开始参加王家的各种活动了。和亚瑟不一样，早就丧失了实际控制力的葡萄牙甚至想让濠镜提前回家，但是王耀没点头。

今年是互联网信息技术大发展之年，王耀作为国家意识体，决定录下新年祝词视频po到网上，濠镜自然是御用摄影师。伊万站在镜头之外，他来北京并没大肆喧张，而且他俩同框会给王耀带来阿尔那边不必要的麻烦。小耀今天真是容光焕发，他用眼神描摹着爱人的一举一动。王耀的目光时不时与对面的伊万相遇，小熊眼里灼热的感情依然令他有些承受不住。

王耀不禁想到从北美回来那天，伊万就已经在四合院门口等着他了。风尘仆仆的小熊，充满血丝的眼睛。王耀瞬间被罪恶感所击中，从某种程度上说，王耀和伊万的婚姻一直在存续中，虽然王耀坚称他已经单身。他和阿尔的关系，伤害的最大的是伊万……

“万尼亚…你怎么来了？”

“万尼亚有一个好想法，想和小耀分享。”压下被嫉妒折磨到疯狂的内心，伊万僵硬地说道。

“好呀。”王耀心疼地摸摸他的脸，“快进屋，你想吃什么？”

十分钟后王耀就后悔问这一句了，他赤身裸体地被同样一丝不挂的伊万压在浴室墙壁上。他不是不想伊万，可好歹让他洗完澡吃个饭吧？伊万一边蛮横地说：“我不管，小耀亲口答应的，万尼亚要吃小耀。”一边挤进淋浴间，草草扩张几下大水管就插入了想念多日的销魂身体。王耀在美国这段时间几乎每天都和阿尔做，直到回程飞机起飞前一小时阿尔都还缠着他。小穴非常轻易地包裹住伊万的肉棒，食髓知味地不断吸吮，熟知小耀身体的伊万心里发酸，捏着他的屁股撞击得越来越粗暴。

王耀心中愧疚，自然任凭伊万施为，万尼亚…他伸手抚摸伊万的脸庞，看到这些日子里受委屈又担心他的小熊眼眶有点泛红，心更是化成了水。

光溜溜湿漉漉的脊背靠着墙壁有些打滑，王耀夹紧伊万的腰，抱住他的脖子，闭着眼睛感受大水管在体内来回冲撞，耽于情欲的身体很快就到了高潮，白浊被水流带走。伊万也不管两人还湿着身体，抱起他快步走向王耀的古董床，一边吻住他的唇一边倒向柔软的床褥。王耀尽情与爱人拥吻，忽地感到脸颊微凉。这是？王耀本能地去摸伊万的脸，被他握住手腕按在耳侧。

是刚才淋浴的水么，王耀有些迷糊，他疑惑地看向伊万，浅金色的头发茸茸地凌乱着，刚才的洗浴伊万头上没沾水。基本上他一开水，伊万就挤进来了，两人也就身上湿，头发都是干的。

伊万不让王耀看自己的脸，伏下脑袋舔舐着王耀修长的脖颈，突出的锁骨，瘦削的肩膀…被沉默的爱人激烈索取的王耀忽然明白了那不是水。他一只手从伊万手中挣脱，与伊万十指相扣，一手摸上软弹的小熊屁股，身心都涨得满满。万尼亚，我的万尼亚...

大水管再次插进湿软的小穴，王耀发出动情的呻吟声，纤长的双腿在伊万腰后交叉，王耀热切地迎合着伊万，“万尼亚…给我…”

伊万的双眼红得似要滴出血，胸膛剧烈起伏，双手按住王耀的肩膀飞快打桩。小耀身上的痕迹被他的吻一一覆盖，从脖颈到腿间密密麻麻都是他留下的爱痕。不够，还不够...小耀的里面，要灌满才行...

王耀觉着自己就像是风浪中颠簸的小舟，他放任着伊万的意志加于己身，被一次次冲击逼出甜腻的呻吟声，接连不断的高潮让他视线模糊浑身颤抖，“啊—”在王耀拔高的尖叫里，伊万的精液往他身体深处喷涌。 他被刺激得再次高潮，还没射完就被伊万翻过身子再次一插到底。巨大的肉棒抵着前列腺狠狠碾过，高潮中极度敏感的王耀顿时红了眼睛，好难受，好舒服……

和天赋异禀的万尼亚做总是少不了带点疼痛，浪潮般的快感和灼热的涨痛的二重奏里，王耀扭动相对伊万来说盈盈一握的纤腰，如同惑人的水蛇。高潮中王耀紧的不可思议，伊万觉着万尼亚简直要死在小耀身上了。

白嫩臀肉的柔软触感，囊袋拍击屁股的脆响，肉棒将艳红肠肉带进翻出的画面，无一不冲击着他的理智。过去的几天里，死胖子也是这样享用小耀的吗？伊万连想一想都觉得脑子充血，操弄的速度越来越快，王耀都跟不上他的节奏只能一味尖叫。伊万越来越不能忍受王耀和阿尔在一起了，小耀是他的，是他一个人的...

“万尼亚…啊…慢点…嗯…”王耀胡乱地摇着头，长长的发丝缱绻地挂在光裸的背后，盖住了半个伤疤。伊万把鼻子探入浓密的秀发，贪婪地汲取着王耀的气息，一手绕到小耀胸前拨弄乳头，一手往下捉住小小耀揉搓，胯下也放慢了速度，肉棒对着腺体碾过去压过来，不上不下的节奏逼得王耀终于掉下眼泪。

“万尼亚...万尼亚...呜..."他无意识地呼唤着爱人的名字，似乎这样就能好受些。伊万偏偏起了玩心，三浅一深就是不给个痛快。王耀下意识地扭动着屁股，想要更多。他转过头来看伊万，却正好被伊万捉住下巴，擒住双唇。王耀急切地勾起伊万的舌头共舞，无声诉说着自己的渴求。伊万按住他乱扭的纤腰，直直看着湿润的金色眸子，“小耀喜欢万尼亚吗？”他忍住攻城略地的欲望，非要问出小耀的心，“小耀爱万尼亚吗？”

金色的眼睛眼神有些迷离，王耀喃喃道，“爱，我爱万尼亚啊…”两人离的是如此之近 ，王耀被情欲熏染的脸庞在伊万的眼中留下永不磨灭的倒影。

伊万却有些不满意，小耀在阿尔身下也是这样说的吗？自从小耀和他“离婚”以后，他总是觉得没有安全感，再三逼问道：“万尼亚没听见，小耀再说一次好不好？”

“呜...爱你...我爱你...”

“啊疼！...万尼亚...我爱万尼亚...”

王耀被折腾得欲仙欲死，顺着他的节奏一遍遍吐露爱意。万尼亚像个孩子一样，不停的索取着王耀的誓言，王耀溺爱似的包容着他。

肚子被顶弄得微微凸起，王耀的手被伊万带着抚摸下腹伊万的形状，下面的小小耀已经被榨干了，软软地垂着。王耀呜咽着模糊的爱语，而伊万终于被这一声声爱语安抚住，揉着小耀的肚子大开大合操起来。肚子里的精液被打出白沫，小穴又疼又痒，腺体被戳得爽爆了。王耀无力地瘫软，身下的床在剧烈的动作下嘎吱作响。不知过了多久，伊万终于低吼着射了，整个人把王耀笼在怀里，心里别提多满足了。

王耀连翻身的力气都没，安静地被伊万抱着，酣畅淋漓的床事过后，暂时得到满足的欲望终于停止了叫嚣，伊万贪婪地抱着疲惫的王耀，把头靠在他肩膀上，在他耳边诉说起了他的“想法”

话说王耀去北美那些日子，伊万无法和王耀联络，除了KGB的情报，伊万如饥似渴地搜寻着有关王耀的一切消息，在网上逛了一圈，阿尔家的宣传差点没把他给恶心透了。

前几年的大清洗之后，伊万家的宣传口大受打击，没办法，叛徒太多了，还占据高位。现在的宣传口谨慎小心了很多，但从另一方面来说也丧失了强大的战斗力。至于小耀家，伊万猜测放弃舆论阵地是作为改革开放与阿尔等西方国家经济来往的代价，王耀的对外宣传工作这十几年来简直是一塌糊涂……

伊万软糯的声音在耳边诉说着，王耀睁着眼睛认真听着，时不时点点头，再加上几句意见。王耀这两年也发掘了互联网的力量，不仅仅是媒体宣传，王耀越来越觉着它将改变人们未来的生活。好多家人，无论是给国外代加工还是自己创业，都依附于这个新兴产业。越来越多的高校也设立了相关课程，研究相关课题。两人有一搭没一搭地躺在床上聊着，居然就唠出来一个布尔什维克互联网合作建设的框架雏形，王耀歇够了还爬起来，把自己和伊万的想法记录了下来……

没过多久，一个内容相当丰富，抓人眼球的社交网站上线了，比起其他内容乏味，卡的不行的网站，它页面美观内容丰富，年轻人可以在这儿找到各种感兴趣的流行元素，即使在线人数爆表依然很流畅。只有一个专门开辟的，标签为马克思主义研究的论坛，表现出其后的红色背景。伊万和王耀还录了马列斯毛理论课的音频，先是主页头版预告了一周，结果一上架访问量就差点把服务器搞崩了。不仅小布尔什维克们听，连小布尔乔亚也去听了，还被摘抄成文翻译成各国文字。很多网友留言要是王先生能现场讲解多好。王耀和伊万看到了他们的意见 一直在努力改进。

为了建立这个布尔什维克宣传基地一样的网站，王耀家里人和伊万家人都做出了巨大的努力，要平易近人到吸引西方的年轻人和有识之士，要传播共产主义的种子，要经得起网络攻击，要负担起巨大的在线人数和浏览量……以这个为契机，两家合作建立服务器，铺设光缆，编写网站程序，编写翻译软件，还有硬件设施研究升级等……伊万和王耀一致认为互联网技术是未来的重点发展方向。

他们在远东边境建立了数据库，有大自然做掩体，气候也适合，搞个水力发电，电费也便宜。还顺便发展了远东，远东的边境贸易，经济发展，人才交流，技术科研都得到了很大的发展。这个地方王耀一眼就喜欢上了，数据库建设期间也来了好几次。伊万那边听说王耀要来也每每飞奔过去。阿尔看得牙痒痒，死熊近水楼台，这个他没法比，发动王耀家的美分到处说和苏联一起修数据库是引狼入室，如何如何。不过当时了解互联网的人不多，而且王耀压根不理会，所以也未形成声浪。这个数据库基本就是为这个开路先锋性质的布尔什维克网站服务的，凝聚着中苏双方建设共产主义拥抱互联网时代的决心，合建在双方边境线无论对敌对友都传递着积极的信号。伊万建了布尔什维克的网络阵地以后，天天各种花样地夸王耀。王耀不好意思，也报以琼琚 。其他国家吐槽这是伊万和王耀在公开互撩写情书，露中感情的升温肉眼可见，王耀又回到了情人眼里出西施的状态。

至于事关国家核心机密的数据库自然是在自家国土内，上司还咨询王耀呢问他那个旮旯好，毕竟王耀最了解自己的国土，王耀凝神细思，不一会儿就说那就贵州吧。自家的数据库放在贵州，那边水利条件好，多山，藏在山洞里别提有多安全了，而且也可以均衡一下地区发展。

过年家里人喜气洋洋，王耀心情也很好，给嗷嗷待哺的网友们发了好多福利，又是发文又是录视频。王耀和王贵也说了数据库的事情。其他围观的弟弟妹妹们，直说大哥偏心，也纷纷想加入进来。伊万看着王耀给自己的弟弟妹妹派发工作。矜持地坐在王耀身边，一副与有荣焉的大嫂模样。等王耀和弟弟妹妹们讨论好了，伊万这才露出自己的存在感，拉住王耀的手，笑吟吟地看着他。弟弟妹妹们有眼色地一哄而散，房间里只留下两位。

王耀也终于松懈下来，过年不仅是家人团聚的日子，也是做过去一年总结和未来一年规划的日子。换了舒服的家居服，伊万摆弄着他散开的头发。伊万之前看见扎辫子牛仔服的王耀照片，心里痒痒，春节这几天都是他动手给王耀梳辫子。王耀长吁短叹说王湾到了叛逆期……

伊万本来想说万尼亚帮你把她揍一顿带回家，又想到之前答应王耀的话，这是小耀的家事…

王耀的头发乌黑油亮，顺滑宛如丝绸，熊爪子摸得特别爽。黑发穿过指缝，心也平静了下来。

王耀舒服地窝着，感叹王湾不是当年那个乖妹妹了。他们穿着成对的居家服呆在温暖的房子里，伊万又带了好多苏联冰淇淋和雪糕来，王耀抓着一根啃着。

“要不万尼亚帮小耀发展海军?”

王耀没有立刻回答，一时间两人沉默，都想起了当年联合舰队的事...伊万想说什么，却被王耀按住了嘴唇。伊万舔着王耀的手心，王耀收回手，把吃了一半的雪糕塞进伊万嘴里。伊万故意很大声地舔弄王耀咬过的地方，舌头涩情地舔来舔去，王耀被伊万挑逗地心痒痒地，忍不住脸红了。

伊万三两口咬下雪糕，拉过王耀就吻了下去，香甜松软的雪糕在两人唇齿间融化。伊万将他压倒在床上，手伸进睡衣下摆，从腰肢摸到乳头。王耀先将伊万的睡裤脱下，再脱自己的，两人下半身很快就光溜溜了。

两人这段日子也不知道做了多少次了，早就习惯了彼此的身体，伊万也耐心了许多，并不急着进入，今天是小耀家的除夕夜，可要让小耀舒舒服服地过。手指摸索着小耀圆圆的肚脐，他们国家意识体并没有父母，但却和人们一样有肚脐，这实在是很奇妙。

伊万摸着不过瘾，低头用舌头钻他的肚脐。王耀觉得痒，咯咯笑着要推开他，伊万顺势往下一滑，含住小小耀。王耀呜咽一声，软倒在被子上，双手摸着小熊的卷毛，脚趾蜷缩着抠弄被子。“万尼亚...啊...就是那里...”受到鼓励的伊万越吸越来劲，一个深喉就将他送上高潮，精液也全部吞下。伊万一边擦嘴一边得意地望着他，高潮后地王耀慵懒地舒展四肢，大爷模样地勾勾手指，“美人儿，给爷爽一个。”

在伊万眼里小耀才是美人，美人玉体横陈地躺在身下，白玉般的双腿微微分开，露出其中的幽深之处。伊万并不急着“伺候”王耀，反而细细地观赏着爱人的美态，舌头舔过嘴唇，好像在认真品尝小耀的滋味，看得王耀都有点面红心跳。伊万还变本加厉地拿起剩下的雪糕吃，白色的粘稠物粘在嘴角，好像吞吃的是王耀刚才射出来的东西。王耀打趣儿的问道：“好吃么？”

“好吃，”软糯的声音充满欢快，“小耀最好吃了。”他色气地舔过唇角，“万尼亚还要。”

王耀忍不住锤床大笑，伊万谴责地嗔视了他一眼，伏下身再次含住了小小耀，冰凉的触感让王耀忍不住叫了起来……这只西伯利亚熊精把王大爷吸射了三次。没多久王耀就摇着脑袋求万尼亚不要吸了，伊万充耳不闻，抓着他的大腿根把小小耀当棒棒糖一样作弄。王耀欲哭无泪地挣扎着，他快要被这妖精吸干了。

直到小耀再也射不出来，摊在床上直喘气的时候，伊万才满意地放过了他。手指破开已经湿润的甬道，王耀还在高潮的余韵中，穴肉收缩着，好像小嘴儿吮吸着手指，伊万也不急，一根根插，王耀哎呦了好几声，催他快点。

“不，万尼亚今天要给小耀一个爽的。”

王耀将腿打开成m字，乖巧地等待爱人的攻占，没想到等来的不是大熊根，而是...

"啊啊！好冰！"王耀立刻挣扎起来，伊万一手按住他的肚子，一手继续将雪糕往里插。艳红的穴肉被陌生异物吓着了，瑟缩着绞紧雪白的糕体。与湿热肉壁接触的雪糕渐渐融化，伊万的动作越发顺畅，手腕一转，腺体被冰凉糕体碾过，又冰又爽的怪异触感让王耀有些迟疑地呻吟着。

“唔...好冰...啊啊那里！”

雪糕被王耀的体温所融化，被伊万按在腺体上中间断了开来，前半段直往他身体深处滑去，激的王耀浑身颤抖，穴肉猛地收缩着，伊万觉着差不多了，拔出冰棍杆，粗壮的熊根终于送了进去。王大爷被熊精美人来了个冰火二重天，爽得眼睛翻白放声尖叫。伊万也被冰得一个哆嗦，熊根一寸寸推开滑腻肠肉，将雪糕捣烂，两人结合的部位隐约散发出奶香味。

王耀瞄到冰棍的包装纸，下次可以试试巧克力味的…啊，自己在想什么啊…被灼热的水管插进去的感觉太好了，被冻到麻木的内壁猛地被暖了回来，敏感至极。伊万其实也很爽，小伊万被小耀紧紧包裹着，他自己则把小耀整个包裹在怀里，这就是小耀所说的水乳交融吧，所谓你中有我我中有你。

王耀勾住伊万的腰，抬起屁股迎合他的操弄。肉棒不断撞击敏感的腺体，快感从屁股扩散到全身，内壁开始疯狂痉挛。伊万知道小耀快到了，加快了进攻的速度，腹肌将白嫩的屁股都拍红了，王耀刚刚被榨干了，只能呜咽着用后面高潮。狠狠绞紧的肉壁将伊万直接夹射，精水浇灌在收缩的内壁上。没有不应期的小熊射完后将王耀一把抱住坐起来。王耀红着脸，琥珀一样的眼睛看着自己的万尼亚，伊万也深情地望着他，变换了体位后小穴吃的更深，王耀往伊万怀里一趴，就把自己整个交托给了伊万，在熊耳朵旁边哼着说道：“你动。”

"遵命。"伊万啄了啄他的额头，握住怀中纤腰将他颠上拋下。融化的雪糕和精液混合的黏腻液体在抽插的缝隙中流出来，将两人股间弄得一片狼藉。王耀抱住伊万的脊背，配合地扭动屁股，两人默契十足地负距离运动，胸口紧紧相贴，心跳渐渐一致。

“啊…啊…万尼亚…”王耀胡乱地喊着，和伊万心中默念的小耀重合。承受着自己的小耀美地惊人，大大的琥珀色眼睛里水光潋滟，眼角都透着绯红，被刚才亲吻到红艳的小嘴微张，喘息呻吟着，黑色的长发随着颠簸散开，映衬着白皙的皮肤。他的小耀，他的爱人…伊万心里涨得满满，觉得国生真是值了。他加大顶弄的力度，将怀中人不断往肉棒上套弄。王耀的屁股被撞得啪啪响，腰以下又酸又麻，被快感熏得迷迷糊糊，只凭本能呢喃着爱人的名字。

热流喷洒在甬道内，同时达到高潮的王耀仰起头喘息着，向爱人露出自己最脆弱的地方。伊万忍不住撩起散乱的黑发，给他种上了点点草莓，幸好王耀还在意乱情迷中，否则肯定不让。万尼亚不会让小耀明天有机会下床的，所以没有关系。

新年的鞭炮噼里啪啦地响了起来，天上绽开一朵朵彩色的烟花。王耀和伊万被响声惊动，望向窗外。旧的一年过去了，新的一年到来了，王耀想到一个梗，“咱俩真是精力充沛，是从去年一直做到了今年。”

“要是小耀愿意的话，一直做到明年也可以哦。”伊万接着他的话说到，“万尼亚反正没问题。”王耀看着两人交合的地方，大水管深深插进自己体内，穴口被撑的溜圆，要真插一年自己恐怕得废，拍了一把熊脑袋。伊万趁机抓住他的手，又把他按在了床上，伴着鞭炮的声响，在漫天的烟花里，激烈地撞击着，索求着。

王耀抱着爱人的肩膀，随着伊万的节奏律动着，随着一句“我爱你，小耀。”两人的眼前仿佛绽开了烟花，王耀战栗的身体迎接着伊万的浇灌。王耀和很多国家都有过情史，甚至现在还和好几位依旧保持着关系，但从来没有哪一位如同伊万这样热烈地爱他并激烈地索求着他的爱，沙哑的嗓子发不出任何声音，以口型向期待的小熊说了一句我爱你，伊万的表情亮了起来，仿佛冰雪融化，两人在深吻中结束了情事，相拥而眠。

——————

傻鸟最近很烦，那个女装大佬最近把他和阿西的屋子当成了自己家。还当着自己面和阿西这样那样，啧啧啧辣眼睛。

经过这几年的合作发展，东西两德关系越来越紧密。德意志兄弟感受到人民的心里变化，基尔伯特和路德维希互相来往越来越密切，现在已经住一起了，考虑到毕竟还是两国，所以在基尔伯特住处住半年，再去路德家住半年。

基尔伯特一直牢记伊万的教育 有些犯愁要怎么和弟弟统一 他是不可能布尔乔亚化的 难道要弟弟变红？路德在琼斯，柯克兰还有女装大佬眼皮底下，变红可不容易啊。更糟糕的是，消息灵通的伊万知道他俩合住后，就对他耳提面命，要他抓住机会把路德抢过来，或者至少动摇动摇他。基尔伯特怀疑这世上还有什么消息伊万不知道的。

这次正好轮到在傻鸟家的半年，弗朗西斯来访，基尔伯特怎么看他怎么不顺眼，有种自己家辛辛苦苦养大的土豆要被猪拱了的微妙感觉。

女装大佬过来说欧元的事情，傻鸟经过魔鬼特训也大概知道是要推出一种广泛在欧洲国家使用的法定货币，他第一时间报告了伊万。

死胖子不会坐视欧盟搞统一货币的，正如弗朗西斯不会只满足于在欧盟内部流通的货币…伊万觉得接下来会有好戏看了。

伊万对基尔伯特说先看看再说。反正他是欧洲经济区的观察国，欧元可参加可不参加。伊万对欧元能对美元造成多大的冲击更有兴趣。

伊万同样也在暗中观察基尔伯特。

他对自己的布尔什维克改造教程还算有信心，傻鸟这些年至少看起来好多了。但他没有天真到认为可以改变傻鸟对路德维希的兄弟之情。可以为了弟弟放弃生命的傻鸟，经过这两年和弟弟的经济合作交流，内心的想法到底是怎样的？

垂落着金色长发的弗兰西斯舒服地半眯着蓝紫色的眼睛，跨坐在路德身上，肉棒深深地隐没在圆翘的屁股里，手指挑逗着坚硬的乳尖，问道：“小路德啊，想不想和哥哥更近一步？”

路德抿着唇，总是梳得一丝不苟的金发有些凌乱地散在额前。他握住法叔的腰往下按，弗朗西斯仰头尖叫。

弗朗西斯喜欢喋喋不休，路德则是另一个极端，从来不发表任何意见，即使是高潮时候的都尽量克制住声音，这对床风迥异的两人，在一张床上的时候，更是对比鲜明。

“啊啊，就是那里，用力啊啊啊！”

“嗯…小路德，轻点…轻点…”

“嗷嗷嗷！好爽，好爽啊—”

“……”路德非常熟练地把弗朗的内裤塞他嘴里，免得自己被喊得萎掉。

虽说弗朗西斯说着路德用力，但这个体位，怎么着都是他自己自己玩的最high，他抽出手把内裤从嘴里拿出来丢了，然后继续掌握节奏一上一下骑着路德，不过话倒是少多了。

“小路德给哥哥一句准话呗，欧元香不香？”

刚汇报完工作回家的基尔伯特听见声音，神色古怪，急忙又关门出去了。基尔伯特表面上离开了stasi，后来又在东德政府找了一份看大门的工作…本来普爷的上司想给基尔伯特一个比较体面的职位的，但他傻呆呆的表示看大门就很好…其实他守门的时间不多，stasi暗线的任务越来越多…这两年阿尔真是不消停，基尔伯特都烦死他了，布尔乔亚大魔王什么时候嗝屁啊？本大爷也好和弟弟团聚…

还有那个女装大佬啥时候滚蛋啊！本大爷的阿西要被他带坏了，都两个星期了！自从两个星期前弗朗跨进普爷家门，当天晚上听见女装大佬在阿西房间鬼哭狼嚎，他就自动带着被褥去在门卫室窝着了…

傻鸟委屈地窝在门卫室，有家不能回，感受到国生的残酷…

啧，本大爷记得阿西喜欢的不是这款啊，这倒好，两人缠了这么久……好吧，他知道阿西喜欢法国美妞儿。但那个女装大佬…至少他是法国人，长得也不赖？

上次自己不在，阿西和王耀单独见面…虽然阿西没承认，基尔伯特总有一种忐忑的感觉，这也是为什么自己没把女装大佬赶出门的缘故。基尔伯特总觉着他俩那次发生了点什么，王耀他看不出来，阿西是他养大的，阿西的举动相当不自然…

当年阿西为了这个孱弱的东方美人不惜和亚瑟、伊万等起冲突的事，基尔伯特记得一清二楚。虽然时过境迁，但难保余情未了…现在这样不见面挺好，王耀太烫手，阿西和女装大佬玩倒是没什么。选女装大佬总比选王耀好，基尔伯特忽然觉着蔫儿吧唧的，弗朗西斯还霸占着阿西，他现在还不能回家……

一个人喝酒也没意思，要是罗德在就好了基尔伯特不知怎的就回想起当年带着罗德到处游乐…说起来，有段日子没见着罗德了，不知道女装大佬主持的讨论欧元的会议他来参加不？

基尔伯特一边想着一边喝着啤酒，没一会儿就抱着被子睡着了，肥啾啄了他几下都没弄醒。啾啾啾，主人这么早睡了呢？肥啾绕着普爷飞了好几圈，不一会也累了，小脑袋藏在翅膀下面和普爷头对头睡了。


	31. Chapter 31

暴风雨来临之前的96年总体来说是平静的，人们在似乎越来越淡化的美苏意识形态斗争中和平生活着工作着，只有寥寥几个事件预示了动荡的到来。

中东也门的内战已经结束，能这么早就结束伊万也觉着有些不可思议。这主要是因为阿尔的缺位，萨特本就是个骑墙的，况且他自己国内的事情已经够他烦了。阿尔在他家发展的jd势力已经严重威胁到了自己家的安定，而新上司显然不会妥协。当然萨特也对伊万很有怨言，伊万的小伙伴们把萨特的边境都团团围住，他想赶那些jd分子出去都不行，只能看着一个个油田毁了又建建了又毁，订单全部被周围那些看热闹不嫌事大的给抢了，于是在插手也门内战后不久就不顾美方的反对撤了，还在伊万的眼皮底下和新的也门政府签了和平协议。

“萨特先生，苏联感谢您的态度。”伊万貌似真诚地和他握手，“我相信您家的问题一定很快就能解决……”

伊万并没有食言，没几个月他家就恢复了平静，那些组织似乎一夜蒸发，萨特不想问也不敢问他们去了哪里，反正自家安全最重要，同时对伊万在中东的势力，甚至在自己家的势力感到脊背发凉。不过他又能怎样呢，他这种高度依赖于石油资源的国家，除了采油卖油，用卖油的钱来依附大国换安全，只能求现世安稳。

没想到伊万除了解决了这个问题，还提出建立粮食基地的事情，萨特一直以来痴迷于在沙漠里面种地，尽管这样成本极高，而且产量不丰。家里有人提出过租用非洲田地，由家人管理，产出粮食直供沙特的的计划。不知怎么的被这头熊知道了。他瞥了一眼正在会上演讲的伊万。

伊万也一直考虑如何能平衡中东各国的事情，宗教问题上他无能为力，什叶派和逊尼派的对立他也没办法化解。而他的小伙伴们又多是什叶派，所以现在他差不多是被视为什叶派的朋友了，逊尼派国家对他报以敌意也很正常，就比如萨特，逊尼派的大本营。伊万并没有计划让萨特彻底垮掉，但敲打一下过于亲美的他显然是必要的。

中东的绝大部分土地并不适合耕种，所以他们每年都要在进口粮食上面花大量的外汇，虽然他们有钱，但作为交易弱势方来说，被讹诈也是常事，而谁都不会和钱过不去。建立粮食基地，且把地址定在非洲，伊万觉着这真是个人才。所以他又在沃丽德家借她之名主持了一场中东的非正式会议。在场大部分国家都表示了兴趣，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，尤其是沃丽德，萨拉丁那几位。萨特虽然有些烦要和他们一起合作，但这的确是个大好事，他没理由反对。

会后，伊万和谢绝了沃丽德的晚饭邀请，跑了一趟小熊的驻地，在那里用加密线路分别和王耀还有弗朗西斯通了电话……

——————

在非洲绝对绕不过去的国家莫不过是法国了。帝国主义殖民时代，英国号称日不落帝国，在全球的土地面积超过3000万平方公里，其实法国也不差，2000万平方公里。但老二就是老二，北美和亚洲的殖民地被英国抢走了许多，就动起了非洲的主意。北非离法国并不远，鼎盛时期，北非，西非，中非许多国家都臣服于法国，直到现在，法语依然在非洲许多地方是官方语言。

王耀在非洲的势力发展也多少是绕着这些前殖民地走的，虽然这些殖民地在六七十年代都获得了解放独立成国，但法国并没有真正失去它们，经济成了新的约束手段，为法兰西源源不断输送着利益。90年代开头虽然弗朗西斯同意了他在这些国家发展，但和根深叶茂的法国大企业竞争，王耀他自己难道是疯了么。

所以和他关系密切的非洲国家多是其他国家的前殖民地，比如英国前殖民地。亚瑟当年对殖民地是基本不管只掠夺的态度，和弗朗西斯真正的“治理”，完全是两样，所以这些国家在独立后遇到的艰难要更多些。王耀一开始也是抱着政治目的接触他们的，后来被这些非洲国家们支持进入联合国。这些年，他主要和非洲是进行经济贸易，几十年的发展让中/国在非洲有了夯实的基础。

这次他是应伊万的请求来欧洲的。他还专门跑了一趟莫斯科，伊万和他说了粮食基地的计划，苏联在非洲的曾经有过不可小觑的影响力，但戈尔巴乔夫时代基本都放弃了，而他再次崛起之后还没来的及重新建立联系，他需要王耀和弗朗西斯的帮助。

所以现在他就来了阿尔及利亚，王耀刚下飞机就看到金色长发，满面笑容的弗朗西斯和身边坚硬站着，面色扭曲的阿尔及利亚意识体。王耀知道阿尔及利亚反抗弗朗西斯的独立战争可谓惨烈，两败俱伤，急忙过去缓解了一下气氛。

在阿尔及利亚的行程还算顺利，弗朗西斯也没故意挑起不愉快，王耀一边忙着支持小伙伴，一边又要顾着弗朗西斯的感受，可谓心累至极。后面去摩洛哥等国就轻松多了，弗朗西斯和他们一直关系良好，好像逛自己家一样轻松惬意地带着王耀四处闲逛。

“耀耀你太紧张了，这是度假哦，好好享受～”他们骑着骆驼穿行在茫茫沙海，弗朗西斯不知从哪弄到的一身白色的阿拉伯长袍和这景色相配极了，王耀还穿着休闲衬衫和长裤，被时尚博主弗朗西斯评论为“太拘束”。

天色渐晚，在沙丘背风的地方，四头骆驼乖乖地盘腿蹲在地上，围成一个圈。

都擅长做饭的两位没花多久就做了一餐体面的沙漠大餐，弗朗西斯当然不会忘了给王耀推荐他家的葡萄美酒，两人坐在地毯上吃吃喝喝，篝火上面的烤肉发出滋滋啦啦的声音。

两人吃饱以后随意聊了会天，弗朗西斯很自然地脱掉长袍，再脱掉内衣，眼睛一直直视着王耀被火焰映衬成金色的双眸，刻意延长这场表演。无人照看的篝火在燃烧完最后一根枯枝后终于熄灭，天上的星河露出来璀璨的真容，坐在地上的王耀仰望着他，弗朗西斯的身体背后是亿万颗星星汇集的天河。

“小耀耀，看哥哥看呆了么？”

“才不是呢，”王耀绯红的脸蛋出卖了他，“我在看星星，才没有看你”

弗朗西斯轻笑，小耀耀总是那么不坦诚，他手伸向王耀，长袍并不难脱，弗朗把一颗颗扣子解开，“小耀耀，今天玩得开心么？”

“挺开心的，要是小团子们在我会更开心。”因为弗朗西斯在，想陪同的王耀马里小团子只好识趣地没来。王耀挑起秀气的眉毛，略带挑衅地望着弗朗。弗朗被他亮晶晶的眼神儿看得越来越硬，低头堵住他的唇。

沙漠的夜晚凉爽干燥，弗朗西斯挑开王耀衣服下摆，抚上了思念已久的白皙光滑的身子，王耀并没有拒绝，弗朗西斯一直是个好情人，身下垫着的是异国风情的摩洛哥织物，在明亮的星河下，比常人更加敏锐的目光可以看清上面规则的图案。

王耀不服输地回吻，两人的舌头都试图把对方勾到自己这边来，啧啧水声在静谧的夜里格外响亮。他摸着法叔的长袍，撩了几下没撩起来，干脆上手撕烂，隔着内裤握住已经硬起来的小弗朗撸动。法叔哼了几声，摆动腰肢在王耀手中挺动。

“小耀耀今天真主动，是不是也想哥哥了。”弗朗西斯舒服地眯着眼睛，灵巧的手指已经解开了王耀的扣子，前襟大开，晚风吹得粉色的乳尖挺立，弗朗西斯用手揉捏着王耀的一边的乳头，另一边则被含进了嘴里，牙齿轻咬，身下的人儿果然发出甜美的喘息声。

王耀轻轻摇着头，手指稍微用力，弗朗嘶了一声，腾出一只手脱下内裤，带着王耀的手将小弗朗和小小耀握在一起。王耀低呼着张开眼，浅金色与鸢紫色的瞳孔彼此倒映。

“小耀耀，你真美。”多情的弗朗从不吝啬对床伴的赞美，“爱情的力量真是神奇~~”

王耀愣了下，知道弗朗大概是说他和伊万的事，他也不反驳，脸颊泛起粉色，指甲在小弗朗上报复性地抠了一下，“我还没恭喜你和亚瑟呢。”

“小亚蒂伤了哥哥的心”弗朗俏皮地说着“小阿尔显然在他面前更受欢迎。”

“小耀耀来安慰一下哥哥好不好。”

话音一落，弗朗手上动作加速，腰肢也顺着节奏前后摇摆，两根硬物在摩擦中越来越火热。王耀面色绯红呼吸急促，弗朗熟知他的反应，看准他开始颤抖的时点用指甲钻入脆弱的马眼，王耀顿时扬起天鹅般的脖子射在他手心。

“小耀耀先爽了哥哥我还没有射呢”，弗朗西斯暗示性地抵上了王耀的穴口，王耀才和和伊万分别没几天，浅浅顶了几下小穴就一张一合地欢迎着坚挺的肉棒。

弗朗捏住王耀的下巴，肉棒顶入的同时吻住微张的红唇，将两人的呻吟都堵在缠绵的亲吻中。王耀抬起屁股迎合肉棒的攻占，弗朗驾轻就熟地找到腺体，极富技巧地反复顶弄，腹肌有节奏地拍打在柔嫩的屁股上。

王耀立刻就得了趣，和弗朗西斯做爱的确是极乐，腺体忠实地把酥麻的快感传播到全身，他柔韧的肢体如同蛇一般缠绕在弗朗西斯身上，沙漠的夜里微风拂过沙丘的沙沙声合着暧昧的喘息和水声。

弗朗汲取他口中津液，肉棒不断破开湿热的穴肉，尽情享用着上下两张小嘴，舒服得直哼哼。“耀耀...嗯...好棒...”他在两人纠缠的唇齿间发出喟叹，“乖，腰再抬高一点...”王耀从善如流，将腰肢腾空，双腿紧紧夹住弗朗，脚踝磨蹭他的腰窝。这一动让肉棒狠狠戳上前列腺，王耀带着哭腔尖叫着被操射，几滴精液都溅在他自己脸上了。

弗朗西斯抹上那几滴白浊，舌头色情地舔过沾染着液体的手指，“耀耀真美味”，王耀眼睛里盈着激情的泪花，红红的眼角露出无边的媚色来。弗朗被勾得心神激荡，腰肢像装了马达，肉棒飞速捣弄着抽搐收缩的内壁，被强制延长高潮的王耀摇着头呜咽，前端再次吐出一股一股白浊。

“耀耀乖，叫哥哥的名字...”弗朗额边暴起青筋，按住他的腿跟做最后的冲刺。“弗朗西斯...弗朗，弗朗啊啊！”一记特别凶狠的深顶后，弗朗在他体内释放，小穴贪婪地将精液吞吃干净。

高潮后的两人并排躺在毯子上，王耀感觉身上黏糊糊的，细细的沙子粘在身上痒痒的，“耀耀我们可在沙漠里啊，可没有水洗澡哦。”弗朗西斯看他烦躁不安的模样，也上手帮他挠痒痒。星光之下白皙的胴体还泛着情欲的浅粉，王耀慵懒地躺着，弗朗西斯的手指却不安分起来，从覆盖着薄薄肌肉的胸口摸到柔软的腹部，然后抚上了小小耀。

“痒，难受。”王耀懒懒地推了他一下，唉，手上也沾着沙子，好想洗澡...弗朗好听的声音哄着怀中美人，“不痒不痒，乖~”手中动作不停，小小耀很快立正站好，纤腰也忍不住小幅度摆动，弗朗熟稔地按揉搓弄，嘴唇也在他颈边耳畔磨蹭。王耀被伺候得眯起眼睛，不多时小小耀就再次吐露精水。“呼...别弄了...”王耀舒服得睁不开眼，微风拂过黏腻的身体，更是吹得他直瞌睡。只射过一次的弗朗可不会放过他，鸢紫色的眼睛一转，将他翻过身，露出光洁的脊背和微微泛红的屁股。

弗朗西斯略过王耀相当忌讳的粉色伤疤，沿着脊椎一路噬咬过去，王耀趴在毯子上缱绻地哼哼着，被屁股上的一咬给疼得回了神，“真是松软可口”弗朗西斯仿佛品尝米其林三星食物一般，又捏了两下。

王耀正想吐槽弗朗这句评价，被他下一个动作弄得尖叫出声。灵活的舌头钻入含着精液的小穴，忽左忽右戳来戳去，灼热的呼吸也喷在屁股上。王耀将脸埋在胳膊里，腰肢下陷屁股高高翘起，无声的邀请令弗朗得意地舔得更加卖力，手指掐着弹软的臀肉往外掰。穴肉被舔得又酥又痒，连蛋蛋也被叼在齿间不轻不重地碾磨，王耀爽得直翻白眼，嘴里胡乱哭叫着弗朗的名字。

双腿肌肉绷紧，不由自主更加打开，弗朗西斯固定住王耀乱扭的腰肢，以唇舌感受着黑发美人的身体，“小耀耀身上有了哥哥的‘调料’以后味道更好了～”

弗朗眼瞧着小小耀再次翘起来，舔舔唇直起身体，早就重新挺立的肉棒狠狠地一插到底。“啊啊！”王耀抠弄着身下的毯子，腰肢颤抖着再次被插射。弗朗最喜欢他高潮后的小穴，又湿又软又热又紧，都快把自己夹断了。坚实腹肌不间断地拍打着白皙臀肉，每撞一下小耀耀就发出一声美妙的呻吟，手指脚趾都抠着毯子疏解过多过热的快感。真是可爱...弗朗按住他可以盛水的腰窝加快冲刺，肉体撞击的动静太大，连守夜的骆驼们都转过头来瞧。王耀一抬头，正好看见沙漠精灵们一脸让我康康的好奇表情，莫名地羞赧，“快点...别弄了...”“快点？好叻~”弗朗故意断章取义，干脆拉起他两条胳膊，像骑马一样征服这具美丽的身体。腺体无时无刻不被碾磨的可怕快感烧断了他的矜持，王耀摇着头哭喊尖叫，扭腰摆臀地配合弗朗，小穴热情地吸嘬濒临爆发的肉棒。

两人几乎同时达到了顶峰，王耀感觉自己的嗓子里火辣辣的，弗朗西斯还不愿意离开他，抱着他软绵绵的身体，平复着喘息。

王耀被弗朗抱着按在毯子里，他推了推身上火热的躯体，推不动，伸手摸了摸不远处的水囊，摸不着。

“渴，水。”他懒得多说一个字，偏过头几乎和埋首在他肩上的弗朗嘴对嘴。弗朗长臂一伸捞起水囊，自己咕嘟咕嘟喝了个饱，再吻住他的红唇将水渡了过去。王耀有些急切地汲取甜丝丝的凉水，含着弗朗的嘴唇不住吮吸。

王耀的主动让弗朗西斯又兴奋起来，他感觉插在身体里的东西蠢蠢欲动。王耀有点嗔怪地拔了拔弗朗的胸毛，弗朗西斯只好恋恋不舍地放开唇瓣，继续喂水。

两人足足喝了大半壶，王耀才拍拍弗朗的毛茸茸的胸口示意自己喝饱了。他闭着眼睛侧躺在毯子上，这回是真的困了，弗朗从背后抱着他，还舍不得抽出来。

王耀迷迷糊糊地感觉身体里的巨物又试探着抽插起来，撅着嘴条件反射地说道：“万尼亚，别闹”

弗朗顿住一秒，随即抬起他一条腿加重了操弄的力度。“小耀耀，哥哥要惩罚你~”王耀这才惊觉自己竟然在这种时候叫错了人，果然是和弗朗做太舒服，忘乎所以了。他有些懊恼地咬住自己的衣服，喉咙发出闷闷的呻吟。弗朗并不以为忤，借口惩罚也不过是情趣，不过小耀耀和小伊万真是感情深，哥哥的眼光真的好~

弗朗西斯咬着王耀柔软的耳贝，好像闺蜜一般窃窃私语，“小耀耀，哥哥什么时候要去参加你和小伊万的婚礼啊～”

“我...啊...单身主义...嗯嗯...”王耀低声回答，他真的困得不行了，偏偏弗朗的大棍子还在他屁股里操弄，嘴巴也不停歇，“单身俱乐部什么的还不是想走就走~”弗朗抚摸着极柔嫩的大腿内侧，肉棒将小穴里的精液搅出白沫，“哥哥我等着喝你们的喜酒~”弗朗鸢紫色的眼睛闪着意味深长的光，只怕那一天来临时，这世界已经变天了。

王耀心里叹气，弗朗西斯也太看好他和伊万了吧，嗯，东西还插在自己屁股里还能这样想真是绝了……不过王耀也懒得反驳他了，全身心投入到欢爱之中。

围成一圈的骆驼们好奇的目光依然落在他们身上，两人翻来覆去换了N种姿势，王耀的肚子都被射得鼓起来，软绵绵地瘫软在毯子上求饶。弗朗一次性做个够本，直到天边泛白才放过怀中美人。两人相拥着入睡直到太阳高高升起。

“哥哥娇嫩的脸蛋啊——”弗朗西斯的脸已经被完全晒红了……

——————

穿过撒哈拉沙漠，就到了撒哈拉以南的非洲，即真正的黑非洲，比起北非还带着欧洲，阿拉伯风情，这里更加有这片土地的风格。

他俩的第一站在西非，弗朗西斯相当熟悉地介绍着这边的资源和吃喝玩乐土特产，一边陪同的团子们睁着大大的眼睛，他们比北边的国家要幼小很多，这也代表他们作为国家还远未成熟，有“爸爸”保护或者说束缚着他们，王耀瞥了瞥弗朗西斯。

西非目前还使用着法国印的钞票，曰西非法郎，弗朗西斯拿着大把的票子，租了一辆敞篷越野车，说要带他去探索非洲的奇趣大自然

越野车停在离一处水源地百米左右的空地离。王耀从后座站起来，胳膊搭在车架上，望着水源边络绎不绝的大小动物嘖嘖稱奇。弗朗西斯则望着他，笔直修长的双腿裹束在铮亮的皮靴里，浑圆挺翘的屁股被修身的裤子勾勒出诱人的弧度。昨晚的记忆过于美好，弗朗手心还残留着屁股弹软滑嫩的手感，脑海中还回放着昨夜的香艳画面，他舔舔唇，裤裆渐渐鼓胀。

王耀因为热把长袖撸了起来，露出藕段一般的前臂，他举着望远镜，像个真正的游客一样看野生动物，他之前来过非洲，但从来没这么悠闲过。

弗朗西斯看似慵懒地坐在驾驶座上，金色长发也随意扎了起来，大墨镜把观察王耀一举一动的的视线隐藏。

“弗朗，看那边那边！”

弗朗西斯眯着眼睛，看到远处似乎有个水塘，一些黑白相间的斑马群聚在那里，他拍了一下王耀的屁股，嗯，手感真好。王耀不觉有异，在副驾驶座坐了下来，弗朗西斯开车去向那里，惊起藏在草地里的动物四向奔逃。

到了水边，王耀发现水塘其实很小，但聚集的动物很多，“小耀耀，哥哥带你进去看～”他们停车，两人直接悄悄摸过去，作为国家意识体，的确是不怕这种危险的。

两人爬上一棵少见的大树，这样看的就更远了。斑马群被一群象挤开，它们不得不给这些庞然大物让开水源，恋恋不舍地离开了。象群在水边嬉戏，王耀着迷地看着他们灵活的鼻子。弗朗西斯则早就心不在焉，王耀的屁股在他上方一晃一晃的。

小耀耀魅力太大了，哥哥我都有点扛不住。自负为阅美无数的弗朗西斯摇了摇头，定了定神。

“哎呀……”王耀有点尴尬，有一对象……貌似在交配，有着洁白长牙的雄象前两个象腿撑在雌象背上……正出神，他感觉头顶有东西掉下来，他敏捷的闪开，却忘了在树上，一下就掉到了下方的弗朗怀里。

“耀耀没事儿吧？”弗朗抱着王耀左看右看，“没咬着你吧？”“没事没事，那蛇挺漂亮的。”王耀自然地搭着他的肩膀，眼睛还在往树上看。弗朗噗嗤笑出声，耀耀真是个妙人儿~他以迅雷不及掩耳之势解开王耀和自己的皮带、内外裤，等王耀回过神来，弗朗早就坚挺的大肉棒已经戳到他股间了。王耀瞪大眼睛和弗朗对视，忽闪的睫毛宛如蝴蝶展翅，“弗朗你在干啥？”

“哥哥我要干耀耀。”

“可我们在外面啊？”

“我们才在外面做过，耀耀忘了？”

“可...这里这么多...”王耀难为情地左右张望，目之所及到处都是各种各样的动物，被围观的微妙感觉让他很不好意思。弗朗西斯硬了太久，耐心渐渐耗尽，他箍着王耀的腰肢，黏腻的龟头试着戳开昨晚才被操熟透的小穴。

弗朗西斯正要进入那销魂的地方，感觉头发被勾到了，哥哥我的头发！他回头一望，一双无辜的大眼睛正对着他。因为弗朗突然停下动作，王耀也撑起上身，“啊！长，长颈鹿！”

长颈鹿正在啃树叶，树上的法叔在王耀身上趴着，金色耀眼的头发吸引了它的注意，然后……

他俩狼狈地跑下树，老王裤子都没拉好，还好这里没有人。更别说弗朗西斯了，不过他溜鸟也溜习惯了，长颈鹿夺了他的发圈还扯掉了他好几根头发，分外心疼。两人跑到车上，在长颈鹿追赶下开了一段路。弗朗西斯突然停车，坐在副驾位上的王耀被他一下拉到腿上。

“等等...”王耀还是觉得别扭，轻轻挣动着，“开远一点行不...”

“等不了了，”弗朗西斯额边汗珠滚落，他真的忍不了，“这儿挺好的，前面有狮子呢。”肉棒破开穴肉慢慢往里插，王耀知道逃不过，抱着他的肩膀努力放松身体。

弗朗不停揉捏着软乎乎的屁股，将臀肉掰开以便更好地容纳自己的肉棒。终于，小穴将巨物全部吞下去，弗朗爽得倒抽一口气，“嘶，耀耀太棒了嗷！”王耀的脑袋垂在他的肩窝，双腿在他后腰交叉，屁股贴着坚实大腿，闭着眼睛平复被撬开身体的酸胀感。弗朗抚摸他丝滑的乌发，两人相拥片刻，弗朗好听的声音在他耳边低语，“耀耀看那边，真激烈呢。”王耀迷茫地抬起头，不远处两头大象果然渐入佳境，生命和谐的节奏越来越快，弗朗乘他注意力被转移，抓住他的屁股轻轻抬起又重重按下。“啊！啊！弗朗...”王耀在他后背上抓挠，腺体被狠狠碾压的炸裂快感爽得他眼冒金星。

王耀紧闭着双眼，睫毛震颤着，耳边是弗朗西斯粗重的喘息声和远处的象鸣，指甲深深掐入弗朗的后背，呻吟声被弗朗西斯一次次精准地戳刺逼出了双唇。天鹅般的脖颈向后仰着，脆弱地好像一折就断，弗朗西斯搂着他纤细的腰肢，上下套弄着，裤子在王耀一边脚踝上挂着，腿儿在非洲的烈日之下白的发光，两人没多久就大汗淋漓了，衬衫粘在身上。

小小耀早就在弗朗的腹肌上磨蹭出精水，不一会儿又因为屁股里的快感立正站好。弗朗故意不去碰它，反正哥哥华丽的技术能让耀耀只用屁股就射泄空。他掰过王耀汗津津的脸蛋，吻住他的唇加快速度顶弄，在他被抵着前列腺操射的同时也将精液播撒在他体内。

“...让我下来，别弄了。”王耀好一会儿才推了推弗朗的胸膛，弗朗抱住他不松手，肉棒又硬硬地戳满他的小穴。“真的别弄了！”王耀的声音认真起来，“狮子来了啊！”

大狮子好奇地绕着车子转圈圈，东嗅嗅西嗅嗅，金色的鬃毛离王耀不到一米，王耀不由得被吸引了注意力。母狮子好像觉着自己的配偶特别蠢，狠狠拍了它一掌，公狮子嗷嗷叫着跑远了。

母狮子更加谨慎，站在五六米远的地方观察评估。王耀发现有四五只母狮子呈包抄之势不远不近地围着车子，抓着弗朗的大咪咪催促，“快走快走”虽然作为意识体他们无需害怕，但和狮群冲突当然是能避免就避免。弗朗也注意到狮子的行动，可他全不在意，“走就走，可哥哥我不会停手的哦”弗朗发动车子，一手握方向盘，一手还是牢牢箍着他的纤腰，肉棒也雄赳赳地占据着几日里被调教顺服的销魂窟。越野车突破狮子的包围圈在草原上奔跑，肉棒也随着颠簸的节奏横冲直撞，毫无章法的攻势让王耀抱紧弗朗媚叫连连。

王耀感觉自己要被戳坏了，这比和阿尔骑马跨栏还折磨人啊，完全不能预料，没有规律的各种顶弄让他腰软地直不起来。弗朗西斯则觉着刺激极了，直往坑坑洼洼的地方跑，狮子在后面紧追不舍，吼叫着追逐着猎物 。

“啊啊！呜，轻点...”车子在一个深坑里扎了个猛子，弗朗的肉棒顺势越钻越深，将王耀的肚子都戳得鼓起来。他摇着脑袋哭叫，揪着弗朗的胸毛控诉他，弗朗爽朗地大笑，“哥哥我什么也没做哦，耀耀你看见的呀。”鸢紫色眼睛闪着戏谑的光芒，“要走要停都是你说了算，哥哥都听耀耀的。”被操得晕头转向的王耀瘫在弗朗肩膀上，刚刚那一下他又被操射，现在又摇晃着站好了，看来小小耀真的喜欢弗朗呢。

王耀趴在弗朗肩上往后看了一眼，得，这群狮子是和他们杠上了，只能吃下这个暗亏，安静如鸡，也不算安静，被弗朗插的眼泪汪汪，放声尖叫起来。狮子的奔跑爆发力并不久，弗朗西斯也不想做的太过火，等它们终于放弃之后，找了个荫凉的地方停了车。

王耀刚松一口气，终于不用“享受”这不讲套路的做法了，就被弗朗抛在后座上压倒。他晕乎乎地咦了一声，弗朗把挂在他脚踝上的裤子扯掉，将玉白的双腿扛在肩上，对准湿软的穴一插到底。刚才的颠簸虽然刺激，但到底不如自己掌握节奏来得痛快。弗朗解开他的上衣，在本就布满草莓印的胸腹上添砖加瓦，下身狠狠撞击他的屁股，肉棒将小穴里每一处褶皱都碾平。王耀腰部悬空，被从上往下操得透透的，想握住小小耀也被弗朗按住手，“耀耀不可以碰，全都交给哥哥吧~”王耀浑身软得像泥，没法挣脱弗朗的钳制，眼睁睁看着自己的阴茎被屁股的快感逼出一股股精水。

弗朗西斯今天的动作有点太猛烈了，王耀被做的有些痛，他可怜兮兮地求饶都被弗朗糊弄哄骗过去。“耀耀不是很舒服么，不疼哦～”，完全不似以往温柔贴心的作风。弗朗西斯吻去他眼角的泪花，伊万要来了，但他还是忍不住在王耀身上想要更多。

也许是瑰丽的大草原唤醒了他血液深处的野性，也许是即将到来的伊万刺激了他雄性本能的占有欲，总之他不愿理会王耀的求饶，不愿放开他美丽迷人的身体，抱着他不知内射了多少次，敞篷车都被持续激烈的动作弄得咯吱作响。王耀眼圈红红，烂熟的小穴又麻又痒，屁股早就装满精液，身体疲惫至极偏偏弗朗还在一个劲地操，太阳都要下山了啊...

王耀最后终于被弗朗西斯大发慈悲带回去的时候已经动一动都酸疼无比，然而他不知道晚上也不是这么容易度过的。两人又折腾了不少花样，王耀都有点怀疑这个芯子还是不是弗朗了，他最后累的睡着了。王耀倒是忘了当初弗朗怎么和亚瑟一起玩儿他的了。弗朗也是嘴上说得动听，该玩儿的一样不少啊。

第二天早上王耀被弗朗西斯再怎么撩都只能拒绝了，毕竟伊万下午就要来了。本来他想和伊万说接机的来着，结果被弗朗西斯抢去了电话。优美的法语在唇边流淌，王耀听到伊万也改成了法语，联系伊万的西化历史，突然意识到弗朗西斯也许是伊万在西欧少有的关系不错的国家，那这是不是，他望了望弗朗，他是不是出轨了伊万的闺蜜？他被这个结论雷到了，默念他早就和伊万离婚了，单身主义……但还是，希望万尼亚不要发现……

“耀耀，咱俩快点出去爬阿伊尔山～小伊万不用我们接了～”

弗朗已经准本就绪，“咱们给小伊万准备一桌大餐就是最好的接风。”王耀想想也是，他也怕伊万在车上就忍不住，“那好吧。”

等伊万风风火火赶到，只看两张覆着面膜的脸转过来看他。王耀急忙起身，“小耀～”伊万张开双臂，被弗朗西斯的聒噪打断了。

“小伊万！你也被晒了吧，来哥哥这里贴面膜，小耀耀都说好呢～”

然后懵逼中的北极熊被弗朗西斯按在椅子上，被迫贴上了国生中的第一张面膜。王耀细心的用发卡把他的头发别起来。然后又坐下享受SPA了，他的身体还有些酸软。

贴完面膜，伊万终于可以细细观察自己的爱人了，小耀和弗朗一样都被晒黑了一些，但小耀变成蜜晶色了也一样好看。弗朗西斯端着亲自调好的果汁鸡尾酒给他们，又挤到两人中间。

伊万皱皱眉头，“怎么不是酒？”

“小孩子不准喝酒哦～”

晚上伊万吃上了美食组联手准备的中法结合大餐，王耀和弗朗西斯还一直投喂，他也就没有注意到王耀和弗朗西斯似乎多对视了几眼，小耀的腰一直松弛着……

王耀坐在椅子上，奢侈地靠着椅背，屁股依然感觉异样。他希望今天晚上弗朗能拖住伊万，身体这副模样他可没信心能让伊万不察觉。弗朗西斯和自己这几天太疯了，抓紧一切两人独处的时间，就算清理干净了，他后面还是又湿又软，怎么也瞒不过去的。唉，实在不行只能说自己欲求不满自慰了。

吃完饭，这条熊又有了扑过来的架势，迫不及待地想和他呆在一起，王耀给了弗朗一个眼神，弗朗立刻亲昵的凑过来，隔在伊万老王中间，勾住两人的脖子，“哥哥今天晚上带你们去high！哥哥请客！”

他们去了最热闹的夜场准备通宵。王耀虽然没啥兴趣但也表现出兴高采烈的样子，伊万只好跟着他们闹。坐了长途飞机的北极熊中途睡着了，王耀看着他的睡脸松了一口气，还给他盖了衣服。弗朗西斯揽过他的肩，在他耳边低语。

“小耀耀，哥哥厉害吧。”

早上醒来，伊万看到他们三人东倒西歪地在床上睡成一团。小耀夹在他和弗朗中间，不造弗朗晚上睡觉有木有吃小耀豆腐，伊万有点嫉妒地爬起来，挤在小耀和弗朗中间又躺下了。 还把小耀抱在怀里……

后来伊万回想起来简直要疯，弗朗和小耀在他去之前不知道玩儿得多开心，说不定还嫌万尼亚碍眼呢……

和非洲国家的交涉基本上很顺利。建立粮食基地的事情，因着弗朗西斯，伊万，老王在场，团子们都很听话。没过多久，肥沃的非洲黑土，将不仅为缺乏耕地的中东各国产出稳定的粮食，同时也会造福非洲各国。至于伊万和王耀，弗朗西斯分别的背后利益交换，显然也令三人都很满意。

他们还一起去了南非等国，王耀好像从来没在这样非正式同时和伊万（爱人），弗朗西斯（情人）一起出游，觉得很是新鲜。金伯利矿坑好像大地的肚脐眼儿，幽深的看不到底。

“钻石那么贵都是亚蒂搞的鬼，其实完全不值得，不过耀耀要的话，哥哥我肯定会给你买个最大的。”

王耀见过用过的好东西太多了，说得不客气点，他的很多宝贝可能弗朗和伊万见都没见过。不过他看见大宝石还是露出些微好奇，亮闪闪的宝石谁不爱呢？

伊万则在一边暗搓搓地算着汇率，小耀想要的话，万尼亚得去跑一趟小熊在这儿的暗桩调笔钱过来……

王耀客气地表示不需要破费，那边弗朗和伊万已经一人举着一个宝石问他喜不喜欢。他左看看右看看，莫名觉得气氛有点诡异。

“我感觉我还是最喜欢玉。”

不过他回北京以后还是收到了两个宝石盒，都已经镶嵌好了，一个来自于弗朗西斯，一个是伊万的……

最后弗朗西斯识趣地找了个理由回去了，说是不影响露中相处。而且，要是不幸被小伊万发现他和小耀耀……他也已经到巴黎了～

——————

另一件事情是公认的大事，亚瑟家之前联合美国CIA镇压苏格兰分裂分子的事情被舆论炒热，虽然英格兰的行为完全合法，但某些媒体刻意的导向让人们觉着苏格兰被欺负了，一些血淋淋的照片引发群情激愤，人们举着旗帜游行抗议英格兰统治手段残酷。因此苏格兰的政府在大选中一败涂地，致力于苏格兰独立的苏格兰民族党爆冷赢得了大部分选票。

最离奇的是，前几年才兴起的一个新兴政党，迅猛发展成为最大在野党的苏格兰绿党，居然和民族党合并了，至此零星的几个其他党派的议员完全无法影响大局了。亚瑟差点没把自己最喜欢的红茶杯子给摔碎。

后来他又和斯科特吵了一架，站在外面的护卫表示，只听见“伊万”，“独立”，“你特么疯了”等等词语……

——————

还有一件从国际大局来说并不算大的事，但这后来发展成为了当时世界上最大的丑闻。

一开始只是基尔伯特发现有人在柏林街道上拉扯女孩子，虽然那女孩衣服暴露一看就是站街妓女，但基尔伯特还是上去揍了那人一顿。女孩子是南斯拉夫人，长得十分美丽，对着英俊高大的基尔伯特放下心防，泪汪汪地诉说自己的遭遇。她说还有很多姐妹跟她一样，被强迫卖身，不听话就是一顿毒打……具体内容悲惨地傻鸟都听不下去了。西柏林是路德的地盘，实行资本主义制度，对色情业并不禁止，两兄弟以前逛过的大妓院还正常营业着。这些孩子在街头拉客，肯定都是比那些合法妓院里面的女孩更悲惨的非法妓女。

女孩子摇摇头说不是的，也有特别漂亮的姐妹被送到那边，指了指不远处霓虹灯亮处的正规妓院，因为有机会钓到有钱的大鱼，蛇头能拿到更多的钱...当然也有直接被“定制”的女孩子…傻鸟听得头皮都炸了。更为忧心的是，据她说，还有几位长的很漂亮的说俄语的女孩子，好像是苏联人，被卖去了更远的地方。基尔伯特和阿西合作突袭了柏林大大小小的妓院和红灯街区，找到了好多这种背景的女孩子，甚至有东德的女孩。兄弟俩动作很快，而且柏林毕竟有一半是红色阵营，大蛇头不敢太放肆，他们救出了这批女孩子也抓住了当地的小蛇头，也不管什么人道主义，上了stasi的手段拷问，又给出了更多的人口交易的黑幕。

比想象中的更糟糕，他们居然还贩卖只能被称之为儿童的孩子给有特殊癖好的金主，男童女童都有，基尔伯特转身就把已经被拷问地尿了裤子的小蛇头打成猪头，连夜赶回莫斯科闯进伊万办公室，送上门的人头伊万不可能不要，更不用说其中还有可能有苏联的女孩。西欧的大蛇头有些听到消息有了警觉，有些觉得柏林是柏林，西欧是西欧，红色的爪子伸不到他们这儿来。然而出现了孩童，这个事情闹大了。西欧国家不禁色情业，但儿童却都是受到保护的，猥亵儿童，恋童癖算是极其恶劣的犯罪，这种事情不得不让西欧国家参与到打击犯罪里面来。后续的追查更是出现了许多可以称之为人间地狱的场景，被迫当做性/奴的少女被主人切了舌头再也不能说话，在一处地窖发现了许多怀孕的女人，横卧街头奄奄一息的妓女等等。

他们还发现了好些“高端货”已经被卖去了美国。蛇头说美国的客户口味不一，有说希望要么是浪漫的法兰西玫瑰要么是英国高冷贵族风的，为了降低成本，就用东欧的孩子们代替，教那么几句外国话。东欧经济危机以后好多孩子被骗去欧洲“打工”，货源多而且价格低，当然是用他们。

事情被爆出来以后，东欧国家的脸面都没有了，亲美政府公信力达到低点，人民又开始怀念社会主义，对西欧国家民间产生了敌意。受害人家庭组织游行，有人高喊还我女儿、姐妹，也有人在人群中演说，当年共产党在台上的时候可没有这种烂事。

王耀看新闻觉着深有同感，他也见不到女孩子们，孩子们被糟蹋，这个口子绝对不能放开。王耀亲身经历过毫无尊严被蹂躏的黑暗时光。他是意识体不会死；有多少受害的女孩子如花的生命就这样湮没在罪恶之中？

打击人口贩卖犯罪的基尔伯特突然多了许多爱戴，布尔什维克的网站天天更新进度，更是不遗余力地宣传这位改头换面的民主德国同志，罗德也忍不住偷偷给他点了不少赞。

二战之后基尔伯特和阿西的形象其实不算好，阿西至少和西欧一个阵营的还可以慢慢挽回。但基尔伯特是伊万的部下，这让人们对他有诸多猜忌和疑虑。这回的行动让他在东欧国家大部分人民心中形象大大提升，西欧国家普通群众中暗自崇拜他的也不少。负责网站维护的小熊表示好多访问来源自西方阵营。最为喜爱普爷的除了东德民众，恐怕就是西德的民众了。伊万觉着，也许真的快了，他还记得基尔伯特和路德两人勾肩搭背一起治理国家的时候，两德合一的向心力更强了。

基尔伯特当然也感受到了人民的呼唤。但之后走什么道路还是个头疼的事情。他知道自己在伊万看管下绝对不可能布尔乔亚化。

这次行动对基尔伯特也是一次深刻的社会主义教育。他们家和伊万家可没有这些破事，目前情报看起来正是因为东欧国家变色了才被蛇头们乘虚而入，还有现实上东欧国家衰弱，人民生活艰辛没有保障…

还有妓院的问题，以前傻鸟认为阿西那边的合法妓院没什么，但这回他发现，不管合不合法，妓院都是罪恶的温床。他年轻时候也流连过风月场所，并没觉着有什么不妥，后来被伊万收编之后还惋惜了一番。

这回他看见了被殴打致残致死的女孩，被注射毒品后不人不鬼的女孩，被迫受孕后像牲畜一样圈养起来的女孩...普爷在阿西那儿翻阅史料，回想起德军在苏联境内对苏联女孩做的某些事...觉得整个人有点不好...

伊万听着普爷的报告并在最后行动收尾后出了一次场，把这些可怜的女孩带出来等家人认领。

有一个女孩激动地拥抱普爷，亲吻伊万的手，然后一发不可收拾，女孩们和他们的家属都太激动了，伊万的脸也被亲了。王耀在一边笑嘻嘻地看着伊万窘迫的模样。

基尔伯特的衣服扣子都被扯掉了，脸上不知道被亲了多少下，都亲红了。伊万好歹更威严，大家不太敢亲他脸，基本都是握手、吻手。基尔伯特的反应可爱极了，王耀也忍不住多看了两眼。伊万借此机会扩张自己的势力，偏偏正义凛然无错可挑，王耀都感慨普爷真是个福将，伊万这一手太厉害。

东欧的一些国家意识体也来了，伊万一身戎装，威严无比，普爷身上甚至还带着血腥味。他们心里有不满也不敢表现出来，这段时间他们被国内反对政府的呼声搞得身心俱破。

菲利克斯朝伊万狂吠说他干涉别国内政，这些女孩子和伊万他没关系。

伊万冷酷地笑了笑：“万尼亚只是在打击国际犯罪而已，既然波兰先生反对，你们就继续呆在这里吧。”刚被解救出来的女孩子们中间有几位波兰籍的，当即揪住伊万的衣角放声大哭。

伊万的嘲笑很刺耳，也句句戳中痛点，“你家的女孩子沦为妓女，亏你还坐得住啊，嫌跟着我没有好日子，怎么，现在日子就好过了？”

菲利克斯服软了，他知道伊万是借题发挥，但问他救不救自家女孩子们，他难道能说不救？只好铁青着脸带着人走了。

伊丽莎白也许是身为女性的关系，她最为愤慨，凶神恶煞的样子，要不是面前只有受害者，估计她会亲自收拾那些犯罪者一遍，她在伊万面前收敛了表情，还算礼貌地打了个招呼，就急忙去安抚她的家人去了。

捷克和斯洛伐克向伊万也简单表示感谢，领着自家人离开……

没有找到那几个疑似苏联女孩的踪迹。根据现有的情报，大概是被弄到大洋对岸去了...伊万心里又记了死胖子一笔。和阿尔他暂时还不好正面冲突，但已经派了小熊去追查了。伊万知道这个国际非法人口贩卖组织的幕后老板恐怕就在美国。现在抓的只是些虾兵蟹将，这个庞大组织的末梢枝节罢了。

直到女孩们都被接走，人群渐渐散去后，伊万一人坐在专车后座沉默不语。王耀知道他在担心那几个苏联女孩，也在盘算这件事接下去要如何处理，握住他的手传递无声的支持。

伊万难得把头放在王耀肩上，靠着他不说话。王耀用手指轻轻梳理他的头发。纵然万尼亚有自己的目的，可是他确实救了这么多女孩，说是给了她们活下去的希望也不为过，他明明不需要做这么多的...我们的誓言，万尼亚实实在在地践行了啊。

“小耀...”伊万的声音带着一丝疲倦和依赖，“其实万尼亚一点也不开心...”

王耀的手指穿过蓬松的浅金色发丝，“我知道，万尼亚。”王耀知道他们今天并没有拔出整个毒瘤，被救的是少数，还有好多生活在地狱里。

那些信仰上帝的人多么虚伪，多么假慈悲啊！伊万心中翻涌着愤怒，眼中升起戾气。他将王耀紧紧抱入怀中，双臂牢牢箍着爱人的身体，“总有一天...”

总有一天，赤旗插遍寰宇，恶魔无所遁形。你们给我等着吧。


	32. Chapter 32

1997.1.1欧元推出，强劲坚挺，一路飙升，欧盟几个主要国家都选择了使用欧元，其他国家也把它当做了主要外汇货币之一，主要推手弗朗西斯正在春风得意，志得意满的时候。由东欧开始的欧洲经济危机，让欧洲不少国家意识到，如果不团结起来，就无法抵抗阿尔的剥削。阿尔虽然靠掠夺欧洲的财富暂时挺过了经济上的困难，但也许他失去的更多，即他的盟友们的“友谊”，特别是经济实力雄厚的弗朗西斯和路德。

当然，阿尔最忠实的盟友，亚瑟并没有接受使用欧元，这也在弗朗意料之中，小亚蒂对小阿尔还有着幻想，弗朗西斯情感上理解，毕竟是一手带大的崽子嘛，不过理智上，阿尔的颓势近几年愈加明显，虽然他自己也和小伊万观念不同。必须铺设后路，弗朗觉着他们这些国家应该团结起来提高自身实力，成为美苏之外第三股势力，而不是把财富和精力放在一个不靠谱的“盟友”身上。之前的美苏冷战，也割裂了欧洲，特别是西欧与苏联的关系。弗朗西斯很明白，阿尔会视欧元为眼中钉，如果能得到伊万哪怕有限的支持，都是非常利好，现在关键是不能让伊万对欧盟产生敌意。

不过一个意料之外是，不仅路德，连带着基尔伯特都决定欧元当做第二货币了。虽然基尔伯特在准备进入欧盟经济区的时候就已经调整过财政政策和货币政策，让之更符合欧洲标准，但是后来他不过也只得了一个观察国的席位，其实没有必要这么积极地融入欧盟经济中。想到这个弗朗还是很生亚瑟的气，欧洲是欧洲国家的欧洲，亚瑟这个胳膊肘往外拐的...而且基尔伯特的社会主义意识形态不足为惧，弗朗有信心其他国家并不会因此而赤化，甚至有可能让东德受到他们影响而变成……弗朗想到伊万冷若冰霜的脸，还是打住了，小伊万肯定也防着呢，基尔伯特的作用对伊万来说很重要，不过他是怎么同意让基尔伯特使用欧元的呢？想到这里，弗朗西斯又不确定起来了。

西德这边希望通过经济影响慢慢把东德融合了，东德也是一样的。两德是希望统一的，看他们当年拆柏林墙那个劲儿就知道了。到现在还未统一只是因为两个阵营在拉锯。资本家不会允许路德赤化，伊万也不会允许傻鸟变色，总之这几年东西德应该各种势力斗争得非常激烈。  
和完全不管，两点一线，安安静静当小工的路德相比，STASI的看门大爷兼秘密特工基尔伯特烦死了，其实他也是个事妈性格，啥事到他面前了都要管一下，所以都出了好多次任务了。

工作之余基尔伯特还一直很关心阿西的生活状态，觉着弟弟是不是自闭了怎么这么宅……不过王耀同志是不行的哎……那天基尔伯特虽然从弟弟嘴里哄骗出实话，但他默认STASI在家安装了监控呀，除了卧室和卫生间没有，于是就看到了他们从厨房一直到卧室……基尔伯特觉得阿西患相思病了，觉着自己是不是话说重了……他甚至找了弗朗，想着女装大佬是不是能转移一下阿西的注意力呢？王耀同志是真的不行啊...伊万会杀人的……弗朗西斯来家里，他还专门去门卫室睡觉，腾出空间……

弗朗西斯兴致勃勃地和路德讨论欧元，他可不愿意看着路德变红，还想接着这一波多从经济上渗透东德呢。毕竟东德的好东西也多啊，而且东德是个通道，和红色阵营的通道，经互会的那么多国家也有很大的经济潜力。弗朗西斯也看得也很远。阿尔这几年经济就没有真正好过，喘过气的伊万反而发展得有模有样...冷战从未真正结束，无论结果如何，欧盟都要早做打算，欧元也是让大家更团结的一种手段，用欧元把大家都绑在一起。东德，弗朗不觉着能吃下，但路德他是不想让的。

基尔伯特通过监控也听到弗朗西斯的这些想法，他事无巨细的报告给伊万。路德代表的西德肯定是要使用欧元的，但在某种程度上也是让渡本国的货币政策自主权，毕竟欧元是欧洲中央银行发行的，而不是本国的中央银行。民主德国如果放弃自己的货币，会更加容易被西方布尔乔亚世界侵入。但东西德太密切了，再说伊万也想两德合一全部归自己。基尔伯特的上司，一直在经济改革方面非常大胆，他认为使用欧元利大于弊，而且他们并不会放弃自己的货币。当年他不顾戈地图的反对执意拜访中国，学习中国的改革开放，东德的经济成就，在红色阵营，也是值得夸赞的。

伊万和基尔伯特讨论了很久，伊万要基尔伯特坚定立场。小熊忧心忡忡，西方国家操纵汇率让他曾经大受损失。  
基尔伯特抓抓脑袋：“该咋办，这些（货币政策）我也不懂啊……”  
“总之我先用用看吧，你放心，我家上司都有数……”  
“……还是不放心呢……”

最后基尔伯特家把欧元作为辅助货币主要用于西德还有欧盟国家贸易，并不放弃民主德国马克。另外同为德意志兄弟国家的罗德主要考虑到他作为国际交流中心这个业务的前景，权衡利弊后还是决定用。

除了在欧洲推广使用欧元外，弗朗西斯干的第二件事就是探访中东。之前他和伊万，王耀帮助在非洲建中东粮库，也算是刷了中东国家的好感。这回他计划去主要产油的几个国家，沙特，伊朗，伊拉克，等等，谈论一项会让阿尔对他恨之入骨的事情，即用欧元直接结算石油。自从金本位在七十年代结束，美元和石油挂钩，全世界的主要能源用美元结算，世界经济的黑色血液带动着美元成为了主导货币，阿尔靠着这个薅着全世界的羊毛，而现在它的强劲对手出现了。弗朗西斯自知自己一人无法抗衡阿尔，于是给伊万去了电话，邀请他一起去中东，结果电话没打通，于是他想了一下，试着打王耀的电话。

“喂~谁啊？”电话那头传来了王耀迷糊的声音，伊万有些不满哼了几声，被耳朵尖的弗朗听见了。  
“小耀耀你的小伊万先借哥哥一用～”  
“速速的把他拐上你床，以后他就不会来折腾我了～”  
“耀耀，哥哥还是更喜欢和你，嘿嘿嘿……”  
“弗朗你嘿啥？”伊万接过王耀递过来的电话，“找万尼亚什么事？”  
弗朗想幸好伊万接的晚没听到自己调戏小耀耀，想到小伊万……下身一凉……

说实话，一开始伊万是拒绝去的，他想着基尔伯特的事情心塞，而且欧元会对世界经济，对东欧红色阵营产生什么影响他还不知道。而且一个强大的欧盟，这么一个中间势力，还不知道是敌是友，欧盟虽然现在还松散，但已经是世界最大的经济体了。伊万也想把欧洲拉向自己，至少别紧跟阿尔，不过大部分欧洲小伙伴怕他怕得不行，这种负面印象不是一时半会能扭转的。让欧洲更强大并不是自己的目标。

弗朗西斯还在电话那头叨叨，他表示作为交换欧盟会在贸易方面做了些让步，他个人也会在国际舆论上面偏袒一下伊万。贸易嘛，就是关税啥的，还有进出口名录，订单，放松了一些进出口限制等等。伊万说他先想想，挂断了电话，抱着小耀继续睡了，电话那头弗朗西斯一脸挫败，不过哥哥可不那么容易认输，下次继续劝~  
后来中东局势因为以色列又动荡了，伊万不得不去了中东一趟，正好和弗朗同行，两人还一起上了电视、报纸。

阿尔看见冷笑，弗朗西斯，很快你就笑不出来了……  
正好王湾又打电话烦他……  
阿尔觉得自己的计谋太棒了……

弗朗西斯单方面和伊万勾肩搭背的，伊万有点不客气地瞪着法国记者的镜头，记者抖了抖，红色魔王果然还是红色魔王。王耀则看着报纸上面伊万的苦瓜脸笑抽了。  
————————————

中东因为粮食基地的事情，有联合的趋向，阿拉伯世界一片祥和。这样让实际上是中东搅屎棍的以色列感到危机迫在眉睫。阿拉伯世界的联合让他感觉怕怕的，毕竟立国之战的场面他到现在还记着，从美国苏联都新定了不少武器装备。不仅如此，他还决定重新挑起两伊或者沙特与伊朗的矛盾，或者耶路撒冷问题，当然自己先动手是不智的，最好等待机会让对手先动，反正他和周边国家，特别是巴勒斯坦，大小摩擦几乎天天都有。

巴勒斯坦本来就耶路撒冷问题一直对以色列很怒火中烧，但之前由于美国支持以色列苏联也不表态，巴勒斯坦压不过他。现在阿拉伯世界联合了，巴勒斯坦底气也足了，于是组织人手把越境的以色列人全赶了回去，还没收了他们私自占有的土地。结果这事在以色列的蓄意栽赃下变成了kbxj事件，而且把骚动中受伤或者被踩踏而死的人当做kbxj受害者，并且还有不知哪个骗子冒充自己国内的kbzz表示对此事负责，这莫萨德也真会演，巴勒斯坦恨恨的想着，然后阿尔就在联合国会议上，强烈谴责甚至宣称巴为kbzy国家，要动用军事力量制裁……巴愤怒的看着对面的犹太佬，以色列很精明毕竟现在这个情况他也不敢直接火箭弹就打对面，还是玩儿阴的比较好。

伊万也不高兴，以色列当然可以的话他也不想弄死，立国之战苏联是帮了的，平衡中东需要以色列，用好了也是一枚不错的棋子。阿拉伯世界毕竟和伊万的理念相差甚大，不可能当做最亲密的盟友，所以有个以色列很好。伊万想把最亲密的盟友，这个位置给他的爱人，南边的战友，王耀。有以色列，这群小骆驼才知道苏总大腿有多粗，有多好抱...但是以色列居然想打破中东的大好局面，这个时候搞事，太讨厌了，死胖子想给他找事儿是吧？

所以以色列闹事伊万没明着支持巴勒斯坦，但背后给予了情报和武器支持。以色列也没占到便宜，还被投诉到联合国，联合国敦促以色列撤出不法占领的区域。另外以色列说的巴勒斯坦恐怖袭击自己，后来因为没有证据不了了之。全程阿尔只派了两艘航母划了划水，而且看到苏军就跑。以色列感觉自己被坑了，明明计划的好好的……他立刻转向和伊万修复关系，他的理想状态是和美苏都交好。就连王耀他都积极交往呢。  
————————————

但是没过多久，美国就被恐袭了。这也许和之前美国在中东的活动有关，也可以称之为报应。由美国培养出来的恐怖组织这几年过得很苦，因为因为美国忽悠他们去当恐怖分子，后来钱也不发了，被沙特揪着打也不帮他们，被苏军牢牢封锁被以色列诬陷，被国际谴责，为了证明巴勒斯坦是kbzy国家，美军还和以色列一起捣毁了他们为数不多的几个据点……kbfz觉着教义要搞，美国也要搞，他们被愚弄了，他们要复仇。当然之前他们也想过投靠苏联，洗白成某某政党，可苏联瞧不上他们。

3月里一天深夜，纽约市传来一声巨大的炸响，把人们从酣睡中惊醒。双子塔的地下室被炸塌了，kbfz找了专业人士，用有限的炸药，达成了最大的效果。大部分人员安全逃走，连亲自去引爆的那位也只是受了一点伤，有几位心有死志，不走决定早日圣战入天堂。死掉的人有2个kbfz还有3个保安，还有正在停车场休息抽烟的司机一枚炸伤了也基本上是kbfz和位置不好的几个无辜路人，可以说并没造成他们希望的那种效果。

杀伤力不够是真的，但最后炸的结果却出乎他们意料。一开始美国舆论甚至并没有想到他们，而是直接甩锅苏联，说这是他们进行的秘密活动，并且编造了不少骇人听闻的故事，两党还用此为武器攻击对方“通苏”。kbfz发现他们根本没吸引到任何流量，连忙在网上发布对此事负责，还让那位亲自引爆炸弹的“勇士”现身说法，一开始甚至大部分人都不信，后来随着细节公开，证据确凿，打了美国媒体的脸，让它们恼羞成怒起来，天天炮轰kbzy。

不过这也不长久，很快人们又被下一条劲爆新闻吸引了注意力，双子塔在爆炸后经过检查，大楼已经变成了危房，由于就算维修了也结构强度不够，费用太高，只能拆除…第一个报道大厦工程质量问题的记者被吊销了记者证，但受益于互联网的使用，很快这个消息就成了热门。其他媒体迅速跟风报道，大家突然发现美国不少基建工程和高大建筑都有结构风险，有许多都超过了使用年限，这么多年美国都没经过基础设施翻新和修复或者重建，国家陷入衰退，新项目也越来越少，这次行动没死几个人，所以一般美国人也没那么强的危机意识，反而对暴露出来的工程问题指责政府。

在他们眼里这些kbfz还没青春期孩子们的杀伤力大呢。他们认为双子塔被拆不是因为被炸了，而是原来就有严重问题。本来大家因为受到袭击而愤怒，但很快就走偏了，刚聚起来的民心又浮动了。现在不塌说不定哪天就塌了，某种程度上还谢谢这些kbfz了。美国人民的不缺乏反抗zf反抗权威的意识，加上小熊们引导，更多的媒体人还有建筑专家，等等都关注了这个问题，共和党也发现是个刁难的好时候，推波助澜。后来还发现公共设施比如地铁啊，甚至不止旧楼，就是一些新建的大楼等等都有质量问题，牵扯出一堆腐败。拔出萝卜带出泥 贪腐黑瓜越来越大。最后zf只能息事宁人，抓了几个替罪羊表示他们是罪魁祸首，然后在监狱里他们纷纷自杀，也算是死无对证。

总统压力山大，私生活也越放荡不羁，阿尔了解上司这个尿性，也睁一只眼闭一只眼，反正那些个女人花钱能摆平就好。  
只是他后来没想到……  
————————————

今年是嘉龙回家，王耀从年初开始就忙着跑香港，有空就往香港飞。王濠镜眼巴巴看着大哥来往嘉龙家，偶尔也上门蹭饭，他也好想回家呀，大哥摸摸他的头，说濠镜再忍耐一会哦。  
伊万也有些吃味，小耀都不怎么来莫斯科了，伊万只好自己有空自己就来找王耀。有时候来了也见不着人，肯定又是去香港了。

这回伊万来北京找不到小耀于是又立马去了香港，在嘉龙给老王安排的豪华别墅里，伊万把阿尔家的甩锅报道念给老王听，两人一起哈哈大笑。王耀一边笑一边问“你是认真的吗，真的有通苏门这回事？”  
伊万的笑容稍微收敛，说：“跟那边暗通款曲的肯定有，乘这个机会把他们吓出来也不错~”

王耀家的改革开放也出了不少蛆虫，不仅反dang反zf，还天天贬损老王本人，从头到脚否定，巴不得老王哪天去死，全世界独一份儿的狗奴才。叹了一口气，他刚收到国安那边的情报，又抓了向西方出卖国家秘密的官员，改革开放获得的财富，也养肥了一群国家的蛆虫，更是培养出来一群崇洋媚外甚至出卖祖国的二鬼子，嘉龙家里更是集中地，各方势力鱼龙混杂，可谓东方间谍之都。王耀紧锁的眉心被小熊用手指揉开。叛徒哪儿都有，可像自家这些从头到尾把他王耀本人贬得一无是处的还真是独一份。

“要笑哦，小耀笑一笑嘛。”

王耀被伊万这么一打岔，也只能抬起头看着小熊，略带忧愁地弯起嘴角。

伊万的手指摸上他的唇角，“要笑，这里——”说着说着他的手开始不老实了，指头试探着伸进王耀的嘴巴。

王耀张开了嘴，他需要安慰，而万尼亚正好就在身边，舌头缠上手指。

伊万扬起眉毛。他本是试探，看来小耀也想万尼亚呢。伊万干脆地一手将他拦腰抱起一手伸进他的裤子。

王耀紧紧依偎在伊万怀里，裤子已经被扯下了一大半，露出了挺翘的屁股和光滑的大腿。伊万已经完全硬了，手指向王耀股间摸去，目光略带急切地在客厅里搜索可以润滑的东西。伊万对莫斯科的寝宫和北京的四合院了若指掌，包括各个小角落里备下的润滑剂。这里他第一次来，要不去浴室拿沐浴露？王耀明白他的犹豫，双腿微微合拢夹住他的手腕，抬头在他耳边用气音诱惑，“进来...万尼亚快进来，我想要你。”

小熊哪禁得住爱人这般的主动，既然小耀说可以，大水管就直往那个熟悉的地方捣去，王耀把腿叉开，急切地向肉棒打开自己，没有润滑的后穴有些艰涩，但王耀仿佛没有痛感一般，闭着眼睛承受着。

好紧...他们有段时间没做，小耀下面真的太紧了。伊万额边浮起汗珠，巨物直直顶着干涩的穴口，试了几下都不得其入。他可以硬生生怼进去，可小耀会受伤的。要不先舔舔小耀？伊万正在纠结，王耀已经直起上半身，双膝大大展开，一手掰开臀肉，一手往后握住大水管就往自己身体里送，屁股也用力往下坐。硕大的龟头一下子插进窄紧的甬道，王耀皱起眉头，紧闭双眼，死死咬住嘴唇。每次呼吸都会牵动下身钻心地疼，王耀卡在这个位置不上不下，额头渐渐沾满冷汗，睫毛也渐渐被泪水浸湿。

伊万觉着王耀这个状态不太对，好像在自己找罪受一般，他干脆把他直接抱起，直往卧室里面去。王耀抱着伊万的脖子，眼泪珠子往下掉，“小耀，谁欺负你了啊，告诉万尼亚啊。”

伊万感到胸口布料很快被打湿，将他轻轻放在床上，大水管也退出他的身体。“别走！万尼亚别走...”王耀缠得更紧了，胳膊紧紧抱住伊万的脖子，双腿也夹住伊万的腰杆。“别离开我...”他的声音低不可闻，伊万却听得一清二楚，又心疼又喜欢。“小耀，万尼亚在这呢。”伊万轻抚他颤抖的脊背，在他耳边低声哄着，“万尼亚哪儿也不去，永远不会离开小耀的。”眼神却有些冷。小耀很少这样子撒娇。在万尼亚不知道的地方发生了什么事吗？

伊万抱着王耀，等他稍微平静下来之后才一只手伸向床边的柜子里找到了润滑。好像觉着丢了脸一样，王耀捂着脸不让他看自己的哭像，伊万无奈地叹了口气，把他按住，把润滑挤了进去。

刚刚被粗暴对待的穴口有些发红，伊万一口气挤了大半管，两根手指轻轻按揉一阵柔嫩的小嘴，才慢慢插进去。伊万熟练地找到敏感处揉搓搔刮，王耀的身体这才开始动情，小小耀慢慢翘起来，肠肉也配合地一张一翕。开拓了好一阵，伊万才挺着硬得要爆炸的巨物插入湿软的小穴。王耀闭着眼睛感受爱人的占有，伊万却开始为难了，

“小耀还没回答万尼亚呢，你到底怎么了？”

王耀闭眼闭嘴，总不能说是被自己家人欺负了吧，刚才居然还哭了，真是丢脸，万尼亚，行行好，别问这个问题了好不！他心中呐喊。伊万见他不答，也决定先好好做一场，再慢慢问，小耀温暖柔韧的身体他也想了好久了。

修长双腿磨蹭伊万的腰窝，纤细腰肢随着抽插的节奏摆动，湿软小穴贪婪地吮吸大肉棒，小耀无论何时都那么美、那么棒...伊万看着他轻轻颤动的睫毛，知道他在回避，便附身吻住红润的双唇。“唔...”王耀立刻含住伊万的舌头缠吻，手指也在宽阔结实的脊背上撩拨，伊万被激得越发兴奋，下身飞快地打桩，啪啪啪的声音越来越响。

“啊…啊…”王耀被一下下的又深又重的顶弄推向床头，伊万抓住他的腿往自己身下拉，400丝的埃及棉床单被揉皱成一团，被子也早就被两人激烈的战况踢下了床，王耀盘着伊万的腰的腿都松下来了。

“等...万...啊啊...”大肉棒一刻不停地捣弄柔嫩的穴，王耀被操得说不出完整的词语，哭腔一哽一哽，“慢...点...呜呜...万...尼亚啊啊！”伊万似乎被他的求饶弄得更加性奋，伸手握住小小耀一拧，王耀立刻抽搐着高潮了，偏偏伊万不放过他，一边揉搓高潮中的阴茎一边越发大力地插入已经被操得烂软的小穴。前面后面的快感一齐涌入大脑，王耀呆呆地望着伊万，极乐的眼泪沾满脸蛋。

伊万抱着王耀的脸颊，无数亲吻落在他的眼角眉梢秀挺的鼻梁和红艳的唇上，王耀也抱着伊万强健的后背，感受着这份无法挣脱的阵阵快感，腿跟像是过了电一般抽搐着。后穴分泌的淫水混合着大水管的前液，把两人交合的地方弄的濡湿一片，王耀感觉自己下面像是漏了一样，羞的脸面通红。

随着一记特别凶狠的顶弄，腺体传递出炸裂的快感，王耀翻着白眼再次高潮，穴肉剧烈收缩着箍住大水管，伊万被这要命的小嘴儿绞射，精液全部射进他的屁股。高潮后的两人相拥着平复呼吸，伊万还没放过王耀，“小耀说不说？今天到底怎么了？不说的话——”大水管已经重新站起来，伊万威胁地顶了顶，戳得还在余韵中的王耀呜咽起来，“没事，呜——”他微微摇着头，“就是想你了——”

听见小耀说想他了，小熊心里甜甜的，当然他知道王耀肯定没说实话，“小耀又骗万尼亚，”大水管再次入港，王耀被插地直喘息，“万尼亚…我是真的想你了…”

伊万嘴角扬起，心情大好地将他双腿扛在肩上，居高临下地捣弄湿漉漉的嫩穴，言语上却不肯放过，“小耀可从来没有这样说过哦，万尼亚都记得。”血色眼眸闪着戏谑的光，“所以如果这就是在想念万尼亚，难道小耀以前都没有想念过万尼亚吗，嗯？”王耀立刻听出了伊万语气中暗含的危险，脑袋摇晃着，“不，不是...啊...”

伊万开始大开大合地操他，王耀的话被噎在了嘴里，只能哼哼唧唧地随着伊万的节奏律动，身体被对折，王耀都能看到巨物往自己身体里面插的模样，还有肚子被操得不停鼓起来的淫靡画面。伊万见他还嘴硬，佯装生气地捏住小小耀，五个指甲都抠入脆弱的柱体，王耀弓起上身，腿跟剧烈抽搐起来，“不要...万尼亚...”他搭着伊万的手腕试图阻止他的淫虐，“我想你...一直都...”伊万的尾巴都要翘上天了，还得寸进尺，“那小耀告诉我你今天怎么了？”

“今天看到万尼亚……啊……太激动了就……”王耀胡乱地说着，腿儿勾紧了伊万的肩膀，小穴谄媚地绞紧肉棒，取悦着身上的暴君，想就这么蒙混过关。尽管知道小耀是捡着自己爱听的说，伊万还是掩饰不住得意的微笑，腰杆晃动得越发起劲。但他心里还是在意小耀的反常，所以手上动作不缓，指甲对着小小耀上下搓弄，极敏感的柱体哪里禁得起这样玩，没几下就抖动着吐出精水。“呜呜...放...放开...”"不放，小耀说了想要万尼亚，不让万尼亚走，说话可要算话啊。"

王耀真想打自己耳刮子，这都怪谁？不都是自己招惹的……他只好哀哀地哭着，反而更加勾起了伊万的欲望，红肿的眼睛别有一番风情。

“呜...放手...万尼亚，我难受...”眼看伊万被激起了性子，越操越凶狠，王耀只好放软语气示弱，“难受...放开好不好？”“不好。”伊万干脆地拒绝，掐住滑腻的大腿根将他分成一字马，“除非小耀告诉万尼亚今天怎么了。”

怎么还在纠结这个问题啊？？王耀心在哀嚎，身体也被操得软绵绵，脑子在极致的欢愉中一团浆糊，之前的不愉快确实消散了大半。都是因为有万尼亚在...伊万却误以为王耀这时候居然走神，抿着唇退出来，将他迅速翻过去跪趴着再插入，抬手对着挺翘弹软的屁股就是一巴掌。

“啪”一记响亮的拍击声，伊万瞬时感觉自己的大水管被穴肉绞紧，他定了定神，看向小耀。王耀屁股上火辣辣的，眼泪又开始掉了，小脸可怜地皱着。

金色眼睛睁得大大的，不可思议地望着伊万，被打懵了以至于都忘记求饶了。对，就是这样...看着万尼亚，眼中只有万尼亚一个人...伊万温柔地爱抚软乎乎的臀肉，在王耀舒服得放松下来时“啪啪啪”地又打了好几下。

“啊！疼...”王耀这回明白伊万是真的在打他屁股，才平复下去的委屈劲儿加倍翻上来，“好疼...呜呜呜...”他不再看伊万，回过头伏在床单上伤心地哭起来。

伊万这下失落了，他把王耀的脸扳过来，深情的吻着小耀的眼睛笔尖嘴唇，“小耀，发生了什么，告诉万尼亚...”

“呜呜呜...”王耀没有回答，还是一直掉眼泪，小脸都哭红了。伊万这才觉得自己刚刚过分了，退出来将他翻过身搂入怀中。“是万尼亚不好，我错了，小耀别哭了...”伊万心情复杂，他大概也猜出来了。除了小耀家人，没人可以让他这么难过，这么失态...

王耀脑袋靠在伊万身上，眼泪鼻涕水儿把他胸前弄的湿湿的，王耀还泄气一样狠狠揪了他两下。终于，还挂着眼泪的黑发美人抬起头来，故作凶狠地说道，“怎么不继续了？”，刚哭过的还带着鼻音的声音听起来软软的。见他终于打起精神，伊万高兴得狠狠啵了他好几口。

“继续继续，万尼亚的屁股给小耀打，行不？”见爱人面露怀疑，伊万捉住他的手往下滑倒自己屁股上， 嘴唇在他耳边吐露诱惑，“小耀喜欢么？万尼亚任你处置。”王耀忍不住揉搓手下的臀肉，和身体其他部位不同，伊万的屁股很有肉，充满弹性，手感一级棒。王耀加上一只手，双手一起揉捏，伊万闭着眼睛发出软糯的呻吟，“好舒服...小耀的手好棒...”

王耀想任谁也不会想到伊万在床上是这副模样吧，为了逗爱人开心放下人前的威严，他噗嗤一声绽开笑容。伊万观察着小耀的一颦一笑，还带着泪珠的笑颜就像一朵带着露水的花。伊万的心涨得满满，低头深深吻住王耀，唇齿相交缠绵悱恻。王耀吸吮着伊万的舌头，双腿悄悄环住他的腰，暗示性地磨蹭两人的下身。伊万无须他言语，抬起他的屁股送入自己的大水管。巨物再次把空虚的密地填满，王耀放声呻吟着，坐姿让伊万进的更深，王耀展开身体欢迎着爱人的占有，他小幅度的上下骑乘着，渐入佳境，但他的爱人显然更喜欢激烈一些的性事，抱着他的腰掌握了主动。

“啊！”王耀被伊万重重压下去，大水管势如破竹一插到底，他的惊呼被接二连三的持续暴击打断。伊万箍着怀中纤腰，将他抛上抛下地套弄大水管，薄薄的肚子被操得一鼓一鼓，屁股和大腿撞得啪啪响。王耀觉得自己下身都被插穿了，想叫伊万慢一点却连完整的话都说不出。激烈的节奏让王耀的话在嘴边就破碎成一声声呻吟，伊万一只手箍住纤腰，另一只手贪婪地爱抚着爱人身体的每一寸，从柔滑的黑发，到优雅的脖颈，到锁骨的凹陷，到挺立的乳尖，平坦的腹部被自己的肉棒撑得突起，最后他握住了爱人已经泌出前液的肿胀分身。

“呜...”王耀张开眼，被欲望浸透的金色眼眸一时找不着焦距，可爱的迷糊模样惹得伊万欲火更炽。他配合抽插的节奏揉搓小小耀，指甲抠弄小孔，王耀摇着头被玩到射精，小小耀一边吐出浊液一边继续被熊掌榨精，纤腰抖个不停。“啊...呜呜...”王耀爽得双眼泛白，小穴一阵紧似一阵地收缩，不断漏出的精水把伊万的腹肌都喷湿了。

“啊……”，伊万把王耀压倒在凌乱不堪的床上，意乱神迷的脑袋陷入柔软的枕头，王耀嘴唇微张发出惊呼，随后被更加猛烈的进攻弄成了喘息哭叫着的一摊水，酥软的身体任伊万索取。伊万将又白又长的腿儿分成一字，掐住腿跟插得又快又狠，股间被拍得红通通，沾着打成白沫的精液，烂熟的穴颤颤地吸吮疯狂进攻的大肉棒，彻底变成了伊万的形状。“嗯...呜...”王耀抠挠着床单，过多的快感烧得他头晕目眩，几乎被榨干的小小耀又慢慢站起来了。

“啊啊啊……万尼亚……万尼亚……”，王耀胡乱叫着小熊的名字，身体在这疾风骤雨一般的疼爱中战栗颤抖，他的手被伊万抓住十指相扣按在床垫上，大床随着他们的节奏发出咯吱的声响。

“小耀...喜欢你...”伊万深深注视着身下的爱人，将他沉溺情欲的绝美姿态刻入心底，“喜欢你...”小耀为家里烦心，万尼亚不会多问，但是万尼亚一直都在小耀触手可及的地方，怀抱永远向小耀敞开。他托起王耀的手背，珍而重之地落下亲吻。小耀，万尼亚爱你，小耀也要记住你今晚的话哦。  
————————————

另外一件令人大跌眼镜的事情，就是亚瑟家，亚瑟上司居然通过了斯科特的独立公投提案，亚瑟看着面前这个出身大家，绅士风度的上司一副喜气洋洋，成竹在胸的模样，头一次有种想把他脑子砸开的想法……


	33. Chapter 33

“耀耀，哥哥真的不知道卖给你妹妹武器的事儿...耀耀听哥哥解释啊！哥哥真的不知道，耀耀你别挂啊！”弗朗听着电话那头的忙音，知道这事闹大了...

弗朗倒也真的没说谎，他也不知道王湾会在背后联系到自家的军火商，通过女人来腐蚀自家官员的意志，在他和赢面越来越大的红色阵营关系上升的阶段，自己家的官员向王湾出售了6支护卫舰和60架幻影2000，更是拿了几十亿的回扣...即使发现不对后，取消了合同，不断和耀耀解释，但情况还是越来越糟，各种说好的合作，下的订单被一应取消。法国这边派了几拨人去北京，没用。弗朗西斯坐不住了准备亲自去，结果到了地儿发现签证已经被挂，飞机溜了弯儿又折回去。他跑到外交部闹，眼泪鼻涕都揩到自家的官员身上，虽然不敢嫌弃自己的国家大人，但臣妾实在做不到啊，中国方面是真的生气了，连总领事馆都被关闭了。弗朗西斯又赖在中国驻法大使馆不肯走，中国大使亲自接待他，但无论他如何哀嚎都面带微笑态度坚定。前几个月还风头正盛，和红色阵营勾肩搭背的弗朗西斯，现在因为王湾的事情，不仅惹恼了王耀，连伊万也对他不客气起来了。

有一点伊万的认识和阿尔一样，那就是最近的法国太抖了，高卢雄鸡的尾巴都翘到天上去了。  
和弗朗西斯在中东一起做的事情伊万虽然不后悔，但看到好处都流到布尔乔亚的欧盟国家，还是牙痒痒，借这件事泼他一盆冷水也不是坏事。

即使弗朗西斯真如他所说对此事全不知情，那也说明法国内部有部分人对中法关系缺乏最基本的认识，是时候打醒他们了。弗朗西斯签证被挂后，回家也跟伊万打电话，请伊万转接王耀，或者就传几句话，被伊万拒绝。

“万尼亚答应小耀不管他家里事情了，而且弗朗西斯我也要谴责你，你居然对小耀干出这种事情！王湾是小耀的妹妹啊！”

“哥哥我真的不知情啊，已经叫停交易，为首的几个也正在接受调查...至少给哥哥一个解释的机会嘛耀耀把哥哥的签证都挂了，全世界独一份啊，哥哥的脸都丢光了...”

想到非洲时候弗朗西斯在小耀面前的热乎劲儿，小熊心里有点暗爽。

“万尼亚真的帮不了你哦，万尼亚不会管小耀的家里事的，要不小耀会和万尼亚翻脸的...”

当初和小耀闹成那样，小耀也没停过万尼亚的签证...等等，这是什么奇怪的值得炫耀的事情么...那么受欢迎的弗朗西斯在小耀面前都吃了瘪，小耀果然对万尼亚是不一样的～（王耀：...我只是忘了这茬而已，当时你要是敢来我就亲手把你扔出去。）小熊心里甜滋滋地挂了弗朗西斯的电话，话筒里面的惨嚎让他心情更好了～

亚瑟也幸灾乐祸打电话“问候”弗朗西斯 ，弗朗西斯其实不太想接，但还是轻松愉悦地接受了亚瑟的“问候”：“哥哥我好得很，倒是小亚蒂，七月份贺瑞斯回家，你不去送送他？”

亚瑟头上冒出的井字虽然看不到，但弗朗西斯能从那微妙的停顿里面感受到他的气急败坏。

“哥哥说错了，马上就不叫贺瑞斯了，叫王嘉龙，小耀耀的弟弟终于要回家了”

他俩互相呛声成习惯了，弗朗西斯熟练地扎亚瑟的心。

“那毕竟不是你亲弟，小亚蒂你放宽心哈～说到这个，斯科特那边咋样了，哥哥我听说准备自立门户了，他还和……”

听着电话另一头的忙音，弗朗勾起唇角。自家破事一堆还来撩哥哥，小亚蒂真是欠调教呢。  
气走了亚瑟，弗朗西斯起身开始打扮，换了一套又一套，看着衣帽间从地面到天花板排满的衣服，觉着哥哥我没有好看的衣服怎么去见耀耀，果然还需要再去买点……并且在脑海里盘算着给耀耀怎样的谢罪礼才行，暗中罗列了可以用来做筹码的好东西，耀耀精明的很，可是不会吃亏的主。幸好自己也的确有他想要的东西，弗朗想着自从王耀修复了和伊万的关系后，越来越大的胃口，还不知哥哥能用这样的手段“安抚”他多少次…如果小伊万赢了，说不定自己和耀耀的地位还会反转，弗朗越想越觉着应该和阿尔，亚瑟他们拉开距离，也不知道自己家那个蠢货怎么想的，真当自己是情圣了？为了情妇，和一点点小钱，就把哥哥给卖了，哥哥这么不值钱的吗？

不过就是他如何想好了对策，见不到王耀也是白搭，他已经羞耻到不断换别人的号码来给王耀打电话的地步，但那头总是直接挂断或者有人委婉的拒绝他，“耀耀饶过哥哥啊啊啊——你要什么就开口，要哥哥以身相许…”，又是无情的挂断…

好不容易熬到联合国开会，会下弗朗西斯立马就去追王耀，“耀耀~”，黑色头发的背影几乎就出了会场，虽然伊万这次没出席，他在中东调停以色列，只派了家人来参加，自己去中东安抚阿拉伯小伙伴了，但自有他的小伙伴们挡住了弗朗的去路，“耀耀…”

看到旁边经过的阿尔的呆毛一摇一摇的，弗朗仿佛抓到了救命稻草，“小阿尔啊，算是哥哥求你了…”今天伊万不在，他知道阿尔和王耀晚上必定会有约会，而且他只是想见王耀一面，自己和阿尔又是明面上的盟友，阿尔就是讹诈他，也讹不了多少…

谈好条件心满意足后的阿尔忍不住幸灾乐祸的坏笑，“哈哈哈，看着你这么真心实意的份儿上hero就勉强把耀暂时让给你吧，啧啧，你说你这事儿搞得，哈哈哈——”说着，泛着金属光泽的房卡以优美的抛物线到了弗朗手中。

王耀回想着会上见到的弗朗，来之前伊万还和他通过话“弗朗西斯这回肯定又要缠着小耀解释了，小耀做好准备哦。”他俩已经有段时间不联系了，法国方面的态度还算陈恳，搞清楚来龙去脉后王耀不得不感叹果然是法国人么，桃色丑闻一堆堆的。理解归理解，但他就是生气，今年是小香的回归之年，自己也不由得对王湾的事格外敏感，更多的，应该是对依然相对弱小的自己感觉不满吧…他也没想着和弗朗真的弄僵，再晾他几天就有条件地和好吧…

他整理好仪容，今天万尼亚不在，他和阿尔正好可以谈些事，时间差不多就坐车去阿尔说的餐厅约会。饭店是法式餐厅，装潢高雅，进门时他还在想阿尔他怎么突然吃的品味提高了？或者是阿尔想讽刺他最近和弗朗的风波？

走到预定的座位，阿尔还没来，王耀也不急，慢悠悠地看菜单。侍者为他端上一杯红酒，王耀以为是阿尔提起订好的，道过谢便品尝起来。突然，餐厅里灯光变暗，低缓优美的音乐声响起。

“Ce soir je suis seul...”一道充满磁性的男中音和着伴奏唱起来，王耀侧耳一听，这声音？四周静悄悄的，客人们都陶醉在迷人的歌声中，王耀却明白了——看来今晚阿尔是不会出现了。他慢悠悠地小口抿着据说是最好年份的法国红酒，没有转身离开而是坐等弗朗西斯还有什么花样。很快一曲终了，有客人低声谈论刚才的歌手，音乐声忽地变得欢快，衣着华丽骚包的弗朗西斯甩着一头金发出现在餐厅中央，唱着缠绵的情歌，踏着轻快的舞步，向王耀坐的桌子走来。众人的目光立刻被吸引过来，王耀这才有些坐不住了。他就不该对这个下半身占据一半大脑的家伙有什么期待！现在走还来得及不？弗朗西斯一个闪身就到了王耀身边，握住他的手落下深情一吻，用行动告诉他已经来不及了。

整顿饭王耀冷若冰霜，弗朗西斯则殷勤的很，介绍这一道道菜，丝毫不受影响，还好是分餐制，要不王耀真的会什么都不吃，有时候听弗朗说的兴起，会瞄他一两眼，弗朗就好像得了莫大殊荣一般，立马加倍卖力。旁边的客人和餐厅服务人员都不由得为这位金发的英俊男人感到可怜，看来他和他的伴侣之间有着深刻的矛盾……加油吧！

虽然没有好脸色，但王耀嘴巴其实没有停——弗朗西斯亲自下厨精心准备的菜肴的确不同凡响，王耀就没在阿尔这里吃过这么棒的法餐。酒杯就没有空过，弗朗西斯极有眼色地不停为他舔酒......直到解决完最后一品小甜点，王耀才惊觉自己怕是喝了不少酒了—弗朗大喇喇地把俊脸凑过来问耀耀好吃么，他本该一巴掌招呼过去的，结果手掌软绵绵，反被弗朗捉住搁在自己胡子拉渣的脸上磨蹭，还恬不知耻地说，“耀耀真温柔，我就知道耀耀心里有哥哥。”  
王耀喝了好几瓶，都是弗朗西斯的珍藏，头有点晕，红酒后劲足，他越想揍弗朗西斯越是没力气。

除此以外整个晚餐弗朗并没有什么过分亲密的举止，他知道欧盟最近实在太顺，欧元强劲，又在和中东搞石油结算，阿尔可不会这么好心的真的帮他和王耀修复关系，说不定背后还恨的牙痒痒呢，阿尔对约会餐厅的选择就很说明问题。这次的事他也看出不对，表面上看起来是情妇坏事，后面隐隐绰绰的黑手他又不是想不到是谁，阿尔起码是乐见中法关系泡汤的。

况且谁都知道王湾为了“独立”上赶着舔隔壁和王耀有历史仇恨的的本田菊和牢牢抱紧阿尔大腿。当然伊万也是一个选择，但她似乎没蠢到认为伊万是她可以攀上的，听小伊万说过那次过年她差点没被他吓哭，今年的小香回家肯定刺激到她了。

饭后王耀不情不愿地被弗朗西斯扶上车，王耀一直吐槽那车标和个卫生巾护垫一样样的。这次相聚后他更加相信弗朗本人不会干这种蠢事了，可底线就是底线，在嘉龙即将回家的时候闹出这事，全世界都在看着他，全国人民也在看着他...弗朗当然没去阿尔订的酒店而是去了自己家人在这里置办的安全屋，谁知道哪些CIA们会做些什么事情？说不定全录下来寄给伊万呢...

到了房间喝多了红酒的王耀和弗朗西斯两人独处地更加随意，他脱了外套领带、解开衬衫扣子，露出泛着粉色的胸腹，大喇喇倚靠在沙发上。弗朗西斯坐在王耀对面，王耀慵懒地半睁着眼，佳酿把脸颊熏的通红，王耀的双腿搭在茶几上，脚尖正对着弗朗西斯。

弗朗一开始正襟危坐的和王耀解释着事情，提出和解，给出自己的条件，慢慢的气氛就变得暧昧起来，弗朗西斯忍不住靠近王耀，王耀就用脚尖戳他下身，光溜溜的脚掌隔着西装裤抵在完全勃起的硬物上，弗朗西斯毫不掩饰地呻吟媚叫，“嘶...好舒服...耀耀还是疼哥哥的嘛~”  
王耀的声音清清亮亮，“跟你说正事呢，不说我走了。”

“说说说，想说什么都可以！哥哥我就差把心掏出来给耀耀看了呀！”

王耀但笑不语，勾起的嘴角意味深长，弗朗西斯这姿态是做的够足了，但不付出点代价，他可不会就这么放过的。

“这回的事，他插手了？”王耀漫不经心地问，弗朗西斯用几乎是挑逗的语气低声说，“如果这个他是指小阿尔，那么是的，他插手了。”

王耀听出了他没说出口的下半句，看他一眼，弗朗鸢紫色的眼睛无辜地扑闪着。王耀不打算让他糊弄过去，“我知道你想说伊万，反正这儿只有我们两个，”他的脚趾有一搭没一搭地夹弄弗朗的东西，“想说什么就说。”

“哥哥真的没有想帮助你妹妹独立的意思，”弗朗西斯对天发誓“耀耀你要怎样才能原谅哥哥啊”

王耀扬起眉毛，脚下力度微微加大，弗朗坐在原地也不敢动，“没那意思？你收了我妹妹那么多钱，武器是卖还是不卖呢？”弗朗夸张地长叹一声，“我哪儿敢收她的钱啊，都是家里那群不知天高地厚的背着我乱搞的，哥哥已经严令他们把钱退你妹妹啦。”他又往前靠了靠，也顾不上丁丁被踩的危险局面了，“哥哥我就跟你一个人说了，你妹妹家撺掇这件事的一干人也分了三成回扣，这部分哥哥可退不回去了啊。”

王耀终于正视弗朗的眼睛，金色眸子意味深长地打量了他一阵，才慢悠悠地说，“钱不重要，”弗朗心想我信你个鬼，但还是面上赔笑，“对对对，谈钱伤感情，耀耀跟哥哥什么关系啊，哥哥我——”“底线就是底线，加上嘉龙马上回家，这事儿就算我要轻轻放下，我十三亿家人也不会同意。所以——”猫儿眼俏皮地眨了眨，玉白手掌摊开在弗朗面前晃了晃，“喏，你家的好东西呢？”

弗朗西斯尴尬笑笑：“耀耀想要哥哥的什么？只要哥哥能答应的都答应……”他有点心疼的捧着心“耀耀心疼一下哥哥啊，哥哥战后还没恢复呢……”

不知是不是被他的样子打动，王耀微微勾起唇角。弗朗西斯见他终于露出笑意，立刻凑上前和王耀几乎脸挨脸唇贴唇，“耀耀，你真美...”

王耀不躲不闪，贴着他的唇说道：“再和我一起发表一个联合声明吧，也算是进一步加深中法友谊了？”至于暗地里的好处，今晚他点到为止，具体谈判就交给他家孩子们了，王耀相信他们不会让自己失望的。

弗朗西斯的脸笑成一朵花儿，刚刚的苦逼全不见，“好好好，要多深有多深~~那耀耀可以放了哥哥的签证吧？哥哥好久没去北京了，我们正好一起发表联合声明啊？”  
“你不顾及阿尔的感受了么？”王耀说道，“话说咱俩要是这么快就和好，他可是会不高兴的哦～”

“耀耀真为哥哥考虑，”弗朗西斯的手指已经剥开了自己上衣的纽扣，“哥哥心里只有耀耀，可顾不上小阿尔了。”

说话间弗朗西斯将自己脱个干净，肌肉线条流畅利落，浓厚体毛打理得整整齐齐，腿间巨物跳动着渗出淫液。他暗示性地含住王耀的手指吮吸，“来吧耀耀，今晚对哥哥为所欲为吧~~想玩什么都可以，哥哥都奉陪~~”

王耀舔了舔嘴唇，和其他人不一样，弗朗西斯有时会把主导权交给自己，他踮起脚轻轻吻了弗朗的唇角，琥珀色的眼睛凝视着鸢紫色的眼睛，然后放肆地捉住弗朗的嘴唇噬咬起来，双手则滑向下体，握住了小弗朗，慢慢套弄起来。

硬了许久的小弗朗又涨大一圈，兴奋地在王耀手心里怼。手指不轻不重地抚过冠状沟，甚至钻入马眼抠弄，弗朗西斯爽得浑身发抖，不行，这样下去哥哥马上就会射的...

“耀耀，让哥哥舔舔你吧？你也舔舔哥哥，嗯？”弗朗西斯挑逗地提建议，见王耀不反对，便将他放平在沙发上，扶着半勃的小小耀放入口中，双腿分开在王耀耳侧，小弗朗正好对着王耀的脸。好久没玩69的王耀有些新鲜，伸出小舌舔了舔湿润的小弗朗，激得弗朗西斯狠狠一吸，小小耀也完全勃起了。弗朗西斯极富技巧地让龟头探入柔软的喉咙，王耀舒服的呻吟被小弗朗堵在嘴里。

王耀把小弗朗深深吞入咽喉，顿时感觉弗朗西斯的身体都僵硬了，小小耀也差点从唇边滑出，弗朗西斯发出闷哼声，王耀知道他肯定爽呆了，嘴里有了些咸腥的味道。

不甘示弱的弗朗西斯再一次给小小耀来了个深喉，王耀不得不极力忍住射精的冲动。两人似乎开始了奇怪的竞争，为了把对方先吸出来一次接一次地深喉...终于，王耀的腰肢开始不断颤抖，弗朗西斯得意地将舌头钻入他的马眼，小小耀终于在他嘴里喷射。王耀爽得翻白眼，牙齿不小心把小弗朗咬个正着，正在得意的弗朗西斯立刻尖叫着射精了。  
王耀翻身坐起来，精液溢出嘴角，弗朗西斯用手指帮他把唇边的白浊擦去，“小耀耀，还想玩什么？哥哥今天都奉陪哟～”，王耀把弗朗西斯推倒在身下，弗朗很自然的张开双腿，王耀拍了一下他的大腿根，“你可不是我的菜。”

弗朗西斯来不及表示被嫌弃的委屈，就被王耀扶着重新站起来的小弗朗骑了上去。早就准备过的小穴湿滑柔嫩，含住最大的龟头部分慢慢往里吞。弗朗西斯长叹一口气，“嘶...好爽啊~哥哥要上天了~~”王耀抿着唇，待破开身体的疼痛缓解后，按着弗朗的腹肌继续往下坐。  
终于全部吞下巨物后，弗朗西斯终于说道“耀耀不喜欢哥哥，哥哥好伤心啊……”，王耀懒得搭理他，“哥哥要哭了，感觉不能好了……”，弗朗西斯喋喋不休，王耀掐他的咪咪，“耀耀就是偏心小伊万……嗷……”

王耀勾起他的下巴，“就这么想被我上，啧，这姿色不行啊……”

鸢紫色眼睛挤出两滴眼泪，“呜呜，耀耀嫌弃哥哥长得丑，好偏心，哥哥哪里不好看了？”“毛太长，胡子太膈手，嘴巴太唠叨...”王耀竟真的说出个一二三，弗朗听了大呼耀耀偏心。王耀被他吵得脑仁疼，两根手指伸进他的嘴巴搅动，“乖一点，不是任我为所欲为么？”柔韧腰肢不紧不慢地摆动，小穴有节奏地吸吮着小弗朗，“让你躺着爽还不好？”

弗朗西斯舒服地眯起眼睛，吮着王耀的手指，王耀感觉手心都被他舔了几下，感觉弗朗西斯好似要把他整个手都吃下去一样，于是抽出来，嫌弃地在他的胸毛上擦了擦手，“说实话，耀耀，你真没上过伊万？”王耀瞥了他一眼，“哥哥就是觉着你技术挺好的……”

“伊万技术不错的，他又那么大个，换我弄他得多费劲啊。”王耀一边上下起伏一边用手指梳着弗朗闪亮亮的胸毛，眼睛闪着戏谑的光，“我的技术可不是谁都能消受的呢。”  
王耀逆着卧室的灯光，黑色长发已经散开，妖娆地随着身体舞动，弗朗西斯着迷地抓住他扭动的纤腰，胯部配合着向上顶弄。

他熟悉王耀的身体，每一下都顶到要命的销魂之处，小小耀不知何时又站了起来。鸦羽般的睫毛颤动着，小嘴吐出愉悦的呻吟，玉白的身体泛着粉色，一手按着弗朗的腹肌，一手握住自己上下撸动。弗朗西斯被美人撩拨上头，手指用力掐入腰肢，肉棒飞速捅开小穴，胯部将他的屁股拍得啪啪响，黏腻的体液沾湿两人的股间。

王耀在这极乐中浮沉，弗朗西斯的每一下都让腺体狂欢，前端被自己套弄地已经濒临高潮，一声尖叫后，弗朗的胸前被撒上斑斑点点的白浊，王耀彻底软倒在弗朗西斯身上，如丝的媚眼望着他，充血的嘴唇微微分开，喘息着。

弗朗西斯脑袋嗡一声响，一个翻身将王耀压在身下，捉住他两只膝弯往上推，坚硬如铁的小弗朗疯狂地攻占美人的销魂窟。余韵中软成一滩泥的王耀又爽又难受，小小耀被后穴刺激得又喷出几股精液，抽搐的肠肉没有任何休息时间就再次被狠狠碾磨。漂亮的金眸含着泪花，想叫弗朗慢一点，嘴巴也被堵住，一时间上下两张小嘴都被弗朗西斯彻底操开操软。

今天一直压抑着的欲火终于爆发，弗朗西斯再也无法继续扮演精明且温柔体贴的情人下去了，眼中脑海里只剩下王耀魅惑的肉体。

小阿尔，你的计谋很有用，可你的打算注定要落空。耀耀人美心善，能让哥哥赚的比你多得多，这么完美的情人，哥哥才不会放手。弗朗西斯深深吻住王耀，来不及吞咽的涎液滑落两人嘴角，黏腻水声混着闷闷的呻吟，肉棒每一下都狠狠击中前列腺，绵延不断的快感如火如荼地燃烧着两人。

王耀有点愤恨弗朗西斯又食言了，现在他被压在床上被弗朗西斯“为所欲为”，啊啊啊，再心软自己就……就一年不撸滚滚！

王耀很快就被疾风骤雨般的进攻操射了，高潮中剧烈收缩的小穴也夹射了弗朗西斯。他迷迷糊糊中被弗朗西斯舔吻过眼脸、脸蛋、脖颈，胸口红点也被叼住碾磨。

王耀感觉自己被弗朗西斯抱了起来，双腿不得不缠紧了他的腰，引的弗朗西斯爽的大叫。两人跌跌撞撞进了卧室，就被按在卧室门上操，一条腿搭在弗朗西斯肩上，门被撞地砰砰响。  
王耀整个身体被弗朗西斯的臂弯托着，小穴被肉棒反复蹂躏得又红又肿，精液在抽插的空隙中滴落在地板上。弗朗西斯双手抓着他的屁股揉搓，掰开两瓣臀肉方便自己操弄，嘴里也不闲着，竟偏过头一口咬住他的小腿肚。

腿上的痛感让王耀绷紧了肌肉，他哭叫着“弗朗……慢点…慢点…啊...”。弗朗西斯却不听，就着直立的姿势，深深侵入王耀的温软的身体，蓝紫色的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，他把王耀瘫软的躯体夹在门和自己之间，让乌发的美人无处可退，只能承受着他肆意的索取。

这段时间的“伏低做小”虽然大部分是做给某些人看的，但弗朗西斯真心不愿失去王耀这个好基友，真心想要挽回两人的革命友谊。今晚带着失而复得的庆幸拥抱王耀，弗朗西斯渐渐有些失控了。他捏住小小耀随着操弄的节奏撸动，不久便榨出精水。啊，耀耀哭了呢...晶莹泪珠在睫毛下一颗颗滚落脸庞，秀气的眉头微蹙，被快感冲击得晕头转向的耀耀真是美极了。弗朗西斯搂住他的腰，快走几步将扑倒在床上，将修长双腿压成一字马，肉棒将肚子里的精液捣弄出白沫，湿哒哒地糊满股间。

被弗朗西斯做懵了的王耀躺在床上，小穴乖顺地迎合着弗朗西斯，柔韧的肢体任身上人摆弄着。弗朗西斯抓住王耀的手伸向两人结合的地方，粗壮坚硬的肉棒，被撑开的红肿穴口，粘腻的体液……王耀的脸上一片浮红

“你...啊...说话...嗯...不算数...啊啊...”被操得说话也断断续续，王耀想收回手却被弗朗西斯抓着，“什么...啊...为所欲为...”弗朗西斯狡黠地眨眨眼，“哥哥可是有一说一的，难道耀耀不是自己骑上来的？”又将王耀的手按在肚子上，肉棒故意往他掌心里顶弄，“喏，哥哥的肉棒也是小耀指哪打哪呢。”

王耀摸着被弗朗顶地一耸一耸的肚皮，眼泪在眼眶里打滚，“要坏掉了……你……你轻点儿啊……”  
一向温柔体贴的弗朗西斯最近怎么了？王耀有些委屈地抿着嘴，床风这玩意也能说变就变么。弗朗西斯舔舔他的脸蛋，嘴里哄着“不会坏不会坏，耀耀很舒服的，乖~”，手指却不放开钳制，肉棒也越操越快。

王耀呜咽着，双手推拒着弗朗西斯的拥抱，奈何下半身被牢牢掌握，被肉刃反复贯穿，腺体忠实地把快感传送到四肢百骸，再次挺立的小小耀让他一句反对的话也说不出。  
越来越快的节奏攀上最高峰，弗朗西斯又一次尽根末入后终于高潮了，精液全都射进被操得鼓起来的肚子，小小耀也吐出有些稀薄的精水。酸涩的腿跟被拍得通红一片，屁股都被撞麻了。王耀的眼皮都开始沉重，嘟囔着“好了，我好困”。

“耀耀睡觉吧。”弗朗西斯低沉的声音在耳边响起，他打了个响指，灯光熄灭，只有窗外的路灯透过纱帘朦胧地给屋内打上柔白的光。他把王耀小小的身体抱在自己怀里，又坚硬起来的肉棒依然缓慢地律动着，王耀闭着眼睛，叹了一口气。

这样哪里睡得着？他挣了挣被弗朗西斯紧紧抱住的身体，“别做了...困...出去...”只射了两次的弗朗西斯正在兴头上，哪里肯放手？“耀耀乖，睡吧，有哥哥呢。”他贴心地在王耀的脑袋和屁股下各垫了一个枕头，环住他的腰肢一下下操进去，小穴颤颤地含住凶狠的巨物讨好吮吸，快感一波波绵延不绝。

夜色里的呻吟低泣声混合着男人粗重的喘息声，交织成一首缠绵的淫曲，王耀搂着弗朗的肩膀，眼泪滑下眼角，弗朗西斯细密地啄吻着他的脖子，金色的长发扫过莹白的肌肤。

“耀耀...耀耀...”弗朗西斯忘情地呢喃，手掌在滑腻肌肤上游走揉捏，肉棒被穴肉吸得舒爽无比。经历了这次有些乌龙的危机，他们的身体还是那么契合，他们的关系也会更进一层。弗朗西斯再次吻住他的红唇，抽插了百十下才再次射入他体内，精液都被小穴乖乖吞吃。  
王耀推了推弗朗西斯，弗朗不撤出，反而抱紧了他，“睡吧，睡吧，哥哥在”，王耀翻了个白眼，被插着睡的感觉不好，但看弗朗一副选择性耳聋的模样，还是被深深的疲累打败了，陷入了梦乡，弗朗西斯则在怀里的人儿呼吸平稳之后好久之后才闭上了眼睛。

这一趟不亏，哥哥想要的都到手了，不知道耀耀是否满意呢？弗朗西斯在他脸上啄了好几下，才沉入梦乡。  
——————————

这边体贴爱人并没有打电话打扰的小熊还在暗自委屈，自己辛苦工作，小耀却和死胖子一起吃饭睡觉。

那边阿尔则在特工们失去弗朗和王耀的踪迹之后吐槽弗朗狡猾，带着耀甩掉了小鹰的跟踪，现在不知道躲在哪儿逍遥呢。

一边的亚瑟暗自翻白眼，你搞的这些动作弗朗西斯之前不知道现在也该知道了，还会去住酒店才怪呢。


	34. Chapter 34

王耀本想早点到小香家的，但被事情绊住了，回归前一天才到香港。在机场坐上了接驳的轿车。“我要先见嘉龙”王耀坐上车便提出要求。

“王嘉龙先生和亚瑟柯克兰先生有事……”

王耀淡淡看了试图阻止他的人一眼，本来他不应对小香派来的人如此冷淡和强硬，但MSS的消息里，这人是亚瑟那边的，王耀过目不忘……

“有什么是亚瑟柯克兰不愿意让我看到的吗？”

那人立刻一身冷汗僵住了。他连忙改口，让接驳的轿车开往王嘉龙的办公地点。

小香回家以后……任务也艰巨着哪，王耀心里想着，这些亚瑟留下来的势力，不是一天两天就能清楚干净的……从他踏入香港的那一刻起，王耀敏锐地察觉到许多许多窥探的目光。他知道亚瑟很不情愿，但他自认为已经做了很多让步了。亚瑟在香港的利益，他并未大动。更深的、更敏感的那些势力他也暂时没有动。他希望亚瑟能为小香多着想一点，不然……王耀并不怕使用强硬手段……体体面面地最好，要是不想体面，他也会“帮”他体面的……和阿尔亚瑟不一样，王耀相信和气生财，他不希望闹得难看，但也不怕某些人闹。

王耀知道家里上司们对小香的安排，他想反对，小香是他的弟弟啊...但最终还是什么也没说。他只希望不会是最差的那个结局...

新中国的成立，甚至从更远说起，共产主义革命就是一场浪漫且伟大的实验，他自己的路尚每一步都不确定，家里那么多弟弟妹妹，也都勇敢的在做各种创新和冒险。

而且这不算放弃，小香有很多自主权，“该怎么走都看他自己的选择”，王耀在上司睿智而慈爱的目光中败下阵来。

况且，驻港部队也能提供最后的保障。王耀和他们几乎差不多时间来的香港，不过他现在并没有时间去看他们。虽然看不见他们，但王耀知道他们也来了，他和小香之间的联系明显加强了很多。

王耀摇了摇脑袋，把这些胡思乱想甩了出去。他想早点见到小香，拥抱自己的弟弟。

“我来帮您提行李……”王耀已经自己提着手提箱快步走了很远，他提着沉重的手提箱健步如飞，后面的随从小跑着也跟不上，没等他们通报，就进了门。

亚瑟似乎在和小香交接文件，两人飞快地用英语交流着，完全没注意到王耀的进入。王耀望着他俩，虽然容貌大相径庭，但相似的着装风格和谈吐，几乎相同的说话时候的一些无意识的小动作，还是使并无半点血缘的两人看起来莫名相似，亚瑟把小香教的“很好”王耀心中感叹。

“大哥……”因为王嘉龙站着朝办公室门的方向，他第一个发现还拖着行李箱的王耀。

“大哥？你来了~”他急步奔向自己的哥哥。  
嘉龙接过行李箱刚放下，就被王耀结结实实抱住。他比王耀高，王耀的胳膊环住他的腰，“小香，哥哥来了。”

亚瑟的视线越过嘉龙盯着王耀看，“耀，你好，好久不见”  
“亚瑟，你好。”王耀淡淡问了好，就不再看亚瑟，只顾着和小香说话，亚瑟贪婪地看着他，他等了耀好多天了...

王耀打开箱子，从里面抱出两个酒坛。  
“…这还是你离开那年的酒…今天我们哥俩喝一坛，等小香回家了，我们再把另一坛干掉……”  
“正好濠镜也来了～”  
“濠镜现在在哪啊？”  
“在我家呢”  
“哎呀，带少了……”王耀夸张的拍了拍脑袋，语气里万分后悔，他的确该想到的，这么多年以来和小香处境相似的王濠镜，和小香的来往颇多。虽说濠镜现在尚未正式回家，可是王耀和他的关系更亲近，濠镜和王粤更是来往密切，经常一起约饭，王耀也有所耳闻。见小香喜欢和濠镜交流，守望相助，王耀自是一百万个愿意。

“小香还要多久？”王耀既想陪着小香，又想先回家准备晚饭。  
王嘉龙看了看手表，为难的看着大哥，“事情实在太多……”他看了看亚瑟，“和柯克兰先生这边还有许多事情要交接。”  
30日下午了还在交接？早干嘛去了？王耀不着痕迹地扫了亚瑟一眼，可亚瑟一直盯着他，自然发现了他的反应。  
“那我再等你一会吧”王耀暂时不愿意离开，“我出去逛逛，你不要着急，一起回家吃饭……”

王耀出了房间，和上司那边报告过了之后有些无聊，就开始到处逛逛。大厦有个露台种了不少花花草草 ，看起来煞是喜人，王耀立马改变方向，朝那边去了。偏西的日头下，王耀舒服的半躺在遮阳伞下的懒人沙发上，伸了个懒腰，摸了摸口袋，抽出一根烟，正掏着打火机，有人已经伸手给他点了，“谢谢。”王耀抬头，却看到了自己并不太想看到的人。

“柯克兰先生。”他的语气无惊无波，但熟悉他的人能听出他已经不高兴了，“我还等着小香和你交接完了赶快回家呢。”

“他在和具体官员处理文件，贺瑞斯他……”  
“王嘉龙。”王耀插了一句，改正了他的叫法。  
“……他比较喜欢亲力亲为。”  
“算是跟你学的么？”王耀抽了一口烟，目光深远，“我不是个好哥哥...”

修长的手指夹着香烟，耀的手真好看，亚瑟想起以前，那位东方美人白如皓月的纤细手腕执着精致的烟枪，慵懒地靠在雕花胡床上吞云吐雾……他总是忍不住让美人的小嘴儿吞吐别的物什...亚瑟只觉得鼠蹊部一阵燥热，手指在他的手背来回摩挲，“这回准备呆几天？”

“怎么？明天这是我家，我想呆多久就呆多久……”

啧，看来耀对自己很是不满呢。亚瑟不以为忤，反而觉得他很可爱。亚瑟非常喜欢撕碎他那张正儿八经的外表，触碰他内心真实的一面，“是我失言，那你是否允许我多呆几天呢？”

金色的眼睛对上翡翠绿，似笑非笑，“是朋友自然欢迎，但是亚蒂嘛……我不清楚是敌是友～”  
亚瑟舔舔唇，“我可不会与现在的耀为敌...不是朋友也没关系。”他俯下身，鼻尖都快触碰在一起，“我们可以是其它的关系~”

呼吸交缠在一起，诱人的红唇近在咫尺，王耀对他的接近无动于衷。他对伊万有过刻骨铭心的爱，对阿尔也真心羡慕，对弗朗也有几分欣赏，和路德也算和睦。但亚瑟...王耀就是觉着别扭，尤其是今天。王耀微微避过了头，但还是被亚瑟吻住了唇，烟草的苦涩味道亚瑟并不讨厌，反而把王耀的甜美衬托了出来，他强硬地把王耀压在沙发上。懒人沙发会随着人体重量改变形状，王耀不好施力，被他牢牢控在怀里。“唔..."烟被夺下，衣领也被解开，亚瑟把自己当什么人啊，也太放肆了吧？

王耀挣扎着，推拒着亚瑟，却挑起了亚瑟的占有欲，他已经解开了王耀的皮带，手往里面伸去，炙热的薄唇占据着王耀的嘴唇，微凉的手指握住小小耀，王耀睁开眼，狠狠一抬头，在亚瑟脑门上结结实实撞出“砰”地一声。  
“Ouch……”亚瑟挨了一记头槌，眼前冒星星，条件反射地咬住了王耀的嘴唇。

“呜！”王耀吃痛，开始奋力挣扎，用手肘顶他胸口，膝盖也抬起来踢亚瑟。他没兴致做，也不想陪亚瑟玩强奸戏码，“差不多得了，你找别人去！”

王耀这些年都没怎么真的反抗过他，亚瑟一时有点懵，挨了好几下。反应过来后，亚瑟也不示弱，牢牢地把王耀压在身下，眼神变的暗沉幽深，他扯下了王耀的内裤，利刃出鞘。不过王耀一直扭动腰肢，就是戳不进去，亚瑟不耐烦了，双手摸上王耀的脖子，王耀毫不示弱，反而捉住他的手腕较劲，两人毫无章法地打成一团 。毫不意外地，两人从沙发上滚了下来，“砰”王耀跌的生疼，“放开，亚瑟，我不想和你做也不想和你打。”

在我面前装得多么贞洁，其实就是个小荡妇……“别装了。”亚瑟也有些火了，还没有哪个床伴这样忤逆过他…不对，有的，就是当年虚弱无比的耀…“跟谁做不是一样？现在才拒绝我，不觉得太晚了吗？”

“现在我也许比你弱，”王耀没来由地就是不愿意妥协，“但我也是独立的一个国家，我不是你的婊子，柯克兰。”

亚瑟挑起眉毛，“耀是不是太看低自己了？我没把你当婊子，我把你当情人～”他用胯部顶了顶王耀，“反正你也玩得开，对我一个不多。我不在意成为你众多情人中的一个～”

“情人？”王耀嗤笑，“不过是好听点儿的说法罢了。”

“耀，你怎么了？”亚瑟有些奇怪，“就算贺瑞斯回家了，你我依然有密切交往，维持这样的关系有什么不好？”

“我现在一点也不想做。”王耀斩钉截铁地说道。

“没关系啊。”亚瑟满不在乎，“我想做，你什么都不用操心，躺着享受就行了...”

“我不……”亚瑟压在他的腿跟，肉棒找准了位置就往毫无准备的那处插，“啊……你混蛋……”

“呜...”龟头将穴口破开了一点点，王耀气得头疼，照着脸上招呼，“你给我滚下去！”

亚瑟硬的发疼，欲火中烧，现在怎么可能听他的话。今天过了12点，贺瑞斯就要正式离开他回归王耀，亚瑟迫切地想要得到“补偿”。他捉住王耀的手腕按在头顶，腰肢一用力，龟头硬生生怼了进去。

“啊嗯……”王耀咬住嘴唇，愤恨地看着他，身体撕裂般地痛。

远处传来脚步声，这里都是他的人，亚瑟根本不在意，掐着他的腰继续往里撞，大半根肉棒撕开了多日未有性事的穴肉，王耀疼得眼泪都冒了出来。

“耀……我真后悔……当年没有带你走……”  
自己最放飞的一次也不过把他带上自己的游轮在公海上玩儿。他真该带走耀锁在宫里，永远只属于自己...

“大哥……你在哪儿？”

亚瑟顿住，王耀浑身僵硬。亚瑟不在意被贺瑞斯看见他们交合，但问题是现在耀不情不愿的...王耀爆发出一股大力，将亚瑟狠狠推向一边，肉棒也滑了出来。他从地上爬了起来，艰难地走了几步，把衣服整理好。刚刚那一下他已经流血了...王耀在小茶几上抽了几张纸，匆匆抹了抹屁股，穿好裤子的时候嘉龙正好打开门。

“大哥，我事情完成了，我们一起回……”说着嘉龙才发现情况貌似有些微妙，大哥的衣服皱巴巴的，脸上带着不自然的红晕，腰也直不起来的样子。

“……刚才在这睡了一觉，不小心从沙发上滚了下来……”  
嘉龙点点头，“哥，我们回家吧...”他假装没有察觉到不对劲，“柯克兰先生，您是自便，还是？”

亚瑟装作刚从露台花园的另一头走过来，刚才他被王耀推着滚到了灌木丛后面，王嘉龙没看到他。他优雅地弹了弹袖口，“如果你们不嫌弃，我就叨扰了。”嫌弃，很嫌弃好不好！王耀强忍住翻白眼的冲动。王嘉龙看了看哥哥，又看了看亚瑟，直觉告诉他，他俩之间肯定有问题。不过这不是他能过问的事情。“嘉龙，走吧。”王耀拉起弟弟的手往外走，看都没看亚瑟一眼。亚瑟自讨没趣，正犹豫去不去的时候，自己家里人也来了，“我还有事，晚上会场见……”

他们这些意识体并不必须出现在聚光灯下，王嘉龙给他们安排好了最好观礼位置，亚瑟一来就就看到王家人热热闹闹地已经聚在了一起，王耀，贺瑞斯还有那个个儿很高的王濠镜，贺瑞斯向他打招呼，王濠镜对他点点头，王耀只看了他一眼。他本想坐王耀旁边，但一左一右，已经被占满了。亚瑟只能坐在一边的单人座。他还是有些奇怪，耀今天是怎么了？贺瑞斯是回家了，但自己和耀依然关系密切啊，他为什么这样拒绝自己？因为斯科特作妖加上阿尔那边和伊万的争斗不顺利，平时他又要处理欧盟的事情，他已经好久没在私下见耀了。他本想趁此机会和耀好好亲热亲热…亚瑟绿幽幽的眸子一直看着心心念念的美人。

王耀恍然未觉，握着小香的手看着仪式的举行。现在局势愈发明朗，王耀也不藏着掖着支持伊万了，虽然也没有把他们拒之门外，但有来往不等于要上床。他实在不想被亚瑟玩弄了...王耀无视了亚瑟堪称露骨的目光。

英国的王储出来致辞了，王耀瞄了瞄亚瑟，果然他坐直了身体不再看自己了……亚瑟家现在还有王室……王耀感觉自己有些穿越……家里的小兔子们有的对亚瑟家的王室津津乐道，特别是他和他老婆，美丽的戴安娜王妃之间的八卦颇有研究……王耀与她倒有过一面之缘，戴安娜的确是个迷人的女人。只可惜...不过她很勇敢，王耀也觉得她的选择很对，挣脱封建的包办婚姻，追求自己的独立和幸福。至于亚瑟还保留代表着封建制度遗存的王室和贵族上院，王耀表示保留意见，反正自家大清早就亡了。

王耀对这个大龄储君没什么看法，但随着时间一分一秒过去，零点越来越近，他却没有一点结束致辞的意思...王耀眉头微蹙，零点是一定要升国旗的，哪怕他没说完，不过这就不好看了...查尔斯还在说，自家孩子们依然镇定自若...王耀眉头舒展，唇角勾起，那位王储也终于说完了。这点小把戏实在不入流啊，有本事就说过零点呗？

亚瑟捏紧了扶手，浓眉紧锁，脸上露出厌恶的表情，这种丢面子的赖皮行为，到底是那个蠢货自己想的，还是后面有人出的主意？没打到王耀的脸，反而自己的形象受损……贺瑞斯回家的事情已经板上钉钉，虽说不愿意，但给双方充分的体面，以图未来“合作”，才是明智的选择。他本想之后趁着耀高兴再次求欢...现在看来成功的可能性不大了，耀从头到尾都没有看自己一眼...

五星红旗准时升起，烟花齐放，王家人们抱在一起又哭又笑，这样的热闹，和自己无关，亚瑟再次看了王耀一眼，孤独走出了会场。  
————————

1997.8.31  
刺耳的刹车声与骇人的撞击声，宣告着一代美人，英国前王储妃，戴安娜斯宾塞，和现未婚夫，一位来自埃及的年轻富有的继承人，浪漫的巴黎之旅宣告终结，不久之后，她的生命也宣告终结。

阿尔.费伊德听到这个消息的时候有如晴天霹雳，白发人送黑发人总是无比悲哀，令痛苦加倍的是，他早已经把戴安娜当自己儿媳了，还有未出世的孙孙...埃及富商简直心都碎了。

“...您好...我是...对...在巴黎...要找出真凶，给他们复仇...请帮助我！”  
他执拗的认为他们是被杀的，这之后必定有内幕...他愿意倾家荡产，也要把凶手找出来，戴安娜是英国前王妃，又是在法国死的，英国和法国他都不敢信，为了自身安全和揭露阴谋，他第一时间发动自己在埃及的势力，联系了苏联的人...

亚瑟得到消息的时候也楞了，“我去带她回来...”他也不知道为何自己这么说，按理说戴安娜已经离婚，并且不再拥有王妃头衔，这事和他没关系。也许是因为她参加的各类慈善活动为亚瑟本人也赢得了好名声，加上她在民众中人气也高，所以自己挺喜欢她吧。

“另外，哥哥家还有一些传言...”少数目击者后来回想好像有车在追戴安娜他们的车子，并且大开远光灯，但是找不到了，弗朗西斯觉得这是个烫手的山芋他敏锐地嗅到了阴谋的味道。“那我更要去了...”亚瑟听到阴谋论的声音，皱紧了眉毛，他希望这些说法只是弗朗家无聊人士的八卦...

阿尔.费伊德到的时候正好亚瑟也到了，他不顾身边名为保镖实际是伊万家的情报小熊的阻拦，冲到亚瑟一行人前面喊道：

“这是我儿媳妇和我的小孙子，你们英国没理由要走她...”戴安娜的尸检已经完成，确定死因以外还证实了她已经怀孕。

亚瑟不想和苦主的父亲冲突，他隔着玻璃看了看戴安娜的尸体，戴安娜的仪容很安详，好像睡着了。祖母绿的眼睛看向她的小腹，绕是铁石心肠的亚瑟也感到一丝心痛，已经又要当妈妈了呢。小威廉和小哈里还不知道他们妈妈的事情，女王下令暂时瞒着，也不知道能瞒多久？不过外面已经传的沸沸扬扬，应该不就也会知道了。戴安娜查尔斯离婚的时候他们失去了母亲，这次他们真正失去了母亲。

弗朗左看看亚瑟，右看看阿尔.费伊德，一个头两个大  
“今天就算了”，绿眸深深看了阿尔费义德一眼，对他什么话也没说，转身走了。

弗朗想了想，还是追了出去。  
“小亚蒂，给哥哥一句准话，这到底是...”

“我不知道。”亚瑟按着自己的眉头，声音露出倦意，“我还想问你当时是什么情况呢。”

“哥哥家的警察正在检查那辆车，但...车子已经面目全非了。”他顿了顿，到底还是说了，“我家人有看见好像有辆车一直在追戴安娜的车...”

亚瑟转过头定定看着弗朗，“你想说什么？”

弗朗被他盯的有些不自在“就是……就是有可能不是意外呗。”

弗朗看似轻松，其实也在观察亚瑟。不管是不是意外，小亚蒂应该真的不知道...唉，这都什么事儿啊，偏偏是那朵英伦玫瑰，偏偏是在巴黎出事，她那么有人望，又怀着身孕...弗朗直觉这件事不能善了，还有得闹呢

“弗朗西斯，”亚瑟很郑重的说道，“戴安娜的去世是个不幸的意外。”

是的，只能是意外。谋杀前任储妃这样的惊天丑闻...亚瑟眼睛深处闪过一丝阴霾，不外乎就是那些人。他得马上回去听听他们的“故事”，戴安娜遗体的事情可以等，他不想和一个悲痛至极的父亲争执。

弗朗西斯听了以后表情却放松下来，“小亚蒂说什么就是什么吧。”手臂搭在亚瑟肩上“小亚蒂也好久没来巴黎了吧，别这么严肃，哥哥带你散散心。”

出乎弗朗的预料，亚瑟竟然抚上他的手温柔地回应，“好啊，就听你的。”

弗朗带着亚瑟去了自己名下一处酒店的顶层套房。刚进门两人就黏糊糊地吻在一起，不知谁把谁按在墙上，谁脱了谁的衣服。

“亚蒂今天可真主动，哥哥受宠若惊啊～”

他们俩之间的性事往往带着强迫的味道，像现在这样亚瑟主动献身的情况的确稀少。亚瑟没说话，将他裤子唰地拉下去，跪在他胯下含住半勃的肉棒。“哟嚯？嘶~”上来就是一个深喉，弗朗深吸一口气，手指插入他细软的金发。亚蒂绿幽幽的眼睛看着他，纤长的睫毛时不时划过着皮肤，红润的嘴唇已经接近根部，想必喉咙已经被他的东西顶到凸起……亚瑟忍住干呕的冲动，用喉咙夹住弗朗的肉棒，微红的眼角荡漾出无边风情。“亚蒂，你真美...”弗朗从不吝啬对美人的赞扬，爱抚他被插得鼓起来的双颊。

“唔……”弗朗抓紧了他的头发，按住着他的头往肉棒上撞去。囊袋将他漂亮的脸蛋拍得啪啪响，尽管亚瑟口活儿精湛，依然在弗朗粗暴密集的节奏弄得直翻白眼。弗朗却微笑着欣赏他狼狈的模样，想带走戴安娜吧？知道自己理亏，就来贿赂哥哥...亚蒂还是一点儿没变，不过哥哥喜欢~拥有权力的感觉让弗朗如此之好，他按着亚瑟的脑袋，望着远处的星空，真令人如痴如醉。

亚瑟觉得自己下巴都快脱臼了，喉咙也泛出血腥气，弗朗终于在一次深顶后射了出来，浓稠的精液灌得太多太急，亚瑟一下子被呛得咳嗽不已。金色长发的男人带着晦暗不明的微笑，用手指擦去他嘴角的白浊，“小亚蒂表现的真好～”

亚瑟忍住喉咙的不适将精液全数吞下，大口喘着气，胡子混蛋是把他的嘴当成下面的洞来操啊...不给他休息的时间，弗朗将他提起来往卧室中间的大床上一扔，没有不应期的肉棒宛如一柄利剑直直戳着他的大腿根。

“……等，等一下……”亚瑟抱住膝盖把腿儿张开成M字，露出中间隐秘的入口，尽量放松身体。之前的晚餐尾声时亚瑟去了洗手间，将润滑挤入后穴，现在刚刚好...弗朗摸到一手黏腻，挑起眉毛，“小亚蒂什么时候这么多水了？”“你什么时候这么多废话了？啊啊啊！”弗朗就这样直接撞了进来，就算有润滑油，没有扩张过的后穴还是被插得几乎撕裂，亚瑟向后仰着脖子，大口喘息着，这个混蛋……弗朗第一下就一插到底，停顿几秒钟欣赏小亚蒂难受的模样，然后开始激烈的进攻。抽插的间隙他确认了亚瑟没有流血，操得越来越快越来越重。

“啊啊啊!啊……胡子……你慢点啊……”骇人的力道顶着亚瑟一下下往床头那边撞，压在身下的床单早就被两人的交合揉地卷了起来。亚瑟很少在弗朗这里挨这么重的操，就算当初被他夺走初夜也不像这样。“呜呜...”他的眼前一片模糊，绿幽幽的眸子含着水汽，越发激起弗朗的兽欲。手指强制地分开咬紧的唇瓣，隐忍的哭叫终于爆发出来，小亚蒂的这份倔强傲娇真是可爱。

“呜...”睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠儿，弗朗的心里也涌起一丝怜惜，一手握住尚没有反应的小亚蒂。弗朗带有魔力的手指很快让它立正站好。“啊嗯……”亚瑟的脸转向一边，金色的脑袋抵着在床褥难耐地磨蹭着，“啊啊……”弗朗喜欢他意乱情迷的样子，像只发情的小猫咪，“小亚蒂，舒服么？”“...舒服...”亚瑟的腰肢配合着弗朗的动作一拱一拱，“前面哥哥的手指舒服，还是后面哥哥的肉棒舒服？”

“都……都舒服……”绯红的脸颊，滴泪的眼角，迎合的身体，都赤裸裸地诉说着情动，“小亚蒂看着哥哥～”弗朗握住下巴掰过了他的脸。“弗朗...”不是胡子混蛋，带着甜腻的声音叫着弗朗，就像当初那个青涩的男孩...弗朗的手指伸进他的小嘴儿，“小亚蒂真乖，喜不喜欢哥哥？”

“…喜…”迷蒙的眼睛失去了焦距，“…喜欢…”

弗朗心里说不出什么感觉，他很高兴，又明白这也是亚瑟的“贿赂”。不过也没关系，对自己来说做到爽就好。亚瑟得了趣，白皙光滑的腿儿勾住弗朗的腰，“弗朗……弗朗……啊嗯……”手掌抵上毛茸茸的胸口，手指无意识地划着圈圈。弗朗得意得不行，“哥哥的胸毛美不美？”亚瑟没力气翻白眼，抿了抿嘴儿，“你觉得美就美咯。”他没少吐槽胡子混蛋的一身毛，弗朗也没少吐槽他滑溜溜像鸡蛋。

以前弗朗也没像这样体毛丰盛啊……亚瑟心里胡乱想着，当年他可是全欧洲的初恋，就连自己也被他的脸骗得团团转...什么时候画风变了的啊？那时候自己还那么小……亚瑟想到就气不打一处来，上手就拔弗朗的胸毛。他外表也就十一二岁，暗恋者略高一点的美少女，哪知道美少女把他拖上床，裙子一撩露出可怖的大鸟...“嗷嗷嗷！”弗朗被拔了好几根，疼得直叫唤，肉棒正好戳中前列腺，亚瑟也哀哀直叫。后穴痉挛着，无序地夹着他的肉刃，前面也湿润了，弗朗知道他要到了，轻轻掐了挂着泪珠小亚蒂，“啊～”亚瑟尖叫着喷出白浊。腰肢快速抖动着，精液洒了好几股，后穴也咬得死死，弗朗爽得大叫，“亚蒂太棒了嗷嗷！”

“呜呜…啊啊啊…”弗朗拖着他的屁股半悬，肉棒噗嗤噗嗤地疯狂进出。高潮中极度敏感的身子被狠狠捣弄，宛如在狂风骤雨中挣扎的小舟，亚瑟头晕目眩眼前一片片白光，肉棒像坏掉一样不停被榨出精液。被这惊人的媚色所诱惑，弗朗吻住那双凉薄的嘴唇，亚瑟的双臂好像灵蛇一般缠上他的肩背，耳边是甜腻妩媚的带着鼻音的呻吟。

“亚蒂是不是忘了什么事？”“嗯...?”亚瑟晕乎乎地，弗朗舔舐他的耳朵，“亚蒂要好好求哥哥才行啊~”这胡子混蛋，好容易逮着机会了是吧？反正求两句自己也没损失。“求你，求你~”

“如你所愿……”弗朗堪称温柔地吻了吻他的额头，精关一松，亚瑟感觉体内被涌入一阵热流，“唔……”使用过度，红肿的肉壁被精水冲刷地又是一阵酥麻。亚瑟闭着眼平复呼吸，等待下一轮攻势，弗朗却从他体内退了出去。“哥哥带亚蒂洗澡~”就这样？亚瑟被他抱入浴池，本以为弗朗继续做...好吧，弗朗将精液从他屁股里抠出来以后再次用肉棒将他填满。

“亚蒂～”弗朗抱着他坐着，脑袋惬意地搭在他肩上，亚瑟面朝着浴池旁的落地镜，坐在弗朗的肉棒上。结合的下半身隐在水波之下，交叠的上半身倒映在镜面中。弗朗抬起亚瑟的下巴，绿幽幽的眸子将淫靡的画面收入眼底。弗朗不紧不慢地顶弄，每一下都尽根末入，将亚瑟的肚子插得一起一伏。亚瑟的脸庞在情欲和热气的熏陶下绯红欲滴，艳色逼人，弗朗简直看不够，不断啃咬他的脖子和肩膀。

“亚蒂什么时候回去？哥哥有点舍不得你呢～”

“总归…啊…要带…她…一起回…家…”亚瑟再次表示自己的意图，今晚的小亚蒂真是坦诚呢，哥哥怎么会放弃这么好的机会？“那哥哥可要抓紧时间了～”弗朗抬起他的屁股，重重按在肉棒上，亚瑟觉得自己要被捅穿了，摇着头掉眼泪。不过这也是他自找的，若是弗朗不接受他的邀请……自己更要伤脑筋，这样的虚与委蛇，亚瑟自嘲地想着，自己不是最熟悉不过了……

挨顿操就能解决的事情根本不算问题。更惨的性事他也不是没经历过…“呜呜呜～”弗朗的手掌放在他肚皮上狠狠往下按，同时肉棒大力往里顶，亚瑟觉得自己要被挤爆了，腿儿在水里无力地踢蹬.....

云雨之后，亚瑟确认弗朗睡熟了，下了床。他走出卧室，靠在阳台的栏杆上，一边抽着烟，直接给mi6的头儿打电话。那头的人在亚瑟面前不敢托大，委婉地说通信线路不安全，祖国大人回国后他亲自上门拜访。  
亚瑟简短地说“免了，你就说是，还是不是？”  
...

亚瑟打完电话回来，看见弗朗睡的真香，他心里有些冷，被夜风吹的身体也有些冷，于是很不给面子地把被子全抢走，躺下了下来。大半个身体露在外面的弗朗只得暴露出自己刚才只是假寐，翻身滚了过去，抱住温热的亚瑟，大腿夹住他的腿，手掌自然地摸着亚瑟的胸。

“原来醒着呀，听到多少?”亚瑟凉凉的问道。

“哥哥什么都没听见。”说着弗朗手指不安分地往下移。

因为国内苏格兰的分裂运动愈加激烈，加上前王妃新死情绪低落，亚瑟的身体敏感地禁不起撩拨。之前射进去的精液令弗朗很容易地再次插入。亚瑟任由弗朗摆弄成跪趴的姿势，双腿大张着迎接他的肉棒。弗朗伏在他背上，舔咬着柔软的耳贝，亚蒂今天真是乖，他一边想着一边狠狠地插进去。不过他也心知肚明，小亚蒂这是想塞住哥哥的嘴呢，希望法国警方把这事定性为车祸？小亚蒂难得送上门的把柄，有机会不操白不操~  
——————————

亚瑟给了他们三天时间好好告别。

小熊劝赛义德，戴安娜的尸检报告他们拿到了，的确是撞车死的，这的确是真的，戴安娜身上没有其他线索。老父亲被伊万的人暂时安抚住。

这时候戴妃回国是更好的，目睹躺在水晶棺里的戴妃，民众会越发愤慨，要求一查到底。她回来了，民众会有一种“她还是我们爱戴的王妃”的错觉。王妃被谋杀，和富商儿媳被谋杀，分量完全不同。就是要让戴安娜以王妃的身份被迎回国，风光大葬，这样后续的事情才好办......

富商还是有些纠结，他想让这个可怜的女人和儿子合葬在一起，英国王室辜负了戴安娜，死后却还要她回去，但他已经过于悲伤脑子都不太清楚了，小熊们忙扶他坐下歇息。戴安娜肚子里还有他的小孙孙呀，那些英国人怎么可以抢走她呢？

最后亚瑟还是如愿以偿带戴安娜回去了，也算这几天和弗朗没白滚床单。赛义德被小熊拉着，泪流满面地看着灵车远去，他被说服先去先把儿子的遗体带回埃及好好安葬。

弗朗舒了一口气，总算走了，哥哥我不想摊上这事儿啊。他也有些不满，搞事搞到哥哥家里，小亚蒂家里人做事真是不规矩。不过嘛，他瞟了一眼赛义德身边那几个高大威猛的“保镖”，反正这事没完，接下来哥哥吃瓜看戏就好。

扶灵回英国的时候，成千上万的英国民众要么守在电视机前看直播，要么在灵车经过的路线默默守着，送这朵悲情的英伦玫瑰，绝代的美人最后一程。

亚瑟直接揪住mi6头头的领子 差点没把他扔出去。他一直花精力在斯科特那里，虽然也在mi6有职位，但一直没空管其他事情。

“你就是这样当我的眼睛的么！说，那些老不死的违法乱纪的时候为何放过他们！”

头头痛快承认自己失职，没有看好底下人：“那几个不长眼的崽子已经关起来了，您要不要问话？”

“你问清楚就行，他们不值得我浪费时间......”  
“盯着斯科特，他有什么动向立刻通知我”亚瑟冷酷地说道，“把那个人……处理干净了。”  
“另外，那几个人...”

绿眼睛一扫，mi6头头心领神会地点头，“那是自然，您放心。”

“我能相信你吗？”亚瑟的语气突然变了，“现在我不相信那些老家伙们了。我能相信你吗？”

“祖国大人，我对您绝对忠诚。”

头头举天起誓，又想到那人已经逃到了美国，想知道亚瑟和阿尔有没说过这事，但看看亚瑟这酝酿风雨的表情，还是什么都没问，就是CIA，FBI，KGB一起上，他也得把这活儿做好了，要不这位子不保说不定脑袋也不保了……  
——————————————————————

亚瑟把戴妃的遗体带回后不久就下葬了，9.6日下葬在斯宾塞家族墓地，葬礼上亚瑟让威廉和哈里出来博同情。不过不买账的，对王室愤怒的人依然很多。苏格兰媒体的报道和伊万那边的暗自出力，让亚瑟的此番努力很快化为泡影。

戴妃之死的疑点首先是苏格兰媒体爆出来的，他们专门跑去巴黎，专门采访调查，很快在伊万的情报帮助下找到目击者，目击者把后车追击说得活灵活现的，关键是不止他一个，节目里起码播放了七八个目击者的证词。他们说的有详有略，车子型号和车牌也有对不上的，但对车子颜色、一直紧紧追逐这样的关键信息的说法很一致。苏格兰媒体的报道引爆了舆论，苦主费义德又说了些王室反对戴安娜再婚的话，这下就有了王室暗杀论。

他们然后又搞到死亡鉴定书这些东西，尸检里面证实怀孕，本来之前戴安娜那么急切的要结婚了，很多人就联想她是不是怀孕了。毕竟她离婚后也有princess的称号，而且和查尔斯有俩儿子，儿子以后会成为英国国王。但如果再婚，就会失去头衔，对她俩儿子影响不算好。

弗朗这边派普通jc在医院外拦住了明面上的记者，但外紧内松，小熊很容易就搜集到了情报。小熊在西欧国家的暗桩可不少，这种大医院里面就有他们的人。东道主弗朗则睁一只眼闭一只眼，把面子功夫做好就ok了，谁也挑不出他的错。小亚蒂家mi6的手伸得太长了，哥哥有点不爽呢。反正只要脏别泼自己身上就行，哥哥我可不管你伊万和亚瑟怎么怼。

弗朗个人觉得这是一步臭棋。一个已经离婚的、颇有人望的貌美王妃，挨着他们什么事儿了，非要赶尽杀绝？一个不好就要翻车，他们该不会以为能够神不知鬼不觉地糊弄过去把？反正小亚蒂和北极熊互斗他可以一边吃瓜捞好处。弗朗西斯一点也没有提点亚瑟的意愿。小亚蒂在哥哥床上交的“学费”只够让他带走戴安娜呢。再说来的是苏格兰媒体，是亚蒂的家务事，他一个外人，怎么好干涉呢~生  
背景是伊万和王耀的布尔什维克社交网络平台上也播放了一支苏联做的纪念王妃的纪录片。这个片子里既有干货（苏格兰报道的神秘的后车，戴妃有孕等等），又有煽情（苦主费义德的哭诉）点击率简直爆棚，连布尔乔亚的群众都在吃瓜。还回顾了戴安娜王妃短暂且灿烂悲情的一生，不谙世事的贵族少女被安排和已经有心上人的王储约会，被王室骗婚，不幸的三人婚姻，但她依然用自己的美丽善良点亮了世界，拥抱艾滋病人，去最贫困的人群中做公益，最后奋起反抗，结束了婚姻，获得了自由，刚刚开始获得幸福又戛然而止。

苏联做的这个超美的短片被苏格兰的电视台转播，大获好评，法国的电视台也转播了。露家的高超审美让布尔乔亚国家也深受感染，笑颜如花的戴安娜渐渐变成黑白色的镜头看哭了好多人...但里面没有一个字提到戴妃的死因，亚瑟想反驳都找不到话。

尽管短片让人挑不出错，但亚瑟知道伊万插手了，这片子就是他的宣战。所以这部片子反而在英国，戴安娜的家乡很快被禁播了。但由于在其他国家都很流行，英国民众可以通过互联网自己去找着看，还有电影院看到商机，以私人交流为名，偷偷放。越是禁就越有鬼，越是禁越想看，英国民众很快发现这片子根本没有提及任何阴谋论，政府禁播实在在欲盖弥彰。他们还对费义德一家对戴妃的欢迎和情深义重感动，结合苏格兰媒体的舆论引导，他们自己做出了怀疑王室谋杀了戴安娜的结论。

伊万看着源源不断送上案头的情报，轻轻笑了：当年你们是如何煽动万尼亚家人的？以彼之道还施彼身，大礼还在后面呢，亚瑟柯克兰。

尽管戴安娜被称作平民王妃但事实上她出身于苏格兰的贵族，是第八代斯宾塞伯爵之女。斯宾塞家族是根正苗红的苏格兰贵族，历史悠久，苏格兰媒体在这方面也大作文章，说是戴妃的“政治观点”，也是她被杀的原因之一。报道语焉不详，但让苏格兰人想到了这次公投......戴安娜王妃的婚姻不幸福，她如果偏向苏格兰独立，也说的过去。这当然是胡扯，戴安娜本人没有在任何场合就苏格兰独立的事情表过态。

苏格兰投票的时间正好是苏联短片出后第三到五天，这是4月份就定下的时间，并没办法改变，而舆论已经被带起来，民众情绪被煽动起来了。潜伏的小熊们也在暗中造势，扮演路人怀念戴妃哭都哭晕过去了，或者说戴安娜当公益活动改变了自己的一生，等等，堪称影帝，还有专门写文写稿的，在媒体行业的小熊，更是发挥了极大的作用。  
要是换在平时，要是换一位皇室成员，亚瑟不会受这么大影响。偏偏是苏格兰公投之前，偏偏是备受爱戴的戴安娜.....

亚瑟不是没想过逆转局势，但阿尔在金融危机呢，虽然他把情报和亚瑟分享了，伊万动作却太隐蔽抓不到把柄。明面上都是苏格兰作妖，亚瑟又不准再像上次一样搞直接镇压，亚瑟和阿尔他们也只能吹风说是红色阵营的阴谋啥的，动手的余量很小。民众反而嘲讽说是啊什么都是苏联的错，真方便啊。

皇室被喷得最凶，通过各种途径了解到事情的英国民众，加上查尔斯之前的破烂事，群情激愤，国体因为王室的丑闻而岌岌可危，这可不是撒钱拉选票能解决的问题。亚瑟开始觉得身体不舒服了，他努力不去想这意味着什么，日日奔走在白金汉宫和唐宁街之间。

现任的首相出身世家，他有着英国人临危不乱的品质，但因此也缺乏了敏锐的政治嗅觉，他的贵族出身保证了他对英王室的忠诚，但也让他轻视了中下层民众的社会运动，他当时相当傲慢的同意了苏格兰公投的诉求，还沾沾自喜认为是一举两得。

在结果出来前亚瑟就有所预感了，虽然政府做出来很大的努力，但因为戴安娜事件，长久以来人们对王室的不满爆发了，加上现代君主立宪国家寥寥，人们不是着迷于苏联的社会主义，就是向往阿尔家的共和制度。

支持苏格兰独立的票数超出一线。苏格兰终于获得了独立，斯科特开心的和大家一起跳起了苏格兰舞，酒吧酒水当天免费。斯科特穿着苏格兰裙，裙底蛋蛋都被看光摸光了

苏格兰这边陷入狂欢，亚瑟这边就是另一番景象，亚瑟关了手机座机，对着伊丽莎白一世的画像独酌。

少女的伊丽莎白说要嫁给自己。

亚瑟一开始还当她是开玩笑，可不久后发现她是认真的。她拒绝所有追求者，安排他们的“婚礼”（当然没成）...亚瑟永远记得那个夜晚，自己掀开被子发现赤裸的女王...那应该是他第一次拒绝美人的投怀送抱。

其实伊丽莎白不算美，亚瑟觉着他当时也许是没看上这位年轻的君王的容貌所以拒绝的。  
但那一夜过后，她就自己戴上了婚戒，说是已经嫁给了这个国家。

亚瑟再也不劝她结婚了，她想做什么也都支持。伊丽莎白是个奇女子，亚瑟真心实意地感激她，陪伴她走过最后的日子，在她临终时郑重地亲吻她的额头。

因为伊丽莎白没有结婚，所以她的王位最终还是落到了她当年的敌人，苏格兰玛丽女王的儿子身上。

转眼间三百年过去，斯科特终究还是离开了他

亚瑟现在身体又痛又虚弱，也不想出门见人。查尔斯来了好几次想请他出面挽回局面，亚瑟大门都不开。亚瑟真的烦死他了，破事一堆，一点担当都没有，后来只能女王单独发表紧急讲话，亚瑟都没出席。首相因为这事，很识趣地自己引咎辞职了。谁也不想接这个烂摊子，政坛出现了奇特现象，居然都对平时争地头破血流的位子谦让起来了。

“反正金融中心不还在嘛，亚瑟，本hero也很忙，帮不了你……不得不说你前上司真是哈哈哈哈……”电话那头的阿尔漫不经心，亚瑟恨恨地挂了电话。

英格兰只好施展拖字诀，说有许多事情要交接，这也的确是是事实，毕竟一起过了300年两地利益相关，血脉相连，所以一开始亚瑟提出要有缓冲期，斯科特也没拒绝。但苏格兰在等了三四月发现英格兰就是在扯皮之后，采取硬着陆的脱离方式，直接封了边境宣布独立。硬脱的举动惹恼了英格兰，两国边境很紧张。为了寻求支持，苏格兰答应使用欧元，还积极谋求和苏联、中国建交。

公投出结果那晚其实伊万就忍不住和王耀打电话。王耀明白了伊万的手段，听着伊万兴致勃勃“求夸奖”的声音，顺着他对亚瑟的遭遇幸灾乐祸了几句。本来亚瑟就在他家搞了好多事，王耀对他实在同情不起来。两人又商量了几句承认苏格兰、和苏格兰建交的事。

爱尔兰首先承认苏格兰，随后是中国和苏联一起承认。在苏格兰宣布将和愿意交好的国家一起发展北海油田，还愿意用欧元之后，弗朗也放下假惺惺的面具，和斯科特红红火火地在北海开干。

苏格兰随后又买了好多苏联武器，获得伊万的支持。通过分享北海油田，又稳住了欧盟，还在积极参加各种国际组织。

这件事对亚瑟本身的打击太大，他知道伊万赤裸裸的恶意，但他实在虚弱得没心思搞事。他孤立无援，阿尔又靠不上。

亚瑟虽然自闭了，但外界消息还是清楚的。到底要如何对付那只北极熊呢？亚瑟有些绝望，伊万的弱点到底在哪里？

在联合国，亚瑟看见和斯科特握手的王耀。霍然开朗，弱点不就是这一位么。  
——————

导致斯科特执意硬着陆的还有一个不太重要的原因就是英格兰对凶手的处理。虽然普通大众不知道是否真的是谋杀，斯科特本人也限制了苏格兰媒体报道披露的范围，算是最后给相处了300多年的亚瑟一点面子吧……

亚瑟一开始是希望就当意外过去的，但苏格兰那边闹的实在欢，伊万的小熊找到了直接下手的凶手，几乎是把结果送到了亚瑟面前。小熊先找到了车，通过车找到的人。本来车都送垃圾处理厂了。小熊翻越垃圾山鏖战了一个月终于找到了报废的车辆追查到了开车的司机。

被祖国大人威胁得加倍提高效率的mi6很快就抓到案件执行者和背后指使者，是个思想顽固保守的老贵族。

戴妃要再婚，保守的贵族们一合计……平时他们拥有特权，都无所顾忌惯了，亚瑟也多是睁一只眼闭一只眼。他们觉着戴妃的行为是对王室的极大羞辱，以后威廉怎么登位?

随后盲选了这个贵族去联系凶手杀人  
其实查尔斯倒不怎么在意 事情出了皇室遭受很多攻击 他觉得自己特无辜。

亚瑟虽然愤怒，但还是决定压下去，秘密审理，而这导致和此事本就有着千丝万缕关系的贵族上院觉着这事不大，以证据不足为由放了人。后来那位逃去了美国。

让秘密审理不是就让放人啊，亚瑟觉着那群老头子老太婆都是蠢货，苏格兰独立都不能打醒这群...亚瑟不知道该用什么词来形容他们。亚瑟也没想到他们居然敢……那个贵族被判无罪后，亚瑟闯进上议院把他们全骂了一通，说就是他们这样的人使得国家陷入危机，历史会记住这一天的。  
有个贵族还略带讥讽地说，“祖国大人身体可好？好些日子没见您了。”

亚瑟虽然衣冠楚楚，打扮精致，但还是掩饰不住苍白如纸的肤色脸颊透着不正常的潮红，绿眼睛里布满血丝。

在他们眼中，因为丈夫出轨这种小事就离婚的戴安娜是一个不识趣的蠢女人，死了就死了，那些平民闹又怎么样？而且不少贵族知道亚瑟的生活作风，觉得亚瑟偏向戴安娜是很可笑的事情。

等等，难道他和戴安娜？不过这个贵族好歹有最后的理智，没敢说出口。

这群人已经烂透了。

亚瑟骇人的目光看向他，他自知失言，有些讪讪地闭了嘴，心想祖国大人不喜他，他干脆就去欧洲……反正他还有着大把的票子和资产早就在世界各地了…

mi6又被亚瑟一顿臭骂，他们也不造这几个老头子玩这么大啊，只得又领了军令状，去美国“清场”。

那个逃去美国的贵族后来死了，说是突发心肌梗塞，倒在美国的房产的后院游泳池里面，当时没人在场，淹死了。

阿尔大概是知道亚瑟的意思的，所以这几个MI6的行动相当顺利。亚瑟虽然衰弱了不少，但对他来说还是很有用的，所以当然要给面子。阿尔嘴上说着尊重英国法院的判决，心里并不愿意这人跑美国来，当我家是后花园么。

上议院好几个议员要么告老还乡了，要么就生了各种稀奇古怪的病不得不退了，还有个居然出门度假失踪了，换了一批新血。

亚瑟用自己的方式努力聚拢民心、挽回国家形象，但收效甚微。

伦敦交易所虽然依然是全球重要的金融中心，但已经陷入萧条，香港的回归，苏格兰的独立，美国的经济危机，欧元的推出，比起上议院调整，政府换届，人们更关注自己的生活比起以前艰难了。

资本喜欢稳定，谁让亚瑟家里一桩桩一件件破事不断呢？给刚推出不久的欧元送了一波人头，弗朗脸都笑出褶子了。

戴安娜谋杀案把民间弥漫的绝望和对国家的不满推向高潮，凶手被捕归案和幕后主使死亡也许是给了那位薄命的红颜一个交代，但并不能改变英格兰的急剧衰弱，所以，各种反对王室和政府的游行并没减少多少，特别是听说在考虑到负债，政府要削减社会福利的时候，民意沸腾了。

潜伏在牛津剑桥等高校中的高知间谍也串联活动，民众的眼光越来越多地投向苏联，回想当初白金汉宫唱响国际歌的情形。布尔什维克社交网站上也有大量访问……


End file.
